El Alma del Caballero Maligno
by Lord Yavetil
Summary: La tripulación de los Sombrero de Paja llega a una isla invernal para recuperar provisiones, pero llegan a un reino en el que está sumado a la miseria y a los estragos de las guerras, contra hordas de personas perversas quienes los han azotado por más de tres años, todo gracias a un secreto de familia que consume el reino. Nuevo adversario y un poder peligroso para el Nuevo Mundo.
1. El Deseo del Rey

Hola a todos, este fic es un producto de lo que desearon ustedes, mis fieles nakamas... dedicado a todos aquellos quienes aportaron un granito de creatividad a mi inspiración, y los nombraré a todos: ** 84, LaylaIntegra, yayayahk, LeonardoHernandez, Catakira, Julie Tatsumaki, ZoroRoronoaForever, Rcoband, theONOFRE, A.S.L-zak27, **y por supuesto a **NikoRobbin, Laugerid y Zu Robin Kato**

Espero que lo disfruten

* * *

Solamente en el crepúsculo tranquilo, una campana distante de iglesia suena. El viento forma un coro fantasmal, para convocar las almas perdidas y extraviadas. La nieve se desplaza por debajo de los cielos, como fantasmas perdidos en la noche. Los cristales de hielo se aferran a los arboles, para establecer el radiante bosque con luz.

A lo largo del camino de un bosque olvidado, se encuentra un arco de piedra antigua. Y en medio de las ruinas sagradas, una figura solemne está sola. La nieve desciende y se posa sobre sus armaduras oscuras, cubriendo las púas negras en un blanco marfil. Y la agonía se asienta sobre la tierra, debajo del manto negro del caballero invernal.

- He llegado otra vez.

Aparece en la altura de una montaña nevada, un hombre de cabellos negros, largos hasta la cintura. El sujeto extraño sentía como la gélida brisa corría rodeando sus cabellos y como al mismo tiempo silbaría una eterna melodía de una transparencia que poco a poco comenzaría a ser corrompida.

- Más vale ser esperado en vísperas de invierno, antes que poder resguardarse en las falsas esperanzas.

Estaba viendo fijamente hacia un reino en la lejanía. Parecía albergar una entera muralla de hielo que rodeaba el lugar que tenía una distancia de 14,29 millas de diámetro desde un lado de la ciudad al otro. En realidad era grande.

Dentro de ese mismísimo reino, en un castillo superior que sobresalía de cualquier edificación o cualquier baluarte, unos cuantos soldados caminaban desesperados de un lado a otro, cerca de una puerta que estaba cerrada. Parecía ser la entrada al salón real.

- No me atrevo a decirle lo que ha ocurrido a su majestad, el rey.

- Uno de nosotros tiene que hacerlo… han diezmado nuestras defensas, y dejando que ese desgraciado ande merodeando por el reino como si nada, es una pena.

Uno de los soldados armados, sostiene con fuerza el brazo del soldado que dijo esto, y lo recostó contra la pared, haciéndole constar que estaba enojado.

- Ese desgraciado es muy complicado para nosotros… no tenemos la verdadera destreza para enfrentarnos a ellos, además harías bien en recordar quién es.

- No lo hago, pero me lamento por tener que mantener mi espada envainada y mi lanza insertada en el suelo.

Y de sorpresa, la puerta enorme poco a poco se fue abriendo para estos soldados. Un anciano endeble de apariencia famélica se asoma para cerciorarse que el bullicio que se escuchaba no era más que una riña estúpida entre descuidados.

- Si ya terminaron de discutir acerca del que usaría su espada contra su propio pueblo, entonces pasen que su majestad el rey los desea ver.

Los cuatro soldados se miran el uno con el otro y en silencio pasan al aposento del rey. Se apresuraron a postrarse sobre el suelo, sin atreverse a levantar la mirada a su soberano, el cual se trataba de un hombre anciano y fuerte, que tenía una barba larga y de color blanco, al igual que sus cabellos. Estaba vestido de un manto regente de color azul con bordados de oro, acompañado de un báculo de oro y su trono era de mármol tallado con dos fuertes dragones que estaban a los barandales.

- Mi señor, tenemos noticias de la marca.

El rey estaba recostado con su mano en el barandal del trono y es cuando levanta la mirada con las esperanzas de al menos poder recibir noticias buenas.

- ¿Qué noticias tienen?

Un soldado alza la mirada, sacándose el yelmo de su rostro y exhibiendo a un sujeto rubio con una enorme cicatriz que cruzaba su ojo derecho, diciendo:

- En la puerta del este, recibimos a un regimiento de civiles que estaban tallando la puerta para poder pasar… muchos tenían guadañas y enormes picos para arar, aunque me parecía muy extraño que siendo invierno aparecerían estos sujetos a disque trabajar la tierra.

- ¿Y qué más?

- Pues, al recibir ese ataque inminente de los rebeldes, notamos que lucían una apariencia completamente extraña a la que acostumbramos a ver en los merodeadores de las lejanas colinas nevadas de Giliandor.

El rey parecía sentir como el pesar de su corazón resultaba ser una marioneta que jugaba con sus emociones. Su debilidad en el frío invierno resultaba ser una prueba más clara de cómo sus huesos continuaban envejeciéndose y haciéndose más inútil.

- No puede ser… parece que están haciendo la misma movida que hicieron hace dos semanas atrás.

El soldado se levanta del suelo y mantiene la mirada hacia abajo. Parecía querer decir algo a su rey aunque no se atrevía por temor a ser excomulgado. El rey se da cuenta en medio de su pesar, y le pregunta sorprendiéndole:

- ¿Qué sucede, Nimrod? Sin necesidad de escudriñar tu corazón, se que tienes problemas y que esos problemas dificultan tu forma de hablar… ¿Qué quieres decirme?

El soldado rubio que se llamaba Nimrod, resuena su garganta y trata de no ser tan específico en lo que quería decir, y es cuando expresa a su rey las palabras de su corazón de la siguiente manera:

- Quiero decirle, con toda la honra que usted se merece, que mis sospechas se basan en quien puede ser el responsable de lo ocurrido.

- ¿Y quién puede ser ese, Nimrod?

- Que Dios me tenga en la gloria si me atrevo a blasfemar en contra de su nombre, mi señor, pero todo esto es obra del único hombre que se atreve a corromper los corazones de todos con los que se topa en su camino.

Las palabras fueron habladas. El rey siente como su corazón estaba latiendo desesperanzado en aguardar por la fe que no se atreve a ver lo que en realidad es.

- Sé muy bien lo que dirás, Nimrod… comprendo tu molestia desde el fondo de mi corazón, pero el mío no se atreve a soportar la dura carga.

- Es una carga que usted ha deseado sobrellevar sin la necesidad de hacerlo.

- Ya fue suficiente.

Los demás soldados se levantaron para irse, pero Nimrod no se quería ir, e ignorando la petición del rey, se adelanta unos pasos hacia su majestad, y le busca la mirada de su rostro, diciéndole:

- El sol tiene frío y no puede salir, metido entre nubes se ha puesto a dormir… los pájaros piden un resplandor solar, porque sin esa caricia no pueden ni siquiera volar… todo esto simplemente porque aun no ha terminado de aceptar que ni el viento más frío puede blanquear el corazón de los perversos.

Y alzando la mirada con sorpresa, el rey se levanta repentinamente, golpeando el barandal del trono con su mano derecha, alzando la voz:

- ¡Dije que ya fue suficiente!

El salón se mantuvo en silencio. La autoridad manifestada por el rey fue tan fuerte que cerca de los vitrales del salón se resquebrajaron y que el fuego de las velas cambió a un color azul, consumiendo la cera de modo más rápido. La expresión facial de Nimrod fue tan clara como la luna lejos del invierno y fue suficiente para apagar las esperanzas y los deseos del mismo soldado que comandaba los ejércitos del rey.

- Bien ha dicho, su majestad… me retiro.

Haciendo una inclinación de respeto, Nimrod se retira con los soldados que le acompañaban. El ancianito de apariencia famélica, cierra las puertas con mayor lentitud y estando de espaldas al rey, le dice:

- Ya ha sido suficiente de tanto agotamiento, su majestad… recuerde que no tiene que esforzarse tanto con su estado de salud.

El rey oyendo esto, baja la mirada manteniéndose con un pesar mucho más grande de lo que se imaginaba y sentándose en el trono, no quiso probar bocado alguno de comida que le ofrecían sus servidores, diciéndole al anciano:

- Ya no tengo la misma edad que antes… ya me siento cansado, viejo y gastado… puedo sentir como la vida se me va de las manos.

Acto seguido, el anciano camina directamente hacia una mesa que estaba cerca de ellos y prepara un brebaje con hierbas medicinales, para luego entregárselas en una taza de porcelana.

- Beba esto… calmará un poco la frialdad de su corazón y aliviará el dolor.

Viendo la taza, el rey la recibe y se la empina en seguida como si fuese una medicina curativa instantánea, pero su mirada continuaba distante de sí mismo, diciéndose a sí mismo:

- Mi dolor no es por ser alguien de débil corazón… mi dolor es por ver como mi generación se ha perdido y se ha pervertido en el olvido.

- No puede continuar lamentándose por eso, su majestad… es tiempo de seguir adelante.

- ¿Cómo hacerlo cuando estas hordas de rebeldes desalmados continúan azotando las puertas del reino de Ebonshire como si nada? ¿Cómo estar en paz sabiendo quien es el responsable de todo esto? Es muy difícil para mí, y no sé quien más puede llegar a ser responsable de estos actos aciagos, pero mi corazón me dice que alguien vendrá a salvarme de esta pena.

- ¿Y quién puede ser, mi señor?

Cuando escuchó esta pregunta, lo menos que estaba pensando en ese instante era que se tratase de alguien que fuese tan fuerte para controlar lo sucedido. Su mirada estaba fija sobre el vitral en la oscuridad de la noche, en la que la escarcha de la nieve continuaba cubriendo el reino de un blanco marfil.

- Quizá sea un poderoso guerrero que pueda venir desde lejos a traerme esperanzas a este mundo desorientado de la paz.

¿Quién se imaginaría que a lo que se estaba refiriendo el rey, se trataba de la fuerza de un sujeto que no tenía la remota idea de la existencia de ellos?

A la lejanía de las costas gélidas del reino de Ebonshire, a la lejanía en alta mar, el Sunny Go marcaba la ruta hacia su siguiente destino a la llegada del alba. La tripulación de los sombreros de paja disfrutaba de la frescura de la mañana marítima. En el puesto de vigilancia del barco, se encontraba el cazador de piratas durmiendo al lado de sus habituales pesas de ejercicios. Estaba despertando, enjugándose los parpados para luego rascarse la cabeza, bostezando ampliamente.

- Que sueño… iré a ver si ya alguien despertó.

Pero al asomarse por la ventana, se da cuenta que no había nadie en la cubierta y se dice a sí mismo:

- Bah, qué más da… a seguir durmiendo.

Y tirándose en el suelo, se acuesta nuevamente a dormir, pasando luego las horas restantes para que todos los tripulantes del Sunny Go pudiesen despertar.

Ya estando el sol con más connotación en el firmamento, Usopp es el primero en asomarse por la cubierta y rascarse el trasero, diciéndose a sí mismo:

- Bien, parece que hay que levar anclas.

Detrás de sí mismo, estaba caminando Chopper respirando a todo pulmón, expandiendo sus brazos.

- No lo sé, tenemos que esperar a que Nami sea quien decida eso.

- ¿Y cuando se despertará?

En seguida aparece Franky junto con Brook asomándose por la proa del barco, dándose cuenta ambos que no había ninguna isla a la vista.

- Maldición, esto no es Súper… seguir navegando sin encontrar una puta isla al camino.

- No te preocupes Franky… eso nos sirve para al menos poder continuar con nuestras canciones.

- ¿Y quién quiere cantar canciones tan temprano?

Desde la puerta de una de las habitaciones del Sunny, estaba saliendo Nami desperezándose y diciéndose a sí misma:

- A tomar un baño ahora.

Mientras continuaba caminando hacia el baño, se topa en el camino con Sanji, el cual revoloteaba de felicidad alrededor de ella, diciendo:

- ¡Nami swan! ¡Buenos días! ¿Vas a tomar un baño?

- Sí, eso haré.

La llama de su ojo izquierdo sobresalía, gritando al mismo tiempo a grandes voces, diciendo:

- ¡Nami swan se bañará! ¡Yo cuidaré de ella en la puerta!

Al oír esto, Nami frunce el ceño e ignora a Sanji, dirigiéndose al baño diciéndole:

- Sí, sí, sí, tú sigue así que vas bien.

Pero antes de entrar, Sanji asoma la cara de pervertido mujeriego en el baño, diciendo con la lengua afuera:

- ¡Sí Nami swan lo desea, me puedo bañar con ella!

Y como era de esperarse, Nami se enojó y le revoloteó una fuerte patada a Sanji en la cara, expeliéndolo hacia la sala. Mientras estaba en su estado de casi desmayo, los pasos de Robin estaban aproximándose hacia Sanji y se inclina a sí mismo, diciendo:

- Señor cocinero, buenos días.

Sanji inmediatamente se levanta del suelo y revolotea de felicidad.

- ¡Robin chwan! ¡Buenos días! ¿Deseas el café de la mañana?

- Me vendría muy bien uno de esos ahora mismo.

- ¡En seguida!

Y así mismo, esta causa perdida de mujeriego pervertido corre directamente hacia la cocina para prepararle el café a Robin, la cual estaba sonriente diciéndose a sí misma:

- Este chico… no tiene remedio.

Robin en seguida se asoma hacia afuera y ve que todos estaban ya despiertos, recostando sus mejillas en el barandal, hasta que es sorprendida por Luffy el cual aparece a un lado de ella, diciendo:

- Oi, Robin… ¿En dónde estabas? No te vi entrar a tu cuarto anoche.

- Luffy, me has sorprendido… bueno, es que decidí quedarme en el balcón de la popa, terminando de leer un libro que estaba leyendo y que me lo terminé en segundos.

- Ah… era eso… bien.

Dicho esto, se retira para bajar por las escaleras, hurgándose la nariz y sacándose un enorme moco que lo echa en el pecho de Usopp, ganándose su insulto.

- Oi, Luffy… no me eches tus mocos encima, o si no te vas a enterar.

- Ah… lo siento.

- Pero es que eres descuidado.

- ¡Sanji! ¡Comida!

A los largos minutos se asoma Sanji por la cubierta y llama a todos, diciendo:

- ¡Nami swan! ¡Robin chwan! ¡El desayuno de amor está servido para ustedes!

Y cambiando su mirada de desprecio y de asco hacia el resto de los nakamas, se saca el cigarro de la boca, diciéndoles:

- ¡Y para ustedes, banda de tarugos, también hay comida! ¡Así que muevan esos flatulentos traseros y apresúrense que se enfría la comida!

Luffy como siempre, fue el primero en desesperarse, estirando sus brazos hacia el barandal para entrar a la cocina y desayunar. Usopp, Chopper, Franky y Brook estaban subiendo apresurados, pero en seguida Sanji nota la ausencia de Zoro, y mira a los lados.

- ¿En dónde está el marimo de mierda? Como no se apresure a comer, se va a enterar.

A un lado estaba entrando a la cocina Robin, y se detiene recordando que Zoro no había bajado desde que subió en la noche, y le dice a Sanji:

- Tal vez siga en el puesto de vigía, señor cocinero.

- Ese maldito.

Sanji desciende las escaleras calmadamente, hasta llegar al palo mayor del Sunny. Sacándose el cigarrillo de la boca, expele el humo que contenía en sus pulmones y se dispone a despertar a Zoro, pateando el palo mayor con golpes repetidos, alzando la voz al mismo tiempo:

- ¡Oi, marimo de mierda! ¡Despierta de una maldita buena vez!

Pero aun así ni siquiera siendo un sueño tan pesado, arriba en el puesto de vigía, Zoro estaba despertándose de su sueño y se enoja por ser despertado especialmente por Sanji. Así que descendiendo de su lugar, cae al frente de Sanji y se enoja reprochándole.

- ¡Cocinero de mierda! ¿Cómo te atreves a despertarme de mi sueño?

- ¡La comida está servida, y si no te apresuras, irás a comer en la quinta calle del infierno, marimo conchetumadre!

- ¡Te patearé el maldito culo, pervertido de mierda!

En el barandal estaba Robin recostada con sus brazos, y mientras sostenía su mejilla con su mano derecha, se reía contenta por la riña estúpida entre Sanji y Zoro. De la puerta se asoma Nami, la cual estaba enojada por el ruido de estos dos, y les dice:

- ¡Ya cállense de una puta vez! ¡Quiero que este sea un desayuno tranquilo, y ustedes dos me lo arruinan, par de idiotas!

Ambos nakamas se separan de su enojo, y Sanji corretea hacia Nami, sonriendo de alegría y de gozo, diciendo:

- ¡Nami swan, haré de este día feliz para ti!

- Ahora entra que se me acabó el té.

- En seguida.

Nami y Sanji entraron a la cocina, exceptuando a Zoro el cual estaba rascándose la cabeza por este enojo, mientras subía las escaleras para poder entrar a la cocina, pero antes de hacerlo, Zoro se detiene en silencio al ver que Robin estaba afuera con él y que seguía mirándolo con una sonrisa cándida.

- ¿Qué? ¿Tú que miras?

Pero aun así sintiendo el desprecio de Zoro, Robin continúa sonriendo y se cruza de brazos, diciéndole:

- Nada, solo me divertía viendo como discutías con el señor cocinero.

- ¿Y eso que tiene de divertido, mujer?

- Que te ves muy gracioso… y eso me encanta.

Con el simple hecho de escuchar esto, Zoro siente que la presión sanguínea se le sube hasta la cabeza, evidenciándose en las mejillas. La arqueóloga parecía disfrutar del bochorno del peliverde, para luego así mismo entrando a la cocina, mientras que este se enojaba solo, afuera de la cocina diciéndose a sí mismo:

- Esta mujer… es una coña.

Y finalmente después de haberse rascado la cabeza, se tranquiliza y entra a la cocina para desayunar con los demás nakamas suyos. Pasados los minutos cuando todos terminaron de comer, Nami coloca un mapa en la mesa, diciéndoles a todos:

- Presten atención todos… hemos salido de nuestra isla anterior y llevamos casi una semana sin pisar tierra, y creo que nuestra ruta nos está dirigiendo hacia acá.

Apuntando el dedo hacia una isla enorme, continuaba diciendo:

- Creo que aquí podremos abastecernos con alimentos, ya que por desgracia cuando estamos mucho tiempo en alta mar, el idiota de nuestro capitán siempre termina zapándose todas las provisiones.

Estando de pie cerca del refrigerador, Sanji fumaba relajado y agregaba una acotación al tema.

- Así es, además tenemos muy poco dinero guardado.

Luffy se enoja de manera muy estúpida, apuntando con el dedo a Sanji, diciéndole:

- ¿Cómo es que tenemos muy poco dinero guardado? ¿Y los tesoros que reunimos la última vez? ¿Cómo es posible que se nos vaya tan rápido el dinero?

- ¡Porque todo se nos va en alimentarte a ti, glotón insolente!

- Ah… bueno… que más da.

Nami volviendo a obtener la atención de todos, dice:

- Aunque en los libros que poseo, no he visto ninguna referencia d esta isla a la que nos aproximamos, me temo que puede que sea una isla gubernamental o despoblada.

Usopp se rasca la cabeza y teme por encontrarse con marines a esta altura de su travesía, diciendo:

- Pero Nami, si son demasiados soldados que se encuentren en esa isla, tendremos que continuar sin aproximarnos.

- No lo creo, porque esa es la isla más cercana en kilómetros, y si no entramos ahí, no tendremos provisiones para la próxima vez.

- Que mal.

Franky se recuesta sobre su silla y sube los pies a la mesa, sonriendo y diciendo:

- ¡Bah! Marines más, marines menos… ¿Qué es lo malo que pueda pasar? Hemos salido de situaciones difíciles antes, y ahora tenemos que sobrevivir para encontrar provisiones e irnos.

A un lado, Brook se muestra positivo también, diciendo:

- Exactamente, además necesito leche para mis huesos… como es obvio… ¡Soy puro huesos! ¡Yo ho ho ho!

- ¡Súper! Y yo necesito de mi "Súper" cola… aunque espero encontrar a grandes cantidades.

Nami les interrumpe mostrando una cara de ironía estúpida, diciendo:

- Bien, esas cosas las discutiremos apenas entremos a la isla.

Luffy se levanta de la mesa de modo repentino, y alza sus puños sonriendo ampliamente y diciendo:

- ¡Bien, ya está dicho! ¡Nos vamos a la isla extraña que se nos aproxima! ¡Buscaremos comida, y provisiones!

En ese mismo instante, todos estuvieron de acuerdo con el entusiasmo del capitán de los sombreros de paja, pero Chopper percibe un aroma peculiar. Robin se da cuenta de esto y le dice:

- Chopper, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Percibiste algo?

- Así es… siento un aroma de… pinos.

- ¿Pinos?

Zoro se asoma por una de las ventanillas de la cocina y se da cuenta que el cielo estaba nublado por completo y que todo por fuera se veía blanco.

- Nami, mira el cielo.

Nami se echa un vistazo por la ventana, y se levanta de la mesa para salir hacia afuera del barco, seguido de todos. La tripulación estaba entrando en un clima invernal, en donde ya la nieve estaba tapando enteramente la cubierta del barco.

La nieve hizo alegrar los corazones de Usopp, Chopper y Luffy, quienes decían:

- Está nevando.

- Hemos entrado en un clima invernal.

- ¡Hagamos muñecos de nieve!

Seguido de ellos, Sanji, Brook y Nami descendieron de las escaleras, mientras que Franky se cruza de brazos al lado de Zoro, diciéndole:

- Con tanto frío, estos no han sentido ni siquiera las ganas de abrigarse.

- Ya lo sentirán.

Pasados los minutos todos estaban abrigados, disfrutando de la nieve en la cubierta y de la que caía del cielo. Luffy hacía enormes bolas de nieve y las arrojaba a todos, diciéndoles:

- ¡Guerra de bolas de nieve!

En seguida comenzaban con sus juegos, pero en ese instante, Zoro se da cuenta que en el horizonte la neblina parecía hacerse más espesa, y le dice a Nami:

- ¡Nami, no se ve nada hacia el frente!

Nami se asoma por la proa y concuerda con Zoro, así que volteando hacia todos los nakamas, les dice:

- Cada quien a sus posiciones… nos adentraremos a la neblina.

Cuando todos se colocaban en sus puestos para continuar navegando hacia la neblina, Usopp le pregunta a Nami:

- Nami, ¿Por qué nos adentraremos a la neblina?

- Porque tengo el leve presentimiento que ahí se encuentra la isla en la que llegaremos.

- ¿Estás segura?

- Por supuesto… por eso soy la mejor navegante del mundo.

Estando de acuerdo, todos y cada uno de ellos se mantuvieron a presto, para ver en que se estaban metiendo los sombreros de paja. Luffy se subió a la cabeza del mascarón de proa, y se mantuvo emocionado a ver lo que la isla en la que se inmiscuirían pero aun así no se veía nada.

Zoro ascendiendo hacia el puesto de vigilancia, percibe unas grandes colinas nevadas, y habla por el altoparlante hacia todos, diciendo:

- He visto una isla… creo que es una isla enorme y está a una larga distancia de nosotros.

Todos los tripulantes vieron a Luffy, esperando a ver cuál sería la decisión, la cual era evidente para todos.

- ¡Bien, hacia la isla! ¡Conseguiremos nuevas aventuras ahí! ¡Emprenderemos nuestro siguiente viaje de intrigas y emociones! ¡Prepárense todos, nakamas míos!

El barco seguía la ruta y marcaba la dirección hacia la isla invernal, siendo la primera que veían luego de dos semanas de marcha en el mar del Nuevo Mundo, sin rumbo alguno… pero lo que no se imaginaban era en que se estaban metiendo.

El reloj camina cansado y rendido y la fría tarde puede atrapar un controversial corazón, hasta sumergirlo en la nieve y en el sonido. Pudiendo elevarse hasta el infinito y hacer de un segundo algo eterno, con tan solo el aliento de la vida, el helado corazón de los enemigos son cada vez más duraderos.


	2. Tranquilidad

Los minutos pasaron en los que la tripulación de los Sombreros de Paja, se preparaban para llegar a la costa y así mismo el poder descender a tierra y abastecerse. Como era de esperarse, Nami se coloca en un lugar alto ante sus nakamas, coordinando cual sería el siguiente plan entre todos al salir del barco. Estando todos reunidos, les explica:

- Bien, me alegra saber que están todos preparados para bajar, pero antes que hagan cualquier estupidez como el idiota que siempre hace las cosas sin pensar…

En ese instante, todos voltearon hacia donde estaba sentado Luffy, y este mismo se estaba hurgando la nariz, y se sorprende en seguida, reprochando a Nami:

- Oi, Nami, ¿Quién es el despistado?

- Es obvio que lo eres tú, Luffy… siempre tienes que liarla antes de hacer algo; así que haz silencio y escucha con atención lo que diré porque no lo repetiré otra vez.

- Ah… vale… a mi no me va a amargar esa chorrada.

- Entonces lo que haremos será esto… cuando lleguemos a la primera costa que encontremos, tratemos de no fomentar el alboroto y provocar una riña… no necesitamos pelear contra cualquier persona que se nos cruce en el camino.

A un lado de Chopper, estaba sentado Zoro con sus katanas colocadas en su faja, preguntándole a Nami:

- ¿Y si por casualidad nos reconocen y tenemos que defendernos y luchar para salvar nuestras vidas? ¿Qué haremos al respecto?

- En ese caso, solamente tendremos la opción de huir lo más rápido posible.

Y es cuando Robin se le acerca a Nami a un lado y le hace constar una realidad.

- Señorita navegante, todos estaremos en aprietos si nos topamos con marines o con una isla del gobierno mundial… tenemos que enfocarnos en abastecernos y conseguir provisiones o si no nos veremos en la penosa obligación de morirnos todos en estos mares gélidos, quedándonos como estatuas de hielo.

Abajo entre los demás nakamas, Usopp le reprocha a Robin la manera tan fatalista de describir lo que pasaría, diciéndole:

- Oi, Robin… deja de decir esas barbaries que dan miedo.

Aunque la situación era muy extraña en la que ni siquiera sabrían qué hacer, Sanji desvía la mirada hacia Luffy y le pregunta:

- ¿Hay necesidad de caer en una riña cuando nos topemos con tantos soldados?

- Bah, no… para eso me los quitaría del camino con mi Haki del Rey… de ese modo, no los lastimaremos y no haremos que nos sigan si ese es el caso.

- Por primera vez en la vida me doy cuenta que se te ocurre algo inteligente cuando te lo propones.

Oyendo esto, Franky acomodándose sus cabellos como si fuesen unos drelos rastas, pregunta a Sanji:

- Al menos esa ventaja es apreciable para usar… de no ser por eso, quizá no lleguemos tan lejos. ¿Tendríamos problemas si nos encontramos con personas que sepan usar cualquier habilidad de esa?

- No lo sabría decir… por eso es que Nami san, nos está haciendo constar que tenemos que ser muy cuidadosos al entrar a esa isla.

- Ya veo, pero de igual manera tendremos que mantenernos atentos.

Nami viendo que la mayoría parecía estar de acuerdo con lo que ella estaba diciendo, se encoge de hombros y sigue con lo que planeaba decirles.

- De eso se trata, chicos… tenemos que ser cuidadosos y no ser repentinos como dos idiotas que solo piensan en pelear.

Sabiendo que se estaban refiriendo a Luffy y a Zoro, Sanji se saca el cigarro de la boca y se burla diciendo:

- Con Luffy cualquier cosa se puede, pero con el otro idiota… pues…

En seguida Zoro se enoja y se detiene frente a él, reprochándole y diciendo:

- Te voy a patear el culo, pervertido de mierda.

- Ya quisiera verlo, tonto del culo.

Mientras todos estaban en estas pequeñitas riñas de nakamas, Chopper vuelve a sentir algo con su olfato y llama la atención de todos.

- Oigan chicos… siento un olor a pino y a… flores edelweiss.

Todos se preparan para avistar la isla en la que llegarían y cuando la niebla dejó de ser espesa, la tripulación se topó con la sorpresa de ver un puerto amurallado que estaba destruido y en cenizas.

Luffy se sorprende al igual que muchos, a excepción de Zoro y de Robin, quienes por un leve instante no se impresionan para nada, así que la arqueóloga de los sombreros de paja pregunta a Zoro:

- Parece que de este modo, tendremos que estar prestos para luchar, ¿No es así, señor espadachín?

- Tienes razón, aunque…

Teniendo una extraña sensación en su pecho, Zoro parece sentir que algo no andaba bien en ese puerto destruido al que se estaban acercando, y es cuando continúa diciendo:

- Cualquier cosa puede pasar.

Sanji da unos pasos al lado de donde estaba Luffy, y le pregunta:

- ¿Crees que es seguro descender aquí?

Pero cuando volteó a un lado, vio al igual que Nami, que no estaba ahí parado. Buscándolo por los lados, pregunta:

- ¿A dónde se metió este pendejo?

Y en seguida, Robin señala hacia el muelle, riéndose y diciendo:

- Está en el muelle.

Nami se lleva la mano a la cara y le grita a Luffy desde el barco, diciéndole:

- ¡Pero es que tú nunca te enteras de nada, imbécil! ¡Dije que seamos cuidadosos al descender!

A los pocos segundos el Sunny llegó al puerto y los tripulantes estaban a punto de descender del barco, cayendo uno a uno en el muelle. Se veían entusiasmados para ver qué nueva aventura les esperaba en su nuevo recorrido en la isla invernal que parecía ser sacada de un cuento de hadas.

Todos estaban abrigados y acondicionados para el clima invernal, pero cuando todos salían del muelle hacia la nieve, Sanji mira hacia el barco y ve que Robin estaba aun en la cubierta.

- Robin chan, ¿No vendrás con nosotros?

Pero sosteniéndose en el barandal del barco con sus codos, Robin se mantiene sonriente y dice:

- No, no quiero ir… pensaba en quedarme en el barco y cuidar de él, ya que no puede quedarse solo.

- Ya veo, entonces alguien tendría que quedarse con la bella Robin chan, y ese…

Pero es cuando Nami señala directamente a Zoro, cortándole la frase a Sanji, que se veía muy inspirador en lo que estaba diciendo, sorprendiendo a todos.

- ¡Zoro, tú te quedas en la nave con Robin!

Sanji estaba angustiado en su sorpresa, y Zoro hace una expresión graciosa de sorpresa por esto, preguntando:

- ¿Eh? ¿Y por qué tengo que ser yo el que se quede?

- Porque de seguro estarás perdiéndote en medio de la nieve y en las montañas gélidas, y no tenemos tiempo de ir a buscarte… ya bastante tenemos con Luffy y sus estupideces, como para tener que lidiar contigo.

Habiendo escuchado esto, Zoro baja la cabeza rezongando por esto, pero a un lado estaba Usopp, Chopper y Luffy, riéndose en el suelo y retorciéndose de la gracia que les causó todo.

- ¡Es verdad, Zoro es un estúpido perdiéndose!

- ¡Idiota!

- ¡Sí, idiota!

Zoro se enoja mucho más y les dice:

- ¡Cabronazos!

Pero volteando hacia Nami, le pregunta:

- ¿Y por qué no se queda el señor hemorragia nasal? Él se ve más desesperado por quedarse.

- Porque ya está decidido inclusive por todos.

Bajando la mirada al suelo, Zoro se cruza de brazos mostrándose enojado por esto, pero no le quedó más opción que regresar de nuevo al barco. En ese instante Nami le entrega un Den Den Mushi pequeño a Robin, diciéndole:

- Con esto, nos mantendremos comunicadas, Robin… guárdalo bien y cualquier emergencia, nos llamas.

- Seguro, eso haré.

Nami se baja del barco y sigue el camino con los demás, exceptuando a Zoro el cual estaba viendo como todos estaban despidiéndose de él, empezando por Luffy diciendo:

- ¡Oi, Zoro! ¡Disfruta tu aburrimiento, idiota!

Luego por Franky diciendo:

- ¡Disfruta tu "Súper" estadía!

Seguido de Sanji el cual estaba alzándole los puños, diciéndole:

- ¡Como algo le pase a Robin chan, te las verás conmigo, cabeza de alga!

Y recostando las manos en el barandal, se reclina hacia el frente muy enojado y gritando con fuerza:

- ¡Váyanse a la mierda todos ustedes!

La niebla era tan espesa que el resto de los nakamas se perdieron de la vista de Zoro. Habiendo visto esto, suspiró obstinado por tener que quedarse aburrido en el barco y se dice a sí mismo:

- Bien, quizá esta tranquilidad me servirá para tener que…

Pero cuando volteó hacia atrás, vio desde el palo mayor del Sunny, a la mismísima Robin con su abrigo blanco, recostada en una silla reclinable, leyendo un libro y manteniéndose muy sonriente. Zoro se rasca la cabeza y camina directamente hacia la proa, sacándose las katanas y recostándose en el barandal, cerrando sus ojos.

Desde la silla reclinable, Robin alza la mirada por encima del libro que estaba leyendo y se da cuenta que Zoro estaba desviando su mirada hacia la proa, sin tener la remota idea que Robin lo estaba observando. Regresando nuevamente a su libro, la morena sonríe por esto y de pronto, el cazador de piratas voltea hacia donde estaba sentada Robin, y se mantiene serio para luego cerrar sus ojos, diciéndose a sí mismo:

- ¿Por qué a mí me tienen que dejar con ella? Que aburrimiento.

En seguida Robin se levanta de la silla reclinable y se dirige hacia la cocina, subiendo por las escaleras. Zoro siente los pasos y ve a Robin subir en silencio hasta que cuando ella llega a la puerta se detiene diciéndole:

- ¿Quieres beber algo caliente, señor espadachín?

Esto fue algo sorpresivo para Zoro, cosa que al escuchar la pregunta se levanta del suelo, respondiendo con una pregunta de duda:

- ¿Qué dijiste?

- Que si se te apetecía tomar algo caliente… pienso prepararme algo para el frío y quizá pueda prepararte algo.

Al terminar de decir esto, Robin voltea hacia Zoro, disfrazando su seriedad con una leve sonrisa, esperando la respuesta del cazador de piratas. Zoro estaba en una tangente mental por causa de esto, aunque no era muy difícil de asimilar, así que suspirando el frío del invierno, responde diciendo:

- Está bien… ¿Por qué no? Además me servirá para continuar despierto para mi entrenamiento.

Con escuchar esto, Robin solamente cierra sus ojos y sonríe exhibiendo sus perfectos dientes, para luego entrar hacia la cocina cerrando la puerta. Zoro alzó su ceja derecha manteniendo un rostro estupefacto por un instante, hasta que meneó la cabeza, rezongando como siempre lo hace, diciéndose a sí mismo:

- Maldición, ya es la segunda vez que caigo en esto.

Y dicho esto, se sienta nuevamente en la proa, recostándose en el barandal para luego cerrar sus ojos, frunciendo las cejas gracias a esta reacción que la única mujer que podía hacerlo causar, era la misma Robin.

Habiéndose adentrado en la isla, caminaban por un valle cubierto de la nieve que estaba cayendo del cielo. La niebla gélida se estaba desvaneciendo ante los ojos de los chicos, pero aun así Chopper estando en su Walk Point, merodeaba en el camino sintiendo el aroma de lo primero que encontrase. Luffy se encontraba encima de él y estaba con su expresión de aburrimiento, diciendo:

- Chopper, es un fastidio tener que esperar a que termines de olfatear… ¿No hay nada cerca de nosotros?

Levantando el hocico del suelo, Chopper voltea hacia Luffy y enojado le responde:

- Estamos en territorio desconocido… tengo que olfatear el camino, para ver a dónde iremos.

A un lado estaba Nami, revisando un mapa que no coincidía para nada con este lugar, y decía:

- Y con esta niebla espesa, no podremos vislumbrar bien hacia dónde iremos… esperaba que al menos este mapa significase algo pero por desgracia no tiene nada de relación con el camino que tomamos.

- ¿O sea, que estamos perdiéndonos como Zoro?

- No Luffy, creo que tendremos que confiar en la habilidad olfativa de Chopper.

Atrás estaban caminando Brook, Usopp, Sanji y Franky, los cuales ninguno de ellos tenían idea hacia donde estaban yendo, y es cuando Brook dice:

- ¿Y qué les parece si me asomo hacia una de las colinas de estas que están a nuestros lados, para visualizar a donde vamos?

Sanji se saca el cigarro de la boca, colocando una expresión facial muy extraña en su rostro, diciendo:

- ¿Y puedes llegar tan alto como esas colinas?

- Sí, quizá con la ayuda de Franky.

Habiendo escuchado esto, Franky se ríe por un instante y se detiene, haciendo que todos se detengan. Así que remangándose el abrigo, el cyborg se coloca en una posición para hacer un lanzamiento, diciéndole a Brook:

- No es mala idea, Brook… ven que te sostengo y te lanzo hasta lo alto.

Pero justo antes de haberse lanzado, algo de repente sale volando por encima de ellos, como un disparo de un cohete. Todos miraron a los lados y se preguntaron el uno con el otro:

- ¿Qué demonios fue eso?

- Algo salió volando.

Y es cuando Nami se da cuenta que Luffy no estaba con ellos, y le pregunta a Chopper:

- ¿A dónde se fue Luffy?

Chopper sacudiéndose su cabeza, se mira los cuernos y dice:

- Luffy fue eso que salió disparado… se impulsó con mis cuernos y de seguro llegó a la punta de la cima.

Todos suspiraron de modo irónico, cada uno arrepintiéndose y lamentándose de haber tenido que ir acompañado del capitán idiota. Nami no lo puede creer y pregunta:

- ¿Y cómo es que no lo dejamos quedarse en el barco con Zoro y Robin?

Mientras tanto, en la cúspide de la montaña por encima de la niebla espesa, Luffy se había sostenido de un peñasco que sobresalía a la ladera de la colina alta y miraba a su alrededor.

- Vaya, parece que salté demasiado alto… aunque…

En ese instante, Luffy percibió a la distancia algo que le llamó demasiado la atención, así que luego de esto decidió descender hacia el suelo, soltándose de la ladera de la montaña.

Abajo todos esperaban a que Luffy descendiese, pero aunque no querían avanzar en el camino, Franky pregunta:

- ¿Por qué no seguimos nosotros y dejamos a este cabrón divertirse solo?

En eso responde Nami diciendo:

- Si dejamos a Luffy solo, las desgracias que pueden ocurrir serían desastrosas.

- Claro, dejar que la desgracia caiga encima de nosotros.

Y como por arte de magia, Luffy estaba cayendo directamente hacia donde estaba Franky, y con su trasero le golpeó la cara, impactándose ambos contra el suelo, levantando demasiada nieve. Luffy se levanta campante como si no hubiese ocurrido nada y se ríe a pulmón abierto diciendo:

- Que divertido fue eso.

En seguida, Franky se levanta del suelo muy enojado y le grita a Luffy diciéndole:

- ¡Estúpido infeliz! ¡Fíjate por donde caes!

- Ah, lo siento Franky… pero es que vi algo hacia aquella dirección.

Habiendo apuntado a un lugar determinado, se mantiene muy serio. Nami no comprendía por un instante lo que había ocurrido con Luffy, ya que se volvió demasiado serio en un pequeño instante.

- ¿Qué viste, Luffy?

- Es algo demasiado difícil de explicar… creo que será mejor que sigamos el camino, ya que cuando lo vean apenas lo podrán asimilar.

Habiendo dicho esto, Luffy se sienta encima de Chopper otra vez y avanzan hacia donde les había indicado su capitán. Mientras andaban en el transcurso del viaje, cruzando los estrechos pasos montañosos, vieron que la niebla se estaba haciendo mucho más densa. Les tomó solamente quince minutos el poder llegar al final del paso montañoso, para toparse con un valle extenso que estaba cubierto completamente de nieve. Nami estaba delante con Luffy y Chopper, y al revisar el mapa dice:

- Parece que hemos llegado a un valle extraño… las montañas quedaron atrás y este mapa parece ser…

Cuando estaba diciendo esto, Luffy y Sanji sintieron una presencia extraña que les estaba rodeando. Así que estos dos, habiéndose detenido en medio de la caminata, miraron a los lados y luego se dijeron:

- Oi, Sanji… ¿Sentiste eso?

- Por supuesto… algo se aproxima hacia nosotros.

- Y parecen ser demasiados.

Los demás se pusieron en guardia luego de escuchar la conversación de los dos usuarios del Haki de la Presencia, sintiendo como se escuchaban cosas que se movían a sus alrededores. La tensión entre el equipo estaba muy significativa, ya que se estaban preocupando por esto, y es cuando Nami saca su Clima Tact y lo alza al aire, provocando un fuerte viento que disipó la niebla espesa que les rodeaba, mostrando así mismo a los responsables de ese sonido extraño que estaban escuchando.

Por otro lado, en la costa en donde estaba anclado el Sunny Go, Zoro estaba con su abrigo de color negro que le llegaba gasta las rodillas, y estaba entrenando con sus katanas, nuevos movimientos para usarlos en la lucha. Dentro de la cocina estaba Robin preparando una bebida caliente y al haberlas terminado, abre la puerta de la cocina hacia afuera, a punto de llamar a Zoro, pero antes de llamarle, decide no decir nada y quedarse recostada en el barandal, viendo a su nakama peliverde entrena.

Zoro no se había dado cuenta que Robin estaba en silencio viendo como entrenaba, así que habiendo hecho un movimiento brusco con su Shusui en la mano derecha, giró en dirección hacia la cocina y alzó la mirada viendo a Robin, sonriente. Tratando de incorporarse, Zoro casi se cae al suelo y se acomoda, mostrando sus mejillas rojas por la incomodidad que le estaba haciendo pasar su nakama, y es cuando le pregunta:

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué me miras así?

Al cual Robin responde diciéndole:

- Por nada, estaba contemplándote en silencio… estabas muy concentrado.

- Es que siempre lo hago.

Y parándose de manera erguida, Zoro se envaina las katanas y se rasca la cabeza, preguntando:

- ¿Acaso nunca te das cuenta cuando entreno?

- Bueno, es que solamente lo veo ahora… siempre entrenas solo en la torre vigía, y a veces lo haces desnudo.

La expresión facial de Zoro en ese instante fue tan graciosa que la misma Robin se rió por eso. El peliverde se enoja por un instante y le alza el puño de manera divertida, preguntándole:

- ¿Acaso me vigilas cuando entreno?

- No en realidad, pero cuando desciendes de la torre, lo haces con la misma apariencia que entrenabas.

- ¿Querías decirme algo antes?

- Sí, que ya te he preparado algo para el frío.

Zoro sin pensarlo dos veces camina hacia las escaleras, para dirigirse hacia la cocina, pero antes de pasar por la puerta, ve a Robin sentada en el barandal y se detiene para agradecerle, aunque no le salía.

- Sé que soy a veces insensible, pero… no sé cómo decirlo… no me sale… te quiero decir que…

Aunque Robin sabía a que se estaba refiriendo Zoro, se mantiene sería con su expresión ladina, y entra a la cocina diciéndole:

- De nada… entra que se te enfriará.

Dejándolo con la palabra en la boca, Robin se sentó en la mesa y Zoro resonó su garganta, entrando después de ella, para sentarse en la mesa con ella. Mientras estaba probando lo que parecía ser un Atole, Zoro siente que estaba demasiado delicioso y continua comiéndolo en silencio. Robin estaba bebiendo una taza de café nada más, y estaba sonriente al ver como estaba comiendo el peliverde.

- ¿Qué tal me ha quedado? ¿Te gusta?

Zoro no lo podía creer. Era lo más delicioso que había probado en climas fríos para mantener el cuerpo caliente, y responde diciendo:

- Sí, esto está demasiado bueno… deberías hacerlo más seguido.

- ¿En serio?

Eso ultimo que dijo Zoro, lo dijo sin pensarlo y se detiene en su comida, tratando de acomodar la situación.

- Bueno, no lo digo para que lo hagas, sino que es como… Bah, olvídalo.

- Está bien, siempre y cuando el señor cocinero me lo permita hacer.

Luego de esto, continuaron en silencio. Zoro estaba un poco nervioso al ver que Robin no paraba de mirarlo en silencio, y fruncía las cejas preguntándose dentro de sí mismo:

- "Maldición, ¿Por qué me mira así?"

Así que habiendo terminado de comerse todo el Atole, Zoro se recuesta en la silla, sintiendo como el sueño estaba apoderándose de él, viendo que Robin estaba recogiendo el tazón en el que comió él mismo.

- Ahora si puedo continuar mi entrenamiento.

Dándose la vuelta para irse, escucha que Robin le dice:

- Has tomado un alimento demasiado caliente… si entrenas puedes tener una mala digestión y te pondrías muy mal.

- ¡Bah! Por suerte nunca me he enfermado, porque las enfermedades son para los débiles.

- ¿Entonces no le temes a lo que pueda pasarte?

Zoro antes de salir de la cocina, habiendo extendido la mano para agarrar la manilla de la puerta, se detiene en silencio. Robin se voltea hacia el peliverde viéndole detenido sin decir nada. Este se voltea hacia ella ahora y se mantiene pensativo, mirándole a los ojos y viendo como ella estaba de brazos cruzados y casi sonriendo.

- En realidad no le temo a nada.

- ¿Existe algo de lo que puedas temer?

- Solamente a una cosa.

Robin en seguida se va acercando lentamente hacia donde estaba parado el peliverde, y decía:

- ¿Y eso que es?

Zoro estaba viendo como se acercaba la bella morena hacia él, y antes de verle más de cerca, le responde algo que jamás pensó que se lo diría a alguien.

- A que pueda convertirme en un desleal a mi capitán y a mis nakamas.

Ambos estaban detenidos mirándose el uno con el otro, sintiendo una confianza distinta, como un solsticio luego de un invierno inquietante.

En ese instante, el Haki de la Presencia de Zoro es activado y desvía su mirada a un lado, provocando la inquietud en Robin, la cual le preguntó en seguida:

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Creo que… alguien se acerca a nosotros.

Zoro en seguida sale de la puerta de la cocina junto con Robin, y ambos se detienen sorprendidos al ver a muchos soldados con armaduras negras y con armas peligrosas, en la cubierta del barco. Zoro presintió que no era nada bueno y dijo a Robin:

- Prepárate.

Los soldados estaban mirando fijamente hacia ellos dos, rodeándolos en un gran número, siendo los mismos tipos de soldados quienes habían rodeado a Luffy y a los demás, ya adentro del valle nevado. Al parecer la batalla no iba a ser nada fácil para ellos, ya tenían enemigos de apariencias extrañas quienes les dieron la bienvenida, irrumpiendo su tranquilidad.


	3. El Bosque Blanco

Era un momento de tensión instantánea y repentina. Aunque estuviesen divididos no existía ni siquiera una razón para creer que aunque las situaciones empeoren, hay que darse por vencido y dejar que la adversidad pase por encima de una persona.

La nieve caía como una bendición primitiva en una mañana irreconocible, por los vientos gélidos de la niebla pálida y densa. Aunque los enemigos superaban en número a los sombreros de paja, todos y cada uno de ellos estaban armados hasta los dientes y mostraban miradas malignas como si hubiesen sido echados del tártaro de la perdición. Pero solamente uno de ellos parecía disfrutar esta situación, riéndose perdidamente en su gusto. Luffy.

- Muy bien, por fin algo de acción… ¡Vamos a patearles el culo a todos ustedes!

Sanji terminaba de encender su nuevo cigarro y expelía el humo de su boca, diciendo:

- Oi Luffy, déjanos divertirnos a todos de vez en cuando… no te los puedes cargar a todos.

- Bien, déjenmelos a mí.

A un lado de Nami, estaba Usopp escondido detrás de ella, diciendo:

- Por mi, puedes encargarte de los míos, Luffy.

- Anda no seas quejica, Usopp… y no te escondas detrás de mí.

- Es el lugar más seguro.

Franky estaba acomodando sus puños y a un lado estaba Brook llevando su mano a su bastón, riéndose y diciendo:

- Al parecer veo demasiada gente, pero claro… ¡Yo no tengo ojos, porque soy…!

- ¡Cierra la puta boca, y no bromees en una situación como esta!

- Bien, Franky kun.

Los sujetos que estaban rodeándolos, resultaron ser soldados con armaduras negras y algunos de ellos estaban vestidos de cilicios, portando armamentos de campesinos y leñadores. Finalmente, los enemigos decidieron iniciar el ataque yéndose todos al centro en donde rodearon a Luffy y a los demás, cuando de pronto Sanji suelta el cigarro y corre hacia ellos, iniciando la pelea.

- ¡Party Table!

Los soldados y civiles salieron expelidos por las patadas giratorias que daba el cocinero de los sombreros de paja, aunque Luffy había estaba agachado, diciendo:

- ¡Gear Second!

Su velocidad era inigualable y sus golpes y patadas potentes como solo él lo sabía hacer. Franky y Brook atacan por otro lado, y Chopper sentaba a Nami y a Usopp en su espalda, corriendo ambos hacia otra dirección, todos luchando contra estos soldados y gente de apariencia extraña.

Brook había atacado a muchos con su velocidad incomparable, habiendo pasado por trece de ellos, hasta que al dar tres pasos cierra su sable y dice:

- ¡Hanauta Sancho: Yahazu Giri!

Y dicho esto, todos los soldados caen al suelo malheridos por la técnica del músico de los sombreros de paja. Franky estiró su puño golpeando a una enorme cantidad de soldados, derribándolos en el camino, para luego recoger su puño y gritar a fuertes voces.

- ¡SÚUUUUUPEEER!

Chopper atropellaba a todos con sus cuernos, mientras que Usopp disparaba sus municiones y Nami los electrificaba con su Clima Tact, aunque era Luffy y Sanji quienes se llevaban la mayor victoria contra todos los soldados y civiles malignos, usando sus técnicas hábiles:

- GomuGomu no: Jet Gatling Gun!

Todos se vieron derribados luego de esta intensa pelea que dio inicio a su estadía en la isla invernal. Se reunieron y estaban atentos a lo que sucedía a su alrededor, pero Nami se dio cuenta que la niebla ya era espesa otra vez dificultando la visión y sintiendo como la nieve estaba mucho más intensa en su precipitación.

Sanji se postra sobre uno de los que había derribado y se da cuenta que lucía como un viejo con cabellos negros y largos, cosa que era extraño ya que al menos debió tener canas.

- Esto es extraño.

A un lado se le acerca Brook diciéndole:

- ¿Qué sucede, Sanji kun?

- Nada Brook… esto es muy extraño… ¿Quiénes son estos tipos?

Franky estaba inspeccionando los armamentos de los granjeros y soltando una enorme guadaña, dijo:

- Sean quienes sean, no parecen ser guerreros formidables.

- ¿Por qué lo dices, Franky?

- Mira esto Chopper… esto no es un armamento de guerra… es una herramienta de agricultor.

- Sí, y es extraño.

Nami estaba acomodándole el sombrero a Luffy en su cabeza, y se pregunta al igual que todos:

- Y lo más extraño… si la mayoría no son soldados, ¿Por qué nos atacaban con baratijas?

Es cuando de pronto, Luffy vuelve a tener esa actitud extraña y señala por donde había indicado anteriormente diciendo:

- Con todas estas dudas que poseemos, las respuestas quizá sean encontradas cuando lleguemos a donde les he indicado anteriormente… y se van a sorprender…

Así que al andar nuevamente por el camino con mucho misterio, Luffy llama a sus nakamas animándoles:

- ¡Vamos chicos, tenemos una aventura nueva que recorrer y que nos espera!

Todos le siguen, pero mientras estaban caminando, Sanji echa un vistazo hacia atrás y siente aun la misma intriga que le estaba invadiendo la mente acerca de la apariencia de ese viejo que vio, y seguido de esto volteó al frente siguiendo el camino con sus nakamas.

En el Sunny Go, sorpresivamente una enorme cantidad de soldados y granjeros por igual estaban rodeando a los únicos enemigos quienes se mantenían firmes y sin decir palabra alguna. Zoro y Robin estaban serios y aun así no se dejaban intimidar por la enorme cantidad de enemigos quienes los veían con miradas vacías de maldad. Quizá Robin no tenía miedo por ser una mujer experimentada en el peligro que siempre ha vivido al estar sola, pero Zoro está acostumbrado a estas situaciones que de hecho le emocionaban.

- Los he contado en total, Zoro.

Zoro estaba sonriente sin quitarle la mirada a los que parecían ser más peligrosos, y colocando lentamente su mano sobre la Wado, pregunta a Robin:

- ¿Y bien? ¿Cuántos son en total?

- Son 95 en total.

- Podremos con todos.

Al instante alguien que poseía dos espadas, de un tamaño considerable se abre paso entre las personas y se detiene justo delante de Zoro, mirándole con seriedad y diciendo con una voz vacía, parecida que fue salida de ultratumba.

- ¿Tú debes de ser el capitán? Pareces ser un hombre muy fuerte.

Zoro saca sus tres katanas e inclina su cabeza hacia un lado, diciendo:

- No lo soy y sí soy un hombre fuerte, pero para que hablar de eso cuando podemos resolverlo con espadas.

- No esperaba otra cosa.

E inmediatamente Zoro sale expelido a atacar al soldado que lo recibe deteniendo su feroz ataque que le hizo fragmentar las espadas. El sujeto se sorprende por esto mientras que Zoro le reprocha diciendo:

- Parece que hablas más de lo que aparentas.

Y haciendo un leve movimiento, lo corta en el pecho, derrotándolo en seguida.

Inmediatamente la lucha comenzó y Zoro miró a un lado suyo, deteniendo los veloces ataques de los soldados perversos, para intentar desviarlos al mismo tiempo, así mismo hiriéndolos y expulsándolos del barco.

- Son duros los desgraciados.

Desde arriba Robin sentía que se le acercaban a atacarle, rodeándole sin dejarle a donde correr, pero al mismo instante ella cruza sus antebrazos y hace sacar sus alas de su espalda, elevándose como un ángel en medio de los soldados sorprendidos.

- ¡Cien Fleur: Wing!

Estando en las alturas, Robin se detuvo encima de los travesaños del palo mayor del Sunny Go. Abajo Zoro seguía resistiendo los ataques de estos enemigos con sed de sangre, aunque estaba cansándose de tener que seguir lidiando con ellos, y es cuando ve una enorme fila de muchos de estos enemigos, y hace una posición contrayendo sus piernas y expeliéndose hacia ellos, diciendo:

- ¡Santouryu: Oni Giri!

Habiendo pasado por muchos de ellos, los hace volar por los aires, dejando a muchos quienes aparecían desde la costa para atacarles y derribarles. Zoro suspira y baja los hombros diciéndose:

- Maldición, sí que son demasiados… será mejor acabar con ellos antes que sea demasiado tarde.

Los demás atacaron al unísono a Zoro, aunque desde las alturas, luego de haberse cargado los que querían hacerle daño, Robin ya había cruzados sus brazos, y dijo:

- ¡Cincuenta Fleur: Clutch!

Más de la mitad de los enemigos terminaron resquebrajados por la técnica mortal de Robin, así que Zoro se enoja y voltea hacia ella, reprochándole:

- ¡Oi, Robin! ¡No te cargues a todos, deja para mí también!

- Lo siento, no pasará otra vez.

Y estando distraído, dos sujetos atacaron a Zoro pero este utilizó su Haki de la Presencia y los evadió sin tener que mirar, para luego atacarlos a ambos diciendo:

- ¡Tora Gari!

En seguida, los demás temieron por la feroz actitud de Zoro en el ataque y decidieron saltar del barco para irse, pero el peliverde se dio cuenta de esto, y dijo:

- No se irán tan fácil… lograron cabrearme y no se largarán vivos.

Viendo como estaban a punto de saltar de la cubierta, Zoro gira a un lado y hace una de sus mortales técnicas que fue perfeccionada con el tiempo.

- ¡Santouryu: Kokuhyou Ootatsumaki!

El enorme remolino apareció y absorbió a todos los enemigos en el torbellino, ascendiéndolos con mucha fiereza para luego echarlos a todos por las gélidas aguas del mar del Nuevo Mundo.

Zoro enfundó todas sus katanas y vio a uno que estaba malherido en la cubierta. Robin desciende al lado del peliverde y le pregunta:

- ¿Notaste algo extraño en sus apariencias?

- ¿Qué tienen de extraño?

- Míralos nada más.

Ambos caminaron hacia el malherido que quedó en la cubierta y lo detallaron con su piel gris pálida, que al mismo instante poseía sus cabellos blancos por completo y sus ojos eran negros completamente, incluyendo la esclerótica. El peliverde se agacha y sostiene al enemigo del cuello, preguntándole:

- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Y cómo llegaron al barco?

El hombre estaba tosiendo demasiada sangre en su boca, y solamente optaba por reírse, diciéndole:

- Nosotros solamente somos personas que nos hemos sometido a la verdadera maldad que estaba escondida en nuestros corazones.

Esta respuesta era obviamente absurda inclusive para el mismo Zoro, que al voltear hacia Robin, ve que ella suspira dando a entender que el sujeto estaba completamente sacado de sus cabales. Instantáneamente, Zoro lo suelta y le coloca el pie en la herida que tenía en su pecho, moviendo el pie provocándole un enorme dolor.

- ¡No lo pienso preguntar otra vez, desgraciado infeliz! ¡Dime por que han llegado y así mismo podrás regresar a tu cloaca helada entero!

A un lado, Robin le coloca la mano izquierda en el pecho al peliverde y con la derecha en el hombro, reteniéndole para que no fuese tan brusco, diciéndole:

- Cálmate, no necesitas sobresaltarte tanto… está muy malherido y si vamos a hacerle hablar hagámoslo del modo más sencillo.

- Para mí esto es más sencillo… no necesito estar perdiendo el tiempo en ser un imbécil sutil.

Y el hombre que estaba debajo del pie de Zoro, se mantiene sonriente al ver la actitud que poseía el peliverde, así que le preguntó:

- Vaya, esta es una grata sorpresa… ¿Y eres un hombre muy fuerte y peligroso?

Zoro voltea hacia este hombre y le responde:

- Seré peligroso si no me dices de una puta vez quien te ha enviado y quienes son ustedes.

- Lo que puedo decirte con facilidad es que cuando mi señor te encuentre, se sentirá muy complacido… Zoro.

Esta aclaratoria fue aun mucho más confusa y es cuando Robin pregunta al sujeto:

- ¿Tu señor? ¿Y quién es tu señor?

- Alguien al que ninguna persona puede esconder lo que yace en su corazón… y con este espadachín se sentirá muy agraciado, así que… es cuestión de tiempo que la balanza se equilibre.

Habiéndose hartado de esto, Zoro le patea en los testículos, haciéndolo elevar con el golpe, echándolo directamente al gélido mar del Nuevo Mundo. Instantáneamente el Den Den Mushi de Robin comenzó a sonar, y ella lo contesta diciendo:

- ¿Señorita navegante?

Y desde el otro lado, Nami estaba con los demás sombreros de paja, cruzando el valle extenso de nieve y espesa niebla, que no tenía nada más que un largo camino por recorrer.

- Robin, hemos entrado a las colinas que ves, y nos hemos topado con un valle extenso que no tiene nada más que un largo camino hacia una aldea pequeña.

- Me alegra saberlo.

- Además hemos recibido un ataque inminente de parte de unos merodeadores con apariencias extrañas.

- Qué casualidad, porque nosotros acabamos de deshacernos de muchos de esos sujetos quienes ustedes se toparon.

- ¿En serio?

- Sí, pero lo bueno de esto es que Zoro y yo nos encargamos de todos y la situación está bajo control… ¿Así que esperamos a que regresen y salir de aquí?

- Creo que eso será lo apropiado en este caso, aunque quizá nos tardemos demasiado para llegar, ya que Luffy presiente que hay algo que tenemos que ver en nuestro camino… como sea, tendrás que arreglártelas tú sola con Zoro.

- Bien, eso no será un problema.

Al colgar el Den Den Mushi, Robin suspira mirando hacia una dirección fija y seguido de esto, dice a Zoro:

- Parece que Luffy y los demás se toparon con el mismo grupo de soldados perversos como nosotros… aunque lo más extraño es que ellos sabían exactamente en donde encontrarnos.

Habiendo escuchado esto, Zoro enfunda sus tres katanas y se cruza de brazos, diciendo:

- ¿Y qué se supone que haremos mientras no llegan Luffy y los demás?

- No lo sé…

Robin descendía de las escaleras de la proa para pasarle por un lado a Zoro, y colocarle la mano en su hombro izquierdo sin voltear a verle, diciendo:

- Tendremos que esperar juntos a que ellos regresen, y siendo ese el caso quizá sean días o semanas.

- ¿Es en serio?

- Sí, es en serio.

Cuando Robin soltó el hombro del peliverde se dirigió hacia su sillón reclinable para continuar leyendo, mientras que Zoro se estaba rascando la cabeza, suspirando y rezongando por esta noticia.

- Maldición, ¿Y que se supone que haré yo solo con ella? De por sí el tener que luchar es una ladilla.

Aunque había dicho esto, Zoro se estaba dirigiendo hacia la proa para observar al frente y es cuando de repente siente que algo sobrevolaba por encima del Sunny Go. Habiendo alzado la mirada hacia las nubes oscuras que precipitaban la nieve hacia su rostro, Zoro luego sintió la presencia de otros que se acercaban a ellos, y es cuando alza la vista hacia la costa, viendo esta vez a muchos que estaban en el puerto.

Zoro resuena su garganta y se mantiene serio, colocando la mano derecha en la Shusui, para luego decirle a Robin:

- ¡Oi, mujer! Tenemos compañía.

Habiendo escuchado esto, Robin se levanta de su sillón reclinable y se asoma hacia el puerto, en silencio y con una mirada normal, explicándole a Zoro:

- Esos no son soldados… son aldeanos comunes y corrientes.

- Pero de igual manera tenemos que estar atentos.

- No parecen querer hacernos daño.

Y detrás de ellos, descendió un búho de las nieves que tenía un tamaño como de un cóndor. Era grande y de plumaje blanco con pigmentos grises, hermoso en gran manera. De pronto cambia de apariencia, siendo la de un niño de siete años aproximados.

- Es la verdad… no queremos hacerles daño.

Zoro y Robin voltean hacia atrás y al ver al pequeño chico de cabellos blancos y de mirada consentida, este se cruza de brazos y se presenta ante ellos, diciendo:

- Mi nombre es Gilraen, y soy un merodeador de las nieves.

Habiendo dicho esto, se da cuenta que Zoro tenía la mano en la espada y le pregunta:

- ¿Fuiste tú quien ahuyentó a los soldados malignos?

- Así es, y aun no me decido si tú eres uno de ellos o no.

- No, no lo soy.

- ¿Y cómo mierdas llegaste aquí?

- Volando.

Ambos nakamas se muestran extrañados y se ven el uno con el otro, pero el niño, el cual se llama Gilraen, les aclara las dudas diciéndoles:

- Soy un niño que comió una fruta de apariencia extraña y eso me da la capacidad de transformarme en un búho de las nieves… Tori Tori no Mi: Modelo Búho de las Nieves.

Seguido de esto, Gilraen se transforma en el búho que había dicho que es, sorprendiendo un poco a ambos nakamas. Robin en seguida le pregunta:

- ¿Y los que están en el muelle? ¿Quiénes son?

- Ellos son mis refugiados… ellos vienen conmigo.

En ese instante, el búho se acerca a Robin con su aleteo y le propone:

- Y si ustedes vienen conmigo, les explicaré lo que pasa aquí, y porque les han atacado una serie de soldados con apariencias perversas.

- De hecho esperábamos que nos lo dijeses ahora mismo.

- No podría hacerlo aun, ya que es propicio que salgamos de aquí, por el simple hecho de que cuantos más ahuyenten y derriben, más soldados aparecerán para atacarles.

Zoro se muestra un poco confundido por esto, y alza la ceja preguntando:

- ¿Es que son muchos?

El pequeño búho se detiene en el hombro de Robin y le responde a Zoro la pregunta:

- Al decir verdad, son demasiados… son muchos y ni siquiera tus espadas y sus múltiples brazos que salen de todos lados, serán suficientes para ellos.

- ¿Múltiples brazos? ¿Acaso nos estabas espiando?

- De hecho, sí… me he dado cuenta que son unos guerreros muy formidables, especialmente tú, hombre de cabellos verdes.

- Mi nombre es Zoro… ella es Robin, y nuestro grupo aun no regresa… tenemos que esperarlos aquí.

- Les tengo una mejor propuesta… ¿Por qué no mejor ustedes vienen con nosotros y así mismo podremos resguardar sus pertenencias, incluyendo el barco y luego de eso, yo personalmente localizo a el resto de tus compañeros y los llevamos a nuestro refugio? ¿Qué les parece?

Robin se cruza de brazos y se mantiene analizando la situación por un instante, pero de pronto dice:

- No creo que sea apropiado… mi nakama y yo, dijimos a nuestro grupo que los esperaremos aquí, y eso será lo que haremos… aunque me gustaría saber lo que pasa en esta isla y todos sus misterios.

- Bueno, todos esos misterios que ustedes tienen en sus mentes, nosotros podemos aclararlos con mucha facilidad… si lo desean.

Habiendo escuchado esto, Robin se queda pensándolo otra vez y es cuando se aproxima a Zoro, diciéndole al búho:

- ¿Nos permites un segundo?

- Por supuesto.

El búho se aleja de estos dos y se mantiene erguido en la popa, mientras que Robin le pregunta a su nakama peliverde:

- ¿Qué haremos, Zoro?

Zoro se sorprende por esto, ya que jamás en la vida Robin le había pedido su decisión. Reaccionando con la ceja alzada, responde con otra pregunta:

- ¿Y qué quieres que haga, mujer?

- Estamos en una costa desconocida; Luffy y los demás no estarán por unos días con nosotros; nos han atacado unos soldados desconocidos que por cierto se ven muy peligrosos y para finalizar, esta gente nos está proponiendo que le sigamos, contestando así nuestra pregunta de qué es lo que pasa aquí… desgraciadamente Luffy no está para decidir eso, pero tú aparte de ser el espadachín de la tripulación, eres el primer oficial… ¿Quisiera saber cuál es tu opinión? ¿Qué podemos hacer?

Habiéndosela puesto mucho más fácil, Zoro se mantiene dudoso acerca de qué hacer y se cruza de brazos, suspirando en su duda interna. Robin parecía estar sujeta a la decisión cual sea que tomase el peliverde, pero aun así estaba resguardada en su plan. Los segundos pasaron y Zoro toma una decisión en su mente.

- Bueno, no comprendo tampoco lo que sucede aquí… estos parecen ser personas buenas y no creo que nos puedan tender una trampa.

- ¿Y qué decides? Lo que sea que digas, yo lo aceptaré.

- Muy bien…

En ese instante, Zoro hace señas para que Gilraen se acercase, el cual al detenerse en el brazo del peliverde, le pregunta:

- ¿Qué decidieron por fin?

- Este es el asunto… Robin y yo, estamos de acuerdo en ir contigo y con tu grupo a donde sea que quede ese maldito refugio, permitiéndoles llevar nuestro barco.

- Bien, me contenta saber eso.

- Pero hay una cosa más.

- ¿Cuál es?

Acto seguido, Zoro de manera sorpresiva, sujeta el cuello del búho con su mano izquierda y lo acerca a su rostro, mostrándole una mirada perversa, maligna y a la vez graciosa, advirtiéndole algo para que quedasen claros.

- Si por razón alguna todos ustedes intentan tendernos una trampa, nosotros mismos los despedazaremos y les resquebrajaremos los huesos… y con mis propias manos te desplumaré pieza por pieza y luego con mis katanas te empalaré y te usaré para ser mi almuerzo… no bromeo, plumífero… te rebanaré en pedazos, ¿Me doy a entender?

La mirada del pobre búho de las nieves, estaba demasiado temblorosa y al mismo tiempo con demasiado miedo infundido. Robin a un lado de Zoro, se estaba riendo gustosamente, diciendo:

- Vaya, no pudiste ser más sutil, Zoro.

- Creo que con eso será suficiente.

Soltando al búho, el peliverde se cruza de brazos y suspira sonriendo como si no hubiese pasado nada.

- Bien… iremos con ustedes.

- Perfecto… ahora tendré que preocuparme por mis plumas.

- Ese será tu menor problema, plumífero.

El búho sale volando hacia donde están los demás compañeros suyos y les dio la orden de subirse al barco, para poder guiarlos hacia el refugio del cual estaban hablando desde hace rato.

En el valle nevado, Luffy continuaba con sus nakamas en su marcha, sintiendo como la tormenta les estaba dificultando la caminata. Sanji se adelantaba en el paso y se aproximó hacia donde estaba Nami, preguntándole:

- Nami san… ¿Estás segura que es por aquí?

- ¿Y yo que se? Solo estamos siguiendo el camino que Luffy nos estaba indicando… desgraciadamente esto no se puede localizar para dibujarse desde una punta.

- ¿Y qué haremos? ¿Seguir al tonto del culo?

- No tenemos más opciones.

A un lado, Usopp estaba temblando desmedidamente, diciendo a Franky:

- ¿Cómo es que estando tan abrigados, hace demasiado frío aun?

- La temperatura está a 150 grados bajo cero… es demasiado frío aun estando altamente abrigados.

- Tendríamos que calentarnos… ¡¿150 GRADOS BAJO CERO!? ¡Es como para morir congelados.

Y como era de esperarse, Brook haciendo malos chistes en los momentos inapropiados.

- Que se yo… yo no tengo frío, porque soy puros huesos.

Al frente de la ruta, Luffy logra divisar mejor el camino por el que estaba transitando con sus nakamas y les grita desde adelante con Chopper, diciéndoles:

- ¡Oi, ya estamos cerca!

Todos y cada uno de ellos se apresuraron con la dificultosa nieve que se les cruzaba en el camino. Los pasos se volvían más difíciles de dar y en seguida vieron la silueta de Luffy sentado encima de Chopper. Nami se saca la nieve de su rostro, preguntando:

- Luffy… ¿Ya estamos cerca de qué?

Habiendo escuchado esto, Luffy estaba sorprendido y le respondió diciendo:

- ¿Por qué no mejor lo miras tú misma?

Nami mira al frente y se sorprende al igual que Luffy. Los demás llegaron y se sorprenden de la misma manera que estos dos. ¿Qué podían estar mirando que los dejase maravillados? Era simplemente que estaban mirando un frondoso valle con un bosque muy peculiar que tenía los troncos blancos, y que sus ramas y hojas estaban palidecidas y cubiertas con la nieve. En realidad era toda una maravilla, y a la vez un misterio que estaban a punto de enfrentarse.


	4. El Santuario Secreto

Al parecer los sombreros de paja no podían creer el destino al cual estaban por transitar. Era un maravilloso bosque de arboles blancos, no estaban secos en sí, sino que estaban palidecidos por el transcurso de los años. Era un enorme valle que se cruzaba en su camino.

Luffy estaba sonriente al igual que el resto de sus nakamas, aunque al parecer presentía que una nueva e interesante aventura estaba por descubrirse.

- Adelante chicos… entremos al valle.

Instantáneamente todos descienden de donde se encontraban para poder entrar al bosque. Usopp era el único de todos quien se mantenía escéptico de entrar campante y alegre como lo hacían los demás.

- Oigan chicos, deberíamos tener cuidado en este lugar… al parecer este bosque se encuentra muy solitario y podemos toparnos con más enemigos.

A un lado de él, se acerca Franky el cual le coloca la mano en el hombro, sonriéndole de modo calmado como haciéndole saber que todo estará bien.

- No te preocupes canijo… este camino es muy seguro para transitar.

- ¿Y cómo puedes estar seguro de eso?

- Porque ya hubiésemos detectado el problema.

- ¿Y no se supone que lo ignoramos cuando nos cruzamos con los merodeadores de antes?

Sanji estaba frotándose las manos con sus guantes puestos, respondiendo a esa pregunta:

- La diferencia es que sabremos como contrarrestarlos, Usopp… tal vez deberías pensar en lo mismo, ya que tú también eres un idiota que se ha vuelto más fuerte.

Y es cuando el ego de Usopp se ve brotado como la lava de un volcán, parándose delante de todos, señalándose con el pulgar, y sonriendo con sus ojos cerrados, diciendo:

- ¡Por supuesto, porque yo, el bravo y valiente capitán Usopp, con mis 8000 hombres dispuestos a pelear, tomaremos el control de la siguiente situación!

En seguida, entran al valle de los arboles blancos y nevados. Un enorme bosque tupido y de troncos gruesos y raíces enormes, como si fuesen arboles que han tenido enormes siglos de vida, sin olvidar mencionar que la altura del más pequeño de todos era como de 147,64 pies. Nami estaba maravillada y sonreía ampliamente diciendo:

- ¡Qué maravilla! Es un lugar muy bonito.

Al instante, Sanji corre remolineando de emoción y se coloca al lado de Nami diciéndole:

- ¡Perfecto! ¡A Nami san le gusta el bosque! ¡Y yo le acompañaré!

- No, tú puedes irte para atrás.

En seguida, Sanji cayó deprimido al suelo, diciéndose a sí mismo:

- Mellorine ha fallado.

Luffy estaba riéndose por todo esto, y dijo a Chopper:

- Chopper, ¿Por casualidad no has olfateado personas o algo peculiar?

Chopper estando en la transformación del Walk Point, continuaba con su recorrido sosteniendo a Luffy en su espalda, y de pronto se detiene sintiendo el aroma de algo.

- Pues, creo que estamos cerca de una… barbacoa.

- ¡Genial! Eso quiere decir que hay comida cerca, ¿No?

- No precisamente, Luffy.

Usopp se acerca con Brook y con Franky. La niebla continuaba siendo un fastidio por solo ser densa, sin dejar apreciar lo que estaba adelante. De pronto, todos estaban detenidos a la orilla de un lago frío que a las orillas de este mismo, había una fogata encendida que estaba cocinando un enorme cerdo.

Luffy estaba derramando chorros largos de saliva de su boca, diciendo a Chopper:

- ¡Al parecer has olfateado muy bien, Chopper! ¡A comer!

Bajándose de la espalda de Chopper, Luffy estaba caminando directamente hacia la barbacoa. Nami se cruza de brazos y le detiene diciéndole:

- ¿Crees que esto no es de nadie? Pueden haber más soldados como los que nos encontramos.

Usopp se mantiene alerta mirando a su alrededor, diciéndole a Luffy:

- Luffy es verdad, pueden haber más merodeadores por esta zona y podemos correr peligro si no nos mantenemos alertas.

- Así que deja eso antes que te metas en problemas.

Más Luffy no los escuchó, sino que al acercarse a la barbacoa, se limpia la baba sonriendo como él solamente lo sabe hacer, preparándose para comer, aunque cuando sujetó el enorme cerdo rostizado, una trampa de mayas fue activada desde el suelo, y encerró al engomado capitán de los sombreros de paja.

Todos se mantuvieron alertas, y Brook sacó su sable de su bastón para cortar la trampa, pero al acercarse y tocarla, se debilita y cae al suelo. Nami se da cuenta de esto, y pregunta:

- ¿Qué demonios pasó?

Sanji alza la mirada hacia la trampa y ve que Luffy estaba con la lengua afuera, adormecido en sus brazos y piernas, y no podía moverse.

- Maldición, es kairoseki.

- Hay que bajar a Luffy de ahí.

Pero cuando Franky iba a disparar hacia la red que sujetaba a Luffy a los aires, de repente aparece un soldado con armaduras plateadas, que golpeó al enorme Cyborg en el rostro, impactándolo contra un enorme árbol blanco. Todos voltearon hacia este sujeto, y se dispusieron a atacarle, aunque al instante aparecieron más soldados que rodeaban a los sombreros de paja.

Sanji decide atacar a este soldado, extendiendo su pie desde arriba hacia abajo:

- ¡Concasse!

Pero el soldado recibe el golpe con su antebrazo derecho, deteniéndolo como si nada hubiese pasado, hasta que Sanji al romperle el brazal y el guantelete, se da cuenta que su brazo estaba completamente negro.

- No puede ser… Haki.

En seguida el soldado extiende su otro puño para golpearle, pero Sanji fue más rápido y se echó hacia atrás, para caer con sus manos sujetas en el suelo, y luego golpeándole con sus pies sobre las piernas, tumbándolo al suelo, hasta que al colocarse encima de él con su pie listo para golpearle el rostro, siente que hay muchas flechas que estaban apuntándole.

Todos se detuvieron en silencio, sin decir palabra alguna, hasta que Nami decide intervenir, alzando las manos diciendo:

- Tranquilos, no somos enemigos… solamente hemos llegado a esta isla por accidente… no queremos hacerles daño.

El soldado que estaba debajo de Sanji alza las manos hacia sus soldados, haciendo que bajen las flechas. El cocinero de los sombreros de paja se echa hacia atrás dejando que se levantase, diciéndole:

- Desgraciadamente estamos buscando una aldea para poder abastecernos… no somos ladrones ni nada por el estilo.

Acto seguido, el soldado se saca el yelmo de su rostro, dejando caer su larga cabellera amarilla, mostrando una cicatriz en su ojo derecho. Era Nimrod, el soldado que está al servicio del rey de Ebonshire, diciendo:

- Ya veo… al parecer ustedes no son de por aquí.

- No, no lo somos.

- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Qué vienen a hacer aquí?

En ese instante, Nami se acerca al soldado y le responde ante la situación, diciendo:

- Somos viajeros quienes nos hemos perdido en el mar… por suerte esta es la isla más cercana en nuestro transcurso.

- Es porque esta isla como le llamas, no tiene nexo costero con otro lugar… estamos perdidos en el medio del mar y estamos alejados de otras civilizaciones.

- Eso es extraño.

Al instante Usopp se aproxima ante Nimrod y le pregunta:

- ¿Quieres decir que en esta isla no hay marines, y tampoco es propiedad del gobierno mundial?

- No sé qué demonios están hablando ustedes, pero les aseguro que han llegado a un lugar incorrecto.

Dándose la vuelta, Nimrod hace que todos guarden sus flechas y bajen sus armas, para luego hacerles que se vayan retirando.

- Si yo fuese ustedes, me alejaría de este lugar lo más pronto posible, no vaya a ser que ustedes, manada de debiluchos se topen con los merodeadores malignos que discrepan nuestro reino.

- ¿Y por casualidad de la vida, esos merodeadores, no son sujetos con apariencias extrañas de pieles pálidas y cabellos blancos y negros, al igual que sus ojos?

Justo antes de subirse a su caballo, Nimrod se detiene sorprendido, para luego descender de su montura, y caminar directamente hacia Usopp, mirándole de modo muy pensativo.

- ¿Qué dijiste? ¿Qué se toparon con esos merodeadores?

Instantáneamente Sanji se interpone entre Nimrod y Usopp, en defensa de su nakama, diciéndole al soldado de las fuerzas de Ebonshire:

- Sí, y al parecer, ustedes saben muy bien quiénes son esos mierdas que les pateamos el culo como si nada, ¿No es así?

- Esos merodeadores, son asesinos sanguinarios quienes están arrasando aldeas, para destruir todo y así mismo ganar aliados a su causa… me sorprende que seis endebles personajes, junto con un reno de nariz azul, hayan acabado con muchos de esos merodeadores, cuando son más de lo que esperan.

- Pues permíteme decirte, imbécil, que nosotros no somos lo que parecemos ser a simple vista… tendrías que toparte con nosotros para que supieses lo que somos, y por desgracia, a ese idiota que tienes encerrado en esa malla de kairoseki, es nuestro capitán y es el más fuerte de todos.

Oyendo esta replica acompañada de agresión de parte de Sanji, Nimrod alza una ceja y desvía su mirada hacia Luffy en lo alto de la malla y pregunta:

- ¿Ese hombre es su capitán?

- Así es, y te agradecería que lo bajases de ahí.

Desde arriba, Luffy estaba con la lengua afuera, jadeando de la debilidad, y susurraba palabras inentendibles, cosa que le pareció demasiado extraño a Nimrod, el cual sacando su espada, da un enorme salto hacia donde estaba Luffy y corta la malla que lo sujetaba, dejándolo caer al suelo.

Nami se apresura a sacarlo de la malla, sosteniéndole la cabeza en sus muslos, haciendo que reaccionase de su debilidad.

- Luffy… ¿Me escuchas?

Nimrod se envaina su espada y les da la espalda a estos sujetos, pero antes de irse y subirse a su caballo, Luffy se levanta apresurado y le grita alzando los puños, diciéndole:

- ¡Oi tú, Nim osan! ¿A quién le llamas endeble? ¡Ven acá que te patearé el culo!

Nimrod se detiene y se da la vuelta, viendo a Luffy desesperado que estaba siendo frenado por Usopp y por Nami. En seguida bajó la mirada y se mantuvo sonriente, pero de pronto Franky se le acerca y le dice:

- Oiga usted, caballero de hojalata… estamos cansados y hambrientos, ¿Podemos ir con ustedes y que nos guíen a una aldea cercana?

- No sé si pueda, pero por desgracia no tenemos caballos para ustedes.

- Eso no será problema… ¿No es así, Usopp?

El narizón de los sombreros de paja, se adelanta y dispara una semilla verde la cual se transforma en una carroza parecida a una enorme calabaza con capacidad de albergar muchas personas. Nimrod al ver esto, se sorprendió diciendo:

- ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Brujería?

- Para nada, esos son trucos bajo mi manga… ¡Yo, el bravo y valiente capitán Usopp…!

- Bien, atenlo a los caballos y nos marchamos ahora.

Todos los sombreros de paja se subieron al carruaje creado por Usopp, y estaban siguiendo a los soldados de Nimrod. Al parecer estaban dirigiéndose hacia una aldea para poder descansar, aunque lo que no se imaginaban era hacia donde este soldado les estaba enviando.

Por otro lado, a lo lejos de las costas en donde habían desembarcado, el grupo de cazadores furtivos con los que Zoro y Robin se habían topado; estaban llevándolos a ellos y al Sunny Go a un lugar mucho más seguro de los ataques de los merodeadores malignos. Gilraen, el chico que consumió una fruta Zoan que lo transformaba en un búho de las nieves, estaba sobrevolando los cielos, para asegurarse de no encontrarse con enemigos en el trayecto.

En el barco, quienes estaban guiando el barco por las costas orientales de la isla, estaban examinando el funcionamiento de la nave y se maravillaban por esto, aunque desde el timón, Zoro parecía estarse preocupando por haberse ido sin la autorización de Luffy. Estando de brazos cruzados, se dice a sí mismo:

- Solo espero que estos desgraciados no nos lleven muy lejos de las costas.

En seguida, Robin estaba llegando hacia donde estaba Zoro y se estaba frotando los brazos, diciendo:

- No sé si son ideas mías, pero parece que cada vez está haciendo más frío de lo normal.

- Lo que no entiendo es porque aun no nos han dicho absolutamente nada de lo que pasa en esta maldita isla.

- Quizá necesitan llevarnos a un lugar seguro, antes de tener que decirnos la verdad.

- ¿Y tú confías en ellos?

- Es obvio que no… al igual que tú, señor espadachín.

- Bien pensado.

De pronto, mientras continuaban su rumbo por las costas orientales, ambos nakamas ven un rio que desembocaba hacia el mar, y que salía de tierra adentro. Tenía suficiente espacio en su caudal para que transitase un enorme acorazado de guerra, y estaban tomando ese curso directamente. Un sujeto se apareció ante Zoro y le dijo:

- Señor Roronoa… en estos momentos, estamos tomando el río que nos lleva directamente hacia nuestro refugio secreto.

- ¿refugio secreto?

- Así es.

En seguida desde los cielos estaba descendiendo Gilraen, el niño búho de las nieves, que se posaba en el hombro del hombre que estaba hablando con Zoro, diciendo:

- Bien, he examinado el recorrido en el río hasta los bosques nevados de Giliandor… y al parecer estamos seguros.

En ese instante, Robin decide preguntarle al niño búho:

- ¿Y quiénes son ustedes? ¿Por qué prefieren hablar en un refugio secreto?

Al escuchar esto, el búho se transforma en el niño de nuevo y al rascarse la cabeza, se sienta en el barandal de la proa, diciendo:

- La razón por la cual estamos llevándolos hacia el refugio, es porque los merodeadores no dejarán de aparecer y servirán de uso, con el fin de poder informar lo que sucede y quienes se están enfrentando… pero eso es lo de menos, al parecer han encontrado personas muy fuertes, que no se dejan doblegar muy fácil ante el enemigo.

- Ya veo, creo que ustedes sienten la obligación de ser cuidadosos con nosotros, aunque ciertamente no confiamos plenamente en ustedes… ¿Qué lugar es este?

Mientras estaban en el transcurso y gracias a esta manifestación de duda de parte de la morena, los cazadores furtivos se miran muy preocupados el uno con el otro, y es cuando Zoro coloca sus manos en sus katanas, preguntando también:

- Muchos de los que nos atacaron poseían armaduras y otros se vestían como granjeros y pordioseros… ¿A qué se debe esa disparidad?

En seguida los cazadores furtivos se alejaron de ellos, dejando que sea Gilraen quien le explicase a Zoro y a Robin lo sucedido, aprovechando que ellos estaban centrando la atención en él.

- Ellos no eran antes enemigos de los que viviesen en la comarca… ellos eran aldeanos y soldados leales a la corona de Ebonshire, viviendo en paz y en libertad, bajo la mano del rey Sylvos.

Robin se cruza de brazos y decide interrumpir el relato, preguntando:

- ¿Quieres decir que estamos inmiscuidos en un reino? ¿Ebonshire?

- Así es, Robin… toda esta extensa isla que no tiene nexo cercano con otra isla, se mantiene alejado de otras islas… y el rey Sylvos, es nuestro rey.

- ¿Y qué ha sucedido entonces? ¿Por qué nos han atacado?

- Desgraciadamente ellos ya no son los mismos de antes… al parecer, han decidido traicionar al rey y a los lineamientos que en él existen… y se han reunido para causar caos al extenso reino y puede que al mundo entero.

Por un instante, estos hicieron silencio ante el testimonio de Gilraen, aunque Zoro tenía una duda y preguntó:

- ¿Y por que tenían esas apariencias? ¿Por qué lucían cabellos blancos unos y otros negros? ¿Por qué sus ojos eran negros enteros o blancos?

- No sabría explicar eso, Zoro, pero sí puedo asegurarles que una vez que deciden volverse a los caminos de la perversidad, experimentarás una diferente manera de ver la vida… olvidarás a tus amigos y así mismo te convertirás en alguien distinto.

- Es extraño que un crío como tú sepa de tantas cosas… ¿Por qué?

Gilraen baja la mirada y desvía su atención hacia el curso que llevaba la nave y es cuando desde la torre vigía, uno de los suyos le gritó diciendo:

- ¡Estamos cerca del santuario, Gilraen!

- ¡Muy bien, apresurémonos de llevar este barco hacia allá!

Mientras el barco continuaba con el curso que estaba siguiendo, Zoro y Robin ven una enorme represa que albergaba unas compuertas que eran hechas de madera muy bien tallada y sus puertas eran de 262,47 pies de alto, dentro de un bosque tupido por vastedad.

Zoro y Robin estaban sorprendidos de ver cómo estaban llegando a un enorme lago en medio del bosque que servía como refugio de estos desamparados furtivos, y que habían muchos más de estos.

- Esto es… increíble.

- ¿Quién se imaginaría que encontraríamos a muchos, escondidos entre los arboles?

- No lo sabría decir, pero esto es asombroso.

El barco continuaba navegando por el enorme caudal frío, mientras que los que veían este navío enorme, se levantaban del suelo o dejaban de hacer lo que estaban haciendo para ver quienes estaban llegando.

Finalmente el barco se detiene especialmente en un enorme lago que tenía un puerto amurallado, dejando descender el anclaje hacia el fondo. Gilraen se mantiene sonriente de ver a su alrededor y respirando el puro aire de la mañana nevada y fogosa, se voltea hacia sus dos compañeros diciéndoles:

- Zoro, Robin, bienvenidos sean al refugio de Giliandor… un refugio que sirve para aquellos alejados de las batallas.

Este niño desciende al suelo y seguido de Zoro, el cual caía en tierra mirando a su alrededor. De pronto Gilraen voltea hacia Robin en el barco y le pregunta a Zoro:

- ¿Y no ayudarás a tu chica a bajar?

Esta pregunta hizo ruborizar demasiado al cazador de piratas, el cual se asombra extendiendo las manos hacia el frente, tratando de explicar tartamudo la situación.

- ¿Qué? ¡No…! ¡No, ella no…! No es mi chica.

- Lo siento, lo pensé ya que ustedes dos manifiestan una atracción simultánea muy peculiar.

- ¡Ya cierra la puta boca!

- Bueno, al menos ayúdale a bajar.

Desde arriba, Robin no paraba de reírse por lo que estaba viendo abajo y de pronto ella sola desciende, cayendo en tierra como si nada hubiese pasado, diciéndole al pequeño niño:

- No es necesario que el señor espadachín me ayude… yo puedo sola, Gilraen.

- Vale, como quieran.

El niño estaba caminando en medio de los refugiados y estos dos deciden seguirles, pero Zoro caminaba rezongando con las mejillas coloradas, apenado ante la situación en la que lo pusieron con Robin, más la morena al darse cuenta de esto, sonríe preguntándole:

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

Y al instante reaccionando a la pregunta, Zoro sonríe tratando de evadir la situación, dice:

- Sí, todo perfectamente bien… no hay problema.

- ¿Seguro? Porque estás demasiado ruborizado.

- No estoy ruborizado, mujer… ya olvídalo.

Al mismo instante de estos dos ir caminando en medio de los refugiados, veían como ellos los miraban de manera extraña y eso sorprendió demasiado a Robin, la cual le decía a Zoro:

- Parece que somos unos completos extraños para ellos… como si fuésemos de otro mundo.

- Al decir verdad, no importa cómo nos veamos… siempre seremos extraños para cualquiera.

- Tienes razón.

De pronto, cuando ellos estaban acercándose a lo que parecía ser una tienda en medio del campamento, un refugiado corre con velocidad hacia donde estaba Gilraen y sus seguidores, diciéndole:

- ¡Gilraen, tenemos problemas!

Saliendo de la tienda, Gilraen se asoma y pregunta al refugiado:

- ¿Qué sucede?

- ¡Los merodeadores han llegado otra vez! ¡Tienen enormes ballestas, como para derribar los muros de la puerta oriental!

- ¡Maldición, es la tercera vez que nos atacan cuando estamos ausentes! ¡Bien, prepara a todos los hombres y que se reúnan en la puerta oriental! ¡Arqueros y lanceros!

- ¡Sí, señor!

Cuando este refugiado se fue a propagar la noticia a los demás, Robin se sorprendió por esto y preguntó a Gilraen:

- ¿Señor? ¿Ahora te llaman señor?

- Bueno, digamos que me lo he ganado por haberlos reunido y acogido en mi cuidado.

El niño se apresuró a irse de la presencia de Robin, cuando Zoro en seguida pregunta a Robin:

- Algo me dice que este niño es el líder de estos refugiados y que conoce mucho acerca de lo que pasa en este reino… ¿No lo crees?

- Tienes razón.

Desde afuera del refugio, unos merodeadores estaban detenidos con espadas y herramientas de trabajo, viendo con seriedad los muros que estaban construidos por los refugiados. Uno de los que estaba ahí, aparece con su cabellera negra, recogida en coletas y con sus ojos enteramente blancos, cubierto de un manto negro de cilicio, diciendo:

- La muralla de la traición, se encuentra ante nosotros… derribémosla y hagámonos de los enemigos de nuestra causa.

En seguida los arqueros enemigos, alzaron sus flechas encendidas y comenzaron a disparar hacia adentro del refugio, quemando viviendas e incendiando arboles. Gilraen se da cuenta de esto, y se apresura de enviar a sus lanceros hacia los muros, diciéndoles:

- ¡Hacia los muros, acaben con ellos!

Todos se apresuraron a atacar y las mujeres y niños, se iban hacia otro lado, metiéndose en lo que parecía ser una edificación de piedra que tenía una cúpula. Zoro ve a todos correr desesperados y dice a Robin:

- Quizá debamos ayudarlos.

- ¿Tú crees? Esta no es nuestra guerra.

- ¿Prefieres dejarlos morir aquí? Hay muchas mujeres y niños, y estos no son soldados… son cazadores furtivos, exiliados del dicho reino ese.

En ese instante, Robin miraba a su alrededor y sonrió estando de acuerdo con Zoro, diciéndole:

- Bien, ayudémosles.

Mientras en los altos muros de madera, Gilraen y sus arqueros atacaban a los enemigos en el suelo, seguían resistiéndoles y luchaban como nunca, pero es cuando de pronto Gilraen se sorprende de ver algo que le pasa por un lado y que caía directamente hacia afuera. Era Zoro quien había saltado hacia la nieve, cayendo delante de los merodeadores que se habían detenido fijando la mirada hacia este guerrero.

A un lado de Gilraen, Robin había ascendido con sus alas, cayendo en medio de los lanceros refugiados, cruzando sus brazos para poder empezar a atacar, y abajo Zoro levanta la mirada del suelo, con sus tres katanas desenvainadas y su pañoleta en su cabeza, diciendo:

- Oi, manada de pendejos… yo seré su adversario… así que más les vale que sean muy fuertes, porque me decepcionaré de ustedes.

El merodeador que los guiaba, saca su espada al igual que los demás y apunta su arma hacia Zoro, diciendo:

- ¡Ataquen al foráneo!

Todos se sumieron a una entera horda de soldados sedientos de sangre, buscando atacar a Zoro. Desde arriba Gilraen se estaba asustando por ver como Zoro se estaría enfrentando solo a todos ellos, y le dice a Robin:

- ¿Acaso está loco? ¿Cómo piensa atacarlos a todos él solo?

Robin estaba de brazos cruzados y sonreía explicándole al pequeño niño búho de las nieves:

- Porque él es muy fuerte y no necesita ayuda de nadie… él puede acabar con ellos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Gilraen estaba preocupado por Zoro, mientras que este al ver como todos los soldados estaban aproximándose hacia sí mismo, enardecidos y sedientos de la muerte de este guerrero; siente la respiración fría en sus pulmones y busca relajar su corazón, diciéndose a sí mismo:

- Peleamos para ver un significado y verlos a todos caerse, y derribamos murallas enormes y las construimos más grandes y más fuertes.

Zoro se coloca en una posición peculiar de una de sus técnicas más peligrosas y cierra sus ojos, continuando en lo que decía:

- Pero he peleado interminables batallas y por un tiempo fui yo quien estaba sintiéndose derribado, pero ahora derribo mi mente y mi corazón y los hago más fuertes y más fríos… ¡Santouryu Ougi:…!

Luego de esto, se agacha viendo como estaban a punto de cortarle la cabeza con una espada que venía cerca de su cuello, y Zoro se lanza sobre ellos, pasando por en medio de ellos haciendo rápidos y mortales ataques, hasta salir por el otro lado y detrás de todos ellos, diciendo:

- ¡San Zen Sekai!

Los refugiados que se encontraban en las murallas estaban atónitos, viendo como de pronto uno a uno los merodeadores enemigos fueron cayendo al suelo, malheridos y otros asesinados por las espadas del cazador de piratas. No quedó ninguno en pie.

Zoro envainaba sus katanas y suspiraba de alivio, sintiendo como la nieve continuaba cayendo sobre su rostro y su espalda.

- Esto fue decepcionantemente fácil… una completa pérdida de tiempo.

Y caminando en dirección hacia la muralla, Zoro da un enorme salto hacia donde estaña Gilraen y le dice:

- Ya está bien… ahora se me antoja un poco de licor… ¿Tienes por casualidad algo de sake?

Robin se reía y bajaba junto con Zoro de la muralla al igual que los demás refugiados, celebrando la victoria en esa batalla que pudieron ganar gracias a las armas del cazador de piratas. A una distancia considerada del refugio, alguien estaba viendo todo este acontecimiento y se mantenía serio y no decía absolutamente nada, hasta que suspiró exclamando palabras.

- Muy bien… por fin un guerrero poderoso.

Y dicho esto, desaparece en la espesura de la neblina y de la nieve que caía como tormenta que transportaba almas ancestrales hacia el descanso eterno.


	5. El Invocar de la Ventisca

En pleno camino entre los bosques blancos, Luffy y sus nakamas continuaban marchando para encontrar respuestas acerca de todo lo acontecido y estaban siguiendo el paso de Nimrod, el general del ejército de los guerreros de Ebonshire. Mientras estaba haciéndose de noche, Nimrod alza la mirada hacia los cielos y dice a sí mismo:

- Ya se está oscureciendo… quizá debamos…

Pero de pronto aparece Luffy sentado de Chopper, y tenía dos trozos de carne en sus manos y uno en su boca, interrumpiéndole en su silencio, diciéndole:

- ¡Oi, Nim san…! ¿Quieres carne? La preparó Sanji, y es nuestro mejor cocinero… el mejor del mundo.

Nimrod voltea hacia él y luego de verle de arriba abajo, siente un poco de repulsión hacia él y le responde de la siguiente manera:

- No me interesan sus banalidades… así que si van a seguir mi camino es mejor que ni siquiera me digan nada.

- Pero que aburrido que eres, de seguro debes estar siempre liándola a cada persona que te encuentras.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Porque eres más amargado que eructo de león.

Al instante aparece Nami en un caballo y le aparece por el otro lado a Nimrod, sonriendo y disculpándose por Luffy:

- Lo siento, debe disculpar a nuestro capitán… ya que él es muy excéntrico y extrovertido.

- Sea como sea, no me explico aun como es que sobrevivieron a los merodeadores.

Y luego Luffy de tragarse los pedazos de carne que tenía en sus manos, se enoja nuevamente alzando la ceja derecha, respondiendo a eso:

- Ya te dije que somos muy fuertes y les pateamos el culo… de verdad que fueron una decepción.

A lo que Nimrod optó por reírse de esta declaración de Luffy, para luego suspirar diciendo:

- No tienes idea de lo que hablas, pequeñín, pero como no vengo a tratar de cortarte tus ilusiones, pues me atrevo a decir que a estas alturas cualquier cosa puede pasar cuando estamos metidos en estos tiempos.

Esa fue una afirmación que resultó ser de mucha curiosidad inclusive para la misma Nami, la cual frunce el ceño mirando hacia el frente, preguntando:

- ¿Quiénes eran esos merodeadores, Nimrod?

- ¿Para qué quieres saberlo?

- Simple curiosidad… algo me dice que antes parecían ser soldados como ustedes.

Se hizo un silencio en plena marcha, suficiente silencio como para mantener la mirada del general de los ejércitos de Ebonshire, vacía como el viento. Nami se dio cuenta que lo que dijo quizá no era algo que tenía que ser dicho, pero hasta el mismo Luffy junto con Chopper esperaban la respuesta.

- Esa es una decepcionante historia que ni yo mismo me atrevería a contarles… preferiría que cuando lleguemos al castillo del rey, sean ustedes quienes lo escuchen directamente de él.

- ¿El rey?

- Así es… el endeble rey que nos ha gobernado durante cincuenta años, el rey Sylvos.

Luffy se rasca la cabeza y pregunta:

- ¿Y el viejo ese vive hacia dónde vamos?

- Así es… y se más respetuoso, que no es un viejo cualquiera… es mi rey.

- Ya veo.

Nami se preguntaba algo parecido y dice:

- ¿Y el rey Sylvos está muy viejo?

- Viejo y enfermo… esas cosas dificultan especialmente todo lo que queremos hacer.

- Qué raro que lo digas, pero… ¿No tiene un hijo príncipe que puede hacer lo que sea por él?

- No, desgraciadamente no tiene.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque… murió hace años.

Delante de ellos, estaba regresando un soldado de las filas de estaba regresando de nuevo a ellos y que venía jadeando del cansancio.

- Mi señor… tenemos…

- Calma, soldado… recupera tu aliento, ¿Qué sucede?

- Se acerca una ventisca que desciende de las montañas cerca del valle de Giliandor.

- ¿Una ventisca?

- Así es, y viene hacia nosotros.

Nimrod se muestra preocupado y su vista estaba fija hacia una dirección. Luffy mira a Nami y ambos están preocupados también, preguntándole al soldado:

- ¿Qué sucede, Nimrod?

- Sí, se ven demasiado preocupados.

A lo que inmediatamente al voltear hacia ellos, les dice:

- No hay ventiscas que descienden de las colinas hacia los bosques blancos.

- ¿Y eso que significa?

- Que esto es obra de alguien… ¡Rápido, preparen los caballos! ¡Alístense a las filas!

Y habiendo dicho esto, Nimrod se apresura a reagrupar a sus soldados, mientras que Nami observa a Luffy y le pregunta:

- Luffy, ¿Qué hacemos?

- No lo sé, advirtamos a los demás y que estén atentos… me parece que habrá una lucha.

- En seguida.

Ambos nakamas regresan hacia el carruaje y ven que Sanji y Usopp estaban asomados por las ventanas, preguntando:

- ¿Qué es todo este alboroto?

- Sí, ¿Por qué tanto jaleo?

Nami desciende del caballo y sostiene su Clima Tact en sus manos, diciendo:

- Al parecer una ventisca se aproxima y es tan fuerte que este bosque quedará cubierto de nieve.

- Maldición, hay que preocuparse entonces.

Todos se dieron cuenta de los muchos caballos que estaban galopando alrededor de ellos y que se iban al frente de batalla. Usopp teme como siempre por su vida y dice:

- No puede ser… más merodeadores, de seguro.

- Y sí es así, tenemos que bajar y pelear también.

- Nami, ¿Por qué tenemos que luchar? No es seguro.

Sanji, Brook y Franky ya estaban fuera del carruaje, preparándose para luchar, cuando Usopp se sorprende preguntándoles:

- ¿Es que no escuchan una mierda lo que uno les dice?

Y es cuando Luffy se golpea sus puños, sonriendo gustoso de poder tener otro encuentro diciéndole a Usopp:

- Eso no importa Usopp… ya estamos en esto y tenemos que luchar. No hay preocupación alguna y como lo dije antes, si nos involucramos en algo así como esto, es preferible que peleemos porque si no, no sabremos qué es lo que pasa aquí… además, todos somos muy fuertes.

Al decir esto, la ventisca pasó entre ellos cubriendo el bosque de una enorme neblina espesa que apenas dejaba ver la cercanía de otra persona a la vista. Adelante, Nimrod estaba en la fila con sus soldados, sacando su espada diciéndoles:

- Estén todos atentos… puede que esta vez sean demasiados.

En seguida todos hicieron silencio, esperando escuchar algo cercano a los pasos. El silencio no se comparaba con el temor que sentían al verse rodeados de esa neblina. Nimrod estaba a la expectativa, observando quienes serían los que atacarían esta vez.

Atrás, los sombrero de paja estaban de igual manera al a expectativa del silencio que les rodeaba. Todos y cada uno de ellos no se atrevía a mover ni siquiera un musculo, porque pensaban que ya estaban ahí sin decir absolutamente nada.

Justo adelante, Nimrod suspira en silencio mirando a sus soldados quienes estaban de igual de confundidos. No se veía nada y para colmo estaba anocheciendo en ese lugar, aumentando mucho más el frío entre los soldados, cuando de pronto, una voz se escucha entre la niebla que decía:

- "Has llegado demasiado lejos como para ser visto por extraños, Nimrod" "Me siento sorprendido por cómo has hecho para arreglártelas y convertirte en un poderoso y formidable guerrero"

Nimrod en seguida se asombra por esta voz y se mantiene en silencio sin decir nada, calmando a los soldados quienes del mismo modo se estaban volviendo mucho más nerviosos. Atrás, los sombreros de paja escucharon esta voz que se movía entre el viento, como si fuese una voz imponente que inspiraba temor en los corazones de los débiles. Luffy no se movía y al igual que Sanji, se miró a los ojos con su capitán e hicieron gestos de no saber de dónde venía esa voz que en seguida se escuchó entre la ventisca.

- "Y veo que has traído nuevas almas que son fácilmente corruptibles ante mi poder" "Pero aun así tengo demasiada curiosidad y pregunto, ¿Por qué has decidido dejar solo al rey Sylvos? ¿Es que no sabes muy bien que su muerte puede acarrear en cualquier momento, por ser un vejestorio endeble al tacto humano?"

Nimrod sentía que los pasos poco a poco estaban escuchándose alrededor de él y de sus soldados, así que mirando a todos lados decide responder:

- Alguien aquí ha olvidado para que ha nacido… y es una pena que formidables guerreros se pierdan gracias a una mala decisión que se tomó, seguido de un poder maligno que acarrearía lo peor de este mundo.

Y habiendo dicho esto, en seguida se escuchó una risa que se extendía como eco hacia todos lados, retumbante entre el viento. Nami atrás siente un poco de temor y Chopper estaba de pronto sintiendo un aroma peculiar que le llamó mucho la atención. Luffy se da cuenta de esto y le mira haciendo señas acerca de que era lo que sintió, pero es cuando Chopper señala con su hocico hacia una dirección, y la voz se escuchó nuevamente:

- "Por un instante pensé que me harías regresar a la verdad que existe en lo más profundo y escondido de mi negro corazón, pero sé que sabes que se que es una pérdida de tiempo" "Así que solamente tengo algo para decirte, Nimrod"

- ¿Y eso que es?

- "Que si eres un poco más inteligente de lo que pensaba, nunca más regresaría por estos bosques para intentar encontrarme"

- No seas hipócrita… no te interesa que sean los soldados del rey que entren a este lugar a merodear y buscarte… solo te interesa que caigan victimas como estos siete que encontré en el bosque, para poder hacerlos unir a tu patética causa.

- "¿A que le llamas patética causa? Patética causa debe ser aquella que te hace mantenerte al servicio de un rey endeble que no sirve ni siquiera para que sus huesos sean leños en las antorchas de las brasas reales" "Si yo fuese tú, ignoraría el hecho de tener que permanecer junto a un rey que te ha menospreciado, Nimrod"

En ese instante se escuchan otra vez los pasos cerca de donde ellos estaban, hasta que de pronto, detrás en el grupo de los sombreros de paja, Chopper siente el aroma de alguien que estaba cerca, y señala a Franky llamándole. El cyborg estaba acercándose lentamente hacia el reno y se inclina en silencio preguntando en el susurro:

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Quiero que alumbres hacia la dirección que te indicaré.

- ¿Y con que lo haré?

- Con los beams de tus pezones.

- Ah… "Súper"

Franky en seguida se levanta y regresa a su posición para luego estar atento y Chopper le indica hacia arriba en los arboles, así que antes de hacer esto, en la conversación de Nimrod con el hombre misterioso, se escucha que dicen:

- El rey no me ha menospreciado, solamente ha querido mantener en silencio a los ciudadanos de Ebonshire, que no existes y que ese problema será algo que nosotros lo solucionaremos tarde o temprano… aunque desgraciadamente, las victimas de tus delitos han crecido cada año, y me temo que es mejor que te matemos antes que seas tú el que acabe con todos nosotros.

Se hizo un silencio en ese bosque, cuando de pronto Nimrod se estaba dando cuenta que al frente de sí mismo, se estaba viendo de repente la silueta tenue de alguien que se estaba acercando con una espada desenvainada. Nimrod se baja del caballo, cayendo sobre la nieve y daba unos pasos lentos hacia el frente, escuchando que este hombre que caminaba era el que estaba diciendo:

- Ya lo veo, así que soy la misión principal que consiste en capturarme para que la misión se haga de una maldita vez efectiva, ¿No es así? Pero al parecer y creo que eso lo sabes tú muy bien, yo no seré un blanco muy fácil.

- ¿Por qué no te muestras de una vez por todas y acabamos con esto?

Fueron contados los pasos de este hombre misterioso entre la nieve, que acercándose lo suficiente hacia estos miles de soldados, mostrándose como un hombre con armaduras negras portando la insignia de un dragón azul en el pecho, portando un manto negro, como si fuese un servidor de la realeza. Tenía guanteletes y brazales que no dejaban ver sus brazos y una enorme cota de malla que llegaba hasta las rodillas, dividida en sus piernas para poder obtener más movimiento al caminar.

Portaba una espada de dos manos, que estaba desenvainada, y finalmente exhibiendo su rostro de piel pálida, con ojos enteramente negros y una larga cabellera que llegaba hasta su espalda, adornado con dos crinejas que estaban atadas cerca de cada oreja.

Era definitivamente el mismo soldado de armaduras negras que apareció al principio de los problemas.

Nimrod se muestra muy contrariado por esto y da un paso al frente, suspirando profundamente diciendo:

- Ya me imaginaba que de este modo es como aparecerías.

- ¿Sorprendido, Nimrod?

- No lo sé, quizá no.

Atrás, los sombreros de paja se daban cuenta de esto y Franky viendo hacia donde le estaba apuntando Chopper, decide alumbrar con sus pezones, y logra apuntar hacia una dirección en la que habían sorpresivamente muchos merodeadores escondidos en las copas de los arboles blancos. Luffy y Sanji se dan cuenta de esto y dicen:

- ¡Ahí están!

- ¡Ataquen!

Seguido de esto, los sombreros de paja comenzaron el ataque, haciendo que todos los merodeadores que estaban escondidos en las copas de los arboles, cayesen en la nieve sorprendiendo a los soldados de Nimrod, rodeándoles. Este se da cuenta de lo acontecido y se muestra preocupado, pero de pronto el hombre de la armadura negra y de apariencia mortuoria, le dice:

- Vamos, no seas aguafiestas… al menos tu lealtad tiene que verse presionada por verme, ¿No es así?

- ¡Jamás serviré a un desgraciado como tú!

Habiendo dicho esto, Nimrod corre hacia el hombre misterioso sosteniendo su enorme espada en mano, pero el soldado oscuro se cruza de brazos e inserta su espada en la nieve, para luego cerrar sus ojos, evadiendo los ataques veloces de Nimrod, como si no fuese nada.

Se burlaba del general de los ejércitos de Ebonshire, y teniendo sus brazos cruzados y sus ojos cerrados, decía:

- ¿Cuándo entenderás de una vez que no eres adversario para mí, Nimrod? Ríndete de una vez por todas y únete a mí.

- ¡Cierra la boca, maldito!

Habiendo dicho esto, se echa hacia atrás y se detiene en sus ataques, pero de pronto el caballero de armaduras negras, abre sus ojos y suspira decepcionado diciendo:

- Y que conste que te lo he ofrecido muchas veces… ahora no esperes clemencia, ya que usualmente no lo soy.

Sorpresivamente se impulsa con la nieve y se aproxima a una incomparable velocidad hacia Nimrod, y le patea la cara, haciendo que se impacte contra el tronco de un árbol blanco. Caminando lentos pasos hacia Nimrod, este sujeto se agacha ante él y le dice:

- La maldad siempre se consumirá y no hay nada que puedas hacer para evitarlo.

Y justo cuando este iba a extender una mano hacia el pecho, se detiene al ver la manera en la que estaban luchando Luffy y los demás contra los merodeadores siervos suyos. Este se queda en silencio, viendo como peleaban reciamente, y se levanta lentamente para quedarse de brazos cruzados, viendo como luchaban y como diezmaban sus propios merodeadores. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y se cruzó de brazos, diciéndose a sí mismo:

- Eso sí que es sorprendente… al parecer estos no son endebles guerreros… son iguales de fuertes como el otro de las tres espadas que vi esta mañana.

Estos continuaban luchando ferozmente, ignorando que le estaban detallando en silencio, aunque para ser exactos, el caballero de armaduras negras sabía que no podría solo contra ellos, y es cuando voltea hacia Nimrod el cual estaba reaccionando de su caída, diciéndole:

- Al parecer te has visto rodeado de personas que valen la pena en la batalla… no te has equivocado, pero tienes que preguntarte algo, Nimrod… ¿Ellos serán suficientes para derribarme a mí y a los muchos que tengo a mi merced, para combatirte a ti y a tu incipiente ejercito de maricónes que no prueban su valía en la batalla? ¡Miralos! Son apenas siete y hacen más de lo que tú y yo pudiésemos hacer en otros diez años más.

Mientras escuchaba esto, Nimrod voltea hacia los sombreros de paja y se sorprende a sí mismo, al ver cómo estaban luchando y se retracta de pensar que son débiles como al principio lo había hecho. Luffy de pronto se da cuenta de lo que pasaba y al ver a Nimrod con el caballero de armaduras negras, se apresura a llegar hacia ello, y es cuando Nimrod oye que el caballero le dice:

- Nos vemos luego Nimrod, y esta vez prepárate para ver como el mundo entra en un caos y el infierno se hace el mejor lugar para resguardarse de mi maldad.

Y habiendo dicho esto, se retira de la presencia del caído Nimrod, hasta que Luffy se detiene al lado de él, mirando hacia la neblina espesa en la que este se fue.

- Oi, Nim osan… ¿Estás bien?

- Sí.

Ayudándole a levantarse en seguida, Luffy ve que los demás merodeadores estaban huyendo de ese lugar, dejándolos. Volviendo a mirar hacia donde se había ido el caballero de armaduras negras, preguntó:

- ¿Y quién era ese tío extraño? ¿Era un merodeador?

Nimrod suspira, dándose cuenta que los demás sombreros de paja estaban acercándose a ellos, esperando la respuesta de la misma pregunta a la que este resignándose de ocultarles lo que pasa, les dijo:

- Ese hombre no es un merodeador… es el líder de los merodeadores, y el principal enemigo del reino… él es Ithilion.

Luffy se sorprende al igual que Nami, y pregunta:

- ¿Ese cabrón es el responsable de todos los ataques que hemos recibido desde que llegamos a esta isla?

- Así es… y parece que no quiso continuar con su ataque ya que vio en ustedes, enemigos altamente poderosos.

- Te lo dije, somos muy fuertes… no nos tomes como débiles, porque le patearíamos el culo a ese pendejo.

- Quizá los he subestimado.

Instantáneamente todos se prepararon para atender a los heridos junto con Chopper, y seguido de esto, poder continuar con la larga marcha que los llevaría directamente hacia el reino, conociendo ahora quien era su nuevo enemigo peligroso, el causante principal de la maligna voluntad de todos los contendientes con los que los sombreros de paja se han estado cruzando en sus caminos.

Horas después, los sombreros de paja decidieron continuar su marcha con los soldados de Nimrod, buscando refugio cercano para poder descansar de la tormenta de nieve que se estaba viniendo contra ellos. Aparentemente no estaban cerca de invasiones referentes a los merodeadores quienes los habían atacado unas horas antes, pero aun así se mantenían alertas para no toparse con ellos.

- Joder, que cansancio… que frío… ¿Cuándo llegaremos, Nim san?

Oyendo esta queja de Luffy, Nimrod voltea hacia el engomado capitán, reprochándole su queja, respondiéndole:

- Maldición, ¿Qué nunca te callas cuando estás cansado?

Y volteando hacia Nami, Nimrod le pregunta con mucha insistencia:

- ¿Cómo hacen para aguantar a este plomazo?

- Ese es nuestro pan de cada día… no has visto nada de lo que es capaz de hacernos pasar a todos por cosas peores.

- Ya veo, ¿Y nunca se cansan?

- Desgraciadamente ya nos acostumbramos.

Luffy se enoja por esto, y grita diciendo:

- ¡Oi, dejen de hablar de mí!

Al cual Nami le grita, reprochándole por su molesta actitud diciéndole:

- ¡Cierra la boca, pueden haber más enemigos por aquí!

- Ah… está bien.

Y luego de una hora más de marcha, finalmente el ejército de Nimrod junto con los sombreros de paja, lograron llegar a una aldea que estaba cerca de una cadena montañosa, seguida del largo camino hacia Ebonshire. Luffy se alegra por esto, y alza los puños diciendo:

- Ah, que putada… por fin hemos llegado a una aldea… ¡Quiero carne!

Brook se asoma por el carruaje junto con Usopp y ambos dicen:

- Me pregunto si podré beber suficiente leche para mis huesos.

- Y yo me pregunto si tendrán pólvora para mis nuevas armas y municiones perfeccionadas.

- Eso no importa porque no se come.

- ¿Y quién pregunta por comer?

Adentro del carruaje, Franky estaba de brazos cruzados, sintiéndose muy incomodo, diciéndoles:

- A mí me importa una mierda lo que ustedes están solicitando… sé que este es un reino medieval y no habrá cola para mi "Súper" reinstauración corporal.

- Vamos Franky, ¿No puedes cambiar al menos la mezcla de todo eso? ¿Y no llevas cola contigo?

- Las reservas se quedaron en el Sunny… debí ser yo quien se quedaría en la nave, en vez de salir y tener que aguantar a esta manada de idiotas.

Mientras entraban en el pueblo, todos descendían para conocer el lugar, aunque Nimrod estaba alerta de todo lo que sucedía, y les ordena a sus soldados a sitiar toda la aldea y así mismo mantenerse atentos a todo lo que ocurría.

Habiendo caído la noche, cuando todos en la aldea estaban descansando y resguardándose de todo lo ocurrido, a la distancia de ese lugar, nuevamente estaba apareciendo el caballero de las armaduras oscuras que se llamaba Ithilion, de pie sobre una alta colina en la que se veía toda la aldea desde donde se encontraba.

- Hijos de la agonía, tristes por sus deseos… ni siquiera la más reposada de las noches les servirá de consuelo para todo el caos que tengo pensado desatar sobre ustedes… su mundo no será igual, cuando la maldad comience a consumir sus buenos deseos, que no serán más que cenizas esparcida en la vastedad de la nieve.

Y habiendo dicho esto, se dio la vuelta y se unió con los miles y miles de sujetos perversos quienes seguían su voluntad, desapareciendo entre la nieve que descendía del cielo.


	6. Disturbios en Ebonshire

¿Cuántas mañanas heladas nos hacen recordar lo importante que vivimos en el ayer? ¿Cuántos poemas recitamos cuando las esperanzas siguen estables, luego de crear nuestro propio destino? No existen razones para apagar ese deseo en nuestros corazones, ni siquiera por sentir que algo se va y sentimos el vacío… siempre existe algo por lo que pensar y sonreír.

Pasaron dos días y era de noche en el refugio de Giliandor. Al parecer todos se hallaban tranquilos y resguardados en la gélida oscuridad, ignorando el hecho de recibir nuevas amenazas. Pero para un solo personaje, la noche y la serenidad no era razón para darle descanso; como una vez dijo: "un verdadero espadachín, no se mantiene descuidado en territorio desconocido", palabra más o palabra menos, Zoro se mantenía despierto, sentado en la raíz de un enorme árbol.

Al instante decide que para mantenerse relajado, lo más importante y más necesario para él, era tener que entrenar con sus espadas. En seguida se saca su abrigo negro, incluyendo el verde oscuro que siempre usa, quedándose solamente en pantalones.

- Bien, al menos aprovechemos el tiempo en este aburrido lugar.

Acto seguido, Zoro dio inicio a sus firmes movimientos de espadachín, cual efímera ventisca que se opaca con el poder de una avalancha. Nadie estaba viéndolo, y este se esforzaba en sus movimientos, tratando de desarrollar alguna técnica nueva que significase para él algo. Pero de pronto se detiene sintiendo que el frío comenzaría a contraerle las coyunturas y las articulaciones, luego de media hora en el frío paraje.

- Aun… no está perfeccionada.

Y justo cuando comenzaría a agitar de nuevo sus katanas, tiene el presentimiento que alguien lo estaba observando y al ver hacia la dirección señalada, sostiene la Sandai en la punta y la arroja hacia un árbol enorme, traspasándolo. Del otro lado, aparece Gilraen el cual estaba con las manos alzadas, diciendo:

- Lo siento, no era mi intención ver.

Zoro se envaina las dos katanas que poseía consigo mismo y caminando hacia el tronco del árbol, saca la otra espada y pregunta:

- ¿Qué haces despierto, enano?

- No podía dormir.

- Yo tampoco… nunca lo hago cuando estoy en terreno distante.

- No pareces ser un hombre confiado… no al menos como Robin, ya que ella duerme como si nada hubiese pasado aquí.

Habiéndose abrigado por completo tal y como estaba anteriormente, Zoro sonríe y se recuesta en el tronco de un árbol, mirando hacia arriba.

- ¿Siempre es así de tranquilo este lugar?

Gilraen empieza a notar algo de confianza manifestada de parte de Zoro, así que sin mucho que decir, decide acompañarlo en la noche, suspirando aliviado y respondiendo:

- Sí, aunque no recuerdo la última vez que pude disfrutar una paz como esta.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Verás, estas amenazas hacia nosotros y hacia el reino de Ebonshire, no ocurrieron hace meses atrás… ya llevamos tres años en esto.

La sorpresa de Zoro fue evidenciada. No se esperaba algo así, por lo menos no a esta magnitud.

- ¿Estás de coña? ¿Quieres decir que por tres años han tenido que soportar a esos cabrones, invadiéndolos y matándolos?

- Desgraciadamente, es así.

- ¿Y qué mierdas ha hecho el rey de Ebonshire para contrarrestar este problema? ¿Acaso no piensa hacer nada al respecto?

- No creo que lo haga.

Y desde la distancia se escucha la voz de Robin que decía:

- Y sospecho por qué no lo quiere hacer.

Zoro y Gilraen voltean hacia Robin. Ella estaba caminando con un pergamino en sus manos, caminando directamente hacia donde estaba Zoro, sentándose al lado de él y diciéndole:

- Hay algo que tienes que saber, Zoro.

- ¿Y qué es?

Robin volteando hacia Gilraen, le pregunta:

- Los sujetos con los que Zoro y yo nos hemos enfrentado, dijiste que son siervos reales del rey Sylvos… pero aun no nos has dicho quien es exactamente el responsable de todo esto.

Ambos nakamas ven a Gilraen, el cual suspiraba bajando la mirada y con mucho pesar en su rostro, intenta camuflar la realidad del asunto.

- El responsable de todo esto, es simplemente la deslealtad y la traición a nuestro rey.

- Aun así, sigues diciendo "nuestro rey" pero te mantienes oculto en un refugio de muchos aldeanos y soldados que pueden ser atacados y destruidos en instantes… ¿Por qué mientes?

- No les estoy mintiendo, solamente prefiero no revelarles nada de lo que pasa aquí… además, tarde o temprano lo sabrán y no necesitaré decirles nada.

Zoro se muestra muy interesado en saber todo lo que ocurre aquí y todo lo que le han ocultado. Su mente trataba de asimilar lo que sucedía, aunque era mejor que dejara que Robin se encargase de eso, ya que ella era la única que podía lidiar con una verdad oculta.

- Entonces, ¿Quieres decir que es mejor que sepamos lo que ocurre sin necesidad de hacer que nos lo digas?

Robin se reclina hacia atrás, y siente que Zoro inconscientemente le pasa el brazo por la espalda, estando ella con su espalda sobre el pecho del peliverde, y aun lo más extraño era que ellos actuaban como si no ocurriese nada, tratando de saber la verdad que Gilraen les estaba ocultando.

- Gilraen, es mejor que nos digas que es lo que sucede… créeme, no te gustará tenernos como enemigos.

- Lo que dice Robin es verdad, enano… para mí es muy fácil sacarte la verdad a puños, pero es mejor que seas tú quien nos diga lo que pasa.

La presión sobre el pequeño Gilraen crecía a medida que sentía como ellos le estaban hablando con seriedad y con la gravedad que ocurriría si le estuviese mintiendo.

Por otro lado, en el reino de Ebonshire durante la tranquilidad de la noche, todos reposaban en la bendición nocturna del invierno. Desde las afueras de las murallas, la niebla estaba despejándose, y dejaba ver las almas oscuras e incesantes que anhelaban probar sangre en sus armas. Aun no eran vistos.

Los guardias descansaban tranquilos y otros merodeaban las puertas, resguardando a que nadie entrase y nadie saliese. Desde lo alto de la muralla, una figura solemne y de apariencia maligna estaba agachada, manteniendo la mirada fija sobre el reino. Era Ithilion.

- Patéticas criaturas… hijos del miedo y de la agonía… yo desataré el peor del caos sobre este mundo.

Y dicho esto, se para y saca su espada, saltando desde lo alto de la muralla y cayendo encima de dos soldados vigilantes, quienes terminaron degollados por su espada. Corriendo en seguida sobre otros dos, les decapitó antes que fuesen a dar la alarma.

Caminando en seguida hacia la puerta principal, Ithilion extiende su mano hacia la perilla de la enorme puerta, dejándola caer sobre el suelo, abriendo la brecha para los demás soldados suyos quienes se esclarecían en la niebla cuando se acercaban.

- Adelante, hermanos míos… el caos es lo que ellos entenderán como su única salida.

Y dicho esto, siente como muchos servidores suyos entraban al reino, yendo cada quien hacia las viviendas de todos, saqueando y golpeando a todos los que se encontraban en su camino.

Muchos se defendían de ellos, pero sucumbían a las espadas de los enemigos. En esa noche, todos se alarmaron y se preocuparon por la brecha producida, intentando defenderse de los ataques malignos, aunque no era necesario. Ithilion tenía un objetivo claro y ese objetivo estaba a la distancia de donde se encontraba. Así que dándose la vuelta sobre sus hermanos en las calles del reino, les decía:

- ¡Que les recuerden porque era que le temían a la oscuridad!

Y dicho esto, se dirige hacia otro lado, desapareciendo de la presencia de sus servidores, quienes saqueaban y golpeaban a todos, inclusive matando a quienes se resistían a los ataques. Esa noche en Ebonshire, el reino se llenó de agonía y de preocupación.

En el castillo del rey Sylvos, siendo ese su nombre, una sombra tenue estaba moviéndose en la oscuridad de los pasillos que apenas recibía la luz de la luna a través de los vitrales azules. La sombra se hacía persona y la persona se hacía la imagen del caballero maligno, el cual se paseaba cual errante en paraíso sedimentado.

- Es de noche y no hay ni una puta alma por aquí… esto será demasiado fácil.

Cruzando unos pasillos, sube unas escaleras que estaban en la torre para luego ascender a los aposentos del rey. En la habitación principal del rey, este estaba durmiendo sin imaginarse que el caos se estaría desatando en las afueras del castillo. Unos pasos silenciosos estaban escuchándose en la puerta del lugar, siendo abierta cuidadosamente por el maligno Ithilion, el cual caminaba en silencio hacia el rey dormido, mostrando una perversidad inconmensurable en su rostro, diciendo al mismo instante:

- Y pensar que estarías en mis propias manos… viejo rey.

Pero de pronto, cuando iba a poner su mano extendida sobre el pecho del rey, Ithilion se detiene en sus movimientos, diciendo a voz audible y no susurrante:

- Pronto comprenderás que el honor es cosa cuestionable cuando ignoras a quien le sirves.

Al instante, una espada muy filosa estaba puesta en la espalda de este caballero maligno, el cual volteaba en silencio hacia atrás, para darse cuenta que se trataba del anciano servidor del rey que parecía endeble al principio. Por causa del ruido, el rey Sylvos despierta de su sueño y se sorprende al toparse con el enemigo principal del reino en su presencia, sentándose en la cama y agitándose.

- ¿Tú? ¿Qué haces aquí, demonio?

Ithilion se muestra rodeado por estos dos personajes, y se ríe alzando las manos a los aires, diciendo:

- Parece que me han atrapado… pero, ¿Eso es suficiente para detenerme, ancianos endebles?

El rey inmediatamente enciende las velas de la habitación, para darse cuenta quienes eran los que estaban en ese lugar, y se siente aliviado al saber que estaba solamente este. El que lo apuntaba en la espalda, le dice:

- Eres muy valiente para venir solo hasta acá, pero aun así tengo que admitir que las agallas no se obtienen con la perversidad.

- Interesante que lo digas, anciano endeble.

Al instante Ithilion se da cuenta que el rey estaba sosteniendo su espada y estaba apuntándole al pecho.

- ¿Piensas hacer algo con esa espada?

- No me provoques, mocoso estúpido.

- Está bien… ¿Qué esperas? Adelante.

El rey estaba decidido a traspasar a su enemigo principal del reino, pero aun así con sus ánimos por los cielos, siente algo que le estaba carcomiendo el alma y prefirió no hacer nada al respecto, descendiendo poco a poco su espada. El servidor suyo se sorprende y le pregunta:

- Mi señor… ¿Qué está haciendo?

Luego de presenciar esto, Ithilion se sorprende en gran manera y se ríe abiertamente, respondiéndole esa pregunta sin necesidad de mirarle:

- Es muy simple, un anciano no se atrevería a ver más muerte en su reino, y mucho menos tratándose de…

Al decir esto, el rey le interrumpe muy enojado, preguntándole:

- ¿Viniste a matarme?

- No, no pensaba hacerlo pero por desgracia muchos de tus pobladores no contarán con esa suerte de estar salvados.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir?

- ¿Por qué no mejor te asomas a la puerta y ves de lo que hablo?

Instantáneamente el rey se ve persuadido por las palabras del caballero maligno, y se dirige hacia la ventana para darse cuenta que su reino había sido discrepado y estaba siendo asediado por los merodeadores perversos.

Sorprendiéndose en gran manera, el rey voltea hacia Ithilion y le dice:

- Ordena que cesen el ataque.

- ¿Y esperas a que te obedezca, viejo decrepito?

- ¡Hazlo!

En ese instante, el rostro del caballero maligno se muestra muy serio y evidenciado en deseos de matarlos a todos, por el cual antes de hacer lo que iba a hacer, dijo:

- Eso… jamás… lo haré.

Y dicho esto, hace un veloz movimiento con su tronco, echándose hacia delante, extendiendo su pie hacia el anciano que le apuntaba en la espalda, pateándolo contra la pared. El rey intenta detenerlo, pero este evade los ataques de la espada del monarca, para luego sostener la espada con ambas manos, sacándosela y arrojándose hacia la ventana, para poder caer en tierra y huir de ese castillo.

Desde la distancia, los merodeadores de Ithilion veían como este estaba corriendo hacia la salida con mucha prisa, y se sorprendieron por esta actitud. En la torre, el rey Sylvos se da cuenta de lo terrible que es todo lo que pasaba ahí, y se muestra muy contrariado, diciéndose a sí mismo:

- Tendré que descender yo mismo y apaciguar este desastre.

Y habiendo dicho esto, se sube con lentitud hacia el balcón y se arroja desde gran altura, transformando sorpresivamente su cuerpo en lo que parecía ser una criatura de Zoan mitológica. Los merodeadores que saqueaban y atacaban el reino, se dieron cuenta de una figura enorme que estaba sobrevolando todo el lugar, con enormes alas y con una apariencia terrible. Era un dragón que en vez de escupir fuego, lo que hacía era emanar un aliento frío y paralizante a todos los enemigos que estaban ahí. Era una Ryu Ryu no Mi: modelo dragón de hielo.

Los merodeadores se asustaban con la imagen que tenía el rey Sylvos transformado en un enorme dragón azul, se apresuraban para salir del reino y dejar todo como estaba. Desde la distancia, Ithilion parecía estar dispuesto a enfrentarse al enorme dragón pero consideró no hacerlo.

- Maldición, como detesto cuando ese viejo se transforma en eso.

Y habiendo dicho esto, decide huir con el resto de sus merodeadores o al menos los que habían sobrevivido en el ataque, mientras que el enorme dragón después de haber congelado a muchos merodeadores enemigos, desciende hacia ellos y los parte en pedazos con sus propias zarpas.

Desde la distancia, Ithilion observaba hacia la puerta principal del reino, muy serio y se llenó de ira por ver como sus planes se vieron fracasados. El rey caminaba imponente hacia la salida del reino, divisando a la distancia a Ithilion, diciéndose a sí mismo:

- No volverás a lastimar a mi gente.

Y dicho esto, entra al reino, ordenando a sus servidores a que cerrasen las enormes puertas, mientras que afuera, Ithilion desata su furia, maldiciéndolos a todos.

- ¡Juro por la muerte, que regresaré y acabaré con todos tus malditos pueblerinos inservibles, maldito viejo! ¡Te maldigo hasta la muerte! ¡Maldito seas!

Habiendo dicho esto, Ithilion desaparece de ese lugar, y el rey desde la ciudad se vuelve a cubrir su cuerpo con unos mantos cálidos, ya que estaba semidesnudo en medio de la nieve. Caminaba en medio de sus soldados, sintiendo mucho frío en su cuerpo. Los soldados le pasaban rápidamente más cobijas para que se resguardara y él solamente les sonreía, agradeciéndoles.

- Que amables son… gracias.

Y en su camino, aparece el servidor que había sido atacado en la torre con él por Ithilion, y le ayuda a caminar preguntándole:

- ¿Qué pasó con Ithilion? ¿Se ha ido?

- Sí… se ha ido por ahora.

- Ya veo, pero si se da cuenta, sus merodeadores han causado un leve desastre comparado a los anteriores.

- Ya sabes que es… él quiere simplemente llevarme a su lado, y no lo logrará, no mientras viva.

Habiendo dicho esto, dio unas órdenes a sus soldados para que recuperasen lo que se destruyó y ayudasen a los heridos, para finalmente regresar a su castillo y calmarse. Ambos ancianos entran en los aposentos de rey, y este se recuesta en su lecho, sintiéndose un poco adolorido. El otro anciano suspira y le pregunta:

- ¿Alguna vez has pensado que el usar mucho tu habilidad de la Ryu Ryu no Mi es muy peligrosa para tu edad?

- No… pero si es por dar mi vida ante mi pueblo, lo usaría hasta morir.

Al instante, el rey se queda dormido y el anciano se sienta a un lado de él, manteniéndose vigilante por si aparecían más enemigos luego de este ataque sorpresivo.

En la otra aldea cercana al reino, en la que los sombreros de paja habían descansado, todos estaban preocupados por la extraña actitud del general Nimrod. No había pegado un ojo desde que llegaron a la aldea, y eso le estaba quitando energías. Mientras este estaba sentado en una torre de vigilancia, su meditación se basaba en un soliloquio de preocupaciones.

- ¿Cómo es que hemos llegado a esto?

Y sorpresivamente, alguien se le acerca a un lado, y le sorprende sentándose con una amplia sonrisa característica que le hizo asustar al general. Era Luffy.

- Oi, Nim san… ¿Qué mierdas haces despierto? ¿Por qué no duermes?

- Lo mismo debería preguntarte a ti, mocoso imberbe.

Pero al otro lado, estaba sentado Sanji, sacándose el cigarro de la boca y diciendo:

- Este tonto del culo siempre hace lo mismo… no tienes de que preocuparte.

- Es verdad lo que dice Sanji, Nim osan.

No teniendo más opción que tolerar la compañía de estos dos, Nimrod suspira dejando caer sus hombros y mostrando negatividad en su rostro. Luffy se da cuenta de esto y se enseria, preguntándole:

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Tienes hambre?

- No… no estoy hambriento, estoy preocupado.

- ¿De qué?

- ¿Es que no te cansas de preguntar siempre, enano engomado?

- No… nunca lo hago.

Poco a poco Nimrod estaba descifrando la personalidad de Luffy, y comenzaba a resignarse en evitarle.

- Bien, ya lo puedo entender… el problema es que hay días en que desearía tener la paz que estoy contemplando en este silencio de la noche… es muy difícil poder descansar cuando en tres años no hemos visto nada de eso.

- ¿Quieres decir que has pasado por este problema desde hace tres años?

- Así es, ya se los dije… ¡¿Es que nunca escuchas!?

- Ah, vale.

Viendo como se hurgaba la nariz, Nimrod suspira irónicamente y dirige su conversación con Sanji, diciéndole:

- Como estaba diciendo, por tres años Ithilion nos ha estado fastidiando, quitándonos la paz que tanto hemos disfrutado… y para colmo, nuestras filas se han diezmado con los ataques simultáneos de ese desgraciado.

Sanji sacaba su cigarro de la boca y se queda mirando el horizonte, muy pensativo por todo lo que había dicho Nimrod, y pregunta:

- ¿Ese tipo, era un servidor del reino?

Oyendo esta pregunta, Nimrod se mantiene en silencio por un rato, para luego intentar responder esa pregunta sin verse muy nervioso.

- Algo parecido, pero es mucho peor de lo que se imaginan.

- Ya me imagino que puede ser… ¿Era un fuerte guerrero del reino?

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas, Sanji?

- Porque en su armadura vi la imagen de un dragón azul, exactamente la misma que posees en tu coraza… así que tuvo que ser más que un soldado de las filas.

La sorpresa del rostro de Nimrod, le estaba dando la respuesta perfecta a la duda de Sanji. Luffy parecía no entender lo que pasaba, y es cuando pregunta:

- ¿Qué sucede, Sanji? ¿Qué quieres decir?

La seriedad de la mirada del cocinero de los sombreros de paja era tan peligrosa que estaba a punto de exacerbar los pensamientos más peligrosos de cualquier hombre. Nimrod estaba tragando ásperamente y Luffy seguía a la expectativa de saber que era lo que estaba refiriéndose su nakama.

Mientras tanto, en el refugio del valle de Giliandor, la conversación entre Gilraen y entre Zoro y Robin, había llegado a un punto en que la presión que los nakamas ejercían sobre el pequeñín era peligrosa. El niño estaba muy preocupado y bajaba la cabeza, diciendo:

- No sé cómo expresar mi dolor, pero lamento que ustedes estén envueltos en un problema con el príncipe.

Zoro se muestra muy enseriado y Robin estaba conmovida por el dolor del chico. Parecía estar confesando algo demasiado serio.

- Ithilion… él es hijo del rey de Ebonshire.

Esto era una sorpresa levemente menor. Zoro alza las cejas y se sorprende, ya que algo así no se lo esperaba para nada, mientras que Robin cruza de brazos, preguntándole:

- ¿Y todo este tiempo, llevas ocultando eso por qué razón?

- Porque es un secreto que se ha estado manteniendo desde hace años… muy pocos lo saben y los que vienen de afuera, no conocen jamás eso.

- Entonces, el caballero maligno quien comanda a todos esos merodeadores que nos atacaron, es nada más y nada menos que el príncipe de Ebonshire.

- Pero eso no es todo… el tener que soportar exiliados de nuestro reino, es una carga que apenas se compara con ser mayor.

Zoro se cruza de brazos también y pregunta:

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso, enano?

El chico oyendo esta pregunta, baja un poco la mirada y siente deseos de llorar. Se veía reprimido ante las miradas de ambos nakamas, quienes fruncían el ceño divisando lo que le ocurría.

- Muchos de nosotros extrañamos nuestros hogares… aquellos que quedaron atrás, han tenido que pagar el precio de no abandonar lo que aman… la muerte para muchos es la salida, pero para nosotros es lo último que queremos experimentar.

Y levantando su mirada hacia Zoro, le pregunta:

- ¿Cómo te sentirías si el enemigo que tanto te ha asediado, mate a tu madre y te deje sin familia y sin hogar?

Al cual Zoro, cerrando los ojos y suspirando con una sonrisa sarcástica, responde diciendo:

- Crío… le estás preguntando a la persona equivocada… yo nunca conocí a mis padres y me crié en un dojo, con mi maestro.

- ¿No tienes padres?

- No sé si los tenga, y no me interesa saberlo… tengo nakamas y le soy leal a ellos y a mi capitán… ellos son mi familia, ¿Para qué perder el tiempo en descubrir quienes eran los que no han estado conmigo?

- Lo dices como si fueses todo un sabio en estas cosas.

En seguida Zoro se rasca la cabeza, pensando que lo estaban eludiendo con las preguntas y dice:

- No digas esas tonterías… no soy un experto en esas cosas, solo he vivido lo necesario para ser lo que soy, no me interesa el pasado ni me interesa lo que pueda venir… me preocupo por lo que tengo en frente en el presente, que tampoco es poco para empezar.

Gilraen se maravilla por dicha respuesta de Zoro, y a un lado Robin sonríe diciéndole:

- Eso que has dicho suena muy interesante, Zoro… me has sorprendido.

Al cual este abriendo sus ojos, voltea a Robin a un lado suyo y le pregunta:

- ¿En serio? ¿Te ha sorprendido?

- Así es… es una de las pocas cosas que dices con confianza, que puedo presenciar.

- Vale, está bien… me alegra que te sorprenda.

Y en cuestión de segundos, ambos nakamas se ríen mutuamente como si nada, y Gilraen estaba sonriendo de manera ladina, y musitó algo antes de levantarse y de irse:

- Y yo que pensé que ustedes eran nada más nakamas… tienen la perfecta imagen de una pareja compleja.

Esto que dijo el enano fue suficientemente serio como para que Zoro se sorprendiese, y voltease enojado hacia Gilraen, señalándole con el dedo y teniendo las mejillas rojas.

- ¡Qué dejes de decir idioteces, leñe!

Robin no paraba de reírse, y eso hizo que Zoro se levantase del suelo y se fuese a otro lado a dormir, rezongando en el camino. Se veía tan gracioso que al mismo Gilraen se le ocurrió preguntarle a Robin:

- ¿Les gustaría hacer un pequeño recorrido conmigo, para mañana?

- Me gustaría… pero deberías ir a dormir, ya es muy tarde.

- Tienes razón, mañana les mostraré algo interesante.

- Esperaré el día siguiente.

Y habiendo dicho esto, Gilaren se levanta del suelo y se dirige hacia su tienda a dormir. Robin lo veía marcharse y sonreía pero su mirada fue desviada hacia el tronco del árbol en el que Zoro estaba dormido y su sonrisa se llenó de brillo en sus ojos. ¿Casualidad que disfrutaba estar con él? Eso no se podría saber aun, pero para mañana todo estará más esclarecido.


	7. El Antiguo Reino de Cristal

Las horas habían pasado y estaba amaneciendo en la aldea en la que los sombreros de paja habían descansado. Desde muy tempranas horas, Nimrod ha decidido salir con sus soldados y con Luffy y los demás, para apresurar el viaje hacia el reino de Ebonshire.

Luego de dos horas desde que estos se marcharon con algunas provisiones, por infortunio y desgracia de la vida, estaba llegando a la ciudad un sujeto extraño con un manto negro de cilicio. Era el mismo Ithilion, o mejor dicho, el príncipe Ithilion.

- Una de las aldeas que me faltan… con esto podré aumentar mis filas.

La niebla continuaba espesa, y el cielo no identificaba claramente la mañana, ya que se veía el cielo gris como si fuese a llover. Ithilion caminaba lentamente hacia la aldea y hace entrada a dicho lugar, sintiéndose complacido de tener que estar rodeado de gente inocente a su propia perversidad.

Haciendo entrada en lo que parecía ser una posada con muchos sujetos bebiendo licor e ingiriendo algo de comida caliente, el príncipe maligno se sienta en una de las mesas y se saca el manto de su cara, mostrándose ante todos los sorprendidos aldeanos quienes sentían miedo en sus corazones. Este solo opta por reírse lentamente hasta carcajearse en su perversidad y dice:

- ¿Por qué temen todos?

Unos pequeños que estaban correteando en la taberna, caminaron preocupados hacia sus padres, y por sorpresa Ithilion sostiene a uno de ellos que le estaba pasando por un lado, y lo sostiene sentándolo en su pierna. El niño estaba llorando y este le calma con caricias en su rostro, diciéndole:

- ¡Shh! No temas… no te haré daño, lo prometo… no debes llorar, eres un niño muy feliz y no posees maldad en tu corazón.

Mientras lo estaba abrazando en su llanto y temor, el padre del niño estaba deseando hacer algo para salvarlo y se contraía en su ira. Ithilion sin necesitar verlo, le pregunta:

- ¿Preocupado por tu hijo? ¿Crees que le haré daño?

Y alzando la mirada hacia este hombre, le pregunta:

- ¿Quieres que te lo entregue?

- Es mi hijo… no le hagas nada.

- Entonces, ven por él… cobarde.

El hombre se enojó en gran manera y se dirigió hacia Ithilion, pero este caballero maligno cerró sus ojos y se levantó sosteniendo al niño en su hombro izquierda, para evadir el golpe que le proporcionó este hombre, y seguido de esto, golpeándolo con la cabeza y luego girando con una patada sobre el pecho, impactándolo contra unas mesas.

En seguida Ithilion suelta el niño que corre directamente hacia su padre malherido. Mirando a los demás, este extiende sus brazos y pregunta:

- ¿Quién de ustedes se cree tan súper poderoso como para hacerme frente? ¿Nadie?

Esperando la respuesta de cada uno de ellos, se ríe al ver que el temor incrementaba mucho más y es cuando de pronto, se saca el guantelete de la mano derecha y la extiende hacia todos, diciéndoles:

- ¡Silencio, malditos roedores! Permítanme decirles que todos ustedes son servidores en potencia… quizá ahora se identifiquen como cobardes pusilánimes delante de mí, pero con mi poder yo podría hacerlos los hombres más valientes del mundo.

Caminaba con su mano extendida hacia ellos y les llenaba de temor con sus palabras aciagas.

- A lo mejor nunca se han preguntado cómo es que a estas alturas de la vida, yo con mi inconmensurable poder puedo tener el mundo en mis manos… pero les puedo asegurar que sus miedos y temores se irán de sus corazones, y no tendrán por qué pensar que la maldad es lo que corrompe el alma.

Y acercándose a un anciano, le mira con seriedad y le pregunta:

- ¿Quieres dejar de sentir temor porque morirás? ¿Quieres experimentar la valentía que evita que pienses en la derrota? Yo puedo darte todo lo que deseas… solo si me dices que lo deseas.

Este estaba esperando su reacción y poco a poco el anciano levantaba la mirada hacia Ithilion, y suspiraba con miedo, hasta que finalmente le dijo:

- Sí… quiero dejar de tener miedo.

Uno de los que estaba en medio de los aldeanos atemorizados, le rogó diciéndole:

- No digas eso, no te rindas.

Al cual Ithilion corriendo hacia él, le golpeó con una fuerte patada que le rompió el cuello. Volteando hacia los demás quienes se llenaron aun más de miedo, les sonríe diciéndoles:

- Los débiles como este, no merecen ni siquiera tener que estar en este mundo… ya nada en esta vida parece ser algo tan efímero como la cobardía, y si fuese ustedes no diría ni siquiera una sola palabra… ¿Se dan cuenta a que me refiero?

Y caminando hacia el anciano, el caballero maligno le mira a los ojos y continúa dialogando con los atemorizados aldeanos:

- Este anciano es el hombre más valiente que se halla en este patético lugar en medio de la nada... él ha reconocido mi poder y sabe que puede llegar a ser algo más de lo que es… un anciano endeble.

Acto seguido, Ithilion le coloca la mano izquierda en el hombro derecho al anciano y le dice:

- No sentirás nada… todo saldrá bien.

Hasta que habiendo dicho esto, el caballero maligno le coloca la mano que no tenía el guantelete en el pecho del anciano. Los segundos fueron pocos cuando el anciano sintió algo que le estaba cambiando por dentro.

- "Cor perversa"

Los aldeanos veían en silencio como el anciano estaba palideciendo mucho más su piel y como sus cabellos estaban cambiando de color blanco canoso a un negro mate como el de Ithilion. Finalmente Ithilion le quita la mano del pecho y se aleja un poco de él, preguntándole:

- ¿Cómo te sientes, anciano?

El anciano estaba reaccionando a la pregunta y al abrir sus ojos, estaban blancos enteramente. Estaba sonriendo del mismo modo en que lo haría un maniático y respondía diciendo:

- Esto es lo mejor que he probado en mi vida… me siento rejuvenecido.

- Y si estás rejuvenecido, ¿Por qué no me lo demuestras?

En seguida, Ithilion se saca su espada y la coloca delante del anciano, y este anciano estaba sonriendo del mismo modo y la toma en sus manos, diciendo:

- En seguida, mi señor y único rey.

Y habiendo dicho esto, el anciano perverso desviaba su mirada hacia los demás aldeanos que estaban en la taberna y se dirigió uno a uno, para matarlos. Ithilion se sentó en una de las sillas y bebía licor mientras presenciaba esta terrible carnicería que estaba ocasionando su nuevo servidor.

- Todos son débiles de corazones, no merecen ni siquiera una pizca de mi inconmensurable poder.

Los minutos pasaron y el anciano ya había terminado de matar a veinte personas y a siete niños. Afuera de la taberna, los demás servidores del caballero maligno estaban destruyendo y asediando la aldea y masacraban a quienes se resistían.

Ithilion y el anciano salen de la taberna a los minutos y observan a muchos de los servidores suyos que tenían arrodillados a muchos sujetos de la aldea que lucían muy fuertes. Este camina hacia ellos y observa la devastación a su alrededor y les pregunta:

- ¿Alguna vez han pensado en regresarse hacia sus malos caminos y a la perversidad que les consume el alma como a nadie en esta vida? Créanme que este día, ha llegado para ustedes…

Sacándose ambos guanteletes, se los entrega al anciano corrompido que estaba a su lado, para caminar directamente hacia los arrodillados prisioneros de ese asedio, sonriéndoles con una expresión facial que llenaba de miedo a muchos.

- Y nunca volverán a ser los mismos de antes.

En esa misma hora, la aldea se tiñó de sangre gracias al asedio que originó Ithilion y sus hombres perversos, y así mismo demostrado parte del poder que este hombre estaba ejerciendo en ese mundo.

Por otro lado, lejos de la maldad que se había avecinado en esa aldea, en los refugios del valle de Giliandor, todos estaban entrenando con sus armas, preparados para el siguiente ataque se les estaría avecinando. Robin despertaba y salía de la tienda en la que estaba acampando y sonreía por la hermosa mañana nevada que estaba disfrutando. Mirando a su alrededor se da cuenta de todo lo que estaban haciendo los refugiados y dice:

- Es raro que el señor espadachín no esté entre ellos.

En ese instante se aparece Gilraen y le pregunta:

- ¿Quieres saber en dónde está Zoro?

- Dímelo.

- Está en el barco… está entrenando en la torre vigía y se despertó demasiado temprano para que nadie lo interrumpiese en su entrenamiento.

Y dirigiendo su mirada hacia la torre vigía, Robin suspira sonriendo y le explica a Gilraen:

- Es que así es él, y es una de las personas más obstinadas con las que he tratado en mi vida.

- Ya veo, pero tienes que avisarle que en un rato salimos.

- Yo lo haré.

Y habiendo dicho esto, Robin se cierra su abrigo blanco y asciende al barco, para detenerse en la base del palo mayor, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos y pensando si llamarlo o no.

- Quizá Zoro esté durmiendo… lo averiguaré.

Dicho esto, Robin cierra sus ojos y cruza sus antebrazos, diciendo:

- Ojos fleur.

Inmediatamente en la habitación de entrenamiento de Zoro, dos ojos aparecieron en distintos ángulos, tratando de encontrar al peliverde, pero por desgracia no estaba ahí. Abriendo sus ojos, Robin se pregunta:

- ¿En dónde puede estar?

Así que se dispuso a recorrer cada rincón del barco, hasta las bodegas para poder descubrir en donde estaba metido, y su sorpresa fue casi mayor al caminar por los pasillos del Sunny que la llevaban directamente hacia su habitación. Estaba casi atónita, cosa que nunca se podía esperar de ella, aunque imaginándose lo que pensaba, decide dar unos pasos lentos hacia la puerta de su habitación y al asomarse, se da cuenta que Zoro estaba durmiendo en su cama.

La sorpresa de Robin fue mucho mayor y al mismo instante va sonriendo lentamente, hasta que sale de la habitación y se recuesta a la pared, riéndose en silencio.

- ¿Zoro dormido en mi cama? ¿Por qué lo haría?

La curiosidad era innegable, así que decidió fisgonear en su habitación y así mismo entrar en silencio. Zoro estaba despatarrado en la cama y tenía una almohada en su cabeza y otra en su pecho desnudo. ¡También estaba casi desnudo! Solamente sus pantalones estaban puestos en sí mismo.

Robin se sienta lentamente en el lecho y le susurra suavemente al espadachín, diciéndole con una suave y enternecedora voz, esa voz que es capaz de escudriñar los más bellos sentimientos en una persona que no los muestra:

- Zoro… despierta, dormilón.

Habiendo dicho esto, se da cuenta que este estaba reaccionando de su sueño y al mismo instante se movía en el lecho, volteándose hacia arriba quedando así mismo boca arriba. Sus ojos se fueron abriendo lentamente y al mirar a la hermosa morena que estaba sentada en su cama, este se queda en silencio y reacciona con un rubor en su rostro. Robin solamente alzaba las cejas en su sonrisa escondida entre su seriedad, esperando a que este dijese algo, pero parecía que la sangre se le había subido a la cabeza.

- Buenos días, dormilón… ¿Descansaste bien?

Este en seguida se sentó en la cama bruscamente, y se rascaba la cabeza, diciendo:

- Parece que estoy en problemas, ¿No?

- Puede ser… depende de lo que digas.

- La verdad es que… lo siento Robin, tenía demasiado sueño y demasiado frío allá afuera… no quise dormir en la torre porque me estaba congelando y al parecer tu cama es más cómoda que la de Nami y… me dormí.

- ¿Por qué estás durmiendo en mi cama?

- No lo sé… quizá me dejé llevar por…

Cuando estaba diciendo esto, Zoro notaba que Robin estaba con ganas de reírse pero que se contenía. Este cierra sus ojos y se lleva la mano a rostro, rezongando y diciendo:

- Vamos… ríete, porque así veo que estarás mejor.

E indudablemente Robin se rió plenamente y Zoro estaba de brazos cruzados, mirando hacia un lado diciendo:

- No debí entrar a esta habitación… no debí ni siquiera…

Pero en ese instante, Zoro siente que la morena le coloca la mano en el antebrazo derecho y le calma con sus suaves palabras, diciéndole:

- No te preocupes, Zoro… no me molesta para nada, total yo hubiese hecho lo mismo en tu lugar, así que puedes dormir aquí las veces que quieras.

Esto llenó el rostro del peliverde con sorpresas inimaginables y es cuando alza la ceja de modo irónico y pregunta:

- ¿Eh? ¿En serio?

- Claro… ¿Por qué no? Después de todo, mi cama es la más cómoda de todas en las habitaciones… además, tú no duermes en cama, duermes en el piso.

- ¿Y eso como mierdas lo sabes?

- Porque… lo sé.

Oyendo estas afirmaciones, fueron suficientes para calmar al peliverde que parecía estar a punto de estallar en la vergüenza y cometer un hara-kiri. Así que rascándose la cabeza, Zoro se muestra más calmado y sonríe aliviado, pero le apuntó con el dedo como si quisiese aclarar algo.

- Que nadie se entere de esto, ¿Eh?

- Mis labios están sellados.

En ese instante, ambos quedaron con sus miradas tranzadas. El silencio parecía ser más ensordecedor que sus propias respiraciones, que se vieron ofuscadas por los latidos de sus corazones. Se veían nerviosos, estaban a punto de sentir que lo que hacían o lo que estaba pasando en ese momento podía conducirlos a otra cosa, anhelada por muchos y visto por nadie.

- ¿En qué estás pensando, Zoro?

Una fácil pregunta para poder romper el hielo. Zoro parecía sentir que su fortaleza estaba rompiéndose. Robin le había hecho solamente una pregunta que serviría como puente para lograr lo que las intenciones para muchos significaría el todo.

- En que… debería vestirme y salir de tu habitación.

- ¿En serio?

- Pero parece que no puedo ni siquiera moverme.

Ambos nakamas estaban acercándose para lo que pareciese ser un beso esperado, aunque al mismo tiempo la pena y las consecuencias que no miden en sus actos estaba haciéndoles ver que quizá estarían equivocados y fue tanto que ganó eso en el momento inapropiado. Zoro se detiene al mismo tiempo en que lo hace Robin y ella reacciona diciéndole:

- Gilraen nos espera afuera… dijo que nos llevaría hacia un lugar.

- Sí, anoche lo dijo. No lo hagamos esperar.

- Bien, te espero afuera.

Robin sonreía ya que esta retención parecía no afectarle para nada, así que se levanta del lecho y camina hacia afuera del barco, mientras que Zoro se levanta apresurado y se viste rápidamente diciéndose a sí mismo:

- ¿En qué mierdas estás pensando, Zoro? Duermes en la cama de esa mujer y esperas a que… ¡Bah!

Zoro se colocó su abrigo negro y salió apresurado de la habitación, pero cuando iba a salir del barco, se siente un olor muy peculiar al de Robin, y se detiene sintiéndolo por todo su cuerpo.

- No, no me hará daño.

Los minutos pasaron y Zoro estaba descendiendo del Sunny, cayendo en la nieve. Ahí estaba Gilraen y Robin, juntos y a la espera del peliverde en el siguiente viaje.

- Hasta que desciendes, señor Roronoa.

Este se acerca a ambos y se rasca la cabeza, diciendo:

- Sí, es que estaba durmiendo muy cómodo y…

Acordándose de no decir nada, dirige su mirada hacia Robin la cual le alza la ceja derecha.

- No, solo estaba durmiendo… ¿A dónde vamos?

- Ya lo verás, es algo que quiero mostrarles, especialmente a la señorita Robin.

- Bien, pues andemos que parece que no hay tanto frío como esperaba.

Y dicho esto, estos tres salieron del refugio del valle y se encaminaron hacia la lejanía en unas colinas muy apartadas del reino en sí. El pequeño Gilraen se encontraba muy emocionado en su caminata. Parecía disfrutar de la compañía de estos dos, quienes caminaban percatándose de cómo correteaba por el camino, muy sonriente.

- Hacía tiempo que no venía por estos valles.

Robin estaba sintiendo como el frío le estaba dejando el cuello a esa baja temperatura y se colocaba sus manos alrededor de su área enfriada, diciéndose:

- Debí haberme traído una bufanda… no me esperaba que hiciese demasiado frío.

A un lado, Zoro estaba con su apariencia estoica y desvió su mirada hacia la morena, la cual estaba muy afectada con el clima.

- ¿Qué sucede, mujer?

Oyendo esta pregunta, Robin desvía su atención hacia el peliverde y alza sus cejas preguntándole:

- ¿Qué dijiste?

- Pregunté qué era lo que pasaba.

- No me traje una bufanda del Sunny y mi cuello tiene demasiado frío.

- Ya veo.

En ese instante, Zoro se saca su bufanda verde que tenía en su cuello y se le acerca a ella, y para sorpresa de la mismísima Robin, este se la coloca en el cuello y se la envuelve. Ambos nakamas se detuvieron y Zoro se da cuenta del modo sorpresivo en que la morena lo estaba mirando.

- ¿Qué?

Al cual ella sosteniendo la bufanda, se la acomoda en su cuello y sonríe diciéndole:

- Nada, es que yo…

- No tienes de que agradecerme, mujer.

Lo que no se habían dado cuenta era que el pequeño Gilraen los estaba viendo detenidamente, y este se cruza de brazos preguntándoles:

- Oiga, disculpen que los interrumpa, pero… ¿En realidad solo son nakamas?

De momento Zoro se enoja otra vez, mostrando pena en sus mejillas caminando de manera graciosa hacia el pequeño Gilraen, alzándole el puño diciéndole:

- ¡Te dije que sí!

- Vale… no se atrasen, ya estamos cerca.

Zoro se detiene y deja pasar al niño hacia delante, mientras que Robin le pasa por un lado, sonriéndole a su modo y sorpresivamente le guiña el ojo, mostrando su gratitud.

- Gracias.

Caminando directamente hacia el pequeño Gilraen, Robin le sostiene la mano alegremente cual madre que acompaña a su hijo hacia su lugar determinado. Zoro calma su molestia por un instante y se cruza de brazos, caminando y preguntándose cómo había llegado a esa situación.

Luego de varios minutos de andar merodeando un largo camino entre ligeras colinas nevadas, estos tres llegaron a una colina que descendía desde donde estaban y que estaba delante de un antiguo arco. La atención de la morena se centró especialmente en la extraña manera en que así lucía y dijo:

- ¿Qué es este lugar?

Detrás de ellos, Zoro alza su mirada hacia la distancia y se da cuenta que estaban en medio de un bosque con grandes árboles que estaban cubriendo con su paraje, lo que parecía ser los restos de una civilización antigua, más parecida a un reino.

- Esto parece… un antiguo reino.

Zoro desciende hacia donde estaban Robin y Gilraen, y se muestran sorprendidos por esto que veían. La morena decide adelantarse en su paso y seguir hacia delante, mientras que el peliverde se preguntaba solamente una cosa. ¿Por qué Gilraen los llevaría a ese lugar?

Ignorando los misterios de ese lugar y del por qué de tanto esmero en conocer el lugar. Zoro y Robin notaron la magia del lugar. Era una maravilla incesante. La descripción del lugar era basado en las ruinas de una ciudad que sus muros eran construidos de mármol blanco y que sus capiteles y dinteles sobresalían entre las espesuras de los bosques palidecidos por la vejez del invierno incesante. Zoro descendía de unas escaleras devastadas que contenía vegetación que se apoderaba de los vestigios de las ruinas, y que al descender completamente, caminaría por unas calzadas de ladrillos de mármol tallado finamente.

- Pero aun así… este lugar es una maravilla.

Por otro lado, Robin caminaba acompañada del pequeño Gilraen y su atención estaba centrada en la maravilla antigua de una ruina que pereció con el paso de los años. Sus pasos estaban guiándose hacia un camino de mármol que contenía estanques congelados a los laterales y unos enormes arboles que crecían desde el fondo de los estanques y que con sus ramas formaban un arco ojival por encima de ellos.

- Gilraen… ¿Qué es este lugar?

- Me gustaría que siguieses conociendo todo lo que estás contemplando.

Sus pasos continuaban al igual que los del peliverde. Zoro seguía caminando con mucha admiración en su rostro. Estaba topándose a lo lejos con lo que se evidenciaba como un puente de cruzaba uno de los estanques de las ruinas, y que estaba hecho del mismo mármol de las calzadas y de los muros. Del otro lado Robin se estaba acercando y se topó con el peliverde a la mitad del puente y ambos se detuvieron.

- Gilraen… ¿Por qué nos has traído a Zoro y a mí, a este lugar?

El pequeño niño búho se cruza de brazos y se recuesta del barandal del puente del otro lado y decide revelar sus intenciones.

- Bien, los quise traer a este lugar para que conocieran lo que anteriormente fue, el antiguo reino de Tannavar… fue el primer reino que estuvo localizado en estos valles profundos y escondidos de toda la civilización exterior.

Zoro y Robin se sorprenden por esto y se miran el uno con el otro, ya que es otra cosa que no se esperaban y que al mismo tiempo les dificultaría para poder encontrar la verdad. Al menos este lugar estaba siendo evidenciado para ellos y era noticia informativa especial.

- Un momento… ¿Quieres decir que este reino estaba aquí, antes del otro? ¿El de Ebonshire?

- Así es, Zoro. Ebonshire fue fundado hace quince años atrás… y lo que ves ahora es lo que antes resultó ser el hogar de muchos de nosotros.

Oyendo esto, Robin parecía estar muy escéptica al respecto. Fruncía su ceño y se llevaba la mano a su mentón tratando de descifrar aspectos resaltantes.

- Pero este lugar parece ser el vestigio de un reino que fue abandonado hace miles de años atrás… luce como si una feroz guerra azotó este mundo y al mismo tiempo hubiese convertido esto en un desastre mundial.

Gilraen sonríe por causa de esta duda y se siente en el barandal del puente y dice:

- Es que este lugar fue saqueado y destruido… por las manos del príncipe Ithilion.

Esta era una sorpresa mucho mayor. El niño no parecía estar mintiendo al respecto y Robin se da cuenta que a lo mejor su deducción tenía que ser planteada de otra forma.

- ¿Quieres decir que Ithilion acabó con todo esto?

- Así es… no le tomó demasiado para poder hacerlo.

Al cual Zoro cruzándose de brazos al lado de Robin, pregunta:

- Entonces ese Ithilion es un hombre demasiado fuerte… ¿No es así?

- Exactamente, es demasiado fuerte como para que lo enfrenten y cada día gana poder con cada aldea que destruye y que obliga a tomar más servidores a su antojo.

- ¿Cómo hace ese maldito para poder obtener tantos servidores?

- Su habilidad es un misterio demasiado grande… nadie lo sabe describir e interpretar.

- Entonces, ¿Cómo es que tiene tantos deseos de destruir a muchos de ustedes?

- No lo sé, Zoro.

Oyendo esta negación, Zoro parece no estar de acuerdo con que todo lo que haga Ithilion en este mundo sea algo distinto a lo que está acostumbrado a ver, y se cruza de brazos mirando a un lado, diciendo:

- No pareces estar diciendo la verdad, enano.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

Robin se sorprendió por esta afirmación de su nakama, y escucha que este respondía la pregunta del pequeño niño búho.

- Los enemigos de un reino no son distintos a los criminales con los que nos topamos en este mundo… nadie parece ser tan ambicioso y destructivo como parece… todos tienen su precio.

Pero el pequeño Gilraen se baja en silencio del barandal de mármol en el puente y camina lentamente hacia Zoro. Robin se dio cuenta que este chico lucía muy contrariado por lo que dijo su nakama. Gilraen se detiene ante Zoro y este lo veía tratando de descifrar por qué se veía tan molesto.

- Zoro… hay personas en este mundo que no puedes comprarlos con nada, todos tienen un objetivo en común que solamente aquellos que piensen lógicamente puedan ser cosas circunstanciales… siempre nos topamos con muchos asesinos y criminales que son de una misma categoría, pero aunque no te parezca cierto… hay hombres en este mundo que son enfermos y perversos, que por simple deseo o cuestión de placer, quieren ver el mundo arder en llamas.

Robin lucía casi sorprendida. Zoro estaba muy serio ante la réplica del pequeño chico que luego de decir esto, se aleja de ellos y comienza a caminar lejos de ellos. El peliverde se da la media vuelta y se recuesta del barandal del puente de mármol con sus codos, viendo fijamente hacia el lago, manteniéndose en silencio. Robin estaba a un lado de él y del mismo modo de su nakama, permanece en silencio hasta que este le pregunta:

- No sé si te diste cuenta que ese chico parece esconder algo que le hace doler su corazón… ¿No te das cuenta que cuando hablamos de los desastres de Ithilion y de su perversidad, se muestra como si fuese a lloriquear?

A lo que Robin recostándose del mismo modo en que estaba Zoro, se coloca justo al lado de él, y suspira mirando hacia el lago diciendo:

- Sea lo que sea que fuese, ese chico conoce demasiado para ser un pequeño… eso me lleva a una sola conclusión.

- ¿Y cuál es?

- Que ese niño puede ser la clave entre las batallas que hemos visto y entre los secretos que aun no hemos visto.

En seguida Zoro y Robin se miran el uno con el otro, tratando de descifrar el problema ocurrido hasta que la bella morena se atreve a dar una conclusión respectiva de este caso.

- Ese niño, tiene un nexo con Ithilion y el rey Sylvos.

Las dudas parecían complicarse entre las ideas de estos dos nakamas. Parecía ser que cuanto más trataban de acercarse a la verdad, más alejados estaban de descubrir lo que pasaba, y esas dudas podrían llevar al desastre entre los refugiados, hasta inclusive a los Sombreros de Paja.


	8. El Solsticio de las Almas

La mañana estaba continuando en su travesía. Sorpresivamente con la llegada del sol y la hora apuntada al mediodía, la niebla que cubría la isla entera estaba disipándose haciendo más fácil que la visión de los que transitaban libremente por el reino no se viese ofuscado por el frío.

Zoro y Robin estaban siguiendo al pequeño Gilraen y gracias a que la niebla esclarecía todo al paso, podían darse cuenta con más precisión todo el reino de mármol que estaba a sus alrededores. Viendo que era una buena oportunidad para poder continuar con su travesía, el pequeño Gilraen se alegra y voltea hacia estos dos nakamas, diciéndoles:

- Qué bien, al parecer podremos continuar con el recorrido.

En ese momento, Zoro se sorprende y pregunta:

- ¿Todavía falta por recorrer este lugar?

- Así es… hay mucho por que recorrer.

- ¿Y que será eso?

- Es una sorpresa.

Oyendo esto, Zoro baja la mirada y se enoja a regañadientes, diciéndose a sí mismo:

- Odio cuando me dicen que es una sorpresa… detesto la espera de las sorpresas.

Y Robin le pasa por un lado diciéndole:

- ¿Otra cosa más que odias?

- No precisamente… ¡Bah! Que importa, sigamos al enano.

- Es verdad, no puede ser tan aburrido para no seguirle.

Así que mientras estos continuaban en su paso, Gilraen descendía unas colinas empinadas que tenían escaleras largas que llegaban hasta la profundidad de un valle frío. Los pasos los estaban guiando a una travesía mucho más interesante, cosa que los dos nakamas no se esperaban.

Continuaban descendiendo por las escalinatas y estos dos se toparon con otra ciudad en ruinas, despoblada y sin árboles que cubrían sus ruinas como lo vieron anteriormente. Pero la peculiaridad de todo esto, era que había muchas estatuas de dragones construidos de mármol blanco. Gilraen extendía los brazos y sonreía preguntándoles a los dos nakamas:

- ¿Qué les parece esto que están viendo?

Robin estaba casi sorprendida, y se adelantó de Zoro con unos ligeros pasos hacia las ruinas de esa antigua civilización. Desgraciadamente el peliverde no se hallaba muy emocionado con esto ni nada por el estilo, ya que al cruzarse de brazos se sienta recostado en una roca enorme de mármol y cierra sus ojos, intentando dormir.

Gilraen se da cuenta de la despreocupación del peliverde y le pregunta a Robin un tanto preocupado por lo que estaba viendo:

- Oye, ¿Está bien que Zoro siempre esté durmiéndose?

Al cual Robin voltea hacia el peliverde y sonríe respondiendo con una negación en su rostro, diciendo:

- Él es así, pero es muy fuerte y muy valiente.

- Ya veo.

En seguida Robin dirige su atención sobre un capitel que parecía ser de una arquitectura muy extraña. Este tipo de cosa era música para los oídos de la sexy arqueóloga, la cual no pudo evitar ponerse a analizar los vestigios de esa edificación. Se arrodilla y saca un libro extraño y comienza a escribir en él lo que detallaba, aunque Gilraen no sabía exactamente qué era lo que estaba haciendo y le pregunta:

- ¿Para qué escribes lo que ves?

Al cual ella le responde sin desviar su atención a los detalles esculturales del capitel, diciéndole:

- Es simplemente un estudio hacia toda esta antigua civilización… como verás, esto me sorprende demasiado ya que jamás en mi vida he visto tal cosa… parece que fuese un reino de hace 2000 años atrás y aun así… luce como si fuesen ruinas de un siglo pasado.

En seguida Robin se levanta y se lleva la mano al mentón tratando de descifrar lo que estaba viendo. Dio unos ligeros pasos hacia lo que parecía ser unos antiguos restos de un palacio. El pequeño Gilraen le estaba siguiendo en su andar, rascándose la cabeza por no comprender nada de lo que ella estaba haciendo.

- Al menos podrías decirme que te parece el lugar… ¿No crees?

- Pues… es un misterio para mí.

Cruzó unos arcos destruidos que servían de techo para lo que anteriormente fue eso un palacio. Robin observaba unas escaleras y unos caminos en medio de ese salón, infestado de la vegetación que creció con el paso de los años. Su mente estaba tratando de asimilar lo que era en realidad ese momento, y para eso tuvo la sencilla idea de tallar un poco un muro que estaba cerca de ella, para así mismo comprobar la calidad del mármol sosteniéndola en su mano.

- Esto es extraño… jamás vi algo así.

El pequeño Gilraen se le acerca y le pregunta:

- ¿Qué sucede, Robin?

- Nada… es que este mármol no es como el común.

Y alzando la mirada a su alrededor esperaba encontrar algo con la búsqueda de su mirada.

- ¿Acaso por aquí hay yacimientos de mármol?

- No lo sé… no lo creo.

- ¿Estás seguro?

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Al escuchar esto, Robin camina directamente a un muro que aun no se había desplomado y señala la pared al niño, preguntándole:

- Esta pieza que une el ventanal con el suelo, es muy grande y muy pesado como para ser trasladado en una larga distancia.

- ¿Y cómo es que deduces que es una larga distancia?

- Porque no veo nada parecido por aquí a un valle… el mármol es muy pesado y esta pieza es muy enorme para ser trasladado por personas, carruajes o caballos.

No había pasado ni una hora y ya Robin estaba sospechando acerca de lo que estaba viendo a su alrededor. Parecía ser algo ilógicamente construido según ella, a no ser que otra civilización se hubiese encargado de eso.

Cerca de donde estaban examinando las enormes piezas de mármol, Zoro estaba roncando con una burbuja en la nariz. Estaba completamente profundizado en el sueño, pero se vio interrumpido su sueño con la presencia de alguien que estaba aproximándose hacia él. Desde las escaleras, estaba descendiendo un sujeto con apariencia similar a los merodeadores de Ithilion. Este se veía muy fuerte y estaba acompañado de un regimiento de soldados.

- Ahí está uno de ellos… ese es el más peligroso de todos.

En seguida se le acerca otro de los merodeadores y le pregunta:

- ¿Y qué hay con la mujer que está adentro con el niño?

- Ellos no son muy importantes… pero ese espadachín de cabellos verdes, es quien tenemos que atacar primero… no es un endeble.

- Bien.

Uno de ellos saca una flecha y sostiene su arco preparándose para dispararle a Zoro en la cabeza. Teniéndolo justo en la mira le dispara la flecha, así que justo antes de traspasar la frente del peliverde, este mismo estando dormido sostiene la flecha con su mano derecha a solo tres centímetros de su frente, para matarle.

Zoro abre su ojo derecho y se coloca en pie echando la flecha a un lado de sí mismo, diciéndoles a estos merodeadores que descendían de las escaleras a las laderas de las montañas:

- Así que no estaban siguiendo desde que cruzamos el valle de Giliandor… ¿No es así?

El que comandaba a los merodeadores, lentamente desciende de las escaleras seguido de los demás que comandaba. Sonreía a largas voces diciendo luego:

- Al parecer no eres tan débil como creíamos.

- No soy lo que ustedes creen que aparento.

- Claro.

Terminó de descender de las escaleras y caminaba ligeros pasos hacia Zoro, frunciendo el ceño y diciéndole:

- Tienes una enorme cicatriz que cruza tu ojo izquierdo… también detallamos que en tus muñecas hay una cicatriz, y tenemos la certeza que en tu pecho hay otra… pareces muy devastado para luchar.

- Te equivocas, maldito energúmeno… soy más fuerte cada vez que tengo enfrentamientos que me ponen en situaciones extremas.

- ¿En serio? ¿Qué aprenderás de esto, estando rodeado de un regimiento de soldados peligrosos?

- Querrás decir, soldados traidores… ¿No?

En seguida todos los merodeadores que estaban acompañados del que los guiaba y que dialogaba con el cazador de piratas, sacan sus espadas y se disponen a combatir contra un solo hombre. Zoro alza la ceja y coloca la Wado en su boca diciéndoles:

- Espero no haber sido tan grosero con ustedes, porque si no fui muy mordaz… pues me disculpo por eso.

El líder de los merodeadores cambia su semblante de burla a uno de enojo por ser burlado y coloca sus manos en sus dos espadas, diciendo:

- No te preocupes, porque haré que te tragues tus palabras.

- Ya quisiera verlo.

Inmediatamente este soldado perverso saca sus dos espadas y salta hasta caer cerca de donde estaba Zoro, y corre para atacarle. El peliverde detiene el ataque con solamente una de sus katanas, siendo casualmente y sorpresivamente la de la boca.

Los demás merodeadores permanecen dudosos de la fuerza de su líder el cual hacía fuerza con dos espadas grandes sobre la katana que Zoro tenía en su boca, aun así permaneciendo de brazos cruzados. Era una prueba de lo fuerte que podía ser el peliverde.

- ¿Es todo lo que tienes, imbécil?

Y habiendo dicho esto, Zoro saca la Sandai y hace un leve movimiento con su segunda espada, y echa hacia atrás al merodeador con las dos espadas. Estando indignado de la débil fuerza que poseía, dice:

- ¿Qué clase de hombre eres?

Oyendo esta pregunta que le halagaba en cuanto a su fuerza, Zoro se ríe y saca su otra katana para permanecer en el estilo de las tres espadas. Manteniendo una posición clave de sus ataques, el peliverde les dice:

- Solo soy un hombre del East Blue.

La velocidad de Zoro fue tan sorprendente que al pasarle por un lado al merodeador, le sacó las dos espadas con sus dos katanas, sin siquiera darse cuenta. Al darse la vuelta y ver como Zoro las había soltado al suelo, se asombra al recibir el ataque inminente de este mismo.

- Santouryu: ¡Tora Gari!

La sangre del merodeador salpicó cayendo a los lados, dejando la nieve del suelo completamente roja. Los demás merodeadores se sorprenden de ver a Zoro de espaldas y que volteaba hacia ellos, diciéndoles:

- ¿Alguien más lo hará?

Al darse cuenta que nadie se atrevía a dar un paso hacia el frente, Zoro camina hacia un lado y pregunta de nuevo:

- ¿Alguien más de ustedes, lo hará?

Pero al no recibir ni siquiera una respuesta de ellos, Zoro suspira arrogantemente hacia ellos, tomando una de sus mayores posiciones de ataque, diciéndoles:

- ¡Cobardes!

Instantáneamente fue la palabra que incentivó al peliverde a dar el siguiente ataque veloz hacia sus enemigos, rompiendo las filas y haciendo volar en partes a todos ellos.

Por otro lado, Robin y Gilraen no se habían dado cuenta que Zoro estaba atacando a los merodeadores hasta que uno de ellos estaba asomado en una enorme peña de mármol, con un cuchillo en su mano para atacar a la morena. Robin no se había percatado que estaba a punto de ser atravesada por un enemigo desde arriba, hasta que Gilraen se da cuenta y dice:

- ¡Cuidado, Robin!

Extendiendo su mano echa a Robin hacia atrás, dejando que el merodeador cayese con el cuchillo al frente de ellos. La morena se cruza de antebrazos y antes que este sujeto le atacase.

- ¡Diez Fleur: Twist!

Le rompió la columna en dos partes, dejándolo caer en el suelo. Rápidamente Robin abraza al niño asustado y le pregunta:

- ¿Estás bien?

- Sí.

En seguida Robin se acordó de Zoro y se levantó para dirigirse hacia donde este estaba, y se detiene sorprendida de ver como estaba rodeado de muchos enemigos merodeadores del reino. Zoro se veía en aprietos con esa gran cantidad de enemigos a su alcance. No movía ni un musculo contraído, para no demostrar que estaba en aprietos, manteniéndose débil y descuidado, y así mismo que estos tomen ventajas sobre él.

Finalmente uno de ellos decidió atacar al peliverde dirigiéndose con una sola espada hacia este, el cual con la espada de la mano izquierda detiene el feroz ataque para sostener la otra katana con la empuñadura hacia arriba y la hoja hacia abajo, haciendo un movimiento hacia arriba directamente sobre el pecho de este soldado, tajándole el pectoral y haciendo que un chorro de sangre saliese volando hacia arriba, dejándolo caer muerto a sus pies. Otros dos se disponen a atacarle por el cual uno de ellos extiende la espada hacia el rostro de Zoro, haciendo que el peliverde de manera ágil se echase hacia atrás, dejando pasar la punta de la espada a milímetros de su rostro; sin embargo, con la espada de su mano derecha que estaba sostenida al revés, le atraviesa el rostro para luego pararse erguido y atacar al otro con un movimiento de abajo hacia arriba, matando a ambos.

Otros se fueron encima de él, hasta que al tenerlos cerca, Zoro les arroja un destello diciendo:

- Santouryu: ¡Hyakuhachi Pondo Hou!

Con ese ataque, la mitad de los merodeadores perversos fueron derrotados. Ya al resto, Zoro los fue acabando uno a uno. Uno de ellos se le acercaba pero el peliverde desvía el ataque con su katana izquierda, para matarlo con la de la derecha, en un movimiento hacia abajo. Con el siguiente que le atacaba con dos espadas, Zoro no perdió el tiempo y decidió evadir sus ataques, pasándole por un lado para luego sostener la katana al revés, y echar la punta a la espalda de este soldado, matándolo sin voltear hacia atrás. Sacando la katana ensangrentada, el resto de los merodeadores le iba a atacar, pero este suspira diciendo:

- Sí que son obstinados.

En seguida, Zoro hace un giro con su torso, haciendo que se agachase lo suficiente y logra decir:

- ¡Santouryu: Kokuhyou Ootatsumaki!

Instantáneamente el destello giratorio del peliverde hizo sacudir por los aires a todos los merodeadores perversos, hasta el último de todos. Robin camina hacia donde estaba Zoro y le pregunta:

- ¿Estás bien, Zoro?

Al cual volteando hacia la morena con expresión de poca preocupación disimulada en su rostro, se extraña Zoro por tal actitud en esta mujer que nunca había demostrado.

- Sí, estoy bien… ¿En dónde estabas?

- Examinaba este lugar y llegué a una deducción muy interesante.

- ¿Y qué es?

Pero cuando la morena le iba a explicar lo siguiente, Zoro presiente con su Haki que se venía una enorme flecha que se dirigía hacia la cabeza de la morena. Zoro ve la flecha y abraza a Robin, echándose hacia atrás para dejar pasar el armamento que por unos segundos pudo haber matado a la morena.

Ambos nakamas se quedan en el suelo viéndose detenidamente, teniéndose a solo unos pequeños centímetros de los labios del uno con el otro. La profunda mirada de la morena en medio de la adversidad parecía ser inclusive más penetrante en el afecto de la situación para el peliverde jadeante.

- Creí que esa flecha te mataría.

- ¿Cuál flecha?

- Esa flecha que disparó aquel maldito.

Dicho esto, Zoro y Robin vieron de donde había salido esa flecha y aparece un merodeador con una apariencia muy similar a la de una niña de ocho años. Bajando el arco, la niña sonríe con apariencia perversa y dice:

- ¡Perdón por interrumpir a los amantes, pero parece ser que la cabeza de esa mujer no vale tanto como la del famoso cazador de piratas del East Blue!

En ese momento, la niña muestra ambos carteles de búsqueda con los rostros de Zoro y de Robin y es cuando dice a sí misma:

- Valen demasiado como para matarlos… así que los atraparé vivos.

Oyendo esto, ambos nakamas se buscan levantar pero la niña con gran velocidad saca otra flecha y les apunta antes que se pudiesen colocar de pie.

- ¡Ni se atrevan a moverse! ¡A esta distancia no fallaré y menos cuando están de modo difícil para moverse! ¡NO SE MUEVAN!

Zoro estaba enojado desde el suelo, acostado en la nieve y con el torso levantado, sosteniéndose con los codos, y Robin estaba sentada encima de sí con sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del peliverde, y alzando las manos para que no pudiese hacer ningún movimiento. La niña estaba acercándose mucho más hacia donde estaban estos dos y Zoro le susurra a Robin, diciéndole:

- ¿Puedes retorcerla?

Al cual al igual que Zoro, Robin no le quitaba la mirada a la niña que descendía apuntándoles con su arco, y es cuando Robin susurra respondiendo al peliverde:

- No… no puedo mover mis manos.

- Que mal.

La niña se acercó lo suficiente hacia ellos como para poder detallarlos de cerca, y es cuando la chiquilla se sienta en una enorme peña de mármol, sin bajar el arco y la flecha del rostro de la morena, diciéndoles:

- Aun me pregunto qué es lo que hacen dos personajes con recompensas altas en un reino aislado de la marina y del gobierno mundial… déjenme pensarlo… ¿Buscan aventuras en el despoblado invernal?

Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a responder algo, quedándose inmóviles ante esa situación incómoda en la que Robin estaba sentada encima de Zoro.

- Es una pena que hayan caído en mis manos… dos recompensas muy altas, aunque me sorprende que aquí no está el resto de su tripulación, Sombreros de Paja.

Al escuchar esto, Zoro alza las cejas y Robin pregunta:

- ¿Nos conoces?

- Por supuesto, como no conocer al cazador de piratas y a la niña demonio… ustedes se han vuelto muy famosos después de aparecer en el Nuevo Mundo… ¿Quién se lo iba a imaginar?

- ¿Y qué piensas hacer con nosotros?

- Pues, los entregaré a mi maestro Ithilion, y luego haré que los mercenarios de este reino me den el 85 % de lo que paguen por ustedes dos.

- Así que eres sierva de Ithilion… ¿Y dónde está tu señor?

La niña parecía estar disfrutando el momento, así que al mirar directamente hacia Zoro y en la forma que estaba sentada Robin sobre la pelvis del peliverde.

- No está aquí para comprobar cómo es que atrapé a dos peligrosos piratas que vinieron de Grand Line… ¿Te sientes incomodo, Roronoa Zoro?

Esta pregunta hizo que Zoro alzase la ceja derecha, preguntando:

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Mírate… una sensual mujer está encima de tus caderas, y ¿No sientes un furor debajo de tus pantalones?

Oyendo esta pregunta, Zoro se enoja mucho pero al mismo tiempo se sonroja diciendo:

- ¡Cierra la puta boca!

Robin aprovechó para decirle algunas cosas a la niña, tratando de evadir la conversación y así mismo persuadir a la niña:

- Esas no son cosas que una niña diría… ¿Y cómo terminaste al servicio de ese príncipe sádico?

Inmediatamente la niña pareció estar muy molesta por la manera en que Robin se expresaba de su señor y en seguida ella se baja de la piedra y le grita diciéndole:

- ¡No te atrevas a decirle sádico a mi señor, ramera!

Y habiendo dicho esto, apunta con la flecha en el rostro de la morena, muy cerca de ella, haciendo que ella se sintiese muy débil. Zoro se sorprende y pregunta:

- ¿Flechas de Kairoseki?

En seguida la niña se aleja un poco de estos dos, y se ríe por la manera en la que el peliverde se muestra sorprendido y a la vez enojado.

- Así que ella es una usuaria de las frutas del diablo… interesante, pero aun así eso no la salvará.

Robin parecía estar en aprietos y Zoro también. La niña estaba dispuesta a traspasar a la morena con la flecha hecha de kairoseki, así que apuntó directamente al rostro de la arqueóloga de los sombreros de paja, y de pronto algo estaba volando y se estaba aproximando hacia la niña que al darse cuenta muy tarde, siente que eso le golpea en el rostro con mucha velocidad.

La niña se echa hacia atrás pero se reincorpora nuevamente y alza la mirada tratando de ver que era, y ve a un búho de las nieves que estaba parado en la peña de mármol. Era Gilraen que había llegado al rescate de los nakamas.

- ¿Sorprendida, mocosa estúpida?

El búho cambia de imagen y regresa de nuevo la apariencia real de Gilraen. La niña al ver a este chico se sorprende mucho y pregunta:

- ¿Tú? Esto es imposible… no deberías estar con vida.

- Así mismo dicen todos, pero aquí estoy.

En seguida la niña retomaría el arco con la flecha, pero Gilraen corrió hacia ella desviando la flecha hacia un lado. Acto seguido lucharon cuerpo a cuerpo hasta que estaban apareciendo más merodeadores en el campo de batalla. Zoro voltea su mirada hacia Robin y resuena la garganta diciéndole:

- Oye mujer… ya te puedes levantar.

Robin se levanta y sonríe un poco apenada, mientras que Zoro se rasca la cabeza mirando a un lado, y diciendo:

- Tenemos que acabar con todos.

- Yo me encargo.

La morena da un paso hacia el frente y cruza sus antebrazos, haciendo que muchas manos saliesen de los múltiples soldados, retorciéndolos y acabándolos en seguida. Robin luego desvió su mirada sobre la niña que luchaba contra Gilraen y sacó seis brazos sobre ella, sosteniéndole fuertemente. El pequeño Gilraen se echa hacia atrás y ve a Robin, que caminaba hacia ellos, mostrándose muy seria, tanto así que parecía enojo.

- ¿Qué haremos con ella, Robin?

En seguida Robin se acerca y Zoro más atrás mantiene sus katanas en sus manos, suspirando con mucho enojo. La morena se agacha y mirando a los ojos de esta niña, le dice:

- ¿Cuántos nos estaban siguiendo desde que salimos?

Oyendo esto, la niña desvía su mirada a un lado, e inflando las mejillas. Robin suspira con calma y voltea hacia atrás de sí misma, mirando a Zoro el cual envainaba sus espadas, cruzándose los brazos. Regresando la mirada hacia la niña, Robin se muestra más paciente y le pregunta:

- Creo que en tu situación es mejor que me digas lo que pasa.

Pero Zoro estaba muy enojado como para esperar a que Robin le sacara la verdad, y pensó en otra idea mejor. Caminó hacia la niña y con su mano derecha, le sostiene los cabellos y la levanta haciendo que le duela, gritando con fuerza hasta que él le grita diciendo:

- ¡Cállate, mocosa estúpida!

- Zoro, cálmate.

- Lo haré cuando esta pequeña mocosa deje de jugar con nosotros… si no habla, será mejor para mí porque disfrutaría sacándole la verdad a nalgadas.

Y habiendo dicho esto, la suelta para que se quedase en el suelo. Gilraen se acerca a la niña riéndose y diciéndole:

- Te recomiendo que hables porque estos dos son muy peligrosos… aunque parezcan amantes, son muy fuertes.

La niña voltea hacia estos dos y se da cuenta que ambos tenían miradas malignas y perversas en medio de su seriedad. No teniendo más opciones, la niña dice:

- Está bien, no tengo más opciones.

Robin se levanta y le coloca la mano al hombro de Zoro, diciéndole:

- Tráela… tenemos que sacarle información.

- ¿Acaso soy tu sirviente?

La única respuesta de Robin fue una sonrisa en la que le guiña el ojo, para caminar de nuevo hacia los restos de las edificaciones. El peliverde se dirige a sostener a la niña que estaba sujeta con los brazos de Robin que salían de ella, y es cuando el niño se queda viéndole con los brazos cruzados.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué mierdas estás mirando?

- Nada… no sé cómo es que ustedes no son amantes, con esas indirectas que ustedes poseen.

El niño camina en silencio detrás de Robin y Zoro opta por rezongar, diciendo:

- ¿Cómo pueden pensar que ella y yo…? ¡Bah, que demonios!

Y sosteniendo a la niña en su hombro, Zoro se dispone a seguir el camino de la morena, pero antes de irse, se da cuenta que de los merodeadores que estaban muertos y derribados, una extraña sombra que salía de sus bocas se desvanecían como un destello de luz oscura. Zoro no comprendió esto pero algo muy extraño estaba pasando y no se quedaría sin averiguarlo.


	9. Refugio para la Fría Tormenta

Las horas habían pasado desde esa mañana hacia el atardecer. El clima poco a poco comenzaba a empeorar y para la desgracia de lo que fue anteriormente una clara mañana sin niebla turbia, todo se complicó a convertirse otra vez en una tarde con ventiscas que arrastraban la caída de la nieve dificultando la visión.

El reino entero se sumó a una extraña y repentina ventisca, ofuscando el paso de los carruajes de un lugar del reino a otro. Aunque eso no era problema para Luffy y el resto de los sombreros de paja. Estando acomodados en el carruaje que creó Usopp con sus semillas misteriosas, cada uno de ellos suspiraban el frío que sentían y se agitaban los brazos, diciéndose el uno con el otro, empezando por Sanji:

- Maldición, como odio tener que estar aquí… detesto tener que sentir este frío.

A un lado suyo estaba Usopp sintiendo el calor de su espalda, haciendo lo mismo que él, diciéndole:

- No te quejes imbécil, aquí todos estamos en la misma situación.

- ¿A mí que mierda me importa lo que sientas, tonto del culo? En todo aspecto, prefiero darle mi calor a mi querida Nami san.

Arrastrándose hacia donde estaba Nami, Sanji coloca unos ojos acorazonados como semejante idiota y le ruega a la navegante, preguntándole:

- Nami san, ¿Deseas el calor de mi cuerpo?

Al cual la nakama pelirroja, ni se dignó a tener que responder eso, volteando hacia donde estaba Luffy y Franky, preguntándoles:

- ¿Cuánto nos falta para tener que llegar hacia donde está el reino?

- Quién sabe, además Nim osan me dijo algo que ni siquiera me esperaba.

- ¿Qué pudo haber sido? Ese tío cojonudo lo único que hace es mostrarse demasiado preocupado por todo lo que nos ocurre.

Es cuando de pronto, Sanji observa directamente hacia Luffy, y este se cruza de brazos intentando no pensar en lo que pasó, hasta que de pronto los carruajes se detuvieron en medio de la nada.

Luffy en seguida asoma la cabeza hacia afuera, buscando a Nimrod y se sorprende de ver como había muchos caballeros apresurándose a correr hacia el frente de donde estaban ellos.

- ¿Qué sucede aquí? ¿Cuál es todo el alboroto?

Lo que no se había dado cuenta Luffy era que estaban a una larga distancia de la ciudad del rey de Ebonshire, y que merodeadores enemigos estaban esperando la caravana de los soldados del reino, y hacia delante Nimrod estaba reorganizando a sus soldados para enfrentarse directamente a estos.

Sanji y Franky asoman la cabeza hacia afuera y al ver como estos estaban apresurados para atacar a los merodeadores perversos de Ithilion, se dijeron entre sí mismos:

- Parece que hay una batalla… ¿Deberíamos ir?

- No lo creo, puesto que habrá que esperar.

- Pero preguntémosle a…

Y cuando estos dos entraron al carruaje de nuevo, se dieron cuenta que faltaba alguien entre ellos. La mano de Nami estaba en su cara y se lamentaba con su expresión facial, diciéndose a sí misma:

- Es que este nunca se entera de nada.

Sanji señala hacia la ventana y pregunta:

- ¿Acaso salió quien creo que es?

- ¿Es que lo estás viendo entre nosotros?

Y en seguida todos salen del carruaje para poder apresurarse a buscar al desprevenido capitán, quien no dejaba de preocuparlos. Luffy estaba con un jinete hacia delante, esperando enfrentarse a todos los soldados que estaban en el frente de batalla. Se sostenía su sombrero y se reía a carcajadas como si estuviese disfrutando mucho lo que estaba a su alrededor.

- Bien… ¡Déjenmelos a mí!

Ya hacia delante en el campo de batalla, Nimrod se enfrentaba ferozmente contra los merodeadores quienes intentaban discrepar en el reino.

- ¡Deténganlos a todos! ¡No dejen que entren a la ciudad amurallada!

Habiendo dicho esto, Nimrod cabalga con mucha prisa hacia unos merodeadores en su camino, y se los lleva por delante con su animal de montura. En seguida siente que le estaban apuntando con dos flechas y este las esquiva muy cerca de su rostro, cayéndose del caballo.

- Malditos desgraciados… ¿Cómo se atreven…?

Pero alguien ya venía a atacarle con una espada, y sin pensarlo dos veces, Nimrod saca la suya deteniendo el ataque sorpresivo del merodeador enemigo. Él estaba de rodillas y estaba forcejeando con este sujeto el cual le decía:

- Nimrod, ¿Qué haces luchando contra lo inevitable? Ríndete ante nosotros.

Oyendo esto, Nimrod hace a un lado la espada de este merodeador enemigo y le golpea con su puño, diciéndole:

- Eso jamás.

El merodeador se levanta en medio del campo de batalla y se limpia la sangre de la boca, sonriendo.

- Tú lo pediste, ahora morirás.

Al instante se repone con su espada, y ataca a Nimrod, y este al recibir el ataque, se mueve con gran destreza hacia atrás de sí mismo y le corta la espalda desde arriba abajo, haciéndole una enorme zanja que lo mató en seguida.

A la distancia, desde las enormes colinas que rodeaban la lejanía del reino, unas catapultas encendidas comenzaron a ser disparadas hacia donde estaban ellos, y es cuando Nimrod se da cuenta y advierte a todos.

- ¡Catapultas encendidas! ¡A cubierta!

Habiendo dicho esto, los soldados de Nimrod junto con él, se dispersaron para evitar la caída de las enormes rocas encendidas que salían de la misma cadena montañosa por el cual ellos salieron. Ahí es cuando se acuerda que los carruajes de Luffy y sus amigos se encontraban ahí, y se preocupa.

- Luffy… chicos.

Pero al regresar hacia las montañas, aparecen unos cuantos merodeadores con espadas desenvainadas, que le atacaban con ferocidad, haciendo que este las evadiera con gran destreza, pero retirándose y alejándose de los carruajes.

Mientras estaba recibiendo el ataque de las enormes catapultas, los soldados continuaban resistiendo a los merodeadores perversos, y en cuanto a Nimrod, el tener que resistir a los que le atacaban, ya era demasiado con él solo.

- Que difícil… ¡Necesitamos retroceder al reino!

Se estaba dando cuenta también que sus hombres poco a poco estaban cayendo muertos por sus espadas, y eso le preocupaba mucho, hasta que cuando menos se lo esperaba, Luffy aparece con el Gear Second activado y cae delante de ellos y de Nimrod, sorprendiéndole:

- ¿Tú qué demonios haces aquí?

Pero al alzar la mirada, Luffy sonríe gustosamente respondiendo:

- Planeo patear unos cuantos culos… ¿Algún problema Nim osan?

Nimrod se sorprende de ver como Luffy se colocaba de brazos cruzados ante los merodeadores que se detienen viendo a este chico como un chiste de mal gusto.

- ¿Y este renacuajo quién es?

- ¿Esta es la porquería de soldados que reúnes en tu ejército?

Pero Luffy solamente opta por reírse y se mete los dedos en los parpados y se los estira, sacando la lengua ante todos estos merodeadores quienes tenían la atención puesta sobre Luffy, viendo como este se burlaba de ellos.

- ¡Renacuajo la madre que los parió, tontos del culo!

Nimrod no puede creer lo que Luffy hizo ante todos estos cientos de soldados enemigos y perversos, y es cuando todos se enojan y deciden atacarles, pero Luffy toma posición, diciendo:

- Gomu Gomu no… ¡Jet Gatling Gun!

La sorpresa del rostro de Nimrod era mucho más grande esta vez, ya que no podía creer como este pequeño engomado chico podía contrarrestar las fuerzas de los soldados de Ithilion, con múltiples golpes y devastadores que hacía disparar a todos los enemigos del reino por los aires.

Habiendo acabado con todos ellos, y dejando que se fuesen los demás quienes no recibieron el potente ataque de Luffy, Nimrod se cruzaba de brazos asombrado por este ataque presenciado por sí mismo, y camina unos pasos hacia Luffy, preguntándole:

- ¿Qué demonios eres tú?

Al cual este cruzándose de brazos y mostrándose sonriente como si nada hubiese pasado, sonríe a carcajadas respondiendo:

- Solo soy un chico que quiere ser el rey de los piratas.

Dicha confianza y capacidad para mantenerse así en los momentos duros, fe suficiente para hacer que Nimrod cambiase su opinión completa acerca de él. Ya no lo miraba como un estorbo o como un idiota, sino como un digno aliado que merecía estar en las filas de su ejército.

Luego de haber pasado todo este conflicto bélico entre rebeldes perversos y defensores del reino, desde las grandes montañas que rodeaban la ciudad fortificada a sus alrededores, comenzaron a desprender una gran ventisca que era más fuerte que las anteriores. Nimrod se da cuenta de esto y advierte a Luffy, diciéndole:

- Oye, creo que será mejor que regreses al carruaje con tus amigos.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Se acerca una enorme tormenta y tenemos que refugiarnos.

- Bien, déjamelo a mí.

En seguida Luffy se apresuró hacia el carruaje en el que estaban los demás, pero al llegar a abrir la puerta, un puño enorme se dirigió hacia su cabeza, golpeándolo y sepultándolo por la mitad hacia la nieve. Era Nami, quien enojada le gritaba diciendo:

- ¡¿En donde mierdas te metiste!? ¡¿Cómo te atreves a dejarnos solos en este frío!?

Al cual Usopp descendiendo junto con Chopper, hacen el esfuerzo de sacar a Luffy de la nieve, diciéndole al mismo tiempo a Nami:

- Nami no es necesario que exageres… Luffy solo quería algo de diversión y ya sabes cómo es él.

- Nami da miedo.

Habiéndolo sacado finalmente de la nieve, Luffy se acomoda el sombrero de su cabeza y arquea las cejas, respondiéndole a Nami:

- Tenía que ayudar a Nim osan… además, tenemos que apresurarnos en seguirle porque dijo que se acerca una tormenta hacia nosotros.

- ¿Una tormenta?

Habiendo dicho esto, Nami sale del carruaje y se saca la capucha de su abrigo, para asomarse hacia las colinas, dándose cuenta que las nubes se movían muy rápido, estando al mismo tiempo oscurecidas. Usopp ayuda a levantar a Luffy de la nieve y dice lo mismo.

- Así es… parece que Luffy tiene razón.

Sanji sale del carruaje, y enciende un cigarro para luego expeler el humo de su boca, preguntando a Nami:

- Nami san… ¿Deberíamos ir con Nimrod?

- Bueno, al parecer Luffy no se equivocaba…

Habiendo escuchado esto, Luffy se cruza de brazos y se ríe diciendo:

- Yo nunca me equivoco… ¡Bien, vamos a Ebonshire a comer y a buscar refugio, y luego a comer!

- Eso ya lo repetiste, idiota.

- Ah… vale.

Todos subieron al carruaje y Luffy se había sentado a sujetar las riendas de los caballos, al lado de Usopp, el cual le preguntaba:

- Luffy, ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió aquí?

- Bah, no es nada… Nim osan estaba luchando contra esos tipos raros de apariencias perversas… quien sabe.

Pero de momento, Usopp mantiene su mirada hacia los soldados de Nimrod y se da cuenta que unos cuerpos comienzan a emanar una extraña entidad negra de sus bocas y que se desvanecían como una sonrisa maligna. Esto lo asustó por completo, abrazando a Luffy de la cara y preguntándole:

- ¿Viste eso, Luffy?

- Oi, Usopp… ¡Suéltame la cara que no veo!

- ¿Cómo no puedes ver eso que vi?

- ¿Y qué mierdas viste?

Señalando a los cuerpos de los merodeadores derrotados, dice con miedo en su rostro:

- Una sombra extraña salió de su boca y se desvaneció.

- ¿Sombra? ¿Cómo Moria?

- Yo que sé.

Pero en ese instante, Nimrod avanza con su caballo hacia estos dos nakamas idiotas, y les explica la situación:

- No tienes de que alarmarte, chico narizón… lo que viste es un secreto que todos conocemos, pero que no es nada como para que sea considerada una maldición o algo peor.

Usopp se calma con esto y suelta el rostro de Luffy, sentándose en silencio al igual que su capitán. Nimrod parecía mantener un secreto extraño en su mente y es cuando Usopp decide preguntarle:

- ¿Y qué es eso que sale de sus bocas? ¿No es una sombra?

A lo que Nimrod responde diciendo:

- No, no son sombras… son esencias malignas y perversas que han sido puestas en sus corazones.

Ambos nakamas se sorprendieron demasiado por esto, con algo que jamás se imaginaron. Nimrod continuaba en su trayecto y se mantiene mirando hacia el frente, guiando al resto de su ejército cansado y malherido.

Los segundos pasaron en el que se acercaron a las murallas de la ciudad principal de Ebonshire. La tormenta se acercó a las planicies nevadas del reino y cuando pasó finalmente el carruaje de los sombreros de paja, las puertas se cerraron dejando que la ventisca se dispersara al impactarse contra los muros de la enorme ciudad. Todos se detienen y salen cada uno de ellos del carruaje, manteniéndose admirados por la inmensidad de la ciudad nevada del rey Sylvos.

- Joder, que pasada… espero que haya bastante comida.

Usopp estaba al lado del sorprendido Luffy, y le dijo:

- De seguro habrá como para satisfacernos, cabeza de chorlito.

- Pues, ¿Qué esperamos para ir a comer?

Y justo cuando Luffy iba a salir corriendo para algún lugar a hacer cualquier estupidez, Nami en ese entonces le retiene de la mejilla, estirándosela y cerrando sus ojos con el ceño fruncido.

- Un momento, tú no irás aun a ningún lugar.

- Nami… ¿Qué jujee ahoa? ¿Ej que no pueo i a come?

Al instante, Nimrod aparece sacándose la espada de su cinto y la retiene en sus manos, y es cuando sonríe ante Luffy, colocándole la mano en el hombro.

- Vengan conmigo, mis amigos… quiero que conozcan a alguien.

Luffy aun sintiendo su mejilla estirada, se rasca la cabeza ante Nimrod y le pregunta:

- ¿Y a quien iemo a e?

- Veremos a alguien muy importante en este reino.

Nami en seguida le suelta la mejilla a Luffy, y camina hacia Nimrod y le pregunta:

- ¿Exactamente a quien veremos?

- Al rey Sylvos… estoy seguro que querrá verlos a todos.

- ¿Y por qué es eso?

Habiendo preguntado esto, comienza a caminar con Nimrod por la ciudad y los otros les estaban siguiendo el paso. El general del ejército de Ebonshire se toma la molestia de responder las preguntas de Nami.

- Porque para serte honesto, el tipo de personas como Luffy, no se encuentra a cada momento de nuestras vidas.

Oyendo esto, Nami mira hacia Luffy y se rasca la cabeza, alzando la ceja derecha.

- Ni que lo digas.

- Pero aun más sorprendente es, como siendo él un chico muy desprevenido, sea el capitán de su tripulación… nunca había visto a alguien tan despreocupado, ignorante de las situaciones y del peligro, como alguien que se mantiene sonriente a cada momento de la vida.

- Nosotros estamos acostumbrados a que Luffy actúe así… es el chico más extraño del mundo, y siempre tiene algo que decirnos que nos mantiene unidos y contentos.

- Eso es ser un buen capitán, no cualquier persona puede hacer eso.

En el grupo de atrás, Sanji y Franky caminaban mirando a su alrededor, como si tratasen de buscar algo en especifico.

- ¿Habrán cigarrillos por aquí?

- ¿Habrán botellas de cola por aquí?

Al cual Brook decide interrumpirles en sus interrogantes, preguntando:

- ¿Habrán chicas aldeanas que me quieran mostrar sus bragas?

Sanji y Franky se sorprenden y ambos golpean a Brook en la cabeza, dejándolo en el suelo con chichones y moretones.

- ¡A nadie le importa saber esa mierda!

- ¡A nadie le importa saber esa mierda!

Luffy adelante se reía con Usopp y con Chopper, el cual cambió su apariencia a la habitual, sentándose en la cabeza de Luffy, diciendo:

- Necesito preparar mis medicamentos y mis Rumble Balls… ¿Cuándo llegaremos?

- No lo sé, pero parece que Nami se está encargando de descubrir algunas cosas.

- ¿Qué cosas, Usopp?

- Yo que sé… de seguro le estará pidiendo oro.

El capitán de los sombreros de paja recuerda la idea de encontrar comida, y derrama saliva de su boca, diciendo:

- Espero que le esté diciendo que comamos lo más pronto posible.

Al instante, Sanji se adelanta hacia Luffy y mientras tenía sus manos metidas en los bolsillos, le recuerda:

- Luffy, asegúrate de no decir nada de lo que nos dijo Nimrod en la aldea anterior.

La seriedad de Luffy cambió de un modo muy repentino, tanto así que hasta Usopp se sorprendió.

- Prometí que no diría nada de eso, y lo cumpliré… aunque me preocupe.

- Así es pero quizá puedas averiguarlo con el personaje más relevante en este lugar.

- Quizá cuando sea el momento apropiado para eso.

- Tienes razón.

Los minutos pasaron en los que los sombreros de paja caminaron por las largas calles de Ebonshire, para dirigirse hacia el enorme castillo del rey Sylvos. Todos estaban siguiendo a Nimrod el cual se hacía paso entre los siervos que se hallaban en el atrio exterior hacia las puertas del enorme lugar.

Nimrod les ordena a los guardias que abran la puerta, dejándola caer en el suelo para poder pasar él y los sombreros de paja. Muchos servidores se extrañaban de esto y Luffy alzaba la ceja preguntándole a Nimrod:

- ¿Y por qué estos cabrones me miran así?

Al cual Nimrod sonriendo, voltea hacia Luffy y le responde:

- Es que no eres alguien común por estos lares, hermano mío.

- Ah, vale… ¿Cuándo comemos?

- Primero esperemos.

Cuando estaban pasando por un salón grande, unas enormes escaleras estaban en frente de ellos, y Nimrod hace llamar a un soldado para que advirtiese a su rey que ya ha llegado, con invitados especiales. La noticia fue llevada y cuando menos se lo esperaron, Nimrod ve que estaba descendiendo un servidor con alguien en su brazo y voltea hacia atrás, diciendo:

- Luffy, amigos… quiero que lo conozcan a él.

Los siete sombreros de paja se levantaron y se colocaron en fila a los lados de Nimrod, viendo como desde las escaleras estaba descendiendo un anciano acompañado de otro que le ayudaba a bajar por las escaleras. Era el rey Sylvos quien finalmente luego de varios días de estar postrado en cama y de haber recibido ataques peligrosos de Ithilion, descendía para conocer a los nuevos invitados. Habiendo llegado ante la presencia de Nimrod, quien se postra ante su rey, le dice:

- Nimrod… has llegado.

- Mi señor, tengo noticias de la marca.

- Me gustaría saberlas, pero… ¿Quiénes son tus amigos?

Nimrod se levanta y sonríe diciendo:

- Mi señor… esta es la tripulación de los sombreros de paja, y este chico… es Luffy, el capitán de ellos.

El rey dio unos pasos hacia Luffy, y luego de verlo de cerca, aunque ignoraba que este estuviese hurgándose la nariz, sonríe y le pregunta:

- ¿Tu nombre es Luffy?

- Así es… Monkey D. Luffy… ¿Y usted quien es, viejo canoso?

Nami se sorprende al igual que el resto de los sombreros de paja, aunque Nimrod solo optó por colocarse la mano en el rostro. El rey estaba casi serio pero se vio troncado por la sonrisa de sí mismo, el cual decía:

- Es un enorme gusto… Luffy.

Y habiendo dicho esto, el rey caminó unos pasos hacia Luffy y le colocó ambas manos en sus hombros, diciéndole:

- No te haré nada… solo quiero ver algo.

- ¿Y qué verá?

- Algo importante.

El anciano cerró sus ojos y sintió algo muy inconmensurable en Luffy, tanto así que abrió sus ojos sorpresivamente, con una sonrisa tan satisfactoria que ni siquiera Nimrod pudo haberla visto anteriormente. ¿Qué habrá sido? Seguirá siendo una sorpresa que en su debido momento será descubierta.


	10. Criaturas en la Nieve

Aun cuando los espíritus muestran ser fuertes o débiles, ninguno a simple vista es capaz de estremecer el corazón de un viejo hombre que puede ver lo que se esconde. El rey Sylvos había experimentado una enorme presencia en el cuerpo de Luffy, luego de haber mantenido sus manos en sus hombros.

Sanji y Nami estaban de brazos cruzados y esta reacción del soberano fue suficiente como para hacer preocupar un poco a estos dos nakamas quienes estaban muy atentos a todo. Usopp miraba a todos y preguntaba:

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede?

Aunque sus interrogantes fueron ignoradas por todos, Luffy parecía estar despreocupado por lo que ocurría. Así que luego de hurgarse la nariz, resuena sus cuerdas vocales preguntando:

- Oi, viejo… ¿Por qué tanta sorpresa? ¿Es que huelo mal o qué?

El rey estaba conmocionado. ¿Qué razones podían ser? ¿El poder de Luffy? ¿Su habilidad? ¿Su despreocupación? Afortunadamente no era nada tan serio como para preocuparse, pero aun así Nimrod se acerca al rey, el cual no le quitaba la mirada al engomado capitán de los sombreros de paja.

- Mi señor… ¿Se siente bien?

A lo que este rey, llevándose la mano al rostro, sonríe suspirando de alivio, diciendo:

- No es nada grave… me siento mucho mejor de lo que crees, Nimrod.

- ¿Y por que está preocupado entonces?

- No lo estoy.

Así que dirigiéndose al resto de los sombreros de paja, el rey sonríe complacido y se lleva las manos hacia su espalda, caminando alrededor de todos ellos, provocando la preocupación de Franky, el cual decía:

- ¿Qué tanto me ves?

- Veo que son unas personas magnificas… deben estar muy cansados y hambrientos. ¿No es así?

Inmediatamente los ojos de Luffy se volvieron saltones y alzó los puños a los aires, diciendo:

- ¡Sí, todos estamos hambrientos y cansados! ¿Tienes comida para nosotros, viejo raro?

Todos se sorprendieron por esta pregunta tan irrespetuosa por parte del capitán engomado, pero Nimrod comenzaba a acostumbrarse a las irreverencias e impertinencias de él. Así que acercándose a Luffy, Nimrod le coloca la mano en el hombro y le dice:

- Por supuesto… vengan y acompáñenos.

El rey extiende sus brazos con felicidad y dice abiertamente al resto de los sombreros de paja.

- Todos son bienvenidos.

Simplemente era un alivio para los sombreros de paja, el poder quedarse y disfrutar del descanso provisionado por el rey Sylvos, el cual caminaba acompañado de Luffy, sonriendo y relajado con su presencia.

Los minutos pasaron y en la mesa del rey, todos banqueteaban con placer luego de una larga travesía en medio de la nieve agotadora. Luffy estaba engullendo grandes cantidades de carne, una tras otra sin descansar. A un lado del rey estaba Nimrod sonriendo junto con Sylvos y del otro lado estaba Usopp, el cual acercándose al anciano rey, busca preguntar cosas específicas.

- ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuvo visitas como nosotros, viejo rey?

Desviando su mirada hacia Usopp, el rey se recuesta en su sillón y alza la mirada, como tratando de recordar algo en su pasado.

- No lo sé… con esta nieve cayendo con fuerza los últimos tres años, me atrevo a decir que ya ni siquiera lo recuerdo.

- ¿Eh?

La sorpresa de Usopp fue extraña. Se cruza de brazos y se rasca la cabeza, preguntando:

- ¿Cómo que ni siquiera lo recuerda?

- Así es… han pasado muchos años y desgraciadamente con esta guerra en nuestras murallas, todo parece ser más peligroso.

- Lo dice como si nunca hubiese descansado por eso.

Usopp sorpresivamente sabía dar en el clavo justo. El rey voltea hacia Nimrod, mientras que Nimrod baja la mirada para no tener que recordar lo que ocurría. Chopper estaba al lado de Usopp y decidió preguntarle al rey:

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué será que noto que ustedes están muy preocupados por esta guerra que está desatada en este reino?

El rey Sylvos suspiró con la mayor de las turbulencias mentales que alguien podía llegar a imaginar. Luego de haberse reclinado a su sillón, decide comentarle a Usopp algo distinto a eso.

- No, no es nada… solo son cosas de un viejo rey, que no es preocupación de nadie… pero…

Cambiando de temas o de ánimos, decide sostener la copa, para luego sostenerse de la mesa y levantarse, obteniendo la atención de todos los demás.

- Aun así, cuando tenemos luchas y pruebas difíciles, el reino continua hacia delante… seguimos luchando y seguimos caminando… y hoy… ¡Celebraremos por la llegada de nuestros nuevos invitados!

Acto seguido todos los sombreros de paja alzaron sus copas en honor a la palabra del rey, escuchando que al mismo tiempo para la felicidad de los oídos de Luffy, dijo:

- ¡Traigan más carne y más vino!

Luffy en seguida terminó de tragarse su porción de carne, cuando sentía que la saliva corría de su lengua y sus ojos brillaban como dos estrellas.

- ¿Más carne? ¡He llegado al mejor lugar de todos!

A un lado de Luffy, Sanji se reía con gusto mientras encendía su cigarrillo habitual, para luego decirle:

- Oi, Luffy, deja para los demás… además sobra bastante vino como para el cabeza de marimo.

Luego de decir esto, todos hacen silencio por un instante y recuerdan en seguida que se habían olvidado por completo de ellos, tanto así que hasta Luffy se vio interrumpido en su comida por esto. Nami se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se preocupó mucho por esto así que abrió bien sus ojos, diciendo:

- No puede ser… me he olvidado de Robin y de Zoro.

Usopp estaba de brazos cruzados y Franky estaba riéndose diciendo:

- Bah, no hay de qué preocuparse Nami… Zoro está con la sexy arqueóloga y la deben de estar pasando bien.

Esto fue suficiente para hacer reír a Franky, Usopp y Brook, quienes se imaginaban cosas con estos dos, pero a Sanji no le hizo mucha gracia esto, y se encendió de ira.

- ¿Qué ese maldito idiota cabeza de alga, le está poniendo las sucias manos encima de la bella y delicada Robin chwan? ¡Primero lo mato antes que lo haga!

- ¿Qué sabes tú si ya lo ha hecho en frente de nuestras narices… no ignores la tensión que hay entre ellos dos.

- ¡Primero muerto!

Cuando un sirviente del reino estaba pasando para traer más alimentos, Franky recuerda que estaba vacío de suministros, y pregunta en susurro a este servidor, diciéndole:

- Oi… por casualidad de la vida, ¿No habrá cola?

- ¿Cola?

- Sí, una bebida refrescante negra, menos fuerte que el vino y el ron.

- Creo que tengo.

- ¡Súper!

A un lado de Sanji, Luffy estaba riéndose a carcajadas, pero Nami se estaba cruzando de brazos muy molesta por esto, y dice:

- No sé cómo es que he soportado tanto de estos idiotas.

Y revisando su muñeca, Nami busca marcar el den den mushi que tiene sujeto, y es cuando Nimrod se acerca a ella preguntándole con mucha duda:

- Perdón que lo diga, pero… ¿Acaso hay más de ustedes?

- Sí, hay dos más… en total somos nueve miembros de la tripulación… los que faltan son la arqueóloga Nico Robin y el cazador de piratas Roronoa Zoro.

Cuando Nami dijo esto, descendió la mirada hacia el den den mushi, pero el rey parecía haber escuchado algo referente a ellos, especialmente en el nombre de Zoro.

- Disculpe que lo pregunte, pero he escuchado acerca de ese cazador de piratas… Zoro.

Todos se calmaron y se extrañaron mediante a esa declaración de conciencia que el rey había dicho. Sanji se acomoda el cigarro en su boca y pregunta alzando la ceja:

- ¿Qué? ¿Ya ha escuchado acerca de ese cabeza de alga, inútil como guía?

- Por supuesto… todos ustedes son del East Blue, ¿No es así?

- Bueno, no todos… la mitad son de allá y otros son de Grand Line… pero Zoro es del East Blue y Robin chan es del West Blue… de una isla que ya no existe.

- ¿West Blue? Disculpen que lo pregunte, pero… ¿Cómo se llama la isla esa que ya no existe?

- Ohara.

Oyendo esto, Nimrod y el rey se miraron en seguida con mucha seriedad, cosa que confundió demasiado a Sanji y a Nami, quienes sabían que al mirarse de esta forma, un secreto llevarían.

- ¿Por qué lo preguntan?

- ¿Acaso hay algún secreto que nos quieran revelar?

Pero en seguida el rey y Nimrod voltearon hacia ellos y estaban mirándolos muy preocupados. ¿Por qué lo harían? ¿Qué razón existiría para que reaccionasen de esa manera? Sea lo que fuese, al parecer era muy peligroso para el reino y muy confuso para los sombreros de paja.

Lejos de la jurisdicción del reino de Ebonshire, luego de una batalla contra merodeadores quienes estaban siguiéndolos, Zoro y Robin estaban continuando en su trayecto, sintiendo la tormenta de nieve que estaba avecinándose contra su paso. Robin estaba caminando al frente, sosteniendo un pequeño mapa en su mano y atrás estaba caminando Zoro, sosteniendo a la niña merodeadora en sus hombros, atada de manos y de pies.

- ¿Cuánto falta para que lleguemos, mujer?

Robin no le había alcanzado a escuchar en su pregunta, y continuaba caminando y mirando a sus alrededores. Sus mejillas estaban rosadas por el frío y suspiraba muy cansada, diciéndose a sí misma:

- Este tiene que ser el camino… o es que estoy perdida.

Detrás de sí misma, se estaba apurando Zoro que al colocarse a un lado de ella, le mira con seriedad y le pregunta:

- ¿Cuánto falta para que lleguemos?

- No lo sé, Zoro… pero parece que estamos cerca de llegar a un refugio.

- ¿Un refugio? Parece que nos hemos perdido en medio de la tormenta… ya no siento mis mejillas.

- ¿Seguro?

Robin se extraña por esto, y se saca el guante de su mano derecha y la coloca en la mejilla del peliverde, solo por unos instantes. Zoro permanece sorprendido de sentir la cálida mano de la morena en su rostro, siendo esto como una bendición matutina.

Luego de esto, Robin sonríe y le quita la mano a la mejilla de Zoro, suspirando un gesto de conformidad. Zoro estaba ido en su mente y pregunta:

- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso estoy muy frío?

- No, estarás bien… pero mejor busquemos refugio.

- Tienes razón… ya me estoy hartando de tener que cargar con esta mocosa estúpida en mi espalda.

La niña se enoja luego de escuchar esto, y forma un berrinche en la espalda de Zoro.

- ¿Quién es mocosa estúpida, cabeza de alga?

¿Cabeza de alga? ¡Joder! Esta niña sí que tiene agallas para decirle como Sanji solamente sabe decirle. Zoro se enoja por esto y Robin se detiene volteando sorprendida con una sonrisa.

- ¿A quién le llamaste cabeza de alga?

- A ti te llamé así… eres un idiota, ¡Suéltame!

- Juro que te mataré.

Robin sostiene el otro hombro de Zoro y le susurra al oído, diciéndole:

- No caigas en sus provocaciones, Zoro… eres mejor que esto que estas demostrando.

Dicho esto, Robin continúa en el camino y Zoro se calma, pero se va rezongando diciendo:

- Esta mocosa estúpida… aquella mujer sabelotodo… este clima estúpido… ¡Ahh! ¿Por qué a mí?

Al instante de descender de una pequeña colina nevada, estaba acercándose Gilraen en apariencia de búho de las nieves, posándose en el hombro de Zoro, para informarles acerca de algo que vio al frente.

- Buenas noticias, queridos amantes… me he topado a medio kilometro entre las montañas, una aldea que está abandonada… al parecer hubo una civilización que recientemente se mudó de ese lugar.

Robin se acerca hacia donde estaba posado Gilraen y se cruza de brazos, pensando en esto.

- ¿Una civilización?

- Así es… una aldea que fue abandonada… no hay nadie, pero por lo menos se pueden refugiar en la tormenta.

- Nos servirá para descansar entonces.

- Deberíamos ir.

Habiendo dicho esto, Robin y Zoro se van hacia la mencionada aldea en el despoblado de las montañas. Fueron minutos los que se tardaron para llegar hasta ese lugar, y finalmente luego de haber cruzado una montaña, Robin y Zoro vieron la aldea a la distancia.

Sus pasos lo llevaron a la entrada de la aldea abandonada, viendo como la tormenta estaba arremetiendo con el valle montañoso. Robin miró hacia atrás y dijo a Zoro a su lado:

- Tenemos que entrar rápido.

- Bien.

Pasando por el umbral de la aldea, los nakamas se dieron cuenta que las edificaciones de la aldea, también eran edificaciones fortalecidas e mármol blanco, tal como lo vieron en el valle de los lagos en los que Gilraen los guió. Zoro vio una taberna con chimenea y sonrió diciéndole a la morena:

- Por allá podemos ir… quizá encendamos una fogata.

- Buena idea, Zoro.

Ambos nakamas, Gilraen y la niña merodeadora entraron a la taberna. Zoro estaba dirigiéndose hacia unas mesas de madera, sosteniéndolas en fuerza para colocarlas en las puertas y en las ventanas. Así mismo estarán resguardándose un poco de la tormenta.

Robin se sienta en una de las mesas que estaban disponibles en la taberna y comienza a analizar un mapa que le causaba mucha duda. Zoro caminaba hacia la barra, buscando entre las botellas que estaban dispersas por el suelo, a ver si hallaba una que tuviese ron, sake o cualquier licor disponible.

- Solamente botellas vacías.

Gilraen estaba de brazos cruzados, sentado delante de la niña merodeadora, y esta le pregunta:

- ¿Qué tanto me ves?

- Nada, solamente que no sé como decidiré torturarte mientras estás en nuestro poder.

- ¿Crees que con eso me vas a asustar?

- No lo sé, pero podría funcionar.

En la barra Zoro encontró una enorme botella de sake sin empezar y se emociona por esto, en cuanto a Robin lo llama para que le acompañe en la mesa. Zoro se sienta al lado de ella y le dice:

- ¿Qué sucede, mujer?

- Mira este mapa… es muy extraño.

- ¿Qué tiene de extraño eso?

- Las formas… parece que este mapa es algo viejo, ya que no contiene rutas señaladas, y la dirección del reino de Ebonshire es otra.

En ese momento, Robin recuesta su codo en la mesa y sostiene su mentón en su mano, mostrándose con cansancio y pesadez en su vista. Zoro estaba viendo el mapa pero desvía su mirada hacia el rostro de Robin, percibiendo ese cansancio. La morena presiente que Zoro le estaba detallando y al alzar la mirada hacia él, sonríe viendo como este le miraba, y le pregunta:

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miras así, señor espadachín?

- Luces muy cansada, mujer.

- Tienes razón.

Soltando el mapa, Robin se lleva las manos a sus ojos y se los restriega, tratando de librarse del sueño, pero de pronto a Zoro se le ocurre una idea extraña y se levanta de la mesa.

- ¿A dónde irás?

- Buscaré a ver si hay una habitación para ti… estás cansada y necesitas dormir.

Cuando Zoro estaba subiendo las escaleras hacia las habitaciones de la taberna, Robin vuelve su mirada al mapa y sonríe con sus ojos cerrados. Gilraen se dio cuenta de esto, y se levanta para sentarse en la mesa, diciendo:

- Vaya, mira lo que hace por ti… y aun así, se atreve a decir que no son amantes.

Robin solamente opta por reírse de esto, y responde a Gilraen, diciendo:

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que Zoro y yo somos amantes?

- ¿Bromeas? Mírate nada más como se hablan… como él actúa cuando lo miras o cuando estás cerca de él… puede ruborizarse con facilidad y eso es causa de alguien que él considera que le gusta.

- Es muy extraño, y son cosas que ni siquiera los niños como tú se deben preguntar.

- Es obvio que se nota… cuando te des cuenta de lo que ocurre a tu alrededor, espera que no sea tan tarde.

Gilraen se levanta de la mesa y se va detrás de Zoro. En las habitaciones de arriba, el peliverde pateaba puertas para buscar una habitación disponible y se topa con una que estaba en perfectas condiciones.

- Bien, esta le puede servir.

Mirando a la derecha, Zoro camina hacia el baño, y ve una bañera de bronce que estaba conectada a una hornilla con carbones debajo de ella, y es cuando se le ocurre la genial idea de llenarla.

- Quizá se relaje con esto…

Zoro se asoma por la ventana y arranca los hielos que caían de las tejas, para colocarlas en la bañera de bronce, siendo muchas. Luego encendiendo los carbones con madera de la puerta, enciende la fogata para calentar los hielos que se estaban derritiendo.

Los segundos fueron suficientes y los hielos estaban derretidos, manteniendo la bañera con agua caliente. Gilraen llega a la habitación y se sorprende de ver esto.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo, Zoro?

El peliverde voltea con rapidez hacia atrás, y al ver a este niño con sonrisa maliciosa y con brazos cruzados, resopla preguntándole:

- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar cuidando a la mocosa esa?

- No, ella está asegurada… pero tú eres un enigma muy extraño.

- Deja de decir esas idioteces.

- Calentando una bañera con agua… preparando una cama para Robin… ¿Aun así no sientes nada por ella?

Zoro abre sus ojos de la sorpresa, y saca la Shusui, extendiéndola hacia este niño asustado, ya que estaba pensando que esto era quizá inapropiado de preguntárselo.

- Te juro que si dices otra tontería como esa, te rajo de arriba hacia abajo… ahora, ¡Piérdete!

El niño desaparece de la habitación y Zoro envaina su katana, rezongando debido a esto. Los minutos pasaron y el peliverde estaba descendiendo las escaleras y se topa con Robin subiendo. Ambos se detienen y Robin sonríe mientras que Zoro se rasca la cabeza mirando a un lado.

- ¡Eh…! La última habitación de la derecha está perfecta para que descanses.

Cuando terminó de decir esto, Zoro bajó el brazo y se dio cuenta que Robin estaba sonriendo con sus ojos cerrados. En seguida ella asciende unos cuantos escalones y acercándose a Zoro, abre sus ojos y lentamente dirige su mano derecha hacia el pecho de su nakama, tocándoselo con suavidad y cortesía.

- Gracias, Zoro… eres muy gentil.

Y habiendo dicho esto, Robin suelta el pecho de Zoro y asciende acercando sus labios hacia los de él, pero deteniéndose en solo segundos de los labios del sorprendido espadachín, el cual sentía que su corazón latía muy fuerte, decide desviar sus labios hacia la mejilla de él, besándole muy cerca de la comisura de su boca. Un beso casi de boca. Separándose del rostro de Zoro, Robin asciende por las escaleras y camina directamente hacia la habitación, mientras que el peliverde sentía como estaba la sangre subiéndosele a las mejillas, demostrando esa gratitud merecida con una sonrisa sincera.

Los minutos pasaron. Zoro estaba sentado en una de las mesas de la taberna, durmiendo luego de haberse terminado la botella entera de sake. Arriba en la habitación, las ropas de la morena estaban tendidas en la cama, mientras que ella estaba tomándose un baño caliente en la bañera. Afuera de la taberna la tormenta estaba disminuyendo pero mantenía su fuerza. La niebla estaba espesa como siempre, dificultando la visión de cualquier persona que mirara hacia el horizonte. De pronto, la nieve del suelo comenzaba a moverse como si fuese algo moviéndose por debajo hacia la dirección de la taberna.

Zoro estaba dormido pero se despertaba a cada instante, ya que no podía dormir nada.

- Maldición, es la primera vez que tengo dificultar para dormir… nunca me había pasado eso.

Así que decidió levantarse para caminar a buscar otra botella de sake. Lo que estaba afuera moviéndose dejó de moverse, cerca de la taberna. Zoro no tenía ni la menor idea de que se trataba, ignorando así los problemas que se le avecinaban. Zoro estaba de pie en la barra de la taberna y bajaba a buscar una botella, pero al erguirse, algo estaba de pie a su espalda.

El aspecto de esta criatura era similar a la de un yeti blanco, pero con un tamaño similar a la de un humano. Tenía ojos blancos y colmillos deformes, como de un orco mitológico. Zoro tiene en seguida un extraño presentimiento y al voltear hacia atrás, se da cuenta que no hay nadie.

- Qué raro… juro que hay algo por aquí.

En el techo, justo encima de sí mismo, estaba la criatura que abría sus fauces para atacarle, y es cuando Zoro tiene ese extraño presentimiento y mira hacia arriba, sintiendo que la bestia le cae encima. Estaba haciendo fuerza con la criatura que quería devorarle la cara.

- ¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué son estas criaturas?

Utilizando sus piernas, Zoro impulsó a la criatura hacia afuera de la taberna, levantándose en seguida, sacando sus tres espadas. Estando afuera de la taberna, Zoro se da cuenta que hay muchas más de estas criaturas.

- No puede ser… son demasiadas.

Las criaturas gruñían rodeando la taberna, dejando a Zoro con posibilidades de caer ante ellos. Sus espadas estaban desenvainadas y con su ojo miraba a su alrededor, diciéndose:

- No sé cómo es que están aquí, pero no tengo deseos de matar criaturas deformes.

Uno de los yetis se pone en posición de ataque y brinca hacia Zoro, el cual con su Sandai, le hace a un lado, cortándolo por la mitad. Los demás yetis atacaron en seguida.

Zoro retiene el ataque de tres de ellos, y uno que estaba por detrás se le iba a lanzar para atacarle, pero este salta dejando que estos dos se impacten en sus rostros. Cayendo en otro lado, Zoro hace una posición de ataque.

- ¡Santouryu: Tora Gari!

Viendo que un yeti estaba muy cerca de él, Zoro cae con su ataque, desmembrándolo y esparciendo sus vísceras con este ataque. Otro yeti aparece y le sorprende golpeándolo haciendo que se impacte contra una casa abandonada. Zoro se levanta con rapidez, y decide hacer un máximo ataque.

- ¡Santouryu: Continuum Oni Giri!

Zoro se impulsa desde la pared y ataca a un yeti, tajándole el pecho y aprovechando el cadáver, se impulsa desde él para caer con otro, que decapitó con su ataque; que apoyando sus pies contra un muro se impulsa sobre otro yeti, rompiéndole los brazos y el cuello, para impulsarse de sí mismo atacando a otro yeti, sacándole la cabeza.

Todos los yetis fueron eliminados, y Zoro cae en el suelo nevado, un tanto cansado, pero al envainar su Wado, el peliverde se sorprende de ver que muchas más criaturas de estas estaban llegando hacia ellos. Desde los techos de las edificaciones, las montañas e inclusive desde el suelo. Zoro opta por suspirar manteniéndose tranquilo.

- ¡Joder! Hay más.

Estaba completamente rodeado de muchos yetis, viéndose con la imposibilidad de querer resguardarse de todos.


	11. Al Filo de la Katana

Sentir como el frío es capaz de penetrar hasta lo más recóndito de la piel; como la nieve podía ser capaz de precipitarse para provocar una contusión hipotérmica y como al mismo tiempo sería capaz de avivar un fuego, escondido hasta en lo más profundo de nuestro ser.

No era necesario ni siquiera saber cuan peligroso sería lidiar con circunstancias que se alejan de nuestra capacidad para superarlo todo. No existen palabras para describir el peligro que enfrentamos día a día y así mismo poder superarlo con la fuerza de nuestra voluntad de vencer hasta en el peligro más nublado, como la niebla en la tormenta de invierno.

Ahí estaba Zoro; parado con sus dos katanas habituales en ambas manos, sujetándolas con tanta fuerza, que si fuese la garganta de una persona desafortunada, ya se hubiese muerto por descompresión. Sus pies estaban firmes en la nieve, aferrándose cual pino en medio de la avalancha que no se rompe ni se tuerce. Sus músculos estaban relajados y contraídos a cada respiración que manifestaba con su cuerpo, haciendo de eso un giro constante semejante a un ritmo circadiano. Sus brazos y pechos estaban calmados e inmóviles, resguardados en su abrigo, y finalmente su ojo derecho estaba mirando fijamente hacia un determinado objetivo. Un yeti.

Cerca de sí mismo, como era de suponerse ante tanta lentitud de movimiento y tensión en el silencio; una serie de criaturas nevadas de aspectos monstruosos rodeaban al cazador de piratas, como si fuese una presa difícil de capturar, inclusive con tantos rodeándole. Las criaturas se mostraban sedientas de sangre. Gruñían deseando lanzarse ante este hombre, pero no se arriesgaban aun. Ya habían visto sus movimientos, su poder indescriptible y esa facilidad de derrotar enemigos poderosos e incontables, siendo ese el mismo caso. Zoro no se veía atemorizado por esto, pero decidió que si iría a atacar en serio, tendría que sacar la Wado para colocársela en su lugar de posición en el ataque.

- No me dejan otra alternativa… malditas alimañas.

Habiendo dicho esto, Zoro sin pensarlo dos veces saca la tercera katana y se la coloca en la boca, para en seguida estar atento para dar su primer ataque. Cuando el cazador de piratas hizo ese movimiento significativo, todos los yetis que estaban a su alrededor, se postraron para iniciar su ataque como si fuesen unas bestias felinas. Zoro en seguida hace sonar los huesos de su cuello, para luego suspirar profundamente, diciéndose a sí mismo:

- El show acaba de empezar.

Dicho esto, desde arriba de la taberna abandonada en la que estaban resguardados los chicos y la bella Robin, un yeti saltó para poder caerle de sorpresa a este hombre, pero antes de caer, Zoro dijo:

- Es una deshonra atacar por la espalda…

Acto seguido, Zoro sostiene su katana de la mano derecha con el reverso hacia el lado contrario, y da un giro hacia la izquierda, haciéndose a un lado y cortando a la bestia por la mitad desde arriba hacia abajo en un movimiento veloz. Estando agachado y con la catana hacia abajo, Zoro alza la mirada hacia los demás enfurecidos yetis, y dice:

- Pero, ¿Qué sabrán estas criaturas lo que es la honra?

Instantáneamente, percibe que las demás criaturas se lanzan hacia él, y este se impulsa desde el suelo con sus fuertes piernas, dirigiéndose en velocidad hacia los yetis, comenzando así la lucha severa entre un hombre contra cientos de criaturas nevadas.

Una criatura estaba viendo a Zoro en su rango de ataque, así que alzó los enormes y fuertes brazos para atacarle con zarpas. El peliverde lo ve venir y detiene uno de sus ataques con las katanas, haciendo que se incrustara más en la nieve con el poder del golpe. Saliéndose en seguida de ahí, Zoro recibe un siguiente ataque de otro yeti, deteniéndolo con mucha rapidez, pero luego de esto un tercer yeti lo ataca por la espalda, impactando al cazador de piratas contra una vivienda en ruinas.

Dos criaturas corrían hacia el lugar de impacto, y se sorprenden cuando Zoro sale con mucha velocidad, disparado hacia los aires, haciendo un movimiento peculiar con sus katanas.

- ¡Santouryu: Hyakuhachi Pondo Hou!

El destello fue grande y así mismo se precipitó contra muchos yetis, cayendo derrotados en la nieve. Zoro cayó al suelo de pie y se dio cuenta que las grandes bestias se sorprendieron por dicho ataque, haciendo que este suspirara con arrogancia, diciendo:

- Interesante… así sí podré diezmarlos.

Seguido de esto, tomó esta técnica como ventaja, para continuar con los ataques a estas grandes bestias. Percibiendo que le iban a atacar más desde la derecha, Zoro se direcciona hacia ellos.

- ¡Santouryu: Hyakuhachi Pondo Hou!

Nuevamente el destello de la técnica cortadora del cazador de piratas, se disparó moviéndose en la superficie de la nieve, cortando todo a su paso, incluyendo a 30 yetis que venían en camino. Cada vez quedaban menos para atacar al peliverde, el cual continuaba con el combate de cuerpo a cuerpo.

Uno de los yetis que corría desde lo lejos, sorprende a Zoro con un enorme zarpazo que se dirigiría a su cara, más este sintiéndolo con su Haki, abre su ojo derecho con sorpresa e inclina su torso y su cara hacia atrás, dejando pasar en violento ataque del yeti. Echándose de nuevo hacia el frente, Zoro tiene el cuello del yeti que lo atacó cerca de su rostro y hace un leve movimiento con su cabeza, insertando la Wado de su boca en el cuello de la bestia. Sacando la katana, Zoro redirige su ataque con otros tres que le atacaban constantemente, pero este los detenía con veloces y sugerentes movimientos, fatigándose en cuestión de segundos.

- ¡Joder, sí que son fuertes y rápidos!

Mientras recibía los múltiples ataques, Zoro se fue echando para atrás gradualmente hasta retenerse contra una pared, sirviéndole para impulsarse en medio de todos, cortándolos con ataques veloces.

Ahí estaba Zoro corriendo en medio de ellos, deshaciéndose de todo aquel enemigo que estaba acercándosele a su paso. Al primero de los yetis lo ataca con su katana, alzándola hacia arriba, sacándole las vísceras por los aires; al segundo de los yetis lo evade con su ataque en la cara, agachándose hacia la derecha, para insertarle la punta de la Shusui en el costado matándolo en seguida. Con el tercero y cuarto los enfrenta duramente, cortándole la cabeza al primero y arrancándole las piernas al segundo, para finalizar insertándole la katana por detrás de la cabeza en el suelo. Después vinieron el quinto, sexto y séptimo de los yetis, quienes se esparcieron para rodearle en su ataque, pero Zoro no tardó en atacarles, decapitando a uno; insertándole la katana al siguiente, y cortando en cuatro pedazos al que faltaba. Finalizando con el octavo que estaba al frente suyo, cortándole la cintura, dejando que cayese de rodillas, insertando una katana en la cabeza, para arrancársela con la otra katana, arrojando la cabeza a un lado.

Luego de este repentino ataque del peliverde, los demás yetis restantes que ya eran como 850 de ellos, estaban detenidos con un poco de seriedad, porque no se estaban enfrentando a cualquier presa del camino. Zoro se levantaba un tanto fatigado porque sabía que aun faltaba seguir en la lucha y voltea hacia los demás, diciéndose a sí mismo:

- Al menos quedan pocos para luchar contra mí.

Seguido de esto, Zoro siente que le cae sangre del rostro, y limpiándose con su brazo derecho, observa el color y se extraña de ver que es negra. Alzando la mirada hacia los yetis, sonríe diciendo:

- Y yo que pensé que podían ser naturales.

Los segundos fueron inmediatos para la siguiente lucha feroz entre el cazador de piratas contra el resto de los yetis que quedaban restantes. Era un número superior a sí mismo, inclusive luego de haberles matado a una gran cantidad. Viéndose rodeado de más que se aproximaban, Zoro se lamentaba diciéndose:

- Ojala pudiese manejar el jodido Haki del rey que Luffy posee.

Dicho esto, Zoro vio que los yetis corrían hacia él, pero antes de que le atacasen, cerró sus ojos e hizo una posición con sus katanas y dijo:

- Santouryu Ougi:…

Los yetis estaban cerca de sí mismo, así que al abrir su ojo derecho, dijo:

- ¡Rokudou No Tsuji!

Un destello de luz verde aparece en seis divisiones, que se arremetió contra los cientos de yetis que estaban de frente de él y de su ataque, atacándoles y provocando que se destruyese todo a su paso, levantando la nieve a los aires y derribando los escombros, así mismo matando a una gran cantidad de yetis. Ya quedaban menos de 700.

Arriba en las habitaciones de la taberna, Robin no se había percatado de la batalla que se estaba librando abajo, ya que estaba dormida en la bañera de agua tibia. Estaba completamente desnuda y relajaba sus músculos, luego de una fría mañana entera en ese lugar. Sin darse cuenta, en la ventana de la habitación, un yeti estaba asomándose ya que había olfateado a Robin. La bestia entra con el mayor silencio posible por la ventana, y camina en silencio hacia el baño, y ve que la bañera estaba con solamente el agua de ella. Mirando a los lados, la bestia no pudo localizar a la morena, pero cuando repentinamente ve unas gotas que caen a la bañera, la bestia mira hacia el techo y ve a Robin sujetada con manos suyas que salían del techo.

- ¿Qué es esta bestia? Parece un yeti.

La bestia iba a gruñir para advertir que hay otro en la aldea abandonada, pero Robin supo de esto y se soltó cayendo encima del yeti, haciendo crecer manos que sujetaban a la incontrolable criatura. Robin estaba de pie ante la criatura y forcejaba sus antebrazos, diciéndose a sí misma:

- Sí que es fuerte.

En seguida, le retorció a duras penas todos los huesos, matando a la bestia para que no causase alborotos, sin siquiera saber que afuera Zoro estaba lidiando con más de 600 yetis. Robin en seguida fue a agarrar su abrigo, pero antes de hacerlo otra criatura entra por la ventana, cayendo ante ella y comenzó a atacarle, mientras que ella le evadía con destreza, probando que los dos años separados de sus nakamas, si le sirvió de entrenamiento duro. Robin se movía por el suelo, y debajo de la cama, estaba su abrigo y se arrastró hacia abajo, logrando así sacar un puñal largo. El yeti levanta la cama y la echa a un lado, mientras que Robin se levantaba con rapidez, colocándose en guardia con el puñal en la mano.

- ¿De dónde salió esta bestia?

Acto seguido, el yeti sin pensarlo dos veces atacó a Robin, cayéndole encima pero ella le había incrustado el puñal en el cuello. La bestia estaba muriéndose encima de ella pero seguía luchando, tratando de morderle el rostro a la morena, la cual forcejaba hasta que la mató. Quitándosela de encima, Robin se colocó su abrigo nada más, y se apresuró a bajar, mientras que afuera Zoro continuaba luchando contra los yetis que incansablemente aparecían para atacar.

- ¡Santouryu: Sanjuuroku Pondo Hou!

Al haber dicho esto, arremetió contra más yetis, diezmándolos en el ataque. Luego de esto, Zoro no se percata que en la taberna en la que los chicos estaban descansando, un yeti estaba dirigiéndose hacia la entrada en silencio. La bestia olfateaba algo que estaba percibiendo a su cercanía, dándose cuenta que era realmente la presencia de estos dos chicos quienes estaban durmiendo en el suelo, muy tranquilos. El yeti caminaba en silencio hacia ellos, pero cuando caminaba pisó una botella y la rompió. Gilraen se despierta por esto y al ver al Yeti delante de sí mismo, se asustó gritando. Zoro desde afuera voltea hacia adentro y se preocupa diciendo:

- No, Gilraen.

Este descuido a Zoro le costó bastante, porque un yeti apareció de repente a su lado y le golpeó con bastante fuerza y velocidad en el estomago, alzándolo levemente al aire. Zoro echaba sangre por su boca gracias a este ataque, pero finaliza cuando otro yeti le golpea en la cara arrojándolo hacia otro yeti, que lo recibe con los puños cerrados golpeándolo hacia los aires. Mientras Zoro iba hacia lo alto, soltó la katana de su boca, y otro yeti saltó por los aires cerrando sus puños y golpeándolo hacia abajo, impactándolo contra unos escombros.

Adentro de la taberna, Gilraen se despierta completamente asustado mientras que la niña merodeadora estaba igual. Ambos se resguardaban de ser atacados por la bestia, así que cuando el yeti se aproximaba para atacarles, diez brazos salieron de su cuerpo y retorcieron a la bestia en varios pedazos. Gilraen se dio cuenta que Robin estaba en las escaleras y ella corrió hacia ellos, abrazándoles, ya que estaban muertos de miedo. Robin les decía:

- Ya pasó… ahora quiero que se escondan detrás de la barra, y no salgan de ahí.

- Lo haremos… ¿Y qué harás tú?

- Saldré a ayudar al señor espadachín.

Robin los escondió detrás de la barra, y los ocultó con una mesa y esparció licor sobre ellos para que los yetis no sintieran la presencia de la carne humana o la sangre. Abotonándose el abrigo blanco en su cuerpo desnudo hasta los pechos, dejando su escote notablemente balanceado, Robin se asoma hacia afuera y se sorprende de ver a toda esa gran cantidad de bestias que estaban atacando a Zoro.

Los yetis cayeron en tierra, y se aproximaron hacia el lugar en el que cayó Zoro, pero este se levantaba del suelo, solamente teniendo dos de sus katanas, escupiendo una cantidad considerable de sangre por su boca.

- Malditas bestias… sí que me jodieron… me dejaron con dos katanas.

Zoro en seguida cierra sus ojos y coloca sus dos katanas en una posición paralela de la una con la otra. Concentrando su poder en sus músculos malheridos, al igual que su cuerpo; Zoro abre repentinamente sus ojos, y ataca:

- ¡Nitoryu: Hirameki!

Dos largos destellos fueron disparados sobre estos yetis, pero la desgracia de Zoro fue que cuando los destellos fueron disparados, ellos se hacían a un lado, evadiéndolos. Zoro se sorprendió y continuó atacándolos sin detenerse, pero aun así muy pocos fueron dañados con sus técnicas.

- Ya reconocen mis ataques… tendré que improvisar.

Los yetis se dirigieron hacia Zoro para continuar con los ataques, así que decidió correr sigilosamente hacia donde estaba su Wado caída en medio de las criaturas. Se movía evadiendo cada uno de los ataques de las bestias, hasta que al llegar a la katana, se da cuenta que dos bestias le iban a atacar desde arriba, así que Zoro se lanzó al suelo, deteniendo los ataques con sus dos katanas y recogiendo la tercer en la nieve con su propia boca.

Hecho esto, Zoro se levanta y corre directamente hacia una enorme pared de mármol que estaba a su alrededor, abriéndose espacio entre las muchas criaturas que lo rodeaban para atacarle. Seguido de esto, Zoro llega a la pared y salta apoyando sus pies en la pared, impulsándose hacia ellos con gran fuerza, diciendo:

- ¡Santouryu Ougi: Tatsu Maki Pondo Hou!

En realidad, lo que Zoro estaba haciendo era mezclar su técnica de Tatsu Maki con el Pondo Hou, haciéndolo como si fuese un ataque cortador, pero era giratorio y con eso, logró neutralizar a todos los yetis que estaban frente a él, expeliéndolos por todas partes con un rayo espiral interminable. Con esto, Zoro logró rebajar la cantidad de yetis a 525.

Por muy fatídico que fuese esa lucha interminable, Zoro estaba cansándose de continuar resistiendo esa lucha. En cierto aspecto esperaba poder acabar con esto. Nunca en toda su vida había podido luchar contra interminables criaturas a su paso, pero solamente llevaba la mitad de todos sus enemigos presenciales. Era todo un desafío severo para él, así que inclinando un poco su cuerpo, Zoro se sostenía con la katana insertada en la nieve, respirando agitadamente.

- ¿Por qué mi cuerpo no está resistiendo?

Dicho esto, se descuida pero su Haki presiente los futuros ataques de los yetis, y decide dar un fuerte salto desde donde estaba cayendo encima del tejado de una vivienda en ruinas. Mientras se sujetaba por detrás de sí mismo, un yeti salió expedido sujetándole por la espalda al cazador de piratas, sorprendiéndole en seguida.

- ¡Maldición, me he descuidado!

El yeti lo impactó contra la nieve, manteniéndolo inmóvil boca abajo. Zoro se sentía prisionero de las bestias que se aproximaban a atacarle, pensando que sería su fin, y cuando menos se lo esperó, miles de brazos salieron del suelo, formando una entera columna con dos brazos enormes, escuchándose desde lo lejos alguien que decía:

- ¡Mil Fleurs: Gigantesco Mano!

Era Robin que estaba asomada en la parte alta de una de las viviendas, lejos del alcance de los cientos de peligrosos yetis, haciendo descender las grandes manos para poder golpear y diezmar a los cientos de yetis que estaban a su alrededor. Zoro como pudo se libró de la bestia que lo aprisionaba y evadía los enormes brazos de Robin, subiendo por una enorme pared para poder colocarse en lo alto.

Robin había adelantado un trabajo interesante de contrarresto. Ya quedaban 360 yetis en el campo de batalla. Zoro se impulsa saltando hasta donde estaba Robin y le dice:

- Mujer, ¿En dónde estabas metida?

Habiendo desvanecido los enormes brazos, Robin voltea hacia Zoro, ensangrentado por la boca y malherido en su cuerpo, diciéndole:

- Estaba resguardando a los chicos… estás herido.

- No importa, he estado en peores situaciones.

Dicho esto, ambos se dieron cuenta que los yetis estaban escalando la pared hacia donde estaban ellos, y buscan una solución para esa batalla, consultándose el uno con el otro.

- ¿Qué hacemos con ellos? No se me ocurre ninguna idea.

- Descender y acabarlos uno por uno.

- ¿No estás cansado de tanto luchar?

- No, jamás me canso pero quiero acabar con todo esto… no pienso seguir perdiendo el tiempo, así que tendré que implementar algo completamente distinto.

- ¿Cómo qué?

- No lo sé, pero…

Zoro se coloca la tercera katana en la boca, y se truena el cuello de un lado a otro, continuando con su frase:

- No me quedaré a ver cómo llegan esos mierdas hasta acá y yo sin hacer nada.

Antes que el cazador de piratas hiciese su movida, Robin lo retiene en su brazo derecho, acercándose a él y preguntándole:

- ¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Lanzarte al vacío contra ellos?

- Tengo una idea y la quiero implementar, pero…

Y volviendo su vista hacia abajo, Zoro calcula el lugar en donde caería, moviendo el brazo y haciendo que la morena lo soltase.

- Para eso, te necesito atacando desde aquí.

Sin más que decir, Zoro se lanza al vacío, en donde se encontraban aun muchos yetis esperando a que cayese, pero Zoro estaba en su mente pensando ciertas cosas. El tiempo le pasaba lento ante sus ojos y mientras caía, dijo:

- "Sufrimos de muchas cosas que nos obstaculizan el camino, evitando que podamos crecer" "Cuando alguien es echado a un lado, puede ser inclusive peor que ser olvidado, ya que quien es olvidado no tiene oportunidades de regresar, pero quien es echado a un lado, regresaría con solo una sola intención…" "Venganza"

Y estando muy cerca de caer, Zoro cierra sus ojos y parafrasea un susurro casi inaudible:

- Santouryu Ougi…

Se hizo espacio entre los yetis y se movió con su cuerpo, cayendo postrado a la nieve, colocando las katanas al revés en sus manos, e insertó las hojas al suelo, terminando de decir la frase:

- ¡Fuyu no rapusodi!

Las katanas inmediatamente emanaron un fuerte destello verde que se esparció como si fuesen los pétalos de una margarita, desde el epicentro que era Zoro hacia afuera, cortando y traspasando a todos los yetis que estaban a su alrededor. Ya quedaban 120 en total.

Robin desde arriba presiente que los que quedaban se estaban apresurando a atacar a Zoro. También percibió que el cuerpo de su nakama no estaba respondiendo, debido a los fuertes golpes proporcionados por los terribles yetis, así que se dio cuenta de esto.

- No… ¡Zoro!

Los yetis aprovechando que estaba vulnerable en su ataque, no se percataron que Robin hizo germinar los brazos de sus espaldas y que ella también se lanzó desde el vacío.

- ¡Cien Fleur: Wing!

Y como sorpresa evidente, Robin sujetó a Zoro por la espalda y lo alzó cual valkiria que se niega a entregar el alma del guerrero al Valhala. Zoro reacciona ante esto, así mismo dándose cuenta que estaba tomando vuelo con Robin la cual lo sostenía de su pecho.

- ¿A dónde me llevas?

Robin desciende la mirada hacia abajo, y responde al cazador de piratas:

- Te llevaré a un lugar alto para que descanses… estás muy malherido.

- ¡No! Llévame de regreso a los yetis, hay que terminar contra ellos.

- Pero estás muy débil.

- Me las apañaré yo solo.

Pero Robin no quiso obedecer tal orden, así que descendió sujetando a Zoro con más precisión, diciéndole:

- Les atacarás mientras yo te sostenga… solo así es mejor.

- ¿Y cómo mierdas haré eso si no me sueltas?

- Usa tus técnicas de largo alcance, pero no me pidas que te deje, pueden hacerte daño.

¡Joder, eso sí que era inesperado! Zoro estaba volteando hacia atrás, y estaba muy cerca del rostro de la arqueóloga, la cual desviaba su atención hacia los labios de su nakama, sintiendo como los suyos se abrían poco a poco para acceder a los deseos primitivos.

Un rugir de los yetis fue suficiente para cortar con todo pensamiento, mientras que Zoro envainaba sus katanas, diciéndole a la morena:

- Ten cuidado con tus alas… esta técnica es peligrosa.

Acto seguido, Robin contrae sus alas y se mantiene a un metro del suelo, y Zoro se prepara para atacar a las demás criaturas que se acercaban por ambos lados de la calle que estaban ellos dos sobrevolando.

- Nitoryu Iai: ¡Rashomon!

Dicho destello arremetió contra el resto de los yetis que quedaban, reduciéndolos a nada. Finalmente todo estaba listo, y Robin suelta a Zoro en la nieve, cayendo ella también a su lado.

- Vaya, sí que fue difícil luchar contra todos esos animalejos.

Zoro se quita el pañuelo de la cabeza y se lo ata en el brazo izquierdo, preguntándole a la morena:

- ¿Y los críos? ¿Están a salvo?

- Así es, me encargué de eso personalmente.

- Qué bien.

Todo parecía ir bien, hasta que de momento, se sentían unas fuertes vibraciones en el suelo. Zoro alzaba lentamente la mirada y Robin parecía hacer lo mismo, así que se miraron mutuamente, imaginándose que podía ser. Desde la distancia ambos nakamas presenciaron la llegada de un último yeti, pero este era distinto. Este era el doble más grande que los anteriores y tenía un aspecto monstruoso, tanto así que Zoro bajó los hombros suspirando con fuerza:

- ¿Es que no se acabaron ya?

El yeti gruñó mucho más fuerte de lo habitual, así que agarró carrera hacia donde estaban estos dos, pero Zoro se sacó solo dos katanas ya que no le dio tiempo. Mientras corría la bestia estaba encaminándose hacia Robin, así que Zoro presintió esto y empujó a la morena a un lado, siendo llevado por delante por el yeti.

Robin se levanta de la nieve y ve como a la distancia la enorme bestia se llevaba al cazador de piratas en sus dientes, incrustándoselos en el cuerpo, pero Zoro estaba forcejando con la mordedura, sosteniendo la mandíbula para que no cerrase por completo la boca y le rompiese el cuerpo en dos.

- ¡Maldita… alimaña!

Estaba corriendo con la bestia, así que sacándolo de la aldea, Zoro estaba siendo llevado por un largo camino. Robin estaba volando con su técnica hasta donde el yeti se llevaba a su nakama, y ve que a unos cuantos metros hacia delante, había un precipicio largo. Zoro mientras forcejaba con las manos ocupadas, decidió hacer algo extremo y abrió su boca, mordiendo así uno de los ojos de la bestia, rasgándole el globo ocular, para luego hacerlo con ambos.

Los metros estaban cercanos y Robin desde los aires, dijo:

- ¡Zoro! ¡Cuidado adelante!

Pero cuando Zoro miró hacia el camino que le llevaba la bestia, ya era demasiado tarde. Ambos cayeron por el largo desfiladero hacia abajo, rodando casi un kilometro de bajada. Robin se detiene a la orilla, y corre preocupada viendo hacia abajo, mostrando desesperación en su rostro.

- Zoro… ¿En dónde estás?

La neblina era espesa, así que Robin decidió descender por el desfiladero cuesta abajo. Le tomó unos cuantos segundos en darse cuenta de la cantidad de sangre que había en la nieve. Esto le preocupó demasiado, así que tomó impulso y siguió descendiendo, hasta toparse con la superficie que parecía ser un lago congelado que se resquebrajó.

Robin se mantenía a la expectativa, viendo como a un lado estaba el abrigo de Zoro rasgado. No quiso pensar lo peor y no se atrevía a tocar el agua, porque se debilitaría y podía hundirse, así que esperó hasta que saliese Zoro o la bestia, o ambos. Los segundos fueron contados cuando fue sorprendida por el enorme yeti que salía del lago, luchando con Zoro en la espalda de ella, que se sostenía con las piernas en el cuello.

- ¡Zoro, cuidado!

Mientras la bestia luchaba, Zoro estaba sacando sus dos katanas más usadas y las inserta en el cuello de la bestia, tratando de arrancársela, diciendo:

- ¡Muere de una maldita vez, bestia estúpida!

Y finalmente luego de luchar, Zoro le arrancó la cabeza a la bestia, hundiéndose nuevamente con ella. Robin se detuvo hacia la orilla del lago congelado y ve que Zoro sale a la superficie, nadando hacia donde estaba ella, aunque ella extendió sus manos para sostenerlo y sacarlo de ese lugar.

- Ya estás a salvo… hay que irnos.

- Que… frr… fríiio… maldición.

Zoro palidecía y temblaba fuertemente, manteniendo heridas de mordedura en su pecho y espalda. Robin recoge el abrigo de Zoro y se sienta en la nueve, abrazándolo y recostando sus rostro preocupado sobre el del cazador de piratas, habiendo temido lo peor, suspirando aliviada. Esa misma tarde, ambos nakamas acabaron con mil y un yeti, pero sabían que eso no era lo peor de todo.


	12. Un Secreto Perturbador en Ebonshire

Sentirte cómo alguien que puede llegar a conquistar el mundo, es el primer pensamiento que te puede llevar a la destrucción, y aunque te esfuerces demasiado en algo imposible, el tan solo querer lograrlo, podría concurrirte a una perdida muy difícil de superar.

Luego de la feroz batalla que se libró en la aldea abandonada, se hizo un silencio enorme. Desde adentro en la taberna, Gilraen y la niña merodeadora sentían que todo se calmó tan de pronto, tanto así que la niña voltea hacia el chico búho y le pregunta:

- ¿No deberías estar asomado afuera?

Cosa que el niño le reprocha diciéndole:

- ¿Para qué me maten? Recuerda que puedo arrojarte hacia afuera y dejar que esas bestias te maten antes que piensen en hacerlo conmigo.

- ¿Y te atreverías?

- Eres una sucia merodeadora, no esperes compasión de mi parte.

Y luego de dejar claro todo lo que quería decir, Gilraen decide asomarse por la barra de la taberna, dándose cuenta que todo se quedó en silencio, escuchando solamente la brisa de la caída de la nieve. Gilraen se atreve a arriesgarse un poco más en este asunto, y mira hacia su alrededor dentro de la taberna, para poder así mismo tener que comprobar que no estaba acompañado de enemigos escondidos.

Se resguardó con un abrigo pesado y se asomó por la puerta de la taberna hacia afuera. Preocupado por lo que miraba a su alrededor, Gilraen pensó en convertirse en el búho de las nieves para buscar a Robin y a Zoro, más lo único que hizo fue de sorprenderse por ver a tantos yetis asesinados que apenas estaban siendo tapados por la caída de la nieve.

- Cuanta muerte… ¿Y que son estas criaturas?

Su temor no estaba tan evidenciado en sí mismo, ya que parecía estar acostumbrado a luchar contra criaturas así o de toparse con ellas. Desde adentro la niña se estaba levantando para asomarse hacia afuera, viendo a las criaturas asesinadas.

- ¿Yetis en esta montaña?

Gilraen notó que esta niña parecía saber algo referente a estas criaturas, e inmediatamente como si fuese un inquisidor de catedrales antiguas, caminó hacia ella y le sostuvo con sus manos en los brazos, preguntándole con mucha preocupación:

- ¿Acaso conoces a estas bestias?

El chico estaba completamente molesto, tanto que la niña estaba preocupada, gritándole:

- ¡Suéltame, maldito abusivo!

- ¡Lo haré cuando me contestes!

Al instante, ambos chicos desvían su atención hacia el sonido de un aleteo peculiar entre la niebla del lugar. Se veía como la sombra de algo que estaba volando muy agitado y apresurado; mostrándose finalmente al desvanecimiento de la niebla la característica imagen de Robin volando con su fleur Wing, sosteniendo al palidecido Zoro, el cual estaba en sus brazos, inmóvil ante todo y temblando en su desmayo.

Gilraen los ve descender hacia donde estaban ellos, y contempla de cerca las heridas peligrosas que Zoro poseía en su pecho y en su espalda, desangrándose de manera muy peligrosa.

- ¿Qué le pasó a Zoro?

Cansada por el vuelo y por el frío que comenzaba a entumecerle los músculos, la morena arqueóloga decide entrar a la taberna apresurándose para que Zoro no sufriese una hipotermia.

- Peleó una dura batalla y está muy mal.

- ¿Qué hacemos, Robin?

- Por ahora solo se me ocurre llevar a Zoro hacia arriba… pero tú, Gilraen, necesito que consigas muchas mantas y algo de licor.

- Bien, lo haré.

Robin no estaba como para andar discutiendo otras tonterías con estos chicos, su mayor prioridad era salvar a quien estaba en sus brazos. Ascendiendo hacia las habitaciones, Robin se dirige hacia la misma que Zoro le había preparado para ella, y acuesta a Zoro en la cama.

Seguido de esto, la morena comenzó a sacarle las botas y las katanas ensangrentadas que estaban en su faja verde. Gilraen aparecía en la habitación con todo lo que Robin le pidió que trajese, pero la morena comienza a mirar a los lados, buscando algo en especifico.

- ¿Robin? ¿Qué estás buscando?

- Necesito algo como…

Y topándose con una vieja chimenea que estaba en el otro lado de la pared, Robin se sonríe de alivio diciendo:

- Gilraen, quiero que me consigas toda la madera que puedas y que me encuentres piedras de amolar o algo para encender esta chimenea.

- ¿Segura de eso?

- Más segura no puedo estar… ¡Apresúrate!

Conforme a las palabras de la morena, Gilraen desciende a buscar lo que falta. En la cama, completamente tembloroso, Zoro estaba tratando de decir algo, a lo que Robin se le acerca diciéndole:

- ¿Qué sucede?

Y teniéndole cerca de sí mismo, Zoro como pudo dijo:

- ¿Qué…? ¿Qué piensas…? ¿Qué…? ¿Qué harás?

- Te ayudaré a estar mejor.

Al instante, Robin desciende de la habitación por un momento, y encuentra por sorpresa un botiquín de primeros auxilios, y se emociona agarrándolos y sube de nuevo a la habitación.

Gilraen había encontrado lo que Robin le pidió anteriormente, y lo sube a la habitación. Zoro estaba temblando mucho y su cuerpo no respondía gracias a la batalla y a la hipotermia que estaba a punto de obtener. El niño búho estaba muy asustado y se desesperaba, pero Robin mantenía la calma y le sacó el camisón verde, dejándolo con el pecho descubierto.

- Bueno, creo que tendré que apresurarme.

Preparando la aguja para coserle las heridas, Robin sostiene la botella de un sake que trajo Gilraen, manteniéndose dudosa en hacer lo que planeaba hacer.

- Esto dolerá, Zoro.

La sorpresa fue que echó un poco de este licor en las heridas de Zoro en el pecho. Cuando sintió esto, Zoro abrió sus ojos sorpresivamente, gimiendo de dolor y retorciendo su cuerpo. Robin calmaba el dolor que el cazador de piratas sentía, chitándole en susurros, decidiendo coser antes que pudiese no soportarlo.

A un lado estaba Gilraen colocándose las manos en la cara, viendo como Robin estaba haciendo las suturas dolorosas al peliverde, y es cuando teniendo la botella en su mano, siente que Zoro la sostiene y se la quita para bebérsela entera el mismo. Dejando caer la botella al suelo, Zoro estaba mareado por la pérdida de sangre y pensó que la mejor manera era reaccionar con sueño, pero decía:

- Sake… sake… más sake.

Gilraen veía a Zoro languidecer con este pedido, y es cuando Robin lo mira haciéndole señas que bajase a buscar más. Apresurándose en la búsqueda, el pequeño niño búho consiguió todas las posibles.

Habiendo pasado ya casi media hora, Robin había terminado como pudo con las suturas del costado del peliverde; pero viendo que la sangre diseminada por toda la cama comenzaba a esparcirse, la morena se sintió preocupada sabiendo que le faltaba terminar en la espalda de su nakama. Gilraen regresó trayendo más botellas de sake a la habitación, y es cuando Robin le dice:

- Zoro aun tiene heridas… necesito que me ayudes a voltearlo.

- Con gusto lo haré.

Ambos sostuvieron al mareado Zoro, dejándolo a espaldas, para llevarse la sorpresa de ver una nueva herida que estaba en su torso. Parecía ser nada más una herida que no tenía nada de profundidad, sino la piel rasgada, así que Robin parecía estar algo cansada pero decidió coser la herida de la espalda de su nakama.

Los minutos pasaron de nuevo y Robin finalmente había terminado de coser las heridas que estaban en la espalda del peliverde. Gilraen le había alcanzado unos cuantos vendajes a la arqueóloga para que se lo colocase al cazador de piratas, manteniendo así las suturas resguardadas de cualquier infección.

- Fue difícil… no sé cómo es que Zoro es capaz de soportar tanto dolor.

A la cual Robin estando sentada al lado del adormecido Zoro, le responde diciendo:

- Zoro ha soportado muchos peores dolores en todo el tiempo que llevo conociéndolo.

- ¿En serio?

- La ultima vez estuvo soportando un dolor muy grande cuando luchaba contra alguien muy poderoso… eso lo llevó al límite y su cuerpo no respondió más y fuimos salvados por alguien muy fuerte… aunque fuimos separados todos… pero Zoro siempre ha tenido esa capacidad de soportar el dolor como nadie.

- Ya veo.

Ambos estaban viendo esto, pero cuando Gilraen se bajó de la silla para encender la chimenea, Robin percibe que el aliento que Zoro expiraba de sus pulmones salía con ese frío que se veía como si fuese hielo seco. Eso no estaba bien.

Robin en seguida lleva su mano al pecho del peliverde y lo siente muy frío que de costumbre. Se preocupó demasiado.

- No puede ser… ¡Gilraen!

El chico búho ya había encendido la chimenea y apenas comenzaba a calentarse la leña, pero cuando escuchó el llamado desesperado de la morena, corre hacia ella y la encuentra sosteniendo el cuerpo de Zoro, bajándolo de la cama.

- ¡Necesito que me ayudes!

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué bajas a Zoro de la cama?

- Necesita calentarse lo suficiente… tiene hipotermia.

Robin arrastraba el cuerpo pesado de Zoro hacia la chimenea y se arrodilló para poder bajarlo a él también. Acostándolo en el suelo, cerca de la chimenea, la morena no sabía qué hacer en ese entonces aparte de colocarlo frente al fuego, pero se le ocurrió la única idea necesaria para esos casos. Alzando la mirada hacia Gilraen, quien estaba parado ante ellos y preocupado, le dice:

- Gilraen, necesito que salgas de la habitación.

- ¿Por qué?

- Es que… lo que haré, no lo puedes ver.

El chico no entendía para nada lo que pasaba, así que viendo que Robin estaba sacándole las ropas a Zoro, voltea a un lado y sale de la habitación cerrando la puerta.

Adentro, Robin aprovechó para quitarle el camisón verde que Zoro poseía dejándolo con el pecho descubierto, pero no se conformó con esto así que le sacó también los pantalones, para luego ella levantarse y tomar la enorme cobija de la cama, diciéndole:

- Muy bien, Zoro, no tendremos mucho tiempo… te daré el calor de mi cuerpo…

Mientras ella decía esto, se sacaba el abrigo blanco quedándose completamente desnuda, y envolviéndose la cobija por la espalda, se sienta en el suelo frente a la chimenea y recuesta la espalda del peliverde en sus cálidos pechos, abrazándolo por detrás y recostando la cabeza del frío espadachín en su cuello. En seguida Robin colocó el rostro de Zoro en su cuello tibio y envolvió con sus piernas, las caderas de su nakama, ofreciéndole el calor corporal necesario para que su cuerpo no sufriese un shock anafiláctico.

- Y así tu cuerpo se mantendrá caliente… ¿Ves?

El frío que poseía el cazador de piratas, estaba apaciguándose con el calor corporal de Robin. Era simplemente una manera perfecta de poder calentar el cuerpo y los vasos sanguíneos de una persona hipotérmica, pero no nos hagamos los científicos. Permanecer en el cuerpo desnudo de una mujer muy atractiva, sintiendo su calor y sintiendo físicamente sus pechos en su torso, su cintura, sus piernas y su clítoris en el coxis; era la razón necesaria y excelente para poder justificar muy bien la enfermedad o el grado moribundo de quien sea que tenga la suerte de poder estar envuelto en sus brazos.

- ¿Cómo te sientes, Zoro? ¿Te sientes bien?

El peliverde por un instante dejó de temblar gracias al calor corporal de Robin, y estaba suspirando con los pulmones más calmados, recuperando el color natural de su piel al mismo instante. Mantenía sus ojos cerrados pero estaba reaccionando a las preguntas que Robin le hacía.

- Robin… Ro…

La morena sujetaba el rostro de Zoro, el cual tenía en su mismo cuello, susurrándole muy cerca del rostro de este hombre, preguntándole:

- ¿Dime?

Zoro intentaba abrir sus ojos, preguntando:

- ¿Los críos…? ¿Los… los críos…?

- Tranquilo, Zoro. Los chicos están bien…

- ¿Y los yetis?

- Los eliminaste a todos… te comportaste como un héroe único.

Oyendo esto, Zoro lo único que hizo fue sonreír suspirando de alivio, ya que no había más razón para seguir en la lucha en ese lugar. Solamente esperaba a que se recuperase para poder irse de ahí de una buena vez. Mientras se acomodaba su cabeza en los pechos de la morena, Zoro parecía estar disfrutando esta situación aunque la morena desviaba su mirada para un lado sonriendo por esto.

- Me parece que no esperas a que ninguno de los chicos se entere de esto, ¿Verdad?

Esta pregunta que le hizo Robin a Zoro fue tan confrontable que hizo que abriese sus ojos alzando la ceja, desviando su mirada hacia ella.

- ¿Y para qué dirías eso?

- Yo no lo haría… ¿Y tú?

- ¡Jamás! No quiero que el cocinero pervertido esté molestándome todo el tiempo, luego de enterarse de esto.

- No tendría por qué hacerlo… además esto es para tu propia supervivencia.

Oyendo esto, Zoro se calmó y sonrió, acomodándose en los pechos de la morena sexy, la cual sonreía porque no podía creer en la situación que se habían metido ambos nakamas distantes.

- ¿Te digo algo, mujer?

Robin alzó las cejas y preguntó:

- ¿Qué?

- Hueles muy bien… y eso me gusta.

- ¿En serio?

Lo único que pudo ver del peliverde fue como este asentía la cabeza con una sonrisa en su rostro. Robin alza la mirada hacia arriba y recuesta su cabeza en un baúl que tenía en su espalda, quedándose así misma frente a la chimenea, calentándose mutuamente.

Por orto lado, ya cayendo la noche en la isla perdida en el Nuevo Mundo, en el castillo del reino de Ebonshire, el resto de los sombreros de paja se habían acomodado en las habitaciones que el rey les proporcionó para que descansasen. Mientras que todos en el castillo dormían, al parecer había un merodeador en los pasillos del lugar, que no tenía intenciones de dormir.

Se veía una sombra que pasaba de un lado a otro pero era una sombra muy grande. En una de las habitaciones, Luffy estaba durmiendo en una cama y en la otra estaba durmiendo Usopp, el cual sintiendo los pasos que pasaron por fuera de su puerta, se despierta preguntando:

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué fue eso?

Las velas estaban apagadas y lo único que se podía escuchar era la brisa que revoloteaba el salón por dentro. Usopp de pronto se da cuenta de las sombras y abre sus ojos del susto, brincando al suelo y escondiéndose en las frazadas de la cama de Luffy, solamente asomando sus ojos, diciendo:

- ¿Qué…? ¿Qué es ess…sss… so?

No lo dudó más así que levantándose, sacude a Luffy en la cama, despertándole con mucha preocupación. Mientras este se limpiaba los mocos, el capitán engomado de los sombreros de paja, abre sus ojos, rascándose la cabeza, y preguntando:

- ¿Qué quieres, Usopp?

A su lado estaba el narigón miedoso, mostrándose cagado, diciéndole:

- Algo se escuchó allá afuera.

- ¿Y por qué no vas a ver qué es?

- ¡Porque tengo miedo!

- Como siempre.

- ¡LUFFYYYY!

Luffy no tenía más opciones que ignorarlo, acostándose y dándole la espalda al miedoso Usopp. Al parecer no tenía otras opciones, pero dándose cuenta que la debilidad a veces puede ser usada como ventaja. Nuevamente Usopp se acerca a Luffy con mirada de picardía y le dice:

- Si me acompañas a ver que es, te juro por el Sunny Go, que te acompaño a buscar carne.

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Luffy se levantó de la cama, acomodándose su sombrero.

- ¡Bien, déjamelo a…!

Usopp saltó a cerrarle la boca, ya que gritaba.

- Pero cállate, idiota.

- Bien, busquemos esa carne

Seguido de esto, ambos nakamas se levantan de sus camas y se dirigen hacia la puerta, pero Usopp se adelanta y la abre con la mayor lentitud posible, dándose cuenta que por los pasillos una sombra pasó desapareciendo. Luffy se asoma con Usopp y ambos deciden salir a seguirla.

Cuando estaban caminando para poder seguir la sombra, Luffy se preguntaba cómo era que estaba caminando delante de Usopp por causa de este miedo.

- Usopp, espero que esa carne esté muy sustanciosa… porque si no encuentro nada en la cocina, te patearé el culo.

- No es ninguna de mis mentiras, te juro que vi una sombra.

- Sí, una sombra, siempre dices lo mismo pero nunca encontramos lo que te supones que es.

Luego de cruzarse de brazos, Usopp escuchó unos pasos al igual que Luffy, y se resguardó en su espalda.

- ¿Ves? Te dije que escuche algo… ¡Ve hacia allá!

- ¿Y por qué yo?

- Porque… porque… ¡Porque allá está la comida!

- ¿EN SERIO?

¿Cómo era posible que Luffy pudiese ser manipulado tan fácilmente? Usopp parecía celebrar en silencio con su risa, mientras que veía a su capitán caminar con ánimos a millón hacia lo que parecía ser una cocina.

Ambos chicos cruzaron la puerta y vieron unas cuantas velas encendidas, pero Luffy llegó a la conclusión que no había nada de carne y se cruzó de brazos, preguntando:

- ¿En dónde está la carne?

- Debe estar por aquí… tienes que buscar bien.

- Ya veo.

Luffy registraba todo el lugar y solamente estaba vaciando unos cuantos barriles de frutos, pero cuando los estaba comiendo, se desanimaba diciéndose a sí mismo:

- Al menof eftaf manfanaf firven de ago.

Usopp estaba sentado de brazos cruzados, esperando a que Luffy terminase de comer, pero de pronto escuchó una botella caer al suelo y volteó apresurado con Luffy.

- ¿Qué fue eso?

Luffy se terminó de comer todo lo que tenía frente a sí mismo y caminando hacia la puerta entreabierta, hace sonar sus dedos de las manos, diciéndose a sí mismo:

- Veamos qué es esto.

En seguida cuando Luffy quitó la puerta, ambos se asustaron porque vieron dos luces intermitentes alumbrándolos al punto de dejarlos sin poder ver casi. Cuando las luces se extenuaron, se llevan la sorpresa que era Franky, quien había conseguido por suerte de su vida, unas cuantas botellas de cola.

- ¿Tú que mierdas haces aquí?

Franky estaba sintiendo el renuevo en su organismo metálico al punto de hacer que su cabello se levantase como si fuesen las aletas de un dragón, alzando los puños a los aires, gritando:

- ¡Súuuu…!

Usopp le cerró la boca antes que pudiese gritar, chitándole en seguida:

- Cierra la boca, idiota… no puedes gritar tan fuerte… todos están durmiendo.

- ¿Y qué mierdas importa? Me siento Súper, cabrón.

- Pero no grites.

Luego que todo se aclarase y que supiesen todos que no había nada malo caminando por todos lados, siendo Luffy el que estaba decepcionado de esto.

- Maldición, y yo que esperaba poder encontrar carne.

Franky estaba muy contento diciendo:

- Yo al menos pude recuperar la energía perdida.

- ¿Y quién te preguntó, pendejo?

- De seguro el llorica de Usopp te hizo creer que yo era alguien peligroso o fantasmal, ¿No?

- Ciertamente, es un cobarde embarrado en los pantalones.

Sintiéndose ofendido por causa de las burlas mordaces de sus nakamas, Usopp se cruza de brazos y se ofende ante ellos.

- ¡Cierren la boca, par de pendejos!

Luego de esto, estos tres estaban caminando y se detienen sorprendidos. Los ojos de cada uno de ellos estaban mostrándose muy llenos de temor, porque delante de sí mismos, estaban viendo al rey Sylvos, quien estaba detenido de brazos cruzados. Usopp temblaba y preguntaba:

- ¿Qué hace el rey despierto?

En cuanto Luffy se da cuenta que tenía los ojos cerrados y que daba unos pasos hacia el frente.

- ¿Por qué camina con los ojos cerrados?

Franky se cruza de brazos y dice:

- Porque es un sonámbulo… de no ser así, nos hubiese dicho algo.

- ¿Sonámbulo?

En seguida, el rey pasaba por un lado de ellos, y se dirigía hacia una puerta que estaba cerca de una de las habitaciones. Parecía ser una puerta muy grande y con unas inscripciones en sus alrededores. El rey saca una llave de su manga y abre la cerradura seguido de la puerta, dejándola abierta luego de haber entrado.

Usopp suspiraba de alivio y volteó diciendo:

- Bueno, nos salvamos… ahora a…

Cuando volteó no vio a ninguno de estos dos a sus espaldas, sino que habían caminado directamente hacia la habitación en la que entró el rey.

- ¡¿Pero qué…!?

Inmediatamente los siguió pero cuando entró se llevó con la enorme sorpresa de ver que ambos nakamas estaban detenidos por la misma razón que él. Dentro de la habitación había muchas estatuas y muchos cuadros en las paredes con imágenes de personajes reales.

La sorpresa fue mucho mayor cuando vieron que el rey estaba dirigiéndose hacia un enorme cuadro, y parecía ser el más grande de todos, que estaba centrado en la pared este, y que tenía la imagen de una bella mujer que estaba al lado de un hombre que tenía una imagen muy peculiar. Usopp y Franky estaban tratando de descifrar quienes podían ser estos, pero Luffy estaba de brazos cruzados tratando de recordar en donde fue que vio al sujeto del cuadro.

- Sé que lo he visto de algún lugar.

Usopp y Franky inmediatamente le preguntan:

- ¿Sabes quién es ese hombre?

- ¿De dónde lo conoces?

Pero Luffy avanzó unos pasos más y al escuchar que debajo del cuadro, el rey estaba arrodillado gimiendo de dolor, pronunciando irrepetiblemente las frases de "Mi hijo, mi hijo hermoso" "¿Por qué me abandonaste?". Como si fuese magia premeditada, los recuerdos llegaron a la mente de Luffy, el cual sabiendo quien era el del cuadro, dijo:

- Ya veo… ese del cuadro, es el hijo del rey Sylvos.

Usopp alzó las cejas mostrándose un poco confundido al igual que Franky, preguntándole:

- ¿El hijo del rey? Pero aquí no hemos visto a su hijo.

- Al parecer no tiene… ¿Y cómo sabes quién es él?

Mientras el rey continuaba lamentándose por esto, el engomado capitán de los sombreros de paja, voltea hacia sus nakamas mostrándose muy serio, tanto así que ambos se preocuparon por causa de la seriedad que mostraba.

- El hijo del rey sí existe, y es el líder que comanda a las legiones de merodeadores que nos han atacado desde que llegamos a este reino… el príncipe Ithilion.

La sorpresa fue tan grande que ambos nakamas no podían creer lo que su propio capitán les había declarado por este secreto, y fue tan grande que inclusive Luffy seguía aun incrédulo de esto. ¿Estaban en el reino que le pertenece por heredad al mismo hombre que comanda ejércitos para destruirlo? Eso parecía imposible, pero sea lo que sea que esté ocurriendo en la perversa mente del príncipe, es una sorpresa que aun nadie se imaginará.


	13. El Canto de un Amor Olvidado

Ya habiendo amanecido en el reino de Ebonshire, la ciudad del monarca se mantenía en completa paz, dejando que los rayos tenues del sol traspasasen las espesas nubes que cubrían el cielo como un velo de bendiciones nocturnas. Cada uno de los sombreros de paja despertaba en sus respectivas habitaciones indicadas, estando Nami solamente durmiendo con Chopper.

Se le veía muy relajada y muy contenta con ese nuevo amanecer, mientras que Chopper parecía no querer levantarse de su lado, sintiendo que esa mañana era tan especial que le recordaba el gélido clima de la isla de Drum, de donde él viene.

- ¡Qué sueño que me he pegado!

- Y yo no quisiera despertar… hace tiempo que no duermo como lo hago hoy.

- Bueno, de todos modos no tendremos problemas ni luchas en este lugar.

Dicho esto, pone los pies en el suelo sentándose en la cama, para poder levantarse dirigiéndose hacia el baño. Desde afuera de la habitación estaba caminando Sanji, encendiendo su habitual cigarro, se dio cuenta que de la habitación de Luffy y Usopp, la puerta estaba completamente abierta.

- Qué raro.

Así que dándole un poco de importancia, camina unos pasos hacia la habitación, y percibe a estos chicos durmiendo fuera de la cama. Estaban durmiendo en el suelo. Sanji alza la ceja y se extraña por esto, diciéndose a sí mismo:

- Estos tontos del culo, ¿Qué hacen durmiendo en el suelo?

Al instante, se dio cuenta que Usopp estaba despertando del suelo. Sanji entra en la habitación y se sienta en la cama desocupada de Luffy, preguntándoles:

- ¿Por qué están durmiendo en el suelo?

Usopp se enjuga los ojos, y bosteza del cansancio respondiendo:

- Ah, Sanji eres tú.

- ¿Tienen idea de lo estúpidos que se ven en el suelo, durmiendo y chupándose el dedo?

Usopp volteó hacia Luffy, y este dormía del modo en el que Sanji lo había descrito. El narigón de los sombreros de paja, solo opta por dejar salir una risa ahogada, mientras que el cocinero se levanta de la cama para continuar caminando por los pasillos. Mientras lo hacía, Sanji vio a una sirvienta que estaba con un físico muy hermoso, cosa que al cocinero de los sombreros de paja, le parece como si fuese un ángel en la mañana.

- ¡Una linda chica!

Acomodándose los cabellos, decide seguirle hacia donde caminaba y es cuando le logra alcanzar, deteniéndose justo delante de la puerta de las galerías en las que Luffy, Usopp y Franky vieron entrar al rey. La sirvienta se sorprende de ver a este cocinero con expresiones faciales que le hacía parecer un ganso gigante y que le decía:

- ¡Buenos días, mademoiselle…! ¡Qué lindo día en el que una bella dama como usted, se pasea por estos pasillos, guiándome a una verdad luminosa dentro de esta odisea de pendejos perdidos!

La chica baja la mirada y hace reverencia hacia Sanji, diciéndole:

- Mi señor, le agradezco por lo que dijo pero tengo mucho trabajo que hacer.

- ¡La acompañaría hasta lo más profundo del Hades, para seguir contemplándola!

Luego de decir esto, la chica dejó de darle importancia a las idioteces de Sanji y abre la puerta de las galerías y entra para continuar con su trabajo, pero en cuanto al cocinero, al darse la vuelta para irse se topa con la imagen desde lo lejos del príncipe Ithilion.

Esto lo sorprendió demasiado, al punto de ver como estaba en el cuadro con una bella mujer acompañada y que la apariencia física del príncipe no lucía como Nimrod le había descrito.

- Imposible… entonces sí que era verdad, pero… se ve muy diferente a como lo vimos en la pelea.

Y dicho esto decide entrar en la habitación de las galerías, haciendo caso omiso de no entrar si no estaba permitido. Los pasos le estaban llevando directamente hacia donde estaba el cuadro del príncipe Ithilion, o sea, el enemigo principal del reino; tanto así que inclusive Sanji ignoró a la bella sirvienta que coqueteaba, por solo ver el cuadro.

- Esto es increíble e interesante… o sea, que este lugar debe albergar alguna historia referente o una pista concreta para descubrir un poco la amenaza de este hombre.

Así que cruzándose de brazos, Sanji fumaba sin ningún tipo de problemas, hasta que la sirvienta lo mira a lo lejos y se preocupa, caminando directamente hacia él, diciéndole:

- Señor, disculpe… no puede estar aquí… esta es la cámara privada del rey.

Y unos cuantos pasos más atrás, aparece alguien que le dice a la sirvienta:

- No te preocupes… yo me encargaré de este asunto.

Sanji voltea y se da cuenta que se trataba de Nimrod, el cual vestía con ropajes de un noble acaudalado, y no como un soldado y su armadura. Caminaba pasos lentos hacia donde estaba el cocinero de los sombreros de paja, llevándose las manos a su espalda y diciendo:

- Sea cual sea el problema, yo me encargaré de responder por las dudas y las intromisiones… puedes retirarte.

La sirvienta se inclina y sale de la habitación, cerrando la puerta para que estos dos se quedasen solos en el lugar. Nimrod en seguida voltea hacia Sanji y le pregunta:

- ¿Los extranjeros de Grand Line son curiosos como lo eres tú, Sanji?

Al cual Sanji responde con una ironía mordaz, diciendo:

- No lo sé, siempre y cuando a mí no me den razones para que dude de muchos secretos, no lo hago.

- ¿Y esta vez que esperas descubrir en este lugar?

- Intento descubrir que aun así, no me has contado algo que siempre he querido saber en esta situación.

- ¿Y eso que puede ser?

- Más acerca de lo que pasó con ese hombre que está en ese cuadro con una apariencia completamente distinta.

Luego de esto mencionado, Nimrod sentía como si Sanji le estuviese forzando a decir la verdad, tanto así que hasta lo fue tomando como una amenaza.

- ¿Y por qué tendría que hacer eso?

Cuando apenas hizo esa pregunta, alguien a la distancia que se mantenía escondido detrás de una estatua del rey Sylvos, decide interrumpir respondiendo:

- Porque muchos secretos que se encuentran aquí, serían de gran ayuda para nosotros… ¿Te atreverías a negárnosla?

Nimrod y Sanji voltearon hacia dónde provino esa voz y saliendo de las sombras, resulta ser que es el mismísimo Franky, quien estaba de brazos cruzados, sonriendo arrogante como siempre lo hace.

- Ya me he recargado de cola, lo necesario para poder combatir contra un ejército de pendejos merodeadores… y ahora tú…

Señalando directamente hacia donde estaba Nimrod, Franky camina hasta acercarse a él, preguntándole:

- Tengo el presentimiento que sabes de muchas cosas que nosotros desconocemos… y que esos enfrentamientos son mucho más peligrosos de lo que nos imaginamos.

Sanji veía el punto de vista de Franky y se cruza de brazos también, preguntando:

- ¿Entonces me dirás que es lo que no sabemos de ese hombre?

- Queremos saber cómo es que decidió separarse de este reino, para luchar contra su propio padre y su propio hogar, masacrando y llevando adeptos para su causa.

- Cada vez son más con los que nos enfrentamos y siento que todo se debe a algo peor.

Nimrod no podía hacer nada más al respecto. Estaba rodeado de preguntas confrontadoras que del mismo modo que preocupaban al rey lo preocupaban a él.

Por otro lado, en la aldea de mármol que se hallaba a la lejanía del reino de Ebonshire; amanecía para Zoro y para Robin, quienes se habían quedado dormidos el uno con el otro. Los ojos del cazador de piratas estaban abriéndose tenuemente, luego de haber despertado con su cuerpo vendado y con los carnosos y hermosos pechos de la morena en su rostro.

- Maldición, que sueño que me pegué.

Los cabellos de la morena estaban encima del rostro de Zoro, el cual al habérsele pasado los mareos por la pérdida de sangre y por el consumo de sake desmedido; se da cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba y teniendo cerca de su boca uno de los pezones de la morena, se sorprende abriendo su ojo de un modo desmedido, susurrando para no despertar a Robin.

- Pero, ¿Qué mierdas hago yo aquí?

Sentía como la sangre se le estaba yendo a la cabeza al punto de casi salírsele por la nariz, y como era de mañana y se despertaba apenas, contaba con el valor agregado del amanecer matutino de todo hombre. Despertar con una erección.

Alejando un poco el pene de la ingle de la morena, se intenta levantar para no hacer que se despierte con esa incomodidad. Sacando el rostro de sus pechos, Zoro no puede evitar tener que guardar en su memoria la desnudez de su hermosa nakama. Se detuvo por un instante y decidió que en vez de levantarse, mejor era quedarse acostado como estaba.

- ¿Qué más da? Nadie se enterará de esto.

Dicho esto, Zoro nuevamente se acomoda en los pechos de la morena, acostándose de la misma forma en la que se despertó. Inconscientemente Robin movió sus brazos y sostuvo con su brazo derecho la cabeza del peliverde, apretujándolo contra sus senos, y con el brazo izquierdo sosteniéndolo de la cintura, casi colocando la mano en el erecto miembro del peliverde.

Luego de unos segundos, Zoro parecía ya estar calmado y sonriente, sin ánimos de querer despertar, deseando que su estado de narcolepsia se hubiese visto evidente en ese momento, para no despertar aun así cuando Robin lo hiciese.

- Bueno, sé que tengo que ser fuerte, pero con ella es diferente… no puedo serlo… soy… vulnerable.

Al instante, la puerta de la habitación se abre lentamente y se asoma el pequeño Gilraen por la rendija de la puerta, viendo como aun estos dos estaban acostados, abrazados y desnudos. Se sorprendió y cerró de nuevo la puerta, manteniendo sus ojos tan abiertos que parecían dos huevos fritos.

- Demonios… esto es algo que no se puede ver.

Detrás de él estaba la niña merodeadora con las amarras que sujetaban sus brazos. Gilraen voltea hacia ella y le dice:

- No, creo que no podrás hablar con ellos.

- Deja de decir idioteces… es muy importante que hable con ellos.

- ¿Para que es tan importante lo que les dirás?

- Se trata de algo que quizá les interese… ¡COSA QUE NO ES TU MALDITO PROBLEMA!

El niño oyendo esto, se enoja y hace pucheros con su rostro, cruzándose de brazos, y diciendo:

- Me ofendes con eso, niña insolente.

- Ya cállate y déjame pasar entonces.

- No, no podrás.

- ¡Oblígame!

Y como era de esperarse, estos dos chicos estaban peleando por tonterías, forcejando el uno con el otro para decidir si entrar o no. La niña merodeadora quería hacerlo pero Gilraen le obstruía el paso, hasta que se tropiezan y caen encima de la puerta, abriéndose de un solo azotamiento.

Ambos niños cayeron en la entrada y Zoro junto con Robin, reaccionan abriendo sus ojos lentamente. El peliverde se sorprende por esto y les dice:

- ¿Qué mierdas hacen ustedes aquí? ¡Lárguense!

Robin se da cuenta de los niños y se intenta acomodar en donde estaba recostada, y sonríe diciendo:

- Chicos, ¿Por qué están peleando ahora?

Gilraen oye esto y se levanta apresurado, señalando a la niña, y explica a Robin lo siguiente:

- Es que esta molesta niña quiere decirles algo y yo no quise que entrara porque…

Recordando que estos dos nakamas estaban desnudos y acobijados, voltea la mirada a un lado diciendo:

- Lo olvidé, ambos están desnudos.

- ¿Pero por que están desnudos?

- ¿Y a ti que te importa, niña fastidiosa?

- Vete al diablo, Gilraen.

Cuando oyeron esto, Robin y Zoro se miraron el uno con el otro, sorpresivamente restándole importancia a lo señalado y voltearon hacia estos chicos, explicándoles:

- Verán… cuando una persona sufre de hipotermia, es porque su cuerpo está muy congelado y su sangre no circula bien.

- Le hace falta el calor para poder restablecer su circulación, y ese calor es necesario en una fogata o…

- O en calor del cuerpo de otra persona, sirviendo así como un termo tanque o algo así.

- De ese modo es más fácil sobrevivir, ya que desangrado y con la temperatura muy baja pudiese sufrir un…

- Shock anafiláctico… que en pocas palabras podría ser…

- Un infarto.

- ¿Me expliqué bien?

- No creo que entiendan para nada estos críos pendejos.

Ambos nakamas se quedaron en silencio, mientras que los dos niños estaban con las cejas alzadas sin comprender lo que estaban diciendo; pero la niña se sienta delante de estos dos chicos abrazados, mostrando una seriedad completamente distinta.

La niña se acercó unos pasos hacia donde estaban estos dos abrazados, debido a la hipotermia sufrida por el cazador de piratas; sentándose ante la fogata. Gilraen se quedaba de brazos cruzados, mientras que Zoro pregunta:

- ¿Y qué es lo que tienes que decirnos, niña?

Robin estaba abrazando al peliverde y mientras se encontraba en una posición en la que no le permitía levantarse ya que estaba desnuda, ordena a Gilraen que desate a la chiquilla.

- Gilraen, suelta sus amarras… al parecer tiene mucho frío.

Zoro oyendo esto, no le pareció muy buena la idea, así que volteándose hacia la morena, le pregunta:

- No creo que eso sea adecuado.

- No creo que nos piense hacer daño, luego de comprobar que tan fuerte eres y que tan perspicaz soy yo.

Sí que tenía la razón en todo, así que Zoro viendo hacia Gilraen le hace señas que la desate, y este a duras penas lo hace. La niña merodeadora se tocaba sus muñecas y se mostraba en su rostro muy agradecida por haber sido liberada. Aun así estaba muy seria por todo lo demás, así que ella dijo:

- En realidad no es un asunto muy difícil de concernir, viniendo de un hombre que provino del mismo reino del que está tratando de destruir.

Robin y Zoro estaban muy interesados en este relato, tanto así que se acomodaron para estar mejor recostados el uno con el otro. Gilraen estaba de brazos cruzados y miraba a un lado, mostrándose renuente a querer saber lo que estaba diciendo, y la niña seguía relatando:

- Ithilion, como sabrán por boca de Gilraen, él es el hijo del rey Sylvos… el heredero del trono de Ebonshire… nunca fue el hombre que se conoce hoy en día. Las razones por las cuales se convirtió en un sujeto perverso, se deben a muchas razones desconocidas… pero debido a la incansable lucha contra el reino es porque Ithilion, dentro de su corazón está muy dolido, más que demostrando perversidad.

Esto sorprendió un poco a los nakamas, siendo Robin la que se mantenía ecuánime aunque Zoro parecía entender un poco esto. La niña miraba hacia la fogata, y continuaba relatando:

- El dolor es lo único que ha sido capaz de impulsar tal odio y resentimiento hacia el reino y hacia su propio padre.

Zoro no comprendía el por qué así que asumió el deber de preguntar la razón:

- ¿Y por qué Ithilion o como se llame ese cabrón, hace guerra contra su propio padre? ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?

- El amor es lo que nos hace actuar del mismo modo en que él actuó… y todo se debe a lo que le pasa a un hombre cualquiera.

- ¿Una mujer?

- Sí, una mujer.

Gilraen a un lado decide no querer escuchar nada al respecto y decide salir de la habitación. La niña merodeadora continúa con su relato aun así ignorando lo que pudo haber pensado el niño, y decía:

- El relato cuenta que nunca en el reino de Ebonshire existió un amor tan grande como el del príncipe y de la futura princesa… yo no había nacido aun, ya que eso fue hace más de diez años, y se decía que ese amor pudo haber convertido a este reino en el más brillante y lleno de paz en todo el mundo, desde el Nuevo Mundo hasta los confines del Grand Line.

Inconscientemente la niña sentía un pesar en su corazón, pero Robin al darse cuenta de esto, abrazaba con más ahínco al desnudo peliverde y suspiraba preguntando:

- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

- Como verán, el príncipe Ithilion era el hombre destinado a convertirse en rey, con la condición de encontrar a su amor verdadero en el reino… ¿Y cómo iba a encontrar a ese amor puro? Se aventuró a descender a la misma ciudad real, inclusive hasta las aldeas, convocando a todos los súbditos que habría una feria que se estaría viendo en la ciudad del rey… la feria de Ebonshire.

- ¿La feria de Ebonshire?

- Sí, así es… era librada una vez cada año, constando de representación a uno de los mayores puntos de referencia comercial de todo el reino, con un enorme mercado que se prolongaba durante 45 días a partir del 15 de agosto… llegado así el día especial; el príncipe caminaba en medio de esa feria en la que llegaban de los confines del reino hasta de las islas foráneas de este lugar… la feria era muy famosa.

Mientras la niña relataba esto, acercaba un leño a la chimenea y suspiraba diciendo:

- Cuando un día caminaba por esa feria, el príncipe se topó con una hermosa mujer que estaba en un puesto de especias… ella compraba cuatro cosas muy elementales para ella. Perejil, salvia, romero y tomillo… ingredientes para una pócima de amor muy fuerte en aquel entonces… pero eso no hizo falta porque el príncipe Ithilion se había enamorado locamente de esa mujer, la cual la conoció y dijo al rey que ella era su verdadero amor.

Zoro suspiraba en silencio y Robin escuchaba atentamente todo lo que decía esta niña, que al parecer se le mostraba muy emotiva.

- Pasó un año después de ese encuentro, y el príncipe pidió la mano de la chica para que fuese la princesa de Ebonshire… Hasta se decía entre ellos que una canción fue producto de ese amor que ellos se tenía, gracias a la feria.

- ¿Una canción?

- Así es…

Cuando la niña dijo esto, decidió entonar una canción que resultó ser la misma de la que hablaba, y decía así:

- _"¿Vas a la feria de Ebonshire?_

- _Perejil, salvia, romero y tomillo._

- _Dale recuerdos a alguien que vive allí,_

- _a aquella que fue mi amor verdadero._

- _Dile que me haga una camisa de Lino._

- _Perejil, salvia, romero y tomillo._

- _Sin costuras ni finos bordados,_

- _y volverá a ser mi amor verdadero._

- _Dile que la purifique en aquel pozo seco_

- _Perejil, salvia, romero y tomillo._

- _De donde nunca surgió agua ni lluvia alguna cayó,_

- _y volverá a ser mi amor verdadero._

- _Dile que lo seque sobre aquel espino_

- _Perejil, salvia, romero y tomillo._

- _Que nunca ha florecido desde que nuestro hijo nació,_

- _y volverá a ser mi amor verdadero._

- _Pídele que lo haga por cortesía._

- _Perejil, salvia, romero y tomillo._

- _Y dile que a su vez me pida ella un favor a mí,_

- _y volverá a ser mi amor verdadero._

- _¿Has estado en la feria de Ebonshire?_

- _Perejil, salvia, romero y tomillo._

- _Dame noticias de alguien que vive allí,_

- _de aquel que una vez fue mi amor verdadero._

- _Pídele que me consiga un acre de tierra._

- _Perejil, salvia, romero y tomillo._

- _Entre el agua salada y la arena de la playa,_

- _para que vuelva a ser mi amor verdadero._

- _Pídele que lo haré con un cuerno de cordero._

- _Perejil, salvia, romero y tomillo._

- _Y que lo siembre todo de una sola pimienta,_

- _para que vuelva a ser mi amor verdadero._

- _Pídele que lo siegue con una hoz de cuero._

- _Perejil, salvia, romero y tomillo._

- _Y que lo recoja con una cuerda de brezo._

- _para que vuelva a ser mi amor verdadero._

- _Cuando lo haya hecho y acabe su trabajo._

- _Perejil, salvia, romero y tomillo._

- _Pídele que venga por su camisa de batista,_

- _para que vuelva a ser mi amor verdadero._

- _Si dices que no puedes, entonces te responderé._

- _Perejil, salvia, romero y tomillo._

- _Oh, hazme saber que al menos lo intentarás,_

- _o nunca serás mi amor verdadero"_

Cuando terminó de entonar la canción, la niña suspiró mirando hacia abajo, sintiendo como unas leves lágrimas le cayeron de su rostro. Robin estaba un poco conmocionada por la canción y Zoro prefirió no decir nada al respecto.

- Nunca hubo una canción tan hermosa por dos personas quienes se amaban tanto, y todos en el reino cantaban la canción… la feria había dado resultado y cuando estuvieron en el reino luego de haber dado luz a un hijo, fue cuando ocurrió lo peor del mundo.

La niña levanta la mirada de la chimenea y suelta el leño, diciendo:

- Esa noche discreparon en el reino, muchos hombres perversos y asesinos, quienes querían robar los menesteres de la feria, cosa así que fue suficiente para alertar a todos en el reino, luchando contra ellos… el mismo príncipe descendió hacia la ciudad, luchando contra todos, pero… ocurrió lo peor… los asesinos llegaron al castillo y mataron a la princesa y a su hijo.

Las llamas de la chimenea parecían avivarse con el relato, y seguía diciendo:

- Ni el rey Sylvos pudo salvar a la princesa, teniendo un poder inconmensurable, pero cuando Ithilion llegó a su cámara, la encontró muerta y se dice que a su hijo también… el príncipe se desplomó y nunca volvió a ser el mismo, así que por tal razón, abandonó el reino para no recordar nada que le recuerde a la princesa… todo cambio y el príncipe regresó después convertido en lo que es ahora, pero nunca fue del todo un hombre perverso… sino que no tuvo razones para seguir viviendo creyendo en el amor y en la paz.

Al terminar de decir esto, la niña se levanta del suelo y se recuesta contra la pared, en una de las esquinas, mirando a un lado. Zoro se sienta recto, despegándose del desnudo cuerpo de Robin, y este se rascaba la cabeza, diciendo:

- ¿Y qué ha pasado con los hombres quienes mataron a la princesa y a su hijo?

- Son los mismos que están luchando para él.

Oyendo esto, acto seguido Zoro se sorprendió demasiado al igual que Robin, la cual se había cubierto su cuerpo con la manta, preguntando:

- ¿Eso es cierto? ¿Los mismos merodeadores son aquellos quienes lucharon contra él hace diez años atrás?

- Exactamente… ahora, ya nada es igual y el canto dejó de ser cantado… les sugiero que regresen por donde vinieron y váyanse de este reino… ya no hay esperanzas para nadie.

Y habiendo dicho esto último, la niña se levanta y sale de la habitación, dejando a estos dos nakamas consternados por el relato. Pero este mismo relato fue el que contó Nimrod desde el reino de Ebonshire hacia Sanji y Franky, quienes estaban igual de sorprendidos por esto. El cocinero de los sombreros de paja estaba encendiendo otro cigarro diciendo nervioso, mientras que Franky se rascaba los cabellos de igual manera sorprendido.

- ¿El príncipe entonces está luchando contra ustedes, por su amor perdido?

- Esto es difícil de creer… no me parece para nada Súper.

- ¿Cómo diablos puede hacer esto y estar del mismo lado de los que asesinaron a su mujer?

Nimrod estaba caminando directamente hacia la salida, y antes de salir contestó a esa pregunta, diciendo:

- Porque luego de regresar, ya no era el mismo… ahí es cuando dejó de ser el mismo… se ha vuelto más fuerte y más ágil de lo que esperaba… pero su corazón no siguió siendo el mismo.

Y habiendo dicho esto, sale de la habitación al igual que Franky y Sanji. Por otro lado, dentro de una cueva hecha de grandes fragmentos de hielo y nieve, caminaban unos merodeadores acompañando al príncipe Ithilion, el cual se detiene volteando hacia ellos, diciéndoles:

- Déjenme solo.

Acto seguido, entra solo en el camino hacia llegar finalmente a un espacio en el que un tragaluz dejaba pasar los rayos del sol y la caída de la nieve; pero lo que se hallaba en medio era la estatua de mármol blanco, de una hermosa mujer que parecía estar bailando.

- _¿Vas a ir a la feria de Ebonshire?_

- _Perejil, salvia, romero y tomillo_

- _Dale recuerdos a alguien que vive allí_

- _En una ocasión fue mi verdadero amor_

Cantado esto, Ithilion se mantiene viendo la estatua con una mirada perdida, bajando luego su cabeza, colocando sus manos sobre los pies de la estatua, sintiéndose solo y con pesar en su corazón.


	14. Los Peñascos de Mármol

Un poco más de comprensión hacia los dolores personales de alguien quien no tenemos ni siquiera un poco de misericordia, es ese mismo dolor que puede transformar al mundo en un infierno. Los olvidados son los personajes más difíciles de la vida y quienes nunca querríamos toparnos.

Sorpresivamente para la aldea abandonada y ubicada en la cúspide de una montaña en donde se encontraban Zoro y Robin descansando había cesado la precipitación de la nieve agitada, aclarando así mismo el panorama. Gilraen estaba sentado en el techo de la taberna de resguardo, para luego suspirar por ver el clima tranquilo diciéndose a sí mismo:

- Ya dejó de nevar… quizá hay que seguir el camino.

Dentro de la taberna, de la habitación salía la niña merodeadora quien lentamente había cambiado un poco su manera perversa de ser. Era obvio que su naturaleza corrompida fuese la suficiente para poder matar a estos nakamas, pero aun así no se atrevía a hacerlo.

Dentro de la habitación, Zoro estaba sentado en el lecho y se estaba colocando la bota de su pie derecho. Se le veía con el rostro enrojecido y con una expresión de molestia en su cara, y al instante de ajustarse la bota, siente que una gota de sangre le sale de la nariz. Limpiándosela en seguida, el cazador de piratas rezonga diciéndose a sí mismo:

- Zoro, vamos… recuerda… concentración ante todo, no la pierdas por ver a…

Y justo cuando iba a terminar de decir esto, ve que desde la habitación del baño, estaba saliendo la morena luego de haberse vestido. Se le veía buscando su abrigo blanco, mirando por los lados.

- ¿Has visto mi abrigo, Zoro?

En seguida el peliverde alza la mirada al lecho y ve que este estaba al lado suyo. Zoro lo sostiene y le extiende la mano hacia ella con el abrigo, entregándoselo.

- Aquí está, mujer.

- Oh, gracias.

- No hay de qué.

Cuando Robin sostuvo su abrigo, se dio cuenta de la manera en la que Zoro le quita la mirada, percibiendo que estaba muy apenado por esto. La morena solamente opta por sonreír mientras se estaba colocando su abrigo en su cuerpo.

- ¿Está todo bien?

Instantáneamente Zoro pareció sentirse un poco confrontado con esto, ya que la razón por la cual le costaba ver a Robin a los ojos, era porque recordaba cómo era ella desnuda; y de solo verla de frente se la imaginaba sin ropa.

- Sí, todo en orden.

- ¿Y por qué no me miras?

Esta pregunta si que fue confrontadora para nuestro querido Zoro, aunque al parecer no se le veía tan incomodo como se esperaba. Levantándose en seguida de la cama, se coloca su camisón verde y se ata su cinto rojo, respondiendo:

- No es por nada… ya olvídalo.

- Pareces muy agitado y veo que tienes las mejillas enrojecidas.

Robin se acercó hacia donde estaba Zoro, y se detiene justo frente a él, mirándolo a solo unos centímetros de sus ojos, preguntándole:

- ¿Estás seguro que todo anda en orden?

Pero lo que Robin aun no sabía era que Zoro estaba distraído en su mente, imaginándola desnuda y eso simplemente le hacía acelerar la presión sanguínea. Meneando la cabeza de un lado a otro, Zoro le da la espalda a su nakama y se ajusta sus katanas en su cintura, respondiendo:

- Sí, todo está en orden… no deberías preocuparte tanto.

- No sé cómo no esperabas que lo hiciese, casi morías desangrado y con hipotermia.

- Sí, de hecho, te agradezco por haberte tomado la molestia de haberme curado las heridas y de… bueno… evitar que me congele.

La sonrisa de la morena fue tan cándida que fue suficiente para atontar al cazador de piratas, el cual volteó hacia la salida, diciéndose a sí mismo:

- Joder, trato de ser amable y me sales con eso.

Pero aun así, ella le sigue y le sostiene del hombro, volteándole con lentitud. Zoro estaba un tanto extrañado por esa actitud diferente, ya que nunca ella manifestaría tal cosa; sorprendiéndole con un abrazo, diciéndole:

- Pensé que te perdería… no me lo iba a perdonar, además Luffy me lo recriminaría si te hubiese dejado morir.

Y luego de esto, ella acerca sus labios sobre el cuello de Zoro, y le proporciona un suave beso, para luego descender por las escaleras hacia donde estaban los demás chicos. Ahí estaba Zoro de pie, inmóvil y con las mejillas un poco más coloradas que antes; y que en vez de enojarse esta vez, lentamente llevó sus dedos a su cuello y sonrió por esto.

Habiendo descendido, Zoro se percata que Robin estaba con ambos chicos quienes esperaban que pudiesen continuar con el viaje, y el peliverde se asoma por la puerta de la taberna, contemplando como la nieve había sepultado los cuerpos de los yetis asesinados por sus espadas, y suspiró aire fresco, diciendo:

- Muy bien, Gilraen… al parecer nos guiarás hacia donde están nuestros nakamas.

Así que volteando hacia este pequeño búho, Zoro le sonríe diciéndole:

- Nos llevarás hacia el reino de Ebonshire.

Robin sonreía del mismo modo que Zoro lo hacía, pero la niña merodeadora parecía estar en contra de esto, ya que parecía no querer estar ahí. Gilraen se transforma en el búho de las nieves y se asoma por la puerta para alzar vuelo diciendo:

- El camino hacia Ebonshire, nos tomará solo dos días si nos apresuramos desde ya.

Estos salen de la taberna y comienzan una marcha vehemente desde la aldea abandonada en la que estaban hacia la ciudad del rey Sylvos.

Este camino que tomaban Zoro, Robin, Gilraen y la niña merodeadora era otro paso escarpado sobre las montañas; de ese modo podrían llegar mucho más rápido de lo esperado. Era un camino muy riesgoso, tan riesgoso como cuando Gandalf llevaba a la comunidad del anillo por el paso de Caradhras en El Señor de los Anillos I: La Comunidad del Anillo.

- Joder, esto sí que es bien difícil de transitar… ¡Oi, Gilraen! ¿Este paso es seguro entre las montañas?

Y desde las nubes, habiendo escuchado el grito de Zoro, Gilraen desciende un poco del vuelo posándose al hombro de la morena, respondiendo a esa pregunta:

- Este es el paso es el más corto de todos… por aquí llegaremos rápido, se los aseguro.

- ¿Qué tan seguro es este paso?

- Es más seguro, inclusive con el paso montañoso que se encuentra a 30 kilómetros a la derecha… por ahí se encuentran muchos merodeadores y no sería buena idea que con tus condiciones físicas, aparezcas en medio de ellos… sería una batalla difícil.

- Enano, las batallas me definen… no te refieras a mí como un debilucho.

Pero el niño búho desvía su atención hacia Robin, la cual ella se estaba riendo con suavidad, y le pregunta:

- ¿Así es él todo el tiempo?

- Más o menos, pero el señor espadachín siempre se encarga de hacerme reír.

- Bueno, eso es algo que está bien.

Zoro alcanzando a escuchar esto, se detiene y se voltea preguntando con cara graciosa de enojado:

- ¿Qué están diciendo de mí?

El niño alza vuelo y se pierde entre la niebla, teniendo como opción a Robin para que le respondiese a esa pregunta; así que ella cerrando sus ojos con una sonrisa, le pregunta:

- ¿Quieres saber que estábamos hablando? ¿O es que esperas a que diga otra cosa que no es la misma que escuchaste?

Pero la sorpresa mayor fue que en vez de esperar a que Zoro reaccionase de un modo muy contrariado y con esas expresiones que hacían reír a la bella morena, lo que vio fue que este volteó al frente caminando como si no hubiese pasado nada. Robin sí que se sorprendió por esto, alzando las cejas aun tratando de digerir esta situación distinta.

- ¿No piensas preguntarme nada?

Al cual Zoro responde sin voltear hacia ella, alzando los hombros en señal de darle poca importancia. Robin se sentía que algo no estaba bien en él, porque no era la reacción que esperaba. Así que cuando se adelantó un poco más hacia Zoro, este de pronto se detiene y se da la media vuelta quedando a solo unos centímetros de los labios de la morena, la cual se sorprendió deteniéndose y manteniendo sus ojos bien abiertos, sintiendo como sus labios temblaban a la cercanía de este chico.

- No pienso preguntarte nada, mujer… pero puedo ver que tienes un deseo ferviente de querer saber qué es lo que podría preguntarte y solo tengo una pregunta.

- ¿Y cuál es?

- ¿Qué quieres que te pregunte?

La presión que estaba ejercida por las voces del peliverde hacía que Robin tragase saliva de modo áspero. ¿No era esto lo que esperaba? Y entonces, ¿Por qué de tantas preguntas tan directas que ella le hacía a Zoro? Quizá se deba a que ella no se esperaba a que le respondiese.

- No es nada, solo trataba de divertirme contigo.

- No es justo que hagas eso…

Mientras decía esto, Zoro se acerca un poco más a Robin y la miraba con una expresión de deseo ferviente. ¿Era en serio lo que sentía o era una prueba de él?

- No es justo que juegues conmigo, Robin… porque estoy cediendo y empiezas a tener el control de mi vida.

Robin no lo podía creer. Zoro estaba admitiendo algo demasiado difícil de decir proviniendo de su propia boca. ¿Zoro admitía que ella estaba controlándolo? O mejor dicho, ¿Controlando sus sentimientos? El peliverde permanece esperando una respuesta de ella, pero Robin lentamente dibuja una sonrisa de sus labios y solamente pestañea con comodidad.

- ¿Es en serio lo que me dices?

- Nunca en mi vida he hablado tan en serio como lo hago ahora… no puedo seguir negándome.

Todo marchaba a la perfección, pero desgraciadamente esa conversación se vio interrumpida por un extraño sonido que se estaba escuchando en el aire. Parecía la emanación de un susurro vacío de una niña que se estaba percibiendo. Zoro y Robin miraban a su alrededor y dijeron el uno con el otro:

- ¿Escuchas eso?

- Sí, pero… ¿De dónde viene?

- Viene del aire.

Robin es cuando se da cuenta que detrás de sí misma, gracias a la distracción de las palabras de Zoro, se descuidó de la niña merodeadora. Se perdió de la vista de ellos, y es cuando al caminar unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, Robin cruza sus brazos y dice:

- ¡Ojos Fleur!

Instantáneamente muchos ojos salieron de las colinas y de los alrededores, buscando en donde estaba localizada la niña merodeadora, pero se da cuenta que estaba a lo alto de la colina en la que estaban caminando y su sorpresa fue mayor. Ella estaba conjurando la voz en medio de las montañas, alzando sus manos y diciendo:

- "Vientos de furia, precipitación de tormento, alza los corceles y conduce al mundo en un eterno lamento"

Gracias a esto, las rocas de las montañas comenzaban a desfragmentarse, cayendo hacia las precipitaciones. Zoro veía como arriba de sí mismo venía una enorme roca de mármol, y preparó sus tres katanas.

- ¡Hyakuhachi Pondo Hou!

El destello fue dirigido hacia la enorme roca, partiéndola en pedazos, tanto así que Robin tuvo que crear sus alas para poder salir de ese lugar, mientras que Zoro viendo la mano extendida de Robin, se impulsa con ambos pies en la ladera de la montaña, saltando hacia ella siendo atrapado por sus manos.

La colina se desplomó por completo, y Robin asciende hacia donde estaba la niña parada proclamando su conjuro, pero cuando estos dos caen ante ella, muy enojados les dicen:

- Maldita mocosa, debí matarte cuando pude.

- No esperaba esto de ti, pero es obvio que eres una merodeadora, y tu deber es acabarnos.

La niña oyendo todo esto, se ríe cruzando los brazos, diciendo:

- No esperen a que sea una persona bondadosa ante ustedes… es verdad que me perdonaron, pero no es mi deber estar aquí para ser condescendientes con ustedes, sino para cumplir mi verdadera labor, luego de abrir mis ojos.

Luego de escuchar todo esto, Zoro se dispone a sacar la Shusui, listo para matar a la niña, pero Robin lo detiene y le pregunta:

- ¿Cuál labor?

Cuando preguntó esto, Zoro y Robin se dieron cuenta que la niña se estaba desvaneciendo en imagen propia, antes de desaparecer pudo decir:

- ¡La labor de mis creaciones de mármol!

Y habiendo desaparecido de la presencia de estos dos, se hizo un silencio en las grandes montañas y sorpresivamente se produjo otro temblor mucho más fuerte que el anterior, fragmentando las grandes colinas en varios pedazos.

El terremoto fue tan grande que hizo arrasar con una vastedad de 3 kilómetros a la redonda de donde estaban, dejando una gran cortina de nieve y que obstruía los restos de los grandes peñascos que permanecen en el suelo. Pero Robin volaba con su fleur Wing y tenía a Zoro en sus brazos, diciéndole:

- Esta niña es muy poderosa.

- Y pensar que sería la usuaria de un poder muy parecido al de Shirohige… pero este es distinto.

- ¿Qué diferencia hay?

- Que este parece ser menos que el que tenía aquel antiguo Yonko.

Ambos deciden descender hacia el suelo, pero cuando vieron que la nieve se esparcía y dejaba de obstruir la vista, vieron como los fragmentos de mármol en el suelo, comenzaban a sacudirse elevándose en seguida. Zoro sacó el resto de sus katanas y se preguntó a sí mismo:

- ¿Qué clase de habilidad es esta? ¿Las rocas están elevándose?

Robin trataba de entender lo que pasaba, pero aun así estaba muy sorprendida de ver como los grandes peñascos se elevaban y estaban moviéndose hacia una dirección en específica, haciendo que ambos nakamas se tendiesen en el suelo para no ser golpeados con el movimiento repentino de las rocas.

Cuando todas las rocas se fueron en dirección hacia un lugar, Robin y Zoro se levantan muy preocupados de lo que había pasado, y es cuando dicen:

- Esa niña pudo habernos matado si hubiese querido.

Pero Robin estaba mentalizando acerca de lo que sucedería, y de lo que pudo haber planeado, pensando que no había nada que ocurriese.

- Creo que estuvo con nosotros para ver quienes éramos en realidad.

- ¿Hasta dejándose atrapar por nosotros?

- Precisamente para eso se dejó atrapar.

Desde los cielos estaba descendiendo Gilraen y se transforma nuevamente en un niño normal, diciéndoles a sus amigos:

- ¡Chicos! ¿Están todos bien?

- Sí, ¿En donde mierdas te metiste?

- Estaba viendo un montón de peñascos que volaban en dirección hacia Ebonshire… ¿Ustedes vieron eso?

- Claro que lo vimos, estúpido… estábamos aquí.

- Esas peñas llegaran al reino.

- ¿Y cuanto nos falta para llegar hasta allá?

- Muy poco… unas 27,96 millas caminando.

- Perfecto.

Y a un lado, Robin se preparó para continuar con la marcha diciendo:

- Si esas peñas se dirigen hacia Ebonshire, es probablemente que Luffy y los demás corran peligro… tenemos que apresurarnos a llegar hasta allá.

Zoro preparó sus katanas y dijo a Robin:

- Tendremos que apresurarnos… ¿Podrás llevarme en tus alas hasta llegar, Robin?

- Sí puedo.

- Bien… me llevarás en tus brazos y Gilraen nos guiará hasta el reino.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con esto, y emprendieron un rápido vuelo hacia el reino de Ebonshire; a detener esas rocas y a encontrarse con la niña merodeadora que en probabilidades podía estar allá.

Desde el reino, todos estaban muy tranquilos en referencia a lo que ocurría. Nadie parecía verse preocupado, y desde la punta de una de las torres del castillo; Nimrod estaba meditando en todo y sostenía la foto de una pequeña niña que él estaba cargando en sus brazos. Mientras la veía, sonreía diciéndose a sí mismo:

- Mis esperanzas estarán siempre abiertas… no puedo perderte, Niowyn… me niego a perderte.

Sorpresivamente unas manos estiradas estaban apareciendo, haciendo llegar al impredecible Luffy, el cual caía sentado a un lado de él, asustándole con su llegada:

- Oi, Nim osan… ¿Qué mierdas haces aquí solo?

- ¡Maldita sea mocoso! ¿Es que nunca avisas cuando llegas?

- No, así mola más.

- Que idiotez.

Pero Luffy alcanzó a ver lo que este tenía en sus manos, y alza la ceja preguntando:

- ¿Quién es esa cría que tienes en tu mano?

Nimrod se apresuró en guardar la foto, volteando a un lado.

- No es… nadie.

- ¿Nadie? A mí me parece que es tu hija o algo así.

- Sí, es mi hija… maldito seas.

Y luego de escuchar las risas alocadas de este descerebrado capitán, Nimrod suspira con confianza y se rasca la barba, preguntándole:

- ¿Tienes familia, enano?

- Pues sí… tengo un abuelo y un padre… mi abuelo es Monkey D. Garp, un vicealmirante de la marina, y mi padre, no sé exactamente qué es lo que hace, pero nunca lo he conocido.

- ¿Y cómo se llama tu padre?

- Monkey D. Dragón.

Cuando Luffy terminó de decir el nombre, Nimrod siente que se le estaba saliendo el corazón por la boca. Luffy se da cuenta de esto y le pregunta:

- ¿Tú también pondrás esa cara?

- ¡Mocoso estúpido! ¿Tienes idea de quién es tu padre?

- No, por eso digo… nunca lo conocí.

- Tu padre es un terrorista, uno de los peores criminales del mundo… y tú eres todo lo contrario; no me imagino que hubiese sido de ti si hubieses vivido con él.

- Yo tampoco, pero mi abuelo nunca me habló de él… supongo que no era importante.

Todo iba muy bien cuando estos hablaban, hasta que de pronto Luffy sorpresivamente se enserió y preguntó:

- Y si tienes una hija, ¿Por qué no está ella aquí?

Quizá la falta de tacto de Luffy fue la que hizo sacar una triste expresión en el rostro del comandante de los ejércitos del rey. Este parecía extraviarse con su mirada y dijo:

- Sería el hombre más suertudo del mundo, pero no sé cómo explicar esto que me produce tristeza, helando mi corazón que no ha recibido el calor del amor… mi hija no está conmigo, porque ha desaparecido en un arrase de los merodeadores.

- ¿El príncipe pendejo se la llevó?

- No lo sé… no sé si está viva o muerta, pero mi dolor es incomparado con saber si lo está o no.

Luffy se sienta a un lado de él, y le pregunta:

- ¿Pero han dado con el paradero de ese pendejo?

- No, es imposible saberlo… siempre cambia de lugar y es muy difícil localizarlo.

- Pues entonces si deseas, nosotros te podremos ayudar a encontrarlo.

- ¿Harías eso por mí?

- Por supuesto.

Oyendo esto, Nimrod se siente conforme y le da la mano a Luffy, pero cuando se relajaron más, se dieron cuenta que desde una distancia, algo se estaba acercando a ellos por los aires. Nimrod frunce el ceño y pregunta a Luffy:

- ¿Ves eso de allá?

Al cual mientras volteaba hacia donde le señalaba Nimrod, el capitán de los sombreros de paja se sorprende de ver como a la distancia las rocas de mármol estaban acercándose hacia ellos.

Ambos comprendiendo que se trataban de enormes peñas, se dijeron el uno con el otro:

- ¿Cómo es posible eso? ¿Rocas enormes vuelan hacia acá?

- Y se van a impactar.

- ¡Joa! ¡Como mola!

- No mola idiota… se impactarán contra la ciudad, destruyéndola si no lo evitamos.

Los soldados fueron alarmados en esa misma mañana, y todos en el reino parecieron ver esas peñas que llegaban a la ciudad, para destruirlas, obra de una niña merodeadora con un poder terrible.

El rey se asoma por el balcón real, y al ver las peñas dice a sí mismo:

- Empiezan a atacar.

No tuvo tiempo de ver como aparecerían más, así que este se transformó en el enorme dragón que es característico de su habilidad, saliendo del castillo. Nimrod al ver a su rey salir dice a Luffy:

- Tenemos que destruir las rocas… ¿Estás listo?

- Por supuesto.

Luffy en seguida inflaba su enorme puño, diciendo:

- ¡Gear Third!

La resistencia de las enormes peñas de mármol parecía estar armándose, y el rey no dejaría que su ciudad se viese afectada por ese impacto, incluyendo a Luffy y a Nimrod. Aunque lo peor no era eso, sino tener que ignorar el hecho que Ithilion estaba asomado desde la distancia del reino, viendo todo con más perspectiva, diciéndose a sí mismo:

- La batalla, pronto va a empezar.

Detrás de él, estaba acompañado de 100 merodeadores enemigos, dispuestos a causar estragos en ese reino por una vez más. Lo peor de las batallas, apenas comenzaba.


	15. El Peor de los Enemigos

La velocidad de las rocas era impresionante. Nadie se imagina que peligro estarían a punto de vivir aquellos inocentes quienes estaban resguardados en el reino. Ebonshire en pocos segundos no sería el mismo de antes, ni siquiera los sombreros de paja lo verían.

Dentro del castillo, Sanji estaba empacando sus cosas y es sorprendido por Nami la cual le pregunta:

- Sanji kun, ¿Qué estás haciendo?

- Me preparo para irme… en este lugar no tendremos descanso ni siquiera una solución a nuestros problemas.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Porque este lugar es un misterio que no quiero descubrir… y le diré a Luffy que nos saque de aquí.

Pero cuando estaba a punto de salir de la habitación, Usopp aparece corriendo con desespero en sus ojos, jadeando del cansancio ante ellos.

- Usopp, ¿Qué sucede?

- Sanji… tenemos que… tenemos que salir…

- ¿Salir? ¿A dónde?

Y habiendo escuchado esto, Usopp corre detrás de Chopper y Franky, mientras que ellos salieron detrás de ellos, preocupados por lo que estaba pasando. Habiendo corrido unos cuantos pasillos, se asoman en una habitación en la que tenía un balcón y ahí estaban los sombreros de paja. Detenidos asombrados por lo que se les venía en camino.

La lluvia de rocas de mármol estaban llegando de manera esparcidas por todo el reino y es cuando Sanji se asombra en gran manera diciendo:

- Maldición, ¿Qué demonios es eso?

Nami se llevó las manos a su boca, temblando de miedo por esto y se escudó en Sanji preguntándole:

- ¿Por qué vienen esas enormes peñas hacia nosotros?

- No lo sé, Nami san… pero se ve peligroso.

Todo iba mal para ellos hasta que se dieron cuenta que estaba volando el gran dragón azul que gobernaba el reino entero y que este se aproximaba con gran velocidad hacia las peñas. En el tejado cerca de la torre, Nimrod y Luffy estaban preparados para poder destruir los enormes peñascos de mármol, y es cuando el capitán de los sombreros de paja al haber activado el Gear Third, sostiene un cimborrio y se estira diciendo:

- Tendré que impulsarme hacia allá… ¿Vienes?

Nimrod saca su espada y corre hacia donde está su aliado, sosteniéndole de la espalda, diciéndole:

- Vamos entonces.

- Listo… Gomu Gomu no:… ¡Rocket!

Habiendo dicho esto, velozmente se impulsó con el cimborrio elevándose a una gran velocidad, directamente hacia las rocas, y es cuando Nimrod sosteniendo los pies en el pecho de Luffy, se impulsa con una velocidad más sorprendente aun, dirigiéndose a un enorme peñasco de mármol.

Teniéndolo muy de cerca, Nimrod eleva su espada hacia atrás y mientras emanaba un fuerte grito, cortó sorpresivamente la peña en varios pedazos; cayendo en nieve antes que llegasen a la ciudad. En cuanto a Luffy, viendo muchos más que se venían frente a sí mismo, pasa la inflación de sus huesos hacia ambos brazos y dice:

- Gomu Gomu no…

Teniendo mucho más de cerca a las enormes peñas, los movimientos de los puños repetitivos hicieron volver los brazos de Luffy en colores negros, hasta crear una de sus técnicas peligrosas, diciendo:

- ¡Elephant Gatling!

Los enormes puños que Luffy arrojaba hacia los montones de peñascos, hicieron el trabajo de destruir y desmenuzar todo lo que se venía directamente hacia el reino. Habiendo desmenuzado casi 30 enormes peñas, Luffy se contrajo por su ataque y quedó completamente pequeño, cayendo en la nieve.

El rey continuaba volando, y se detuvo en los aires frente a una gran tormenta de rocas. Nimrod estaba en el suelo luego de haber partido muchas peñas y escucha que su rey le dice:

- Nimrod, regresa al reino.

- ¿Mi señor? ¿Por qué?

- Porque estas peñas no vendrán solas… siento que a la distancia se acercan muchas respiraciones agitadas… y están cerca.

- Como diga.

Nimrod en seguida parte de regreso hacia el reino, mientras que el rey continuaba detenido en el cielo. Las rocas estaban cerca de él e inhalando mucho aire, el gran dragón Sylvos exhaló rápidamente un frío paralizante que se dirigía directamente hacia las enormes rocas, deteniéndolas una por una, cayendo en el suelo. El total de las peñas que fueron detenidas por Sylvos, Luffy y Nimrod, fueron en total de 180 enormes rocas.

Mientras Nimrod continuaba corriendo, se da cuenta que Luffy estaba caído en la nieve y que estaba del modo chibi. Este se detiene y frunce el ceño preguntándole:

- ¿Qué demonios te pasó?

Y sorpresivamente regresando a la normalidad, Luffy se levanta de la nieve y se acomoda el cuello respondiendo:

- Es lo que me pasa cuando uso el Gear Third… mis huesos y músculos se contraen, dejándome como un pequeño chico.

- Muy bien, ahora tenemos que regresar… el rey cree que más…

Pero cuando decía esto, Luffy le manda a chitar, ya que parecía que había presentido algo. Mientras miraba hacia una dirección, dice:

- Me parece que no estamos solos aquí… siento las voces de más de 100 personas escondidas en los alrededores.

- ¿En serio?

Ambos estaban viendo en dirección hacia las colinas montañosas y despobladas, sabiendo que quizá por esa dirección era la más precisa de toparse con tantos merodeadores.

Desde las colinas, habiendo mirado todo lo que se hizo para detener las enormes peñas de mármol, Ithilion se cruza de brazos y sonríe sorprendido por las hazañas cometidas de estos tres, y dice:

- ¿Se dan cuenta de eso? Esos son fuertes guerreros, y posibles aliados nuevos para nosotros… de ellos es que estoy hablando, pero es una lástima, ya que no se dejarán atrapar si no conozco sus corazones.

Detrás de sí mismo, los guerreros merodeadores mantenían miradas perversas entre sus ojos blanquecidos y ennegrecidos. Una nube negra estaba llegando de varios lados, formándose al lado de donde estaba parado el mismo Ithilion y es cuando este sin siquiera voltear, dice:

- Pronto te darás cuenta que en medio de toda esta tormenta, la caída de la nieve podría sernos útil, ¿No lo crees, Niowyn?

Sorpresivamente las respuestas para todos los que es que la niña merodeadora que estuvo con Zoro y con Robin, es la misma niña que aparecía en la foto de Nimrod. ¡Es la hija perdida de él! Habiéndose materializado entre los tumultos de soldados, se abre paso entre ellos llegando directamente hacia él, diciéndole:

- Así es, mi señor.

Habiendo escuchado esto, Ithilion desvía su mirada hacia ella y frunce el ceño por ver su expresión facial de mucha seriedad.

- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en regresar?

- Lo siento, mi señor… ha sido un mero retraso… me retuvieron aprisionada y no supe que hacer, hasta que aproveché lo suficiente para enterrarlos vivos.

- ¿Quiénes son esos? ¿Los otros dos de los nueve que están interfiriendo en mis planes de tomar este maldito reino?

- Así es… una es una mujer muy inteligente y el otro es un hombre completamente fuerte y resistente.

Oyendo esto, Ithilion abrió sus parpados sorprendiéndose un poco ante la aclaratoria de la niña, y es cuando se ve interrumpido por uno de los oficiales que dice:

- Mi señor… las rocas fueron desmenuzadas por el rey, Nimrod y uno de los intrusos extranjeros.

Moviendo la cabeza hacia el frente, mientras estaba frunciendo el ceño para decidir si atacar, Ithilion sonríe pensando muchas cosas para sus planes, y es cuando saca su espada apuntando hacia el frente, diciéndoles:

- ¡Tomen el reino y seleccionen los más fuertes!

Seguido de esto, todos corren hacia el reino, menos Ithilion y la niña merodeadora la cual resultó ser Niowyn, la hija perdida de Nimrod. Ella estaba muy extrañada ya que no le ordenó a que fuese al reino, y es cuando le pregunta:

- ¿Y qué hay de mí, mi señor Ithilion?

Este estaba de pie y sorpresivamente se da la media vuelta hacia ella, asustándole en un arrebato de ira, que le sostuvo el cuello con su mano derecha, alzándola contra el tronco de un árbol. La niña estaba completamente asustada por este arrebato y es cuando ve que Ithilion cierra sus ojos y se suena los huesos el cuello de un lado a otro, diciendo:

- Estuviste perdida por más de un mes… ese tiempo fue suficiente para volverte blanda y si se que por un mínimo instante me estuviste traicionando, te despedazo viva y doy tus carnes para mis soldados sedientos de sangre.

Mientras este le decía con esas palabras en sonidos casi guturales cual demente asesino, la niña se intentaba liberar de la fuerte mano de este homicida, diciéndole:

- No… no lo he…

- No te oigo.

- No le he traicionado.

Y habiéndose calmado por unos instantes, Ithilion suelta a la niña dejándole caer en la nieve, para luego este mismo voltearse hacia el campo de batalla, diciéndole:

- He hallado una utilidad más para ti, así que invoca a las rocas de mármol que se hallan sepultadas entre las montañas y arrójalas contra el reino.

Habiendo escuchado esto, Niowyn se levanta del suelo y mientras sostenía su adolorido cuello, camina unos pasos hacia delante y obedece a la orden sintiendo mucho más miedo hacia su señor.

- Como sean tus órdenes… mi señor.

Sus manos fueron alzadas hacia las colinas, y la niña nuevamente estaba ejecutando sus conjuros peligrosos que casi mataban a Zoro y a Robin, diciendo:

- ¡Colinas de mármol, montañas de perdición, álzate nuevamente de tus cimientos, y trae a los enemigos destrucción!

Cuando apenas dijo esto, se produjo un enorme temblor que sacudió los cimientos de todo el lugar a 100 kilómetros a la redonda. En el reino todos estaban preocupados por esto, y los soldados estaban buscando a su comandante, desesperados por lo ocasionado.

Nimrod y Luffy corrían con mucha prisa hacia los cuarteles, y ahí estaban los muchos soldados preocupados quienes sabían que se enfrentarían a una fuerza mucha mayor. El comandante los ordena en filas, diciendo:

- ¡Soldados, prepárense para la batalla! ¡Ithillion ha llegado a invadirnos! ¡Arqueros a la punta de los muros, caballerías e infanterías, me siguen!

Luego de haber reorganizado a todos sus soldados, Nimrod voltea hacia Luffy y se da cuenta que había desaparecido. Sabía que este buscaría a los suyos al enfrentamiento de los merodeadores también y dejó que él se ocupase de los suyos. Habiendo ascendido hacia donde estaban el resto de sus nakamas, Luffy llega ante Franky y Brook, quienes le preguntan:

- ¡Luffy san! ¿Dónde te habías metido?

- Sí, habían muchas rocas peligrosas… tenemos que reagruparnos, y formar una "Súper" defensa.

Habiendo escuchado esto, llegaron los demás nakamas suyos y es cuando Luffy les dice:

- Chicos, tenemos que descender… el tío perverso llegará con sus soldados y tenemos que ayudar a derribar las rocas… así que apresurémonos.

Pero antes de bajar, Usopp y Chopper estaban asustados viendo hacia una dirección en específica. Se trataban de las miles de rocas de mármol que estaban dirigiéndose hacia el reino, y estos dos solamente decían:

- ¡Mira Luffy!

- ¡Más rocas! ¡No podremos con todas ellas!

- ¿Qué hacemos?

Recordando que las primeras que él destruyó resultó ser demasiado peligrosas, Luffy decidió irse él para detenerlas pero antes le dijo a Sanji:

- Sanji, acompáñame… tenemos que destruir esas rocas.

El cocinero de los sombreros de paja, termina de fumarse su cigarro, dejando caer la colilla en el suelo, pisándola para apagarla. Habiendo sacado el humo de su boca, sonríe diciendo:

- Pensé que nunca me lo pedirías.

- ¡Bien, déjamelo a mí! ¡El resto ayuden a Nim osan!

Habiendo dado la orden asignada, Luffy corrió con Sanji hacia los tejados de las viviendas del reino, mientras que Nami y los demás descendieron hacia la puerta de la muralla principal, para ayudar a Nimrod y a sus soldados.

Desde la vista de las colinas en las que descendían los soldados merodeadores de Ithillion, se escuchaban los tambores de guerra que estos mismos tocaban, cual sinfonía de eterna lucha entre ejércitos poderosos. Nimrod estaba a la puerta con su caballo y veía a estas hordas acercarse a ellos, pensando en todo lo que podría hacer si se topase con los peores enemigos que su reino ha tenido con el paso de los años.

Desde la punta de la montaña, Ithillion estaba de brazos cruzados y a la expectativa de lo que pasaría, y dijo a sí mismo:

- ¡La cuenta descendiente ha comenzado!

Y habiendo dicho esto, se prepara para descender también, pero se sorprende cuando una de las rocas comenzó a ser destruida. Se detuvo antes de salir y trataba de divisar quien era el responsable y se da cuenta que era nuevamente Luffy el que golpeó la roca, desmenuzándola por completo. En las filas de los soldados del reino, Nimrod se da cuenta de esto y sonríe diciéndose a sí mismo:

- Qué bueno que me alié con ese idiota.

Y en los aires, Luffy estaba sonriendo con su Gear Second activado. A un lado Sanji se había impulsado por los aires con su Sky Walk, dirigiéndose hacia una de las rocas más grandes, preparándose para partirla con su pierna encendida, diciendo:

- ¡Diable Jambe: Venaison Shot!

La roca en seguida fue rota por el ataque del cocinero de los sombreros de paja, para luego continuar con Luffy, destruyendo el resto. No había necesidad de ignorar aun así a los que venían, puesto que Nimrod ve que las hordas de Ithilion estaban llegando y es cuando este decide irse hacia ellos, atacándolos y dando inicio a la batalla.

Esto que sucedió no le gustó demasiado a Ithilion, ya que esperaba que las rocas se impactasen contra el reino y dos hombres estaban acabando con todas. Bajando la mirada, se enfureció bastante, volteando hacia Niowyn, diciéndole:

- ¿Qué esperas para hacerlo de nuevo? ¡Envía más rocas!

Haciendo conforme a lo que le había pedido Ithilion, la niña merodeadora hace resurgir más rocas que las dirigía hacia el campo de batalla. Nimrod se dio cuenta de esto y viendo que a un lado suyo estaba Franky y Brook, oye que estos dos le dicen:

- Tú continúa con tu ofensiva, cabrón.

- Nosotros nos encargaremos con Luffy y Sanji de esto.

Ascendiendo para despedazar las rocas también, Franky sostenía a Brook y lo lanzaba hacia las peñas enormes, destruyéndolas también. Luffy continuaba con su Gear Second activado y desmenuzaba el resto.

- ¡Jet Gatling Gun!

Sanji por otro lado hacía lo mismo diciendo:

- ¡Venasian Shot!

Franky juntando sus dos puños desde una torre vigía decía:

- ¡Strong Punch!

Y finalmente Brook hizo una adaptación de la técnica de Zoro, con su sable, diciendo:

- Continuum Aubaude Coup Droit.

Todos estos ataques fueron suficientes para desmenuzar las enormes rocas que nuevamente fueron enviadas. Estos cuatro cayeron al campo de batalla y se unieron a la lucha masiva de las hordas de Ithilion contra el regimiento de Nimrod.

Mientras luchaban, poco a poco los soldados de Ithillion se iban diezmando en la batalla. Nimrod estaba confiado en que esto sería lo suficiente y mientras acababa contra dos peligrosos soldados quienes le habían roto la coraza del pecho, se mantiene un poco cansado y sonríe diciéndose a sí mismo:

- ¿Esto es todo lo que es capaz de enviar Ithillion? Me apena tener que ser él.

Y mientras continuaba luchando de hombro a hombro junto con Brook, este le dice:

- Tal vez no deberías confiarte tanto Nimrod san, aun faltan guerreros por cual enfrentarnos… esto no termina.

- Bien dicho, esqueleto.

- Puedo ver que son muy débiles, pero claro… no tengo ojos.

Así que al haber ignorado las risas, Nimrod continúa luchando y es cuando siente el sonido de un cuerno que estaba a lo lejos. Para desgracia de los ejércitos de Ebonshire, se trataban de más merodeadores que hacían presencia en ese lugar. Ithillion se emociona por esto y dice:

- Interesante… así es que me gusta… ¡Ataquen!

Habiendo atendido a la orden de Ithilion, los nuevos merodeadores descendieron por las colinas nevadas hacia el campo de batalla. Luffy se da cuenta de esto y dice a Nami:

- Nami, ten cuidado con ellos… es mejor que busques un lugar alto y ataques a esa distancia.

- Vale, lo haré.

- ¡Sanji! ¡Más guerreros!

Luego de acabar con otros soldados, Sanji atiende al llamado de Luffy y se emociona al ver más guerreros llegar:

- ¿No usarás tu Haki del Rey, verdad?

- No, creo que nos la apañaremos sin necesidad de eso.

- Qué bien, espero que lo hagas porque me quiero divertir.

A un lado estaba Usopp luchando encima de Chopper en su Heavy Point, diciéndole a Luffy:

- Si quieres puedes usarlo… prefiero acabar con esto rápido.

- ¡Sí, Luffy!

Estos corrieron hacia los nuevos merodeadores que llegaban hacia ellos, y les hicieron frente a frente, puesto que lograban resistirle con sus ataques. Chopper atacaba con fuertes golpes hacia estos merodeadores, enviándolos de un lado a otro, mientras que Usopp con sus extrañas semillas, los atacaba y los aprisionaba con mucha fuerza.

En cuanto a Sanji, este ve a unos que se le acercaban específicamente y se postró saltando para atacar al primero con una fuerte patada que lo envió hacia abajo, mientras que saltando impulsa su pierna hacia arriba, pateando al segundo, y en pleno aire baja el pie pateando al tercero y al cuarto, para continuar con volteretas sin tocar el suelo, golpeando al quinto, sexto, séptimo, octavo y noveno; finalmente derrotando a los que tenía frente suyo. Mientras tanto Luffy usaba su Gomu Gomu no Hanabi, y así eliminaba a muchos más de estos merodeadores, cayendo en nieve y diciendo:

- ¡Toma ya!

La batalla estaba tomando control por parte de los sombreros de paja y de los soldados de Ebonshire; así que para rematar el dragón del rey estaba sobrevolando los cielos y se encargaba de congelar con su aliento paralizante al resto de los merodeadores, equilibrando la balanza más a su favor.

- No entrarán a mi reino, malditas escorias.

Pero mientras el rey dijo esto y continuaba con el resto de los merodeadores congelándolos con su aliento paralizante, alguien llegó de frente a su enorme cabeza y le proporcionó una fuerte patada con el talón, que sorpresivamente le hizo caer hacia el suelo con una fuerza y velocidad que daba miedo a cualquiera.

Todos, incluyendo a los merodeadores y a los sombreros de paja, se sorprendieron de ver como el enorme dragón de hielo había caído en la nieve, completamente malherido e inconsciente; y fue tanto así que estaba regresando a la normalidad, obteniendo la imagen del rey Sylvos como el anciano.

Alguien cayó en la nieve con mucho impulso, provocando un pequeño temblor que sacudió el suelo. Se trataba del mismísimo Ithilion, el cual fue quien noqueó al rey con una sola patada, sorprendiendo a todos. Alzando la mirada hacia ellos, este sonríe con su tétrica imagen facial y a la vez hermosa de un hombre que en años pasados conservaba la grandeza de los reyes, diciendo:

- Saludos, pueblo mío… he regresado de nuevo a lo que me pertenece.

Nimrod se abre paso y ve al rey tendido en el suelo y a Ithilion delante de él, y se sorprende diciendo:

- No puede ser, ese desgraciado ha llegado.

Así que ordenando a sus soldados a que atacasen a este príncipe maldito, Nimrod vio como este enemigo se mantenía de brazos cruzados, y antes de ver como sus enemigos estaban cerca para matarle, este suspira diciendo:

- Imposible… endebles me quieren ver derribado.

Pero antes de que estos pusiesen espada sobre su cuello, Nimrod abre sus ojos una fuerte fuerza sale de sí mismo que sacudió todo el lugar, como un fuerte viento que los devolvió en un ataque de parálisis, sorprendiendo a todos. Imposible de concebir que este hombre poseía tal fuerza para usarla. Todos los soldados de Nimrod cayeron desmayados en la nieve, incluyendo los merodeadores que traía consigo mismo. Y de pronto, Chopper, Usopp, Franky, Brook y Nami desde la torre, cayeron al suelo, completamente debilitados por este poder ocasionado de la fuerza de voluntad.

Nimrod no se explicaba lo que pasaba, y viendo a su alrededor preguntó:

- ¿Qué mierdas fue lo que pasó? ¿Qué le hiciste a mis hombres, desgraciado?

Y aun lado suyo, solamente Luffy y Sanji estaban de pie, ante esto sorprendidos, diciendo:

- Ese maldito… es imposible.

- Tiene el Haki del Rey.

Así mismo era. Ithilion poseía la voluntad del rey y era dueño de una de las técnicas más poderosas del mundo. ¿Sorprendente? Sí, ¿Inesperado? Quién sabe. Este príncipe maldito caminaba hacia donde estaba Ithilion y le decía:

- Así que tienes dos amigos quienes pudieron soportar mi Haki, ¿No es así?

Nimrod estaba enfurecido, y es cuando retiene su espada en mano, diciendo:

- ¿Cómo te atreves a hacer esto? Pagarás por tu insolencia.

- Quiero ver como lo harás, debilucho.

Este fue el iniciativo para hacer enojar a Nimrod, haciendo que corriese para atacar a Ithilion, y antes de siquiera poder tocarlo, este príncipe maldito se movió con el triple de la velocidad, evadiendo cada uno de los veloces ataques del comandante, y se mofaba de él, diciendo:

- ¿Es todo lo que harás?

Así que en un arrebato de velocidad, Ithilion evade un ataque de una espada y llega a la espalda, para luego alzar su pierna derecha, golpeando a Nimrod del cuello, impactándolo contra el suelo, dejándolo completamente inconsciente.

Luffy y Sanji no podían creer esto, siendo los únicos que quedaron de pie en el campo de batalla, y es cuando Ithilion se detiene arriba de Nimrod, suspirando y diciéndole:

- Eres un buen guerrero, pero no eres alguien que podrá contra mí… y ahora…

Alzando la mirada hacia estos dos, Ithilion se va acercando haciendo que estos dos nakamas se preocupasen y se colocasen en guardia. El príncipe maldito, sonreía y veía como la nieve comenzaba a caer del cielo, diciendo.

- Ustedes dos me interesan mucho… son personas muy fuertes, y no esperaba menos de aquellos quienes han llegado de Grand Line hacia el Nuevo Mundo.

Este caminaba rodeándoles a estos dos, como si estuviese analizando sus condiciones, y les dice:

- Las verdades que les dijeron antes de llegar aquí, es cierta… en el Nuevo Mundo te encuentras de lo peor y basta solamente un poder como el mío para poder conocer lo que se tiene que hacer… a veces enfrentar a quien no puedes derrotar, es sinónimo de la mismísima verdad que hay que afrontar.

Y deteniéndose en un lugar en específico, Ithilion finaliza diciendo:

- Lo lamento por ustedes, chicos… pero este mundo no es para ustedes, y no me sirven para nada.

Sanji se enoja y Luffy también, decidiendo atacar ambos por la misma cuenta hacia Ithilion, mientras que este príncipe maldito decide cerrar los ojos y quedarse inmóvil, deteniendo y evadiendo los ataques que le proporcionaban dos usuarios de Haki. Parecía no afectarle, por lo que Luffy volvía sus brazos negros y atacaba con mucha velocidad, siendo detenidos todos los veloces golpes con el antebrazo izquierdo de Ithilion, mientras que las veloces patadas de Sanji eran evadidas por este mismo, el cual dijo a sí mismo:

- Son fuertes y rápidos… eso me agrada… al menos será difícil.

Así que abriendo los ojos, Ithilion sostiene la mano de Luffy y la pierna de Sanji, y los impacta el uno con el otro, para luego arrojarlos a la lejanía, uno por un lado y el otro por el otro lado. Luffy no lo puede creer y se levanta con la cabeza ensangrentada, mientras que Sanji estando igual de malherido, dice:

- Maldito… es muy fuerte.

Luffy se prepara para atacar levantándose y Sanji también, diciendo ambos:

- No seré derrotado por un pendejo de ojos negros.

- Yo como sea te patearé el culo, mierdecilla.

Ithilion se sorprende por esto y dice:

- Pues, ¿Qué esperan para atacarme?

Sanji corre con velocidad hacia él, mientras que Luffy lo hace del otro lado. Ithilion cierra sus ojos y se impulsa del suelo dando un salto acompañado con un giro, que viendo que Luffy venía cerca, le evade el golpe desesperado del capitán y mueve su puño derecho, golpeándole en el cuello, mientras que girando la pierna izquierda hacia la derecha, le proporciona una patada en la nuca a Sanji, con tanta fuerza que ambos salieron expedidos con mucha velocidad, cayendo cada uno de ellos muy malheridos e inconscientes, justamente cayendo Ithilion al suelo.

Esto parecía una pesadilla hecha realidad. Ithilion solo se encargó de derrotar a todo un regimiento con su comandante, y por si fuese poco a siete de los sombreros de paja. Caminando directamente hacia donde estaba Luffy, Ithilion saca su espada y apunta el cuello del inconsciente capitán y dice:

- Muy joven para morir, pero es el precio de ser un pirata… no hay espacios para la misericordia.

Habiendo alzado la espada, Ithilion la baja para matar a Luffy, pero alguien se le apresuró y retuvo el ataque del príncipe maldito. Este se sorprende de ver a un hombre con cabellos verdes que tenía tres espadas a su disposición. Era Zoro quien finalmente de haber llegado, alza la mirada diciéndole:

- Lamento la tardanza… pero tú caerás.

En la punta de los muros, Robin descendía con sus alas y se detenía muy seria, viendo todo lo ocasionado en la batalla. Zoro hace impulsar a Ithilion a la lejanía y este se sorprende en gran manera, viendo al cazador de piratas al frente suyo.

- Has llegado, Roronoa Zoro.

El cual este dijo apuntándole con la katana:

- Aquí es donde caerás, maldito desgraciado.

Finalmente Zoro y Robin habían llegado al campo de batalla. Ithilion estaba sorprendido de ver como este hombre pudo retener su espada y pensó que este quizá no se rendiría tan rápido. Una de las feroces batallas del Nuevo Mundo se estaría librando en ese lugar, y en la caída de la nieve cualquier cosa podría pasar.


	16. Un Desequilibrio Inesperado

Melodías de un aire que enfriaba los corazones agitados. Una mañana que probaba ser algo completamente peligroso y una batalla que podía causar las peores de las desgracias. Nada estaba seguro pero aun así, cosas podrían ocurrir que no nos imaginábamos.

La nieve comenzaba a caer con más fuerza en el terreno frente a las murallas del reino de Ebonshire. Dos almas estaban erguidas, firmes ante la idea de tener que probar quien podía morir y quién no. Zoro estaba con sus tres katanas desenvainadas, sintiendo la gélida respiración que le hacía contraer sus músculos, mientras que el príncipe maligno continuaba de pie sin siquiera querer moverse, sosteniendo su enorme espada en la mano derecha. Suspiraba con una mirada perdida en sus ennegrecidos ojos, y con su palidecida piel hasta que algo interrumpe sus pensamientos y esa energía de vistas fijas.

- Has llegado muy lejos y has sobrevivido a bestias feroces… y aun así, estás aquí, delante de mí y de pie sin ninguna herida ni nada por el estilo.

En ese mismo instante, Ithilion decide alzar la mirada hacia la muralla en la que estaba Robin, de pie y con los antebrazos cruzados, manteniendo una mirada fija hacia sí mismo. Sabía que ella podría atacar y es cuando le dice:

- De seguro ella hizo muy bien el trabajo de cuidar tus heridas de guerra… ¿Cuándo seremos tan fuertes para sobreponernos con nuestras propias manos?

Al cual Zoro inclinando un poco su torso para dar inicio al ataque, le responde diciendo:

- ¿Te vas a callar? Porque ya me has aburrido… pendejo.

En ese instante, Ithilion cambia su sonrisa por una expresión demoniaca en su rostro, inclusive más peligrosa que la del mismísimo Zoro, diciéndole:

- Es hora de probar de que estás hecho en realidad, cazador de piratas.

- Ya era hora.

Habiendo dicho esto, Ithilion y Zoro corren hacia sí mismos para iniciar la pelea, y desde la muralla Robin dijo:

- La pelea ha empezado.

Y haciendo a un lado a Robin, Zoro e Ithilion se aproximaron y ambos justo antes de chocar las espadas, se detuvieron en milésimas de segundos y se echaron a un lado ambos, para esta vez reanudar el ataque entre ellos, chocando sus espadas. Ambos eran muy fuertes y veloces, probándose de la manera en la que Zoro atacaba y en la que Ithilion sostenía la enorme espada.

- ¡Oni Giri!

Zoro carga su ataque contra el príncipe maldito, haciendo que este le soportase la técnica con su espada a duras penas. En seguida baja la espada haciendo al cazador de piratas a un lado, para levantar su espada y golpear hacia abajo, haciendo que Zoro detuviese el ataque con las dos katanas de sus manos.

El golpe fue tan fuerte que hizo que Zoro se inclinase hacia la nieve, bajando la rodilla derecha, forcejando con este príncipe.

- Maldición, es fuerte.

A lo que Ithilion aprovecha para reírse de lo que este dijo, musitando una burla.

- ¿Sorprendido? No me digas que esto te sorprende demasiado… ¿O es que no eres fuerte? Apenas esto empieza y así es como estás demostrándome que no vales en esta lucha.

Zoro buscó impulso en su fuerza y se fue levantando la rodilla en medio del forcejeo contra su enemigo. Ithilion no lo podía creer y se maravillaba al mismo tiempo, viendo como su enemigo se levantaba, para luego ser echado hacia atrás con una serie de ataques.

Este cargaba contra su enemigo, con repetidos ataques de sus tres katanas, siendo todos detenidos y evadidos con la gran espada del príncipe maldito, el cual no pretendía aun luchar con seriedad hasta que decidió que es momento de empezar a hacerlo, después de ver como una de las katanas de Zoro le estaba pasando por el frente, para este echarse hacia atrás, evadiendo la hoja que apenas le pasaba por la nariz, cortándole algunos cabellos. Habiéndose inclinado lo suficiente, Ithilion carga con una patada al costado de Zoro, echándolo a un lado, para caer a la nieve al igual que este.

Inmediatamente se levantaron, e Ithilion percibió que Zoro se estaba colocando la mano derecha en su costilla herida por los ataques de los yetis, y alza las cejas preguntando:

- ¿Malherido?

Al cual Zoro cambiando su semblante airado, solamente opta por gruñir con una respuesta agravante:

- ¡Cierra la puta boca, maldito pendejo!

- Me encanta cuando los enemigos comienzan a perder el control de la situación… ¿Te imaginas de otra manera?

Seguido de esto, el cazador de piratas carga nuevamente contra su arrogante enemigo, sorprendiéndole así mismo con tres ataques seguidos de la katana, provocando que la hoja de la enorme espada de Ithilion se sacudiese como las olas en el mar. Viendo esto, se aleja lo suficiente antes de recibir el siguiente ataque de Zoro, diciéndose a sí mismo:

- Tiene fuerza como para romper mi espada… tengo que matarle rápido, porque este no se anda con juegos.

Y viendo que Zoro estaba cerca, Ithilion decidió cerrar sus ojos, prefiriendo mantener el Haki de la Presencia al corriente de la lucha. Zoro se dio cuenta de esto y al dar sus cuatro primeros ataques y de ver como este los esquivaba como si nada, dijo a sí mismo:

- Haki… maldito arrogante.

Pero este le contesta diciendo:

- Tú también lo posees, así que no me salgas con que no lo esperabas.

- Pero eso no será suficiente para resistir mi pelea.

- Ya veremos.

Ithilion carga con su espada a un ataque feroz hacia Zoro, haciendo que sus brazos flaqueasen con la inmensa fuerza que este poseía, tanto así que Zoro se corrió unos pasos hacia atrás mientras forcejaba con la espada de su enemigo. Haciéndose a un lado, dejando pasar repentinamente a Ithilion, el cazador de piratas se voltea y se coloca en guardia para una de sus técnicas.

- ¡Santouryu: Hyakuhachi Pondo Hou!

El destello azul del peliverde fue arrojado con gran velocidad hacia donde estaba Ithilion y este al verlo llegar delante de sí mismo, abre sus ojos de sorpresa, diciéndose a sí mismo:

- Este destello es muy fuerte… ¡Maldición!

Apenas haciendo un leve movimiento, Ithilion solo fue capaz de evadir un poco el destello que le pasó por un lado, pero no fue lo suficiente como para evitar que la coraza del lado derecho y el guantelete con hombreras y lo demás, fuese roto por este destello.

Zoro se da cuenta de esto y percibe que el brazo derecho de Ithilion no se encontraba en buenas condiciones de seguir peleando y aprovecha esta oportunidad para seguir cargando, diciendo:

- ¡Santouryu: Rengoku Oni Giri!

La velocidad de Zoro fue tan asombrosa que el Haki de Ithilion no lo leyó bien. Este dio un salto con sus piernas abiertas, dejando pasar al veloz peliverde que se detuvo para regresar con otro ataque sorpresa, pero el príncipe maldito ya estaba preparado para esto, y deja pasar el ataque de Zoro, y es cuando gira desde arriba hacia abajo, haciéndole una cortada en la espalda del peliverde.

Desde la muralla, Robin se dio cuenta de esto, y no le pareció una muy buena desventaja, y justo antes de querer intervenir para atacar a Ithilion, ve que Zoro se retiene con sus katanas insertadas en la nieve, alzando la mirada hacia su enemigo.

- No… esperes que esto me detendrá… te voy a tajar como sea, maldito imbécil.

Zoro sentía como la cortada con la espada de su enemigo le estaba quitando un poco de fuerzas. No fue profunda como para que sea grave, pero estaba sangrando y esto era muy notable. Ithilion se cruza de brazos y se sorprende de verlo aun de pie, preguntándole:

- ¿Cómo es posible que un debilucho como tú, siga de pie después de esa cortada? Además… noto que ya llevas demasiadas cicatrices en tu cuerpo, y solo eres un muchacho.

Mientras dijo esto, fruncía el ceño después de ver como su enemigo estaba jadeando con más calma, y como se controlaba para continuar luchando. Zoro levanta la mirada con una sonrisa ensangrentada, respondiendo a eso:

- Porque no soy alguien que se quiebra fácilmente… no me verás jamás como un niño bobalicón que lloriquea por clemencia… jamás lo haría.

- ¿No pides clemencia a tus enemigos?

- No me interesa morir… se a que me enfrento y si muero delante de ti, es porque no estaba destinado a seguir adelante.

Estas últimas palabras sorprendieron demasiado a Ithilion, al punto de alzar ambas cejas suspirando con admiración.

- Eres un enemigo que nunca pensé en cruzarme.

Pero Zoro no estaba para andar con rodeos, y cargó otro nuevo ataque hacia este, mientras que Ithilion le respondía del mismo modo, con su espada enorme. Desde la muralla, Robin estaba analizando cada movimiento con la lucha de estos dos, y pensaba dentro de sí mismo que aun Zoro estaba en malas condiciones para seguir luchando.

- Zoro se encuentra malherido… no debería seguir luchando tan vehementemente.

A su lado, estaba Nami en el suelo, la cual poco a poco comenzaría a reaccionar, aun estando débil por el fuerte destello del Haki que emanó Ithilion unos minutos atrás. Robin se da cuenta de esto, y se arrodilla para sostenerla en sus brazos, diciéndole:

- Nami, veo que has despertado… ¿Qué te pasó?

- ¿Robin? ¿Cuándo llegaste?

- Hace un rato.

Acordándose del fuerte destello de Haki y del peligroso enemigo con el cual se toparon, Nami se levanta con prisa y dice:

- El príncipe maligno.

- Calma, Nami… Zoro se está encargando de él.

Ambas nakamas ven a Zoro en la lucha contra Ithilion, y es cuando la navegante de los sombreros de paja se muestra demasiado preocupada por esto. Robin se da cuenta de la expresión con miedo que Nami mostraba y le pregunta:

- ¿Qué te sucede?

- No lo entiendes Robin… ese hombre, hizo todo esto.

Mientras estaba señalando hacia los demás nakamas que estaban en el suelo, Robin no puede evitar sorprenderse por esto. Es que de lo preocupada que se encontraba por la condición física de Zoro, ignoró el hecho de ver el resto de sus nakamas tendidos en la nieve, al igual que Nimrod y el rey Sylvos.

- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

- Ese hombre lo hizo… tiene el Haki del rey, el mismo de Luffy.

- ¿Y todos cayeron por eso?

- Sí… ese hombre es muy fuerte y muy veloz… no nos debemos enfrentar a él.

Luego de oír esto, Robin se dio cuenta que Zoro quizá correría más peligro al continuar con el enfrentamiento hacia Ithilion. Estos dos estaban peleando como nunca se habían enfrentado, entre ataques de espadas, patadas y sorpresas desmedidas.

Mientras estaban en la lucha, Zoro estaba empezando a flaquear en sus fuerzas. La batalla lo estaba debilitando ya que Ithilion era alguien muy recio para luchar. El príncipe maldito estaba mentalizado en querer probar la voluntad de pelea de este hombre y decidió que era momento de cargar con todo. Alejándose un poco, Ithilion se lanza en un veloz ataque contra Zoro sujetando su enorme espada desde arriba hacia abajo, siendo detenido por las dos katanas del peliverde, y en ese momento, el príncipe gira su pierna derecha y patea a Zoro con fuerza en el rostro. Viendo que estaba echado hacia atrás con el impacto de su patada, Ithilion aprovecha de voltear su espada, para girar con un ataque de golpeó al peliverde con el mango de la espada en su estomago, y finalmente un puñetazo en el rostro, haciendo que caiga en el suelo.

Zoro estaba muy herido. Comprendía que luchar contra un hombre con ese poder, sería algo muy difícil de predestinar en como terminaría esto, pero no se rendía en la lucha. Ithilion estaba un poco cansado ya que este cazador de piratas le estaba exigiendo demasiado. No se lo esperaba ni en otros años venideros.

- Sí que eres muy fuerte y resistente… pero todo tiene que terminar bruscamente.

Cuando este se estaba dando la vuelta para irse del campo de batalla, su Haki sintió algo inesperado. Ithilion se voltea y se da cuenta que Zoro continuaba de pie delante de él. Ya comenzaba a comprender la fuerza que este hombre tenía y que demandaba al luchar, y no estaba viéndolo en ese momento como alguien que fuese ser ignorado al luchar.

- ¿Cómo puedes seguir de pie? Estás sangrando y estás muy malherido.

Al cual Zoro solo opta por reírse diciendo:

- ¿Quién carajos te preguntó?

- Y aun sigues siendo un maldito arrogante… eso me agrada, pero que pena que tenga que matarte.

- Ya lo veremos.

En seguida, Ithilion decidió cargar nuevamente contra Zoro, pero al estar muy cerca de él, se dio cuenta que este tenía todas las katanas guardadas en sus vainas y que sostenía nada mas la blanca. No predijo cuando corrió con velocidad hacia sí miso, cortando el costado del príncipe maldito.

- ¡Shishi sonson!

Ithillion no lo podía creer. Zoro lo sorprendió con ese ataque que le hizo rajar la costilla, pero aun así no era suficiente para derribarle. Ambos se voltearon y caminaron para seguir con sus ataques, siendo Ithilion quien más embestía con su espada hacia el peliverde. Viendo que ya no podía más en la lucha, el príncipe carga hacia él con mucha velocidad, pateándole las costillas de un lado, golpeándole el cuello del otro lado y finalmente, pateándole el rostro con tanta fuerza que hizo expeler a Zoro hasta donde estaba Luffy tendido en la nieve.

Esto parecía una pesadilla hecha realidad. Ithillion se estaba encargando de vaciar a todos los sombreros de paja, pero cuando alzó la vista hacia los muros, se dio cuenta que ahí estaba Robin y Nami, viéndolo como la peor amenaza del mundo. Este sujeto sonrió complacido diciendo:

- Ahora solamente dos bellas damas se atreverán a enfrentarse a mí… a una ya la conozco, pero a la otra… me parece más madura.

Sabiendo que se estaba refiriendo a sí misma, Robin se coloca delante de Nami para evitar que este sea arrojado directamente hacia ella, y se cruza los antebrazos diciendo:

- Soy la novena de la tripulación que faltaba por llegar… y tú debes ser Ithilion, el príncipe de Ebonshire.

Ithilion estaba admirado por ver como esta chica sabía de sí mismo, y fue tanto así que Nami estaba espantada al saber esta terrible noticia, ya que no la sabía. El príncipe se sorprende y aplaude a Robin, diciéndole:

- Vaya, vaya, que agradable sorpresa… de verdad que me has sorprendido… Nico Robin… tu inteligencia no tiene límites y me agrada la idea de saber que compartes tu inteligencia con una manada de ignorantes que no conocen nada de este mundo.

- Esta manada de ignorantes son mis nakamas… y les soy leal a ellos, cosa que no sabes que es.

- Bueno corazón, son cosas que nadie en este mundo se atreve a percibir, pero es una lástima que tenga que matarte.

Robin y Nami temieron por sus vidas, siendo precavidas ante lo que sea que Ithillion pensase hacer con ellas, y cuando este iba a dar un salto hacia la muralla, Zoro se le coloca con gran velocidad al frente y ataca con sus dos espadas. Ithillion las detiene con rapidez estando así mismo asombrado y a la vez disgustado por ver al cazador de piratas de pie.

- ¿Cómo es que aun estás de pie?

Y en ese mismo instante, Zoro dejando salir unas gotas de sangre de su boca, sonríe calmado diciendo:

- Porque no soy quebrantable.

Dicho esto, Zoro lo empuja con una patada y apunta su espada en la cara de Ithilion, siendo ese el momento en el que el príncipe maldito se da cuenta de algo que le perturbó a sí mismo. La misma presencia que Zoro emanó cuando estaba en Ennies Lobby en la lucha contra Kaku; fue manifestada en ese instante, delante del príncipe. Zoro estaba en silencio e Ithillion estaba sorprendido por esto, diciéndose a sí mismo:

- ¿Qué fue eso? Sentí una extraña presencia maligna… mucho peor que la mía.

Aun estaba de pie sin si quiera atreverse a decir algo. No podía creerlo y con solo imaginárselo, le provocó una sensación extraña que no sabía cómo controlar. Zoro se mantenía callado gracias a esto, pero aun así dijo:

- ¿Me atacarás o qué?

En ese instante la espada de Ithilion comenzaba a resquebrajarse con la presencia maligna del peliverde. El príncipe se dio cuenta como su espada se desmoronó en pedazos a la nieve y alzó la mirada diciendo:

- No puedo enfrentarme a alguien con un alma maligna peor que la mía… a no ser que…

Inmediatamente Zoro cargaba de ataques contra Ithillion, y este solo se encargaba de evadirlos todos con su velocidad. No se lo podía creer, así que tuvo que llegar a idear un plan mucho más difícil para ayudar su situación y pensó en la mejor alternativa en esto.

En un movimiento, Zoro cargó su ataque especial de Oni Giri contra el príncipe maldito. Robin desde arriba se daba cuenta que algo no andaba bien en esto, porque el príncipe estaba asustado hace un rato y ahora estaba calmado. Luego del ataque evadido del peliverde, cuando este estaba volteándose para regresar a atacar a Ithilion, es sorprendido por la enorme velocidad que desprendió este sujeto que estando frente a frente de sí mismo, con la mano extendida y con sus cabellos agitados por los aires, oye que dice:

- ¡Cor perversa!

La mano de Ithillion se posó con velocidad en el pecho de Zoro, haciendo que este se detenga en sus movimientos, provocándole un ardor en todo el cuerpo, sintiéndose como si lo estuviesen quemando de adentro hacia afuera. Robin se dio cuenta de esto y al decidir intervenir para separarlos, se da cuenta que aparecen más peñas de mármol que estaban cayendo en todas las direcciones, excepto en donde estaban Zoro e Ithillion.

- ¡Nami, cuidado!

Ambas nakamas se lanzan del muro hacia la parte de afuera, evadiendo las enormes peñas, mientars que Ithillion estaba en el proceso de corrupción almática. Zoro terminó de moverse y dejó caer en la nieve sus katanas, mientras que una esencia oscura estaba rodeándolos a ambos; habiéndose desvanecido finalmente cuando Ithillion quitó su mano del pecho de Zoro, dejándolo caer inconsciente en la nieve.

Robin alza la mirada hacia donde estaba Ithillion y se preguntaba:

- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? Zoro.

Alzando la mirada hacia donde estaba Zoro en los pies de Ithillion, se imaginó que lo había dejado muy malherido. Luffy, Sanji y los demás comenzaban a reaccionar ante la dura pelea y estaban alzando sus miradas hacia donde estaba Ithillion de pie el cual decía:

- La batalla ha concluido… ahora, yo estableceré un nuevo orden.

A duras penas, Robin se estaba arrastrando en la nieve y se levanta del suelo tratando de socorrer a Zoro, pero Sanji se coloca delante de ella, diciéndole:

- Este hombre es muy fuerte… no podemos enfrentarnos a él.

Franky y Brook levantaban a Usopp y a Chopper en sus brazos y estaba detrás de Ithillion, diciendo:

- No nos joderás otra vez, maldito idiota.

- Fue muy fuerte y veloz, pero ya no lo será… ¡Yo ho ho!

Y finalmente Luffy a la derecha levantaba a Nami en sus brazos, diciendo:

- Pero pagarás por todo lo que nos has hecho, maldito pendejo.

Ithillion ahora estaba malherido y rodeado de sus enemigos, que estaban debilitados y superables. Solamente optó por contarlos a todos, con sus ojos sorprendidos pero manteniendo una sonrisa burlona, diciéndoles:

- ¿Acaso se han recuperado de mi Haki? Vaya, vaya… les aplaudo a todos ustedes, quienes han resultado ser personajes muy fuertes… pero se ven débiles como para encargarse de mí, mis queridos compañeros.

Y justo cuando se iba a dar la vuelta para mirar hacia otra dirección, ve que Brook y Franky le obstruyeron el siguiente paso. Ithillion se ríe por esto y se cruza de brazos, preguntando:

- ¿Acaso están ignorando lo que está pasando aquí?

Luffy de pronto ve a Zoro tendido en la nieve y muy debilitado; así que alzando la mirada hacia Ithillion le pregunta:

- ¿Qué le hiciste a Zoro?

- ¿Qué le hice?

Ithillion en seguida voltea hacia Luffy y le responde con una noticia inesperada, diciéndole:

- Tu amigo Zoro, ya no será el mismo de antes… cuando despierte, se sorprenderán de lo que va a llegar a ser, y si fuese ustedes estaría viendo los cambios físicos que está manifestando justo ahora.

Todos los sombreros de paja hicieron caso a esto, y bajaron sus miradas hacia Zoro, el cual vieron como estaba empalideciéndose su piel, al punto de llegar a tener la piel gris claro. Su cabello estaba cambiando de color y estaba viéndose negro entero. Robin alzaba la ceja tratando de ver esto, y recordando que así lucen los merodeadores, alzó repentinamente sus cejas con la sorpresa, diciéndose a sí misma:

- No puede ser… Zoro, ¡No!

Sanji voltea hacia Robin y le pregunta:

- ¿De qué estás hablando, Robin?

Seguido de esto, cuando menos se lo esperaron, Zoro se levantó de la nieve y estaba con la cabeza hacia abajo y con una extraña sensación que a todos confundió. Sanji estaba avanzando unos pasos hacia él, pero cuando estaba muy cerca, se dio cuenta que este alzaba el rostro con ambos ojos cerrados, diciendo:

- He renacido.

La sorpresa fue mayor cuando vieron que el ojo derecho de Zoro que fue abierto, estaba completamente negro. Zoro tenía la imagen de los merodeadores y como peor noticia, Zoro tenía el alma corrompida. Sosteniendo la Wado, el cazador de piratas corrompido golpea a Sanji en el pecho con el mango de la espada, sorprendiendo a los demás y a Nami la que le preguntaba:

- ¡Zoro! ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Pero este solamente estaba riéndose a grandes carcajadas y su expresión facial mostraba perversidad a montón. Luffy estaba sorprendido y le preguntó:

- Zoro, ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué actúas así?

Y es cuando Ithillion se cruza de brazos al lado de Zoro, diciéndoles a todos:

- Zoro, ya no es el mismo que conocen… ahora es uno de mis súbditos… uno de mis peones perversos.

Inmediatamente, Zoro cargó sus katanas contra Franky y Brook, derrotándolos con facilidad, en rápidos cortes de sus espadas, dejándolos inconscientes, al igual que los ya inconscientes Chopper y Usopp. Viéndolos en el suelo, Zoro mira hacia Luffy y dice:

- Tú serás el siguiente.

Así que aprovechándose de la sorpresa de sus nakamas, Zoro corre hacia Luffy, pero antes patea a Nami en el cuello, haciendo que caiga al suelo inconsciente como Franky y Brook. Luffy se sorprende y dice:

- Zoro, tú no eres así.

Pero Zoro solamente se rió por esto, diciendo:

- Soy más que eso… más que lo que tú crees que no soy.

Y dicho esto, le corta el pecho haciendo que sangre, para luego correr hacia Sanji y derribarlo con mucha más destreza. Zoro se había encargado de todos sus nakamas, pero Robin era la última que quedaba de pie, y es cuando Ithillion se le acerca por detrás, diciéndole:

- Tu nakama ya no es el mismo… ahora él me obedece a mí y sus deseos son controlados por mí… perdieron a un poderoso soldado que en mis filas hará la mejor de las diferencias.

- ¿Qué clase de poder tienes?

- Este es el poder de la Waru Waru no Mi… es el poder de la perversidad, y soy un hombre que refleja la maldad de una persona y la hace que controle el cuerpo de quien la posea.

Robin estaba sorprendida y así mismo comprendió que se trataba su habilidad, pero Ithillion le golpea en el cuello a la arqueóloga dejándole inconsciente. Caminado luego hacia Zoro, Ithillion le dice:

- Ahora eres mi servidor… larguémonos de aquí.

- Como desees, mi señor.

- Esto que ves, ya no es lo que te mereces… tu mereces un destino mucho mejor que el de compartir una vida con débiles como ellos… tu destino ahora será el mío.

Y seguido de esto, Zoro e Ithillion se fueron de ese campo de batalla, mientras que todos los sombreros de paja fueron derrotados. Temiendo lo peor, Robin aun languideciendo en el suelo, estaba viendo como Zoro estaba yéndose con un nuevo señor que lo estaba controlando. Su nakama ya no era el mismo y todo podría ponerse peor.


	17. Sin Tiempo que Perder

No podría decirse que era una noche la cual sería de un buen significado para los sombreros de paja; y perder a un nakama por caer en manos de la maldad y la perversidad es un precio muy caro. Un precio que nadie estaba dispuesto a aceptar en especial Luffy o la misma Robin.

La noche había caído y en una habitación dentro del palacio del rey, los sombreros de paja estaban todos inconscientes en unas camas, excepto Chopper que parecía no estar afectado por la batalla y Robin, quien permanecía sentada en una silla frente a la cama del inconsciente Luffy. El doctor de los sombreros de paja caminaba en silencio manteniendo una mirada caída y entristecida. Sabía que dentro de sí mismo le estaba afectando el no saber qué pasaba con Zoro, y dijo:

- Las heridas de los chicos no fueron tan graves como las de Luffy y Sanji… ellos se enfrentaron directamente hacia ese hombre que al parecer, no les hizo mucho efecto como las espadas de…

Justo cuando iba a decir el nombre de Zoro, Chopper se quedó en silencio y se detuvo bajando la mirada. Robin comprendió que su nakama no quiso siquiera hacerle preocupar, y ella sonrió volteando hacia él diciéndole:

- No tienes de qué preocuparte… no hay problema… sabemos que Zoro procuró más heridas que el mismo Ithillion.

Al instante de decir esto, Chopper caminó directamente hacia ella y subiéndose en su regazo, le pregunta:

- ¿Por qué Zoro nos atacó a todos? ¿Acaso ya no quiere estar con nosotros?

- No, no es eso, Chopper… es que Ithillion le hizo algo malo a Zoro.

- ¿Qué le hizo?

- Lo controla.

Inmediatamente Chopper y Robin vieron como Luffy, Sanji, Brook y Franky estaban reaccionando de su letargo; todos sentándose en las camas, con pesadez en sus cuerpos. Chopper desciende hacia cada uno de ellos y les atiende como buen doctor, mientras que Luffy se estaba rascando la cabeza diciéndose a sí mismo:

- Parece que dormí como diez días o algo así.

Franky desde su cama, estaba tomándose una botella de cola que Chopper le había entregado, haciendo que se recuperase de sus fuerzas, diciéndose a sí mismo:

- ¡Súuuper! Ya estoy perfectamente bien.

Brook estaba rascándose el afro, diciéndole a Franky y a sí mismo:

- Quizá necesite recuperarme de mis entrañas… aunque yo solo sea puro huesos.

- No es momento para tus gracias, pendejo.

- Es verdad, Franky.

En otra cama al lado de la de Luffy, Sanji estaba encendiendo un cigarro y mientras expulsaba el humo de su boca, mantiene su mirada hacia abajo preguntando:

- ¿Qué pasó después que nos…?

Luffy y Robin voltean hacia él y sabían que este trataba de decir esa palabra que tanto le obstruía un nudo en la garganta, pero es cuando el capitán de los sombreros de paja mira a su alrededor y se da cuenta que faltaba uno de sus nakamas en especial. Así que dirigiéndose hacia Robin, pregunta:

- ¿Robin? ¿Dónde está Zoro?

Gracias a esta pregunta, Robin se ganó la atención de todos los que estaban despiertos. Franky, Brook, Chopper, Luffy y Sanji estaban esperando la respuesta dada por ella, la cual bajando su mirada, suspira por un instante. Todos se dan cuenta que esta pregunta le fue especial para ella ya que ella fue la última que vio como Zoro se marchó. Así que dirigiendo su mirada hacia la ventana a un lado, Robin se mantiene seria y desesperada al mismo tiempo, echándose su cabello por detrás de su oreja derecha.

Estaba recordando como ella estaba tendida en la nieve gracias al fuerte golpe que Ithillion le causó cuando le golpeó en la nuca. El príncipe maldito se regodeaba por esto y caminaba alrededor de ella como si disfrutase de lo que estaba pasando.

- Vaya, vaya… al parecer esta hermosa chica no puede si quiera imaginar lo que es capaz de ocurrirle cuando está frente a ella un poderoso dios, y al lado de ese poderoso dios; un demonio cazador de muertes.

Dicho esto, se postra a un lado de la arqueóloga convaleciente, y le levantaba el rostro de los cabellos, haciendo que mirase directamente hacia donde estaba Zoro de pie, y viéndolo al igual que ella, le decía al oído:

- Ya ese hombre que ves ahí, no es el mismo que conoces… su perversidad ha tomado forma en sí mismo, y ni siquiera puedo comprender, ¿Cómo es que ese maldito ha perdido su valioso tiempo, poder y dominio con una manada de perdedores como ustedes?

Y haciendo que ella le mirase a los ojos, le gritó en el oído diciéndole:

- ¡Míralo! ¡Mira esos lindos ojos, ese cabello diferente, esa piel palidecida! ¡Esa eterna maldad en su corazón!

Así que soltando su cabeza sobre la nieve, Ithillion se levantó del suelo y comenzaba a reírse mientras alzaba las manos a los aires. Zoro estaba ahí de pie, sin si quiera hacer nada para poder socorrer a su nakama. Ithillion llega hacia Zoro y es cuando le pregunta:

- Mírate nada más, Zoro… estás mejorado y con mejores capacidades.

Oyendo esto, el cazador de piratas habiendo sido cambiado desde adentro hacia afuera, voltea su mirada perversa hacia Ithillion y le pregunta:

- ¿Y ahora qué?

- ¿Ahora qué? Pues, hay algo que me gustaría que vieses.

Dicho esto, Ithillion camina directamente hacia donde yacía Robin acostada y saca un puñal de su bota derecha, mostrándoselo al peliverde. Era eso. Ithillion quería sacrificar a Robin, pero su nuevo acolito parecía estar muy sereno.

- ¿Qué hacemos con ella? ¿La matamos?

El príncipe maldito estaba riéndose mientras preguntaba esto hacia Zoro, pero Robin estaba asustada. Sus ojos estaban bien abiertos en dirección hacia donde estaba su nakama, y se preocupaba por si este no haría nada al respecto. ¿Cómo la iba a abandonar a su muerte? en seguida Ithillion viendo que Zoro no decía nada y que cerraba sus ojos, este suspiró diciendo:

- Bueno, tomaré eso como un maldito sí… ya verás.

No puede ser, Robin no estaba dispuesta a morir de esa manera, abandonada por uno de sus nakamas quien con el paso del tiempo confiaba en ella. Así que Ithillion al descender su mirada y su cuchillo cerca del cuello de Robin, le dice:

- Despídete de este mundo, mujer.

Y cuando estaba a punto de insertar el puñal en la nuca de la morena, ambos se sorprenden de ver cómo es que a velocidad única, el cazador de piratas había detenido el puñal de Ithillion con su katana, a unos pocos centímetros del cuello de Robin, estando arrodillado con su pierna derecha.

El príncipe maldito aun no lo puede creer y Robin estaba sorprendida, sintiendo como las lagrimas estaban saliéndosele de sus ojos, viendo la sombra del rostro de Zoro, el cual dijo:

- No es momento de esto… tenemos que irnos de aquí.

Oyendo esto, Ithillion se da la media vuelta y se levanta de la nieve, caminando hacia lo lejos, mientras que Zoro no dijo más nada a Robin, sino que envainó su katana en silencio, levantándose para seguir a su nuevo amo y nuevo nakama.

Robin estaba gimiendo y frustrándose de no poder hacer nada, levanta su rostro y permanece de rodillas, viendo como su nakama estaba yéndose, pero dice:

- ¡Zoro!

Este caminaba sin decir nada y seguía los pasos de su nuevo señor, quien lo esperaba con un rostro de desanimo y de esperanza al mismo tiempo. Robin nuevamente lo llama.

- ¡Zoro! ¡No te vayas!

La ignorancia parecía ser inclusive más dolorosa para Robin que un mismo puñetazo en su rostro.

- ¡Zoro! ¡No me dejes, por favor!

En ese instante contra todos los pronósticos, Zoro se detuvo ante este llamado y siente sollozar a su nakama. Este volteó con un leve movimiento sin siquiera querer mirarla, y notó que estaba llorando en silencio; encontrándose frustrada por esto. Ithillion se acerca a Zoro y le dice:

- Ven, conmigo conocerás el verdadero futuro… cazador de demonios.

Y habiendo escuchado esto, Zoro volteó de nuevo hacia el frente y caminó con Ithillion lejos del terreno de batalla, el cual dejó a quienes llamó una vez nakamas. Robin tenía sus ojos muy abiertos en silencio, sorprendida una vez más por haber sido abandonada, y su mano levemente cayó en la nieve.

Volviéndose de sus recuerdos efímeros, Robin regresa la mirada de la ventana hacia los demás nakamas aun suyos, diciéndoles:

- Yo estuve ahí y aun lo recuerdo en mi mente, y me cuesta creerlo… Zoro ya es uno de ellos.

La sorpresa de Luffy y de Sanji no se comparaba ni siquiera con la que tenían el resto de sus nakamas, quienes estaban lamentándose de esto, aunque Sanji saca su cigarro de la boca y se levantó de la cama diciendo:

- No me interesa saber cómo es que ese maldito príncipe logró retener el alma del idiota marimo, solo sé que no quisiera quedarme aquí de brazos cruzados sin siquiera hacer algo para traer su tonto culo de vuelta.

Pero en ese momento, Chopper recuerda la inmensidad de la fuerza y velocidad de ese hombre, y se lo hace recordar a Sanji.

- No creo que sea muy fácil… estamos hablando de la fuerza de un hombre que derribó a un dragón con solo un puñetazo, que puede predestinar nuestros movimientos y ataques; y que para finalizar posee el Haki del rey que tiene Luffy… es tan fuerte que ni siquiera nosotros pudimos soportarlo… solamente Luffy y tú.

- Eso lo sé, pero aun así creo que debemos estar preparados para cuando nos toque otra vez enfrentarnos a ese cabrón.

En ese entonces Usopp se despierta al igual que Nami, y ambos estaban con dolor de cabeza por causa de la batalla. Luffy estaba en medio de ellos pensando en una mejor decisión, y es cuando se le ocurre pensar en preguntar hacia una solución.

- Robin… tú viste a Zoro irse, ¿No es así?

- De hecho fui la única.

- Pues tú me dirás hacia donde se fue.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Ir tras él?

- Así es.

Así que dicho esto, Luffy baja de la cama y se cruza de brazos mostrándose decidido a ir a recuperar a su nakama, pero es cuando Chopper interviene preguntándole:

- ¿Pensarás en ir a un lugar que no sabrás como encontrar, para enfrentarte a un peligroso guerrero que nos venció a todos, junto con un ejército de merodeadores y con un enemigo que puede cambiar todo a su paso?

- Claro que lo haré… aun así tenga que enfrentarme al mismo infierno helado, lo haré.

Todos los demás nakamas suyos no quisieron contradecirle ni siquiera para que lo pensara, porque se trataba de un nakama que ha compartido demasiado con ellos como para pensar en ni siquiera arriesgarse. En medio de todos los acuerdos, Robin recuerda algo interesante que le había contado la niña merodeadora y es cuando se levanta en silencio mostrándose pensativa.

Luego de un rato entre todos ellos en la habitación, alguien llega a la habitación con parte de su cuerpo vendado y con condiciones de dolores, irrumpiéndoles en su descanso.

- Veo que ya han despertado… me alegra que todos estén bien.

En seguida todos voltearon hacia Nimrod, quien estaba entrando a la habitación, sintiéndose un poco malherido también. Llegando a la cama de Luffy, se sienta en ella y baja la mirada lamentándose de todo lo ocurrido.

- Debí ser de más ayuda para ustedes, y fui una lamentable ayuda… lamento que ese maldito de Ithillion haya tomado posesión del alma de su amigo Zoro… yo pude haberlo evitado de no ser por mi descuido.

Pero aun así Luffy no se lo estaba recriminando, sino que este le coloca la mano derecha en el hombro y le ve sonriendo.

- No te preocupes Nimrod… hemos peleado muchas batallas y hemos visto de lo que eres capaz de hacer… eres un gran guerrero y un gran amigo.

- Les juro que les ayudaré en lo que sea.

- Eso me agrada saberlo.

Aunque todo esto estaba tratando de elevar los ánimos de los chicos, muchos de ellos no estaban conformes de saber que Zoro está en manos de un perverso príncipe que puede utilizarlo a su antojo. Todos estos chicos estaban callados, pero aun así Robin estaba muy nerviosa en todo esto. Ella quería respuestas y estaba dispuesta a lo que sea para obtenerlas.

- Una pregunta, Nimrod.

Esta repentina expresión de Robin hizo que todos los demás nakamas de la habitación estuviesen atentos a lo que iba a decir. En realidad era una de las que Robin estaba dispuesta a hacer tratándose de su información complacida.

- ¿Cómo funciona exactamente la fruta de diablo que posee Ithillion?

Habiendo escuchado esto, Nimrod frunce el ceño y se muestra un poco alterado ante esta pregunta tan peculiar de esta mujer, y suspirando con profundidad, responde diciendo:

- Lo que hace la Waru Waru no Mi, en realidad es revelar la maldad de una persona y controlarla su antojo, como si fuesen marionetas… saca lo peor de una persona y así mismo la controla a su antojo.

- Ya entiendo… eso quiere decir que lo puede hacer con cualquier persona, ¿No es así?

Todos no estaban comprendiendo aun a qué punto era que Robin quería llegar, y es Luffy el cual pregunta:

- No te entiendo Robin.

- Les explico… antes que Ithillion se convirtiese en un perverso hombre, era un hombre que perdió a su amada en una de las ferias de Ebonshire… gracias a esto, decidió irse de este lugar y cuando regresó después de varios años, regresó con los mismos perversos sujetos que mataron a su amada… ¿Cómo es que él regresó con esas personas que mataron a su esposa? ¿Cuál es el plan que está intentando crear Ithillion en todo esto?

En seguida todos se sorprendieron por esta pregunta, pero al mismo instante voltearon hacia Nimrod, el cual no comprendía cómo era que Robin sabía de esto. Así que levantándose de la cama, pregunta:

- Este es un secreto que ni siquiera los súbditos de este reino lo conocen… ¿Cómo llegaste a saberlo?

Pero Robin no estaba en condiciones para dar su brazo torcer, así que se enoja por no recibir respuestas y se levanta del sillón, preguntando:

- ¿Cuál es el plan de Ithillion? ¡Dímelo!

- ¡No existe ningún plan que yo conozca! ¿Y cómo es que sabes de todo esto?

- Me encontré con alguien que me lo dijo… alguien que sabe mucho de todos ustedes y de lo que están escondiendo en este lugar… no me interesa cuales sean los secretos que tengan, pero se trata de mi nakama… se trata de Zoro, y por él haría lo que fuese para recuperarlo y tenerlo de vuelta con nosotros.

Dicho esto, Robin sostiene su abrigo blanco y camina hacia la salida, pero es cuando Nimrod le detiene diciéndole:

- Yo no sé nada de lo que pudo pasarle a Ithillion para que llegase a ser un hombre perverso… la fruta del diablo quizá fue lo que lo hizo ser así… los secretos del reino yo no los conozco.

Es cuando de pronto, Luffy se levanta de la cama y camina hacia donde estaba Robin y voltea hacia Nimrod, diciéndole:

- Entonces ese tipo de preguntas, no serán respondidas por ti… sé quién puede hacerlo.

Detrás de Nimrod, Sanji se había colocado sus zapatos y terminándose el cigarro, camina hasta donde estaba Luffy y es cuando pregunta a su capitán, diciendo:

- Será posible, pero… ¿Podremos llegar hasta allá para preguntar?

- No lo sé, pero es la persona más adecuada para que nos explique todo.

- Bien.

Y habiendo dicho esto, estos tres salen de la habitación y se dirigen hacia un lugar en especial. Los demás nakamas suyos hicieron lo mismo y siguieron a Luffy, pero es cuando Nimrod se da cuenta que estaban pensando preguntarle al rey, todo lo ocurrido.

Los segundos pasaron y los sombreros de paja llegaron justamente al salón del rey, y este se encontraba con unos cancilleres firmando unos cuantos pergaminos, pero al ver la irrupción de los chicos, se levanta en seguida y los mira con preocupación.

- ¿Qué sucede aquí?

Dicho esto, se da cuenta que la primera persona que se le acerca sin siquiera hacerle una reverencia, fue la mismísima Robin, la cual estaba muy seria. Nimrod llega hasta el aposento e interviene, explicándole al rey lo que pasaba:

- Mi señor… quieren hablar con usted, y necesitan respuestas de dudas.

- Ya lo veo, pero aun así no sé quien es esta chica que está aquí.

Y sin siquiera necesitar algún tipo de presentación, Robin se acerca unos pasos más hacia el rey.

- Yo soy Nico Robin… la arqueóloga de los sombreros de paja.

Cuando escuchó este nombre, el rey Sylvos sintió que algo se le venía encima y se sentó en su sillón de nuevo. No lo podía creer, estaba la chica por la cual preguntó con más ahínco al llegar estos chicos a su reino, y esto simplemente complicaba mucho más la situación.

- No es posible… la sobreviviente de Ohara está aquí, delante de mí.

- Al parecer usted me conoce, ¿No?

- He oído de usted, usted es la única que puede descifrar las armas ancestrales y reconocer las ubicaciones de eso… un crimen a nivel mundial.

- Ya he pasado por esto, y me han dicho que con solamente mi existencia ya es un crimen… pero conseguí nakamas y eso es lo que más importa, pero eso no fue por lo que he venido, rey Sylvos.

- ¿Y a que se debe su llegada con nosotros?

Pero cuando esta iba a hacer su pregunta, Luffy se le adelantó y le preguntó sorprendiendo a todos en el salón:

- ¿Cómo es que Ithillion es tu hijo y mantienen el secreto en este reino, para que nadie lo toque?

Hay veces en que Luffy dice cosas que no van al tema; otras veces también en las que es muy metido y dice lo que es difícil preguntar, pero existen veces en que dice ambas al mismo instante, y eso era lo que estaba ocurriendo aquí. Todos sus nakamas estaban sorprendidos por esta pregunta, incluyendo a Nimrod el cual se llevaba la mano a su rostro, pero es cuando el rey no se muestra sorprendido, sino que se levanta de nuevo, respondiendo:

- Me doy cuenta que saben más de lo que tienen que saber… muerden más de lo que pueden tragar, y no estoy dispuesto a responder esa pregunta, maese Luffy… así que si me disculpa, tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

Pero es cuando Robin aprovecha esta pregunta que hizo Luffy, para hacer las suyas.

- No, no le disculpamos nada.

El rey percibió demasiada severidad en esta expresión de Robin, y levanta la mirada hacia ella, preguntando:

- ¿Cómo dijiste?

- Que no le disculpo nada… la razón por la que hemos venido hoy aquí, es para que nos explique, ¿Cómo podemos encontrar a su hijo Ithillion, y como revertir las posesiones de su habilidad perversa?

- Interesante… lamento decirles que no estoy para responderles sus preguntas, y aunque actúen severos y arrogantes contra mí, no les diré nada de eso… ahora váyanse antes que se me acabe la paciencia y los expulse de mi reino.

- Puede hacer con su paciencia lo que le venga en gana, pero no nos quedaremos de brazos cruzados, viendo como uno de nuestros nakamas está en manos de ese maldito desgraciado, siendo usado a su antojo, puesto que nosotros mismos sin su maldita ayuda, nos encargaremos de encontrarle y de matarle… eso téngalo por seguro.

En ese instante, Robin se da la media vuelta y se dirige hacia la salida de ese salón, pero al mismo instante sus nakamas hacen lo mismo, y son detenidos por este mismo que se levantaba caminando hacia ellos, diciéndoles:

- ¡No le pondrán una mano encima a mi hijo!

Robin se detuvo al igual que los demás, quienes vieron como este rey estaba muy enojado caminando en dirección hacia la arqueóloga. Habiéndose detenido delante de ella, dijo:

- Ni siquiera diciéndoles como detener a mi hijo, lo permitiré… no saldrán de aquí para ver eso cumplido.

Sanji se da cuenta de esta ofensiva manera en la que el rey estaba hablándole a Robin, y se acerca a la espalda del rey, diciéndole:

- Y si yo fuese usted, cuidaría mi tono de voz al referirse a una dama.

El rey voltea hacia Sanji y al mismo tiempo, Franky se cruza de brazos al lado de él y Brook sostiene su sable, tronándose el cuello de un lado a otro. Luffy se acerca al rey y le dice:

- Usted no nos puede considerar enemigos, pero la vida de mi nakama peligra por estar con su hijo… así que si no nos ayuda, lo haremos a nuestra propia forma… y si es necesario levantaremos esta isla patas arriba y la prenderemos en fuego hasta encontrar a ese maldito… y usted no nos detendrá.

Oyendo esto, el rey se enoja demasiado y dirige su atención en Luffy, diciéndole:

- Pues lo evitaré.

En seguida el rey estaba transformándose en el dragón de hielo, pero en forma hibrida para combatir cuerpo a cuerpo. Este corre para atacar a Luffy, pero el engomado capitán activa su Gear Second, evadiendo el ataque y volviendo sus brazos negros por el Haki del espíritu de pelea, dice:

- Esto no es lo que deseo hacer, Sylvos… no quiero lastimarte.

- Pues tendrás que hacerlo, porque no dejaré que toques a mi hijo.

Acto seguido el rey cargó con sus veloces ataques hacia Luffy y este mismo se encarga de detenerlo, diciendo:

- Gomu Gomu no…

Y teniendo al rey frente a sí mismo, Luffy se balancea en diferentes movimientos, sorprendiendo al mismo Sylvos y a Nimrod. El rey se detiene y se sorprende de ver que Luffy estaba a un lado, y que cargó un peligroso ataque contra sí mismo.

- ¡Red Hawk!

Gracias a este golpe, Luffy noqueó al debilitado rey en el suelo, haciendo que se transforme de nuevo en su estado normal. Alzando la mirada hacia los demás que planeaban atacarle, Luffy les arroja un destello de su Haki del rey, y deja a Nimrod de pie.

- Nosotros iremos a buscar a Zoro… con su ayuda o sin su ayuda.

Y dicho esto, se da la media vuelta y con el resto de sus nakamas, salen del castillo para buscar y recuperar a su querido nakama perdido. Mientras estos estaban en pleno viaje saliendo de la ciudad amurallada desde los aires, un búho de las nieves estaba sobrevolándoles, tratándose del mismo Gilraen que les seguía hacia la búsqueda de Zoro y del perverso Ithillion.


	18. El Refugio de los Caídos

Era de mañana en Ebonshire. Los ánimos no se veían muy calmados luego de ligeros enfrentamientos entre el rey y los sombreros de paja. Desde ese día en el que Luffy golpeó al soberano de ese reino, se ganó muchos problemas al igual que sus nakamas pero nada de eso se comparaba con lo que les estaba afectando en ese momento.

Sintiendo como la nieve se estaba apoderando de su paso y como su camino parecía ser largo; los sombreros de paja continuaban impacientes en su marcha hacia la recuperación de su nakama perdido. No se rendirían porque un nakama no es de esos que se deja atrás. Ahí estaba Luffy cabalgando a Chopper, mientras que Usopp se hallaba caminando en silencio al lado de Luffy, Brook y Franky, quejándose estos cuatro últimos por el frío.

- Maldita sea… que frío que hace.

- Esto no es "Súper" para nada… no sé por qué no me equipé con mis implementos del Sunny.

- Quizá porque creímos que solamente estaríamos revisando todo este lugar para hacer investigaciones personales… pero esto se tornó completamente difícil.

- Así es… difícil, y todo por qué ese pendejo se dejó derrotar por ese maldito Ithillion.

Franky se estaba retorciendo los puños, ambos golpeándolos simultáneamente.

- Cuando vea a Zoro, le patearé también el culo.

Pero delante de ellos, ignorando todas estas tonterías que solamente estos idiotas cometerían en un momento de preocupación. Sanji volteaba hacia ellos y mostrando una cara de repulsión graciosa, con sus manos metidas en los bolsillos, les dice:

- Ya hagan silencio, manada de pendejos… no sé cómo es que comparto viaje con estos idiotas que no se saben comportar con unas bellas damas como Robin chan y Nami san.

Revoloteando como de costumbre, el cocinero pervertido se adelantaba hacia Nami y le sostenía la mano mientras ella caminaba, diciéndole:

- Yo cuidaré a todas mis bellas damas y seré el caballero en este invierno que dará calor cuando sea eso necesario.

Así que Sanji sin ser sorpresa de nadie, estaba fantaseando con su cuerpo desnudo siendo abrigado por ambas nakamas sonrientes; produciendo una hemorragia nasal que él se contenía, cayendo de rodillas al suelo.

Nami en seguida volteó de nuevo hacia Robin, mostrando una expresión de cansancio y tolerancia interrumpida por causa de las idioteces de Sanji, diciéndose a sí misma:

- Otra vez este pendejo… bueno, mejor ocupémonos de lo más interesante.

Mientras Sanji se hallaba en el suelo, Usopp le pasa por un lado y se ríe diciéndole:

- Al parecer a nadie le importa un garbanzo que te preocupes… tal vez deberías hacerlo por los que somos débiles.

Pero en seguida Sanji se levanta con mucha velocidad, y mostrando su mirada de desprecio hacia Usopp, le dice:

- A mí me importa una mierda lo que les pase a ustedes… yo solo estoy para cuidar a mis dos bellas damas, pendejos.

Mientras este continuaba diciendo disparates hacia el resto de sus nakamas, adelante Nami continuaba caminando con Robin, siendo ellas la que tenían un mapa del lugar.

- Bien, al parecer en este mapa no se encuentra ninguna ruta alterna hacia las colinas, si es que Zoro se encuentre allá.

- Me preocupa saber algo.

- ¿Y eso que es?

- ¿Cómo fue que encontraste este mapa?

- Mientras todos estaban discutiendo idioteces con el rey, yo aproveché la distracción en la pelea, y corrí a tomarlo… supe que su contenido tendría algo de importancia, pero sospecho que este mapa sea uno dibujado por el rey moribundo.

- Eres mala, Nami.

Ambas chicas se guiñan el ojo, pero de pronto Robin envía su mirada al frente y cambia su semblante con preocupación. A un lado la navegante notó su preocupación pero prefirió descender la mirada para no tener que decir nada al respecto y quizá luego de varios segundos, algo si era necesario decirle.

- ¿Preocupada por Zoro?

Esta pregunta hizo sentir a Robin un poco perturbada, pero escondida en su silencio decidió continuar caminando, dejando que Nami le mirase con preocupación. En realidad su única preocupación era poder hallar a Zoro y poder traerlo de vuelta cueste lo que le cueste. ¿Y por qué le costaba demostrarlo como era en realidad?

Mientras continuaban en su camino, los tontos discutían atrás unas cosas incoherentes, aprovechándose de la hemorragia nasal de Sanji. Franky caminaba mofándose de su nakama, y se reía junto con Brook, diciendo:

- "Se me cae el cerebro cuando pienso en ti" "Pero momento… ¡Yo no tengo cerebro, Yo ho ho!"

- "¡Suuuuuper!" "Pervertidos en acción, a conquistar"

Cuando todos se reían por esto, más adelante Sanji encendía su cigarro completamente molesto, exhibiendo una vena que estaba a punto de estallar de su frente.

- Joder… ¿Por qué tengo que andar lidiando con estos pendejos?

Seguido de esto, Luffy estaba adelantándose con Chopper como corcel de viaje. El reno se preocupaba mucho por la desaparición de Zoro y manifestaba su preocupación hacia su capitán, preguntándole:

- Luffy, ¿Recuperaremos a Zoro?

La mirada de Luffy estaba centrada al frente, manteniéndose de brazos cruzados y con una expresión de resignación negada. Hacía un ruido con su garganta disminuido, y finalmente dijo:

- Por supuesto que lo haremos… traeré su maldito culo de vuelta con nosotros y se lo patearé, para que no sea tan débil.

- ¿En serio? Ninguno de nosotros sabíamos cómo funcionaba la habilidad del príncipe maldito y desgraciadamente Zoro fue el que perdió contra él.

- Es verdad, no sé cómo funciona su habilidad y la única que lo vio fue Robin.

- Cierto.

Mientras estos caminaban en pleno paso montañoso entre los pinos nevados, sintiendo como la noche estaba cayendo en su viaje, Sanji estaba caminando en silencio y sintió algo que estaba cerca de ellos, pero lo único que hizo fue mirar a los lados.

Adelante Robin se detiene con Nami, y mientras estaban en un paso divergente, pensaron que era el momento de detenerse a decidir hacia dónde irían. Los demás las alcanzaron y se detuvieron, por el cual Usopp se estaba soplando las manos para poder calentarlas, preguntando extrañado:

- ¿Por qué nos detenemos, Robin?

La morena había ignorado esta pregunta y pensaba en alguna alternativa para seguir buscando a su nakama, aunque su confusión se debía a que no sabía por dónde ir. Sanji se le acerca a un lado y le pregunta:

- ¿No sabes por dónde ir, Robin chan?

Dicha pregunta fue la que determinó la preocupación mostrada en la morena preciosa, sintiéndose aun mucho más perturbada, agarrándose sus cabellos con ambas manos, hasta que al soltarlos, baja los brazos y suspira profundamente diciendo:

- No, no sé por dónde ir.

- Ya veo pero…

Cuando estaba en medio de la frase, el cocinero de los sombreros de paja siente nuevamente eso que le llamó la atención, y desvió su mirada hacia las nubes, diciéndose a sí mismo:

- Interesante.

Nami percibe esta distracción perceptiva de Sanji, e inmediatamente le pregunta:

- Sanji kun, ¿Qué sucede?

- Nada, es que… no lo sé.

Y volteando hacia Luffy, el cual estaba distraído comiendo carne a montón, Sanji le pregunta:

- ¡Oi, Luffy! ¿No percibes eso?

Seguido de haber tragado una enorme porción de carne con los huesos y todo, el capitán de los sombreros de paja alza la vista hacia los cielos y frunce el ceño al igual que Sanji, respondiéndole:

- Es verdad… ciento algo que nos sigue.

- Y nos sigue desde que salimos de Ebonshire. ¿Qué piensas hacer?

- Ya lo sé.

Bajándose en seguida del reno parlante, Luffy corre hacia Franky y señalando hacia un lugar en específico sobre las nubes, le dice:

- Oi, Franky… quiero que me arrojes hacia aquella dirección.

- ¿Para qué?

- Solo hazlo.

No comprendiendo las intenciones de Luffy, Franky hace conforme a como su capitán le estaba indicando y se preparó para hacer un gran lanzamiento, apuntando exactamente hacia donde le indicó. Teniendo a Luffy en su mano derecha, Franky agarra impulso y lanza a su capitán como si fuese una jabalina hacia los cielos, haciendo que se pierda en las nubes.

Nami a un lado de Robin y de Sanji, se cruza de brazos y mantiene su rostro de ironía molesta, diciendo:

- ¿Por qué este idiota siempre hace cosas apresuradas?

- No te preocupes, Nami san… tenemos seguridad en lo que hemos percibido… algo no está siguiendo.

- ¿Y que puede ser?

Habiendo preguntado esto, Nami alzó la mirada al las nubes espesas al igual que todos, pero no tardó demasiado en ver como su capitán estaba descendiendo desde los cielos, exhibiendo su risa atontada, hasta que se precipitó con gran fuerza sobre la nieve. En seguida todos se acercaron al lugar de impacto, justamente cuando vieron que la nieve se esparcía, vieron a Luffy sosteniendo en sus brazos a un chico de cabellos blancos. Era Gilraen.

- Esto fue lo que encontré en las nubes… pero estaba volando y no tenía imagen humana.

Robin se alegra por esto y se arrodilla en la nieve para levantar a Gilraen y abrazarlo, diciéndole:

- Oh, Gilraen… qué bueno que te encuentres bien.

Nami se acerca a Robin y le pregunta:

- ¿Conoces a este chico?

- Por supuesto… él es Gilraen, un chico que está escondido en un refugio para aquellos que abandonaron el reino tras la guerra de los merodeadores.

Luffy se sienta en la nieve y pregunta a Robin:

- Así que este es el chico con el que te topaste cuando te dejamos sola con Zoro.

- Así es… y él llevó nuestro barco a su santuario secreto para que quedase resguardado de los ataques de lo que sea.

Viendo a su alrededor, Gilraen se separa de Robin y se mantiene en guardia preguntando:

- ¿Quiénes son todos ustedes? ¿Robin, qué sucede aquí?

- Gilraen… ellos son mis nakamas, todos ellos son los que te faltaban por conocer.

- Ah ya veo… son muy extraños.

Franky detrás de él, se estaba sonando los metales de sus puños y bajó la mirada hacia el enano, diciendo:

- ¿A quién le dices extraño, mocoso insolente?

Todos se reían por esto, y Gilraen se escondía detrás de Robin, habiendo detallado luego al resto de los nakamas.

- Tienes un esqueleto, un reno y un enorme robot como nakama… eso sí que es una sorpresa… pero a fin de cuentas, supongo que es mejor que tener que lidiar con un idiota que se pierde en el camino.

Sabiendo que se estaba refiriendo a Zoro, Robin se mantiene seria y baja la mirada. Gilraen comprende que estaban buscándolo tras la desaparición y se levantó, lamentándose.

- Lo siento… lamento no haberte explicado cómo funciona la habilidad de Ithillion, ya que ha cobrado una vida.

- Gilraen, no te preocupes… tenemos que seguir con nuestro viaje y encontrarlo.

- Lo sé, y yo les ayudaré a hallarlo.

Seguido de esto, Luffy le coloca el puño en la cabeza, y forcejea el puño sobre su cabeza, preguntándole:

- ¿Y cómo mierdas harás para encontrarlo? Nosotros no sabemos cómo llegar.

- Soy un viajero frecuente de todo el reino… conozco todos los lugares de esta enorme isla gélida.

- Y si es así… ¿Nos llevarás al refugio de Ithillion? Si es que lo sabes.

- Por supuesto que lo sé, pero no será fácil llegar.

- No me interesa eso… ¿Y cómo es que eres un viajero frecuente?

Seguido de esto, Gilraen se levanta y se transforma en el búho de las nieves, tal como su habilidad lo requería. Los chicos estaban asombrados por esto, y Sanji preguntó:

- ¿Exactamente que eres? ¿Un búho?

- Comí la Tori Tori no Mi: Modelo Búho de las Nieves.

- Asombroso, de verdad que no lo imaginé y le queda bien a este clima jodido.

Al parecer todos estaban de acuerdo con que Gilraen les ayudase en esta búsqueda, y es cuando Robin voltea hacia Luffy esperando la confirmación, siendo este quien se la da, mostrando una amplia sonrisa, diciendo:

- Vale, que nos ayude… guíanos hacia el refugio del cabrón ese de Ithillion.

Y habiendo estado de acuerdo, Luffy se sienta de nuevo encima de Chopper y continúan con la marcha, pero Robin sostiene a Gilraen antes que saliese a volar y le pregunta:

- Antes que les sigamos a los demás, dime algo Gilraen.

- Lo que quieras.

- ¿Por qué desapareciste cuando Zoro y yo llegamos al campo de batalla?

La mirada del niño búho se mostró pesada y solo tuvo para responder lo siguiente:

- No quise aparecer para no comprometer mi presencia… Ithillion sabe quién soy y ha buscado razones para poder encontrar al resto de los exiliados del reino… me pudo haber alcanzado, pervertido mi corazón y hacerme uno de los suyos, para así mismo revelarle la ubicación de nuestro refugio… lo lamento, Robin.

- No te preocupes… tenemos un viaje largo en el cual nos llevarás.

- Adelante.

Y habiendo dicho esto, Gilraen se adelanta junto con Robin, tomando el camino de la izquierda, mientras que los demás les siguieron por ese mismo sendero.

A la lejanía de la travesía de los sombreros de paja, se encontraba una enorme cadena montañosa similar a un gran cañón. Siguiendo un camino de piedras empinadas, se encontraban dos personajes quienes estaban cubiertos de cilicio negro.

- Pronto llegaremos, Zoro.

Se trataban de Ithillion y su nuevo acolito. El cazador de piratas Roronoa Zoro estaba posesionado y el peligro de su propia vida continuaba siendo efímera en estas situaciones. Siguiendo a su amo, Zoro vio que lo estaba llevando a una enorme entrada hacia una cueva recóndita entre las montañas.

- Hemos llegado.

Y volteando hacia atrás, Ithillion se saca el manto de su cabeza y sonriente, le pregunta:

- ¿Te sientes preparado para conocer tu destino, Zoro?

Pero este caminó dos pasos hacia adentro de la cueva, manteniéndose muy serio. Ithillion estaba de brazos cruzados, pensando dentro de sí mismo la gran ventaja de tener a un poderoso guerrero en sus filas.

- Estoy preparado para el destino que me deparará a su lado, maestro.

- Bien, eso es mejor de lo que esperaba… cuando cruces este umbral, tus problemas se habrán ido… serás un hombre nuevo y estaremos trabajando en pos de nuestro nuevo futuro.

- Cualquier futuro a su lado para mí es el mejor, maestro.

- Bien, entremos entonces.

Dicho esto, ambos sujetos pasaron por la entrada de la cueva y descendían sobre unas enormes inclinaciones que estaban talladas a mano. Mientras caminaban unos merodeadores estaban cerca de ellos dos, quienes veían sorprendidos a Zoro venir con ellos.

Los pasos cada vez se apresuraban hacia un techo abovedado que se veía mostrado, y descienden a un gran salón con pilares enormes y con una distancia alta aproximadamente de 984,25 pies de altura, similar a la de la cueva de Moria en El Señor de los Anillos: La Comunidad del Anillo. Zoro alzaba la mirada y suspiraba con firmeza, siendo Ithillion el que voltea preguntándole:

- ¿Sorprendido?

Al cual Zoro continuaba caminando, admirando la altura de este lugar, diciendo:

- Sí, es demasiado enorme… jamás pensé ver un lugar así.

- Es porque esto lo ordené construir hace años atrás… aquí sería donde viviríamos mi amada y yo.

Esto último que dijo Ithillion, llamó demasiado la atención de Zoro, el cual inclinando la cabeza a un lado, le preguntó:

- ¿Cómo dijiste?

Cuando escuchó esta pregunta de Zoro, el príncipe maldito estaba caminando en dirección hacia una recamara de la cueva. Sus pasos fueron seguidos por los del peliverde, el cual le veía con mucha intriga, hasta que se detuvieron ambos en una cueva nevada que tenía un tragaluz que dejaba descender la caída de la nieve y la luz de la luna, pero lo más interesante era que ahí estaba.

Zoro camina unos pasos hacia la estatua y se mantiene pensativo, cosa que a Ithillion le llamó demasiado la atención, preguntándole:

- ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa, Zoro?

- No es nada… solo que esta mujer… la he escuchado de alguien.

El príncipe Ithillion se sorprende un poco por esto, pero cuando miró hacia atrás, se dio cuenta que estaba entrando a ese lugar, Niowyn, la niña merodeadora hija de Nimrod.

- Ya me imagino lo que te habrán contado… ¿Y qué es lo que sabes?

- Que esta mujer, era tu prometida… tú la perdiste por causa de los merodeadores que están ahora sirviéndote y siendo ese el hecho, no necesito preguntarme cómo es que hiciste para ponerlos de tu lado.

- Esa es una pregunta interesante.

Acto seguido, Ithillion caminaba rodeando la estatua y al mismo tiempo rodeando a Zoro, explicándole algo que mostraría el misterio de su poder y de su comportamiento.

- Cuando vi a mi amada se traspasada por esos malditos merodeadores, que en ese entonces eran unos pordioseros menesterosos del reino, sentí como literalmente mi mundo se derrumbó a mis pies.

Continuaba caminando alrededor de Zoro, y seguía explicando.

- Vi morir demasiadas personas, ese mismo día… incluyendo a mi hijo, quien nunca lo llegué a encontrar ni siquiera para poder darle un sagrado sepulcro. Desde esa hora, yo mismo tomé mi espada y descendí del palacio para poder cruzar los umbrales principales de la muralla, lanzándome directamente contra los malditos cazadores furtivos… matándolos uno a uno.

Mientras Ithillion relataba esto, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y con sus manos estaba gesticulando los ataques de su espada hacia sus enemigos, siendo detallado por Zoro el cual permanecía en silencio.

- Cuando vi mis manos manchadas de sangre, sentí como un poder extraño estaba tomando parte de mis deseos más perniciosos… supe en ese momento que jamás me repondría de ese deseo maligno de mi corazón.

- ¿Y qué fue lo que hiciste?

Volteando hacia Zoro, Ithillion sonríe escupiendo a un lado, continuando con su relato devastador.

- ¿Qué hice? ¡Ha! Miré hacia el horizonte y corrí detrás de los que estaban huyendo de mi presencia… los alcancé a muchos de ellos y los fui acabando… les inserté a cada uno de ellos mi espada en sus rostros… y nunca sentí un enorme placer.

Su expresión facial estaba mostrándose muy perversa cuando lo comentaba, tanto así que Niowyn decidió no querer mirarlo para no sentirse perturbada.

- Luego de esos asesinatos interesantes, me topé con los causantes principales de la muerte de mi amada… ellos estaban esperándome en los cañones superiores, y mi espada estaba sedienta de sangre… ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Decepcionarla? ¡No, eso jamás! Así que me paré firmemente y luché yo solo contra 180 desgraciados malditos quienes todos les mutilé sacándole los brazos…

Oyendo esto, Zoro no se muestra muy sorprendido como se esperaba, así que continuó viendo la imagen de la mujer de hielo, y escuchaba que Ithillion se entusiasmaba mucho más en lo que estaba relatando.

- Cuando los tenía delante de mí, hice lo que jamás pensé que haría con todos ellos… los arrodillé a todos en filas y a cada uno de ellos con mi espada, les saqué el corazón delante de sus ojos…

Zoro se sorprende y desvía su mirada de nuevo hacia Ithillion, el cual estaba temblando con ojos saltones en su rostro, y que seguía diciendo:

- Les hice eso como una lección.

- ¿Lección?

- Así es… una lección… les mostré como me sentí cuando decidieron posar sus espadas en mi amada… como si mi corazón me lo hubiesen arrancado y yo no tuviese razones para vivir… y se los hice a ellos…

Sonaba bastante macabro para ser escuchado, e Ithillion levantaba la mirada desesperada hacia Zoro, riéndose esta vez como un lunático, diciéndole:

- Les arranqué sus corazones delante de sus ojos, para que no viviesen y sintiesen la muerte en simpleza de acción, como el marchitamiento de un árbol blanco por la nieve… los maté como ellos me mataron a mí.

Al decir esto, Ithillion cierra los ojos y suspira con su rostro hacia arriba, pero luego se calmó maravillosamente, diciendo:

- Aunque cuando los maté a todos, estaba regresando a mi ciudad nuevamente y supe que no quería otra vez estar ahí… ¿Para qué? Me quitaron mi razón de ser, y ellos estaban despreocupados por esto… ¿Despreocupados? ¿Puedes creerlo? Hice lo que esos malditos debieron haber hecho, y me rehusé a estar con ellos y decidí ser un enemigo contra ellos… aunque todo fue muy gratificante… ¿Sabes por qué?

- No… dime, maestro.

- Fue mejor porque cuando me encontré con más de estos asesinos, estaban rindiéndose ante mí y me ofrecieron una fruta con apariencia extraña… asumo que era la Waru Waru no Mi… yo la consumí y obtuve este grandioso poder de controlar la maldad de una persona y usarla a mi favor… manipular sus malos deseos así como la vida lo hizo con los míos…

Mientras decía esto, Ithillion camina directamente hacia Zoro y le estaba rodeando sin quitarle la mirada, maravillado por este gran resultado.

- Y así mismo los manipulé a ellos, teniéndolos a mi favor y muchos cayeron bajo mi dominio… al igual que tú, Roronoa Zoro… mi mayor logro desde que obtuve este poder hace tres años atrás… pronto conoceremos como el mundo será manipulado y lo usaremos bajo nuestro poder… tú y yo, seremos los amos de todo el mundo, sin siquiera tener que encontrar ese patético tesoro del One Piece… no hay mayor tesoro que el poder sobre todo el mundo, y usarlo a tu favor, muchacho.

Habiendo dicho esto, Ithillion se va de la presencia de Zoro, al igual que Niowyn. Todo esto sonó como si fuese un relato de un final tan desolador y tan triste, dejando que la condenación llegase a su vida. Y al igual que muchos, Zoro estaba en manos de este hombre perverso que podía llevarlo a su interminable fin.


	19. La Canción de Cuna Forestal

Una mente perturbada hace más daño que aquella que puede transformar el mundo con una espada libertadora. Si bien los ríos de sangre no traen paz al mundo, traen obediencia. Aunque el temor nos convierte en personas que mostramos lo frustrados que podemos sentirnos a cada paso importante de la vida, la paz llega a relucir lo mejor de nuestros corazones; aplacando así mismo el deseo del mal.

Ahí estaba Ithillion, hombre poderoso en habilidades naturales y en peculiares como su propia fruta del diablo. Con ese poder inconmensurable nadie se atrevería a hacerle frente, ya que sabrían que perderían por causa de esa maldad. Se hallaba sentado en un enorme trono tallado de hielo y con cálidos mantos de cuero y de pieles de animales en el sillón, meditando y reflexionando en sus siguientes planes. Pero de pronto su tranquilidad se te interrumpida por Niowyn, la cual se arrodilla delante de él, diciendo:

- Mi señor… necesito hablar con usted.

Ithillion sin siquiera mirarla aunque se vio interrumpido en sus pensamientos, le pregunta con mucho desprecio.

- Ahora no tengo tiempo para tus tonterías, Niowyn… ¿Qué es lo que deseas?

- No creo que sea buena idea tener a ese hombre entre nosotros.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Te intranquiliza?

- Yo también vi lo que usted vio, mi señor.

Bueno, sí que esa niña sabía cómo irrumpir la mente de un poderoso guerrero. Suspirando con intenciones de no tener más opciones que seguirle el juego a esa niña, Ithillion le pregunta:

- ¿Qué fue lo que viste?

- Vi esa extraña presencia que fue manifestada, cuando luchaba contra él.

La niña en seguida se levanta del suelo y camina unos pasos hacia su señor. Creía que era conveniente rodearle mientras estaba en meditación y en reflexión de sus siguientes planes, pero eso podría también significar una intromisión insignificante y austera.

- Esa sensación maligna que Zoro emanó cuando estaba luchando, parecía ser algo demasiado peligroso y usted se estaba enfrentando a eso…

- Sí ya lo sé… era algo maligno y mucho más siniestro que mi propio poder, pero ahí está… bajo mi poder y mi voluntad es la que suplanta la suya, y por eso no tienes de que preocuparte.

- No podría estar calmada viendo como aquel que casi me mata, ronda por los pasillos de estas cuevas como si nada.

De pronto, la niña desciende de los escalones cercanos al trono de hielo y da unos pasos hacia abajo, para poder retirarse, no sin antes decir:

- Si su poder es incontrolable y su maldad es aquella que no puedes obtener, entonces es un buen momento para tomar las medidas necesarias ante este conflicto.

Y dicho esto, se dirige hacia la salida, pero la sorpresa fue cuando sintió una ráfaga de aire leve que le pasó por el frente, y al voltear hacia atrás, Ithillion estaba a un solo paso de ella.

- ¿Crees que mi poder es débil comparado con el de ese espadachín?

Dicho esto, el príncipe maldito voltea a la niña y la sostiene del cuello, alzándola y haciendo que se asfixiase. Niowyn nuevamente estaba siendo cuestionada con su honor y lealtad hacia su señor.

- No me tomes por un pequinetre, mocosa insolente… ¿Acaso crees que necesito tener a una niña aburrida en mis filas? ¡Tengo ejércitos a mi poder, y tú solo eres una mancha abrumada por las pequeñeces de mis acciones!

La niña estaba perdiendo el aire, sosteniendo sus manitas sobre la de este perverso hombre, quien le miraba con rencor.

- Mi señor… no… no…

- ¿No qué? ¿Ahora no soy un pequinetre?

Ithillion en seguida acerca su rostro con el de la niña y suspira cual demonio de ultratumba, diciéndole:

- Que seas la hija de Nimrod, me enferma… y mucho más siendo aquella que ni siquiera tuve la necesidad de poder corromper, porque ya lo estaba… ¿Acaso crees que necesito de tu habilidad para poder ganar tu compasión, por el simple hecho que viniste a mí a admirar mi grandeza?

Esto era sorprendente. La niña no estaba corrompida del todo sino que ella por su propia cuenta estaba al servicio de Ithillion. Soltándola en el suelo, haciendo que recuperase su aliento perdido, el príncipe se agacha hacia ella, admirando sonriente como estaba jadeando y llorando de miedo.

- Mi poder me basta para poder atrapar a quien sea y cuando sea… yo mismo podría salir de aquí y huir de este maldito reino, para poseer a todos esos pendejos piratas que rondan por este mundo… yo mismo podría vencer a los Yonko o como se llamen, usándolos a mi favor… yo mismo podría tener a la maldita marina y a todos los estúpidos almirantes… y finalmente podría tener a mi servicio a los cinco ancianos sabios de la ciudad de los dioses, o como ellos los llamen… yo les daré una muestra de lo que es la maldad en sí.

Habiendo dicho esto, Ithillion caminaba en silencio de vuelta a su trono, dejando a la niña en el suelo recuperando el aire.

- Ellos hablan a todo el mundo de una "justicia verdadera" o que son "los dioses superiores" y todas esas pendejadas… ¿Quiénes se creen ellos para hacernos ver a todos como los peores del mundo? Pisotean a gente inocente, asesinan personas indefensas por la justicia, ordenan desaparecer islas por el poder… el poder es lo único que nos separa del velo de la eternidad.

Y finalmente al haberse sentado en el trono de nuevo, Ithillion suspira pensando nuevamente en lo que estaba meditando.

- Pero que sabrá una mocosa impertinente de todo lo que hablo, cuando piensa que un poder es menoscabado… se le llama poder, porque es usado a aquellos quienes tienen el temor de morir… quienes ansían la vida más que cualquier cosa, arriesgando lo que existe en sus corazones y en sus deseos… sacrificando así mismo lo que sea para no ser víctimas de eso… eso es el poder… es la voluntad de poder tomar vidas y quitarlas, y ver como todos arriesgan lo que sea para vivir, y obtienen todo para no morir, debido a tu propio beneficio.

Habiendo dicho esto, Ithillion se acomoda en su trono y observa con desprecio a la niña levantarse con lágrimas en sus ojos, y con miedo en su corazón. Ella comprendió a quien en realidad estaba siguiendo, pero cuando volteó directamente hacia la salida de esa habitación fría, se topó con el inerte cuerpo de Zoro, quien no paraba de ver esta situación.

- ¿Ese es tu concepto de poder?

Ithillion alza la mirada hacia Zoro y sonríe aplaudiendo y diciéndole:

- Bien hecho Zoro, has hallado por fin la entrada a mi habitación… ciertamente sí que tienes un pésimo sentido de la orientación.

Pero cuando el príncipe veía que Zoro estaba entrando, lo hacía con una sonrisa petulante en su rostro, evidenciándole algo que quizá nunca se enteraría.

- ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? A tú señor no se le contradice, Zoro… así lo hace esa mocosa que tienes a tu espalda y eso es un sacrilegio.

- Sacrilegio es pensar como hablas de un mundo bajo tu mano.

- Eso no es un sacrilegio, hijo mío… eso es un beneficio, una bendición… pronto lo comprenderás.

- Matar no es poder, mi señor.

Al terminar de decir estas palabras, Ithillion frunce el ceño cuando vio que Zoro estaba caminando directamente hacia él, hasta llegar al trono en el que estaba sentado.

- ¿Cuestionas mi poder, Zoro?

- No es ni siquiera una muestra de eso, quizá por eso es que te temen.

Finalmente Zoro se cruza de brazos delante de Ithillion, el cual se levanta del trono mirando hacia abajo, de manera desafiante a este chico. Sería el colmo que este le estuviese desafiando.

- El control es poder… yo tengo poder para matar, Zoro… por eso es que este mundo me teme… harías bien en recordar eso y no olvidarlo nunca.

- Será por eso nada más que te temen, mi señor.

Interesante. Ithillion estaba pasando por una crisis mental extraña. Jamás en su vida se había topado con alguien que le estaba confrontando de tal manera que hiciese que su mente y su corazón se viesen en conflicto. Ahí estaba él, escuchando las palabras de Zoro, mostrándose frustrado.

- ¿Crees que eso es poder, Zoro?

- Te temen es porque tienes el poder de matar arbitrariamente… como disponga tu voluntad.

Y ahí abajo estaba el cazador de piratas con su cabello ennegrecido al igual que su ojo y sus ropajes, pensando en responder a la pregunta que le estaba haciendo su señor.

- Te temen porque tienes el poder para matar a quien quieras, sabiendo que eres muy fuerte, rápido o inteligente que el resto…

- Parece que sabes de muchas cosas, Zoro.

- ¡No me fastidies, Ithillion! Tú eres hijo de reyes, tú más que nadie sabe eso… un hombre comete un delito, sabe lo que puede pasarle, haces que le maten y te sientes bien. O le matas tu mismo con tu grandeza y te sientes mejor, pero eso no es poder. Es justicia que es diferente del poder.

Habiendo escuchado suficiente, Ithillion se enoja demasiado con Zoro y desciende de las escaleras para así mismo colocarse delante de su recién adquirido acolito del mal, preguntándole:

- ¿Y que es poder para ti? ¿Te atreves a responderme?

La cabeza de Zoro se estaba ladeando a un lado y es cuando le responde con algo que quizá nunca se hubiese imaginado saberlo:

- Poder es cuando tenemos la voluntad para refrenar el deseo vehemente de nuestra incipiente maldad, enfocándola en algo completamente distinto… es lo que tienen los reyes como tú, cuando ven que un hombre roba algo, y es conducido ante tu presencia, y ves que este miserable se echa al suelo ante ti y te implora clemencia… porque sabe que va a morir, pero puede ocurrir dos cosas… lo matas, haciendo justicia o le perdonas la vida a ese miserable y deja que se vaya, haciendo el uso de tu poder.

Habiendo escuchado todo esto, Ithillion siente que sus puños estaban cerrados completamente, tratando de refrenar su odio. Zoro no tenía más nada que decir así que se dio la media vuelta, para dirigirse hacia la niña sorprendida, y tomarle de la mano para salir, pero antes de si quiera hacerlo, Zoro se detiene de espaldas hacia su señor, y le dice para finalizar esta confrontación:

- Poder, es cuando tenemos una perfecta justificación para matar, y no lo hacemos… eso, es poder.

Seguido de estas últimas palabras de confrontación, el cazador de piratas sale de esa habitación, dejando solo a su señor el cual bajó la mirada ante esto, sintiendo odio en su corazón y una desgracia mayor cuando un poderoso aliado le confrontó con la realidad.

Muy lejos de la ciudad principal del reino de Ebonshire, nuestros nakamas continuaban con la búsqueda de Zoro, y listos para ponerle fin a la maldad del príncipe maldito. En pleno camino en unas colinas silenciosas, Robin, Nami y Gilraen estaban examinando los mapas extraños, obtenidos del castillo, manteniéndose delante del resto que se quedaban atrás.

- Robin, al parecer el mapa ya no contiene más información de este camino… quizá tomamos el que no era.

- No, creo que este es el camino… debemos seguir por aquí, señorita navegante.

- ¿Cómo estás tan segura?

Y ambas alzando la mirada hacia el cielo, ven como ya se hizo de noche y como a su lado estaba descendiendo Gilraen en forma de búho de las nieves.

- Robin, me he encontrado con una aldea muy a la lejanía de nuestra ubicación.

- ¿A cuantos pasos?

- Quizá como a 10 kilómetros… pero primero tendremos que atravesar un bosque muy tupido delante de nosotros.

- ¿Un bosque peligroso?

- No lo sé, pero se me hace muy conocido ese bosque.

A un lado, Nami estaba regresando al mapa y con un lápiz, le estaba dibujando el resto de lo que faltaba en el camino.

- Bien, yo seguiré dibujando lo que queda en el mapa… quizá más adelante nos sirva para poder regresar de nuevo.

A lo que el niño búho le responde diciendo:

- Dependiendo de cómo vaya el viaje, no creo que regresemos así sin más.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Crees que no sobreviviremos ante nuestro viaje?

- No digo eso, Nami… es que en estas tierras, lejos de ese mapa y de la costa en donde llegaron, no se han escrito cosas o referencias de caminos, por el simple hecho que no han vivido para contarlo.

Esto preocupó demasiado a estas dos mujeres, quienes estaban preparándose para lo peor.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

- ¿Nadie ha regresado de este lugar al que vamos?

En ese instante, el niño búho alza la mirada hacia los cielos y decide irse para revisar más problemas si es que existiesen.

- Revisaré si hay más peligro a la vista, amigos míos… en seguida vuelvo.

Y dicho esto, desapareció entre las nubes. Robin se da cuenta que a su espalda estaba llegando Luffy con Sanji a su lado, preguntando:

- Oi, Robin… ¿Cuándo comemos?

A su lado, Sanji se enoja y le proporciona un coscorrón en la cabeza, reprochándole:

- Deja de decir estupideces, idiota… aun no es hora de comer.

- Pero tengo hambre, Sanji… es muy difícil pensar y caminar con el estomago vacio.

- Aunque dudo que pienses.

- ¿Eso qué quiso decir?

- Que eres un pendejo descerebrado.

Dicho esto, ambos comienzan a argumentar con enojo, tanto así que Usopp se burlaba de ellos, interviniendo para separarlos con algo de risa, diciéndoles:

- Calma chicos, estamos caminando por un sendero tranquilo y pronto llegaremos a una aldea en la que podamos comer y descansar.

Al tratarse de comida, Luffy se calma cruzándose de brazos y rezongando cual niño pequeño. Nami estaba con sus puños en su cintura, viendo a su capitán con regaño, hablándole como si se tratase de su hijo:

- Ya deja de refunfuñar, idiota… en cuanto entremos a los bosques nos detendremos para poder comer algo si es posible eso.

- Bien, como sea… ¡Pero primero debemos darnos un aperitivo! ¡Sanji, cocina algo!

A su lado estaba este mismo cruzándose de brazos, y le respondía con enojo gritándole:

- ¿Y de donde mierdas piensas que sacaré para cocinarte tus porquerías? Estamos en medio de la nada, tarado.

- Que mal… ¡Moriré si no como nada!

Pero mientras estos discutían, Robin no podía evitar reírse de las idioteces de su capitán, aunque en pleno camino de una colina elevada, Gilraen descendía de nuevo hacia abajo y les informa del camino.

- Ya hemos llegado… al bosque que rodea la aldea segura.

Todos caminaron hasta asomarse por la colina empinada, viendo que a unos cuantos metros se veía un hermoso y frondoso bosque que estaba cubierto de nieve, con enormes troncos y de copas de más de 393,70 pies de altura. En realidad eran arboles enormes, que con sus ramas cubrían la caída de la nieve y que era impenetrable a los rayos del sol.

Estaban caminando en la entrada de este frondoso árbol, mostrándose maravillados por lo que contemplaban. Usopp estaba a un lado de Luffy y como dos idiotas se sorprendían por lo que veían:

- ¡Qué pasada! ¡Estos árboles sí que tienen enormes troncos y son bien altos!

- Son similares de altos como en Skypea… pero con nieve.

- Me pregunto que habrá en la cima del árbol.

Y justo cuando iba a estirar el puño para alcanzar la rama, Robin se le acerca y le sostiene el brazo a Luffy.

- No creo que sea adecuado que hagas eso, Luffy.

- Oi, Robin… ¿Por qué?

Para responder esa pregunta, Gilraen fue acercándose a este engomado capitán, y le susurra al oído lo siguiente:

- En estos bosques existen peligros muy extraños… quizá no es buena idea hacer notar nuestra presencia.

- ¿Para qué preocuparse?

- Si deseas arriesgar las vidas de tus nakamas, por mí está bien… pero yo no arriesgaré la mía para satisfacer tus divertimentos.

Y habiendo dicho esto, Gilraen continua caminando hacia el frente, dejando muy sorprendido a Luffy y a Usopp, los cuales decían:

- Este chico se ve que es muy amargado… y pensar que sería de ayuda.

- No sé si sea de ayuda, pero por desgracia no tenemos más a quien descansar… ese chico sabe muchas cosas que hasta a mí me da miedo.

- Bah, que le den por pendejo.

Pero Robin sí estaba sospechando de esas cosas mayores, y prefirió hacer caso de lo que decía este chico.

- Luffy, debemos continuar y en silencio… tratemos de no llamar la atención, y mantén al igual que el señor cocinero el Haki de la presencia activo… tenemos que estar pendientes de todo lo que veamos.

Y dicho esto, Robin se dispuso a seguir a Gilraen junto con Robin, Sanji y Chopper, pero es cuando Franky camina a un lado de Luffy, diciéndole:

- Quizá tenga razón… como sea no me gusta mucho este lugar… hace que se me congelen los contactos internos, los cableados y los rayos de luz se me bloqueen.

Usopp se reía de esto, en señal de tono irónico diciéndole a su amigo Franky:

- ¿A quién le importa? Por estos lados tan fríos solo podremos encontrar nieve y más nieve… aunque si yo fuese de metal, crearía fuego para poder calentarme el trasero.

- No digas estupideces… ya desearía salir de aquí y poder estar en el Sunny descansando y disfrutando del sol.

- ¿Para qué? Eres un cyborg, no necesitas del sol para poder estar más cálido.

- Te romperé el culo.

Luffy y Brook no podían evitar reírse por esto, y es cuando todos profundizan en el bosque, mostrándose todo mucho más oscuro. Gilraen advierte a los chicos que en este caso es mejor andar sin encender antorchas, diciéndoles:

- Este bosque puede resultar peligroso para todos nosotros… como sea, no enciendan antorchas… eso atraerá a los enemigos quienes pueden estar en sigilo y atacarnos cuando menos se lo esperan.

Ahí es cuando Sanji enciende un cigarro y lo lanza contra la nieve, lamentándose de poder hacer esto.

- ¿En serio? ¿No puedo ni siquiera fumar?

Nami se le acerca y le hace que hable en voz baja, advirtiéndole:

- No hables duro… susurra.

- ¡Sí, Nami swaaaaaan!

Este grito provocó que todos se alarmasen, siendo Nami la que le golpeó en la cabeza con el Clima Tact, susurrándole:

- Que dejes de gritar, descerebrado.

Sanji en el suelo estaba lamentándose por esto, y es cuando se levanta al lado de Brook, escuchando que este le decía:

- Quizá al toparnos con algo desconocido, seas tú quien no salve y nos rescate del peligro… al igual que Luffy, posees Haki.

- Y no lo usaría para protegerte… solo protejo a damiselas en peligro.

Y mientras estaban caminando, todos se dan cuenta que se estaba escuchando un susurro extraño a una distancia de donde ellos se encontraban. Gilraen desvía su mirada hacia los chicos, y les pregunta:

- ¿Escuchan eso, chicos?

Nami, Robin y Sanji percibieron esto con mejor atención y estaban volteando a sus lados. Luffy volteaba hacia Usopp y le preguntaba:

- ¿De qué están hablando? No oigo una mierda.

- Es porque no estás prestando atención… se escuchó un susurro en el viento.

Y mientras estos dos tontos del culo se hablaban entre sí mismos, nuevamente se escucha un susurro que iba de un lado a otro de las copas de los arboles. Luffy estaba prestando atención al igual que Franky que decía:

- Hay algo moviéndose en la copa de los arboles… no lo percibo bien, pero siento que se sacuden las ramas.

En ese instante, Sanji decide encender un cigarro y fumarlo para sorpresa de Gilraen el cual desesperado le preguntaba:

- ¿Por qué encendiste el cigarro?

- Porque sea como sea ya nos han visto… y no hay razón para seguir ocultándonos, y estaba ansiando encender el cigarro… ¿Algún problema, crio de mierda?

Seguido de esto, se hizo un enorme silencio y todos estaban atentos a lo que estaba ocurriendo, aunque para ser precisos nadie quería averiguar qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo. Robin se acerca a Gilraen en silencio y le pregunta:

- ¿Qué es eso que se mueve en los aires?

- No lo sé… nunca me he adentrado a estos bosques.

- ¿Y cómo es que nos has traído hasta acá? ¿Cómo sabes entonces que hay una aldea segura al otro lado de este bosque?

- Porque siempre he volado para llegar… nunca he descendido.

Pero cuando menos se lo esperaban, se escuchaban más susurros entre los árboles y veían como nieve comenzaba a caer desde las alturas. Eso les daba a entender que de donde descendía la nieve estaba los que se movían. Parecían ser veloces y audaces, pero de pronto el Haki de Luffy y de Sanji, detectan a gran escala a muchos que se estaban moviendo en las copas de los arboles.

- Son demasiados.

- Ciertamente Luffy… podemos diezmarlos.

Y justo cuando estos se estaban preparando para tomar impulso y ascender hacia la copa de los arboles, de pronto se percibe una melodía extraña y dulce, como si fuese una canción de cuna que comenzaba a sonar desde las alturas. Luffy se detiene al igual que Sanji, pero ambos se miran y se dicen:

- ¿Qué demonios es eso?

- Una canción de cuna… pero, ¿Aquí?

Cuando estos dijeron canción de cuna, al instante se dieron cuenta que a un lado de ellos, Chopper estaba olfateando a los que estaban en los cielos y que la melodía estaba causando en él un efecto somnoliento, produciéndole mucho sueño. A un lado Usopp se da cuenta de la manera en la que estaba reaccionando Chopper y le pregunta:

- Oi, Chopper… ¿Estás bien?

Al cual cayendo al suelo completamente dormido, produjo una desesperación a Usopp preocupándose abiertamente con gritos.

- ¡Chopper ha caído!

Todos oyeron esto y Robin corrió arrodillándose hacia Chopper, pero vio que estaba dormido y que no podía ser despertado. A un lado estaba Gilraen el cual se lamentaba de esto y que recordaba esto que ocurrió relacionándolo con una experiencia pasada.

- No puede ser… es este el bosque, ¿Cómo pude ignorarlo?

Robin levanta la mirada hacia Gilraen y le pregunta:

- ¿Qué bosque es este?

La melodía seguía sonando y ahora el que estaba cayendo bajo los efectos del sueño era Luffy, el cual cerraba sus parpados caminando tambaleante hacia Nami, diciendo:

- Tengo… mucho… mucho… sueño.

La navegante de los sombreros de paja percibió a Luffy, corriendo hacia él para que no se durmiese, siendo ya demasiado tarde ya que antes de hacer que se despierte, el rostro del engomado capitán, cayó en los abultados pechos de Nami, dormido completamente. Ella ve esto y se arrodilla sosteniendo a su capitán adormecido, preguntando:

- ¿Qué lugar es este?

Franky estaba apuntando hacia la copa, respondiendo a esa pregunta:

- No lo sé, y ni me importa una mierda, pero no me quedaré de brazos cruzados sin averiguarlo.

Y justo antes de querer disparar, ahora era él quien estaba siendo afectado por la melodía nocturna, cayendo en la nieve completamente dormido. Robin esperaba la respuesta de Gilraen el cual finalmente dijo:

- Este es el bosque de la canción de cuna… "Sopiosaltus"

- ¿Sopio qué?

- Sopiosaltus… así le dicen los habitantes de la aldea al otro lado de este bosque.

Así que al arrojar a Chopper en la nieve, Robin cruza sus manos y cierra sus ojos, diciendo:

- Ojos Fleur.

Seguido de esto, desde los troncos en las copas de los árboles, aparecen muchos ojos que son producidos por la arqueóloga de los sombreros de paja, buscando a los responsables y es cuando uno de los ojos detecta la presencia de lo que parecía ser una mujer de cabellos blanco que estaba tocando una flauta y que su apariencia era como la de un fantasma o un espectro trasparente.

Robin regresa la mirada nuevamente hacia sus nakamas y cae en la nieve un tanto sorprendida por esto. Levantándose de la nieve, la morena se muestra mucho más preocupada de lo esperado, manteniéndose en guardia al igual que los demás que aun permanecían sobrios en este nuevo peligro que se enfrentaban.


	20. Saturnalia

Los sombreros de paja se vieron inmiscuidos en un problema, dentro de un somnoliento bosque de melodías desencadenadas a peligros mayores. Ya a esta altura habían caído tres de ellos en este sueño profundo infundido por la dulce melodía de una canción de cuna medieval, y los demás no comenzaban a sentir ese efecto… aun.

Los que permanecían despiertos estaban atentos ante cualquier amenaza percibida, y Robin como fue la única que vio quien era la que ejecutaba esta melodía, y voltea hacia Nami la cual aun tenía a Luffy durmiendo en sus pechos.

- Nami, tenemos que salir de aquí lo más rápido posible.

- ¿Qué es lo que sucede Robin?

- Hay algo peor allá arriba.

En seguida, Robin se cruza de brazos y prepara un ataque para poder hacer algo con esto que vio en la copa de los arboles. Al instante suena de nuevo la música y Usopp fue el siguiente en caer al suelo, quedando Robin, Nami, Sanji y Brook. La morena voltea hacia atrás y viendo en donde yacía Usopp, se dice:

- Maldición, tenemos que salir de aquí… pronto caeremos nosotros si no nos apresuramos.

Detrás se encontraba Sanji el cual presintiendo en donde estaba esta mujer con la flauta, gracias a su Haki, y asciende con su técnica nueva del Sky Walk, ascendiendo por los aires hacia la copa de los arboles.

- Muy bien, veamos que mierdas es lo que se esconde por aquí.

Sanji se detuvo en una rama a la altura de 328,08 pies, y eso le sirvió para ver que quien era la responsable de todo esto, era una mujer de cabellos blancos. Este permanece sorprendido como nunca lo había estado, y sus ojos se llenan de emoción por ver la belleza de esta chica que le había paralizado el corazón.

- ¡Una mujer! ¡Mellorine!

La mujer al ver a Sanji a su lado, se le acerca levitando por los aires, y le cumple el deseo de su corazón para luego besarla en la boca, haciendo que el cocinero de los sombreros de paja, cayese en el mismo efecto somnoliento que le produjo el mismo sueño, descendiendo desde la copa hacia la nieve. Nami y Robin se sorprenden por ver como cayó su nakama enamoradizo en la nieve y es cuando la navegante suspira mirando hacia un lado, diciendo:

- Era de esperarse que este tonto cayese a la nieve.

Así que ambas se dieron cuenta que desde las alturas, estaba descendiendo esta chica que cayó en la nieve delante de ellas, sonriendo y diciéndoles:

- Han llegado demasiado lejos, como para llegar a estos bosques y contar con sorprenderse de lo que ven a su alrededor, mis queridos somnolientos niños.

Robin estaba a punto de cruzar sus manos para atacar a esta mujer de apariencia distinguida, pero es cuando ella le alza el dedo pulgar, mientras alzaba sus cejas, demostrando sorpresa y arrogancia.

- No tan rápido… si yo fuese tú, no haría nada sabiendo que me encontraría en terreno desconocido.

- ¿Quién eres tú?

- Yo solamente soy un elemento que cuida estos bosques, y ni siquiera ustedes se atreverán a irrumpir para poder hacer daño.

A un lado de la prevenida arqueóloga, estaba Nami sosteniendo su Clima Tact, al mismo tiempo en el que se soltaba la cola de su largo cabello, preguntando:

- ¿Tú cuidas estos bosques? ¿Contra quienes?

La mujer de cabellos blancos solamente optaba por sonreír como si no ocurriese nada a su alrededor, pero se da cuenta que detrás de sí mismo, estaba Brook aun de pie y que los efectos del sueño aun no le habían afectado. La mujer en seguida ignora a las chicas y corre con una enorme velocidad pasando por en medio de ambas nakamas quienes voltearon sorprendidas.

- Es demasiado rápida.

- No la vi pasar.

Brook viendo que esta mujer estaba dirigiéndose hacia sí mismo, se sorprende alzando su bastón, deteniendo el ataque de la larga flauta de esta chica que resultó también ser un arma de ataque.

- ¡Yo ho ho! Que rápida es esta mujer.

- Tú también lo eres… pero no durará mucho.

Habiendo dicho esto, la mujer gira la larga flauta y golpea a Brook haciendo que se impactase contra unos largos arboles, quedando tendido en el suelo. Esta en seguida voltea hacia las dos nakamas, alzando las cejas y sonriendo mientras decía:

- ¿En donde quedamos?

Nami se echa unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, mientras que Robin se mantiene firme, cruzando sus antebrazos para poder atacar, haciendo que salgan brazos del cuerpo de su enemiga, la cual mira todo esto sorprendida, diciendo:

- ¿Qué es todo esto?

Y es cuando Robin voltea hacia Nami, diciendo:

- ¡Nami, ahora ataca!

Pero cuando la navegante estaba a punto de hacer crear las enormes bolas de truenos, la mujer suspiraba ante todo esto, ideando un plan para librarse de ellas.

- Así que poseen habilidades del diablo… veamos que tal esto.

En seguida, la mujer estando aprisionada en sus brazos y en piernas gracias a los antebrazos de la morena, saca de su boca lo que parecía ser un pequeño dardo metálico y lo arroja a uno de los antebrazos de Robin, causándole un dolor extraño. En eso, la arqueóloga de los sombreros de paja suelta a esta mujer y cae sentada al suelo, haciendo que Nami se detenga preguntándole:

- ¿Qué sucede Robin?

- Eso era… Kairoseki.

Ambas nakamas estaban anonadadas por esta reacción, y ven que la chica recoge de nuevo la flauta, no sin antes escuchar que les dice:

- Supuse que tenías habilidad de la fruta del diablo, y yo misma me encargaría que no hicieses nada estúpido, mujer… pero es una pena que todo se acabe, ya que resultaron ser muy fuertes de lo que esperaba.

Y llevando su flauta a la boca, comienza a tocar una melodía que se escuchaba aun mucho más fuerte, saliéndole algo específicamente peculiar de un sonido como si fuese algo de los druidas celtas, quienes tocaban para las cortes reales. Esto poco a poco fue produciendo un efecto somnoliento más ensañado sobre ambas mujeres quienes se detenían sobre sus pasos, tambaleándose y sintiéndose aun mucho más mareadas de lo esperado.

- Robin… estoy perdiendo… el sentido.

La morena cayó de rodillas en la nieve y se sostenía con ambas manos hacia delante diciendo:

- Estoy igual… no puede ser posible… tengo que encontrar…

Pero la mujer caminaba hacia ellas con pasos lentos, alzando sus manos a los aires, como si estuviese caminando y danzando sobre la nieve, diciéndoles:

- Admiro su valor, pero en este mundo no sobrevivirán… es mejor que se rindan y que se sometan al sueño eterno, porque los que caen en esta somnolencia no regresan más a la vida.

La preocupación de ambas nakamas fue aun mucho más grave de lo que se esperaba, y Nami cae sobre la nieve. Robin no podía contenerse más en esto y se deja caer ella también sobre la nieve, quedando igual de dormida. Esto parecía ser una pesadilla eterna, todos los sombreros de paja estaban derrotados por una mujer que acarrearía un efecto de sueño y que determinaría el destino de la tripulación entera.

Ahí se le veía regocijada por su acometida, pensando que todo estaba acabado, pero por sorpresa que aun no se daba cuenta, detrás de ella estaba caminando alguien, el cual se estaba limpiando la nieve que contenía.

- Como fue difícil ese enorme golpe, pero no se repetirá.

Oyendo esto, la mujer de la flauta somnolienta se da la media vuelta y se da cuenta que quien estaba detrás de ella, era el mismo Brook quien estaba detrás de ella, destapándose el cráneo como peculiarmente lo sabía hacer, sacándose la nieve dentro de él.

- Tengo que admitir que esa melodía me produjo una sensación que no recordé hace años atrás y veo que…

Antes que pudiese terminar esta frase, la chica de la flauta cargó su ataque corriendo hacia él, golpeándolo con su instrumento de ataque, pero este esqueleto se apresuraba a detenerlos con su bastón, echándose hacia atrás con cada ataque.

- ¡Oye, espera! ¡No uses tu instrumento musical para eso!

Y mediante un ataque, la mujer hizo retroceder a Brook unos cuantos metros de distancia desde donde ella estaba, y se preparaba para tocar de nuevo la flauta. Brook se reincorpora del ataque e inclina la cabeza a un lado, detallando como ella estaba a punto de hacer sonar esa flauta.

- ¿Ahora vas a tocar?

Dicho esto, Brook oye que esta mujer comienza a emanar una melodía con un tono que parecía estar acompañado de las esencias vivientes del bosque, produciendo quizá la canción que tendría una reacción mucho más fuerte sobre los demás si no se hubiesen dormido. La mujer cuando terminó de tocar esto, frunció extraña el ceño, manteniéndose en silencio, pero Brook estaba parado como si nada, y miraba inquieto a los lados.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede?

Viendo esto, la mujer de la flauta vuelve a hacer sonar su instrumento, esta vez cambiando a otra que parecía estar acompañada de una fuerte brisa que sacudía los troncos de los arboles, pero Brook solamente se mantenía de pie sin decir nada, hasta que al ver que la chica terminó de tocar todo esto, como si nada, comienza a aplaudirle por su interpretación, al igual que un oyente en un concierto.

- ¡Bravo! Eso sí que es una excelente interpretación… un tanto desafinada con las semifusas, pero si aceleras un poco el contratiempo del ¾, entonces la música tendría más ahínco en el compás.

Increíble. La mujer no sabía cómo reaccionar ante este esqueleto, y es cuando le pregunta:

- ¿Por qué no te caes dormido por la música? ¿Acaso eres sordo?

- ¿Sordo? Como crees… lo que tocaste fue una melodía muy agradable para mis oídos, pero claro… ¡Yo no tengo oídos; Yo ho ho ho!

Nuevamente la mujer decide cargar con otra melodía esta vez más fuerte, para ver si Brook podría dormirse entre su canción, y de igual manera era muy inútil y sorpresivamente, este en respuesta a lo que escuchó, dijo:

- Veré si puedo seguirte la nota.

Y sacando delante de esta mujer su peculiar violín, Brook comienza a interpretar en el instrumento de cuatro cuerdas lo mismo que ella tocó, sin siquiera tener que leer una partitura. Es ahí cuando la mujer se dio cuenta que estaba en un peligro por no causarle un efecto somnoliento a alguien como el enemigo presente.

- Este hombre es músico… mi técnica no le hace efecto… ¡Maldita sea!

Y habiendo tenido suficiente de lo que estaba interpretando Brook, esta mujer corre directamente hacia su enemigo y salta para atacarlo, pero es cuando el esqueleto parlante detiene la melodía y coloca su sable dentro del bastón y golpea con fuerza a la mujer, echándola a un lado con enorme fuerza.

Brook aprovecha estos segundos vitales para poder reincorporarse en un siguiente ataque que podría proporcionarle a esta mujer misteriosa, pero se sorprendió de ver a su enemiga levantarse con su flauta larga, riéndose de esto.

- Es interesante… esta mujer sí que resultó ser muy fuerte… al menos se ve con sus huesos enteros… ¡Como yo, Yo ho ho!

La chica se acercó suficientemente hacia Brook y fruncía el ceño, diciéndole:

- Entonces, si eres un músico… ¿Cómo es que no caes rendido a la melodía que interpreto?

- ¿Caer rendido? Es buena tu música, pero no suficiente para producirme un efecto de éxtasis… creo que necesitas mejorar en las escalas y en tus relativos.

- No es necesario que malgastes tu tiempo en enseñarme música, mi deber no es ser la mejor del mundo o interpretar algo especial.

- ¿Entonces para que eres músico?

- Muy simple…

Brook no parecía estar muy de acuerdo con todo lo que esta mujer estaba diciendo, al mismo tiempo dándose cuenta como comenzaría a sostener su flauta trasversal para emplear otra melodía, pero no era en realidad una melodía.

- … lo soy para poder ahuyentar a todo intruso que entre por estos bosques a procurar el daño y el mal a todo mi pueblo… y no dejaré que eso ocurra.

Cuando esta chica terminó de decir esto, cargó un nuevo ataque hacia donde estaba Brook, y balanceó su enorme flauta y golpeó, aunque este esqueleto solamente alzó el bastón hacia el frente, sin siquiera decir algo, deteniendo el ataque. La mujer baja la mirada hacia el esqueleto y lo nota demasiado serio, cosa que le preocupó un poco, diciéndole:

- Ahora, ¿Por qué eres tan rápido de repente?

Pero Brook alza la mirada mostrándose muy enojado y tan contrariado como para ser capaz de provocar una catástrofe. Balancea el bastón con fuerza, alejando a la mujer de su frente, respondiendo con algo inesperado.

- ¡Haré que te arrepientas de haber dicho eso!

Seguido de esto, Brook corre con velocidad sorprendente hacia la mujer y comienza a dar ataques veloces. Empezando en la lucha adelanta el pie derecho moviendo con fuerza el bastón en distancia media del suelo de un lado a otro, pero fue evadido por la mujer la cual saltó extendiendo sus piernas a los lados. Este descuido le sirvió a la mujer para atacar con la flauta trasversal desde arriba hacia abajo, pero el músico de los sombreros de paja se hace a un lado.

- Eres de lo peor por decir eso.

Acto seguido, el esqueleto ataca de nuevo, y la mujer se desliza pasando en medio de las piernas del veloz esqueleto hacia atrás, para alzarse y buscar golpearle, pero Brook fue más rápido giró hacia la derecha, arrodillándose al mismo tiempo en el que le pasa la flauta por arriba del afro, y así mismo con su bastón golpeó a la mujer en el cuello, echándole a un lado.

Habiendo hecho esto, Brook se dispone a caminar hacia donde había golpeado a la mujer, y se muestra un tanto contrariado, explicándole:

- Admiro lo muy buen músico que eres, pero no permitiré que hagas todo esto a mis nakamas.

La chica estaba levantándose de la nieve, mostrándose muy molesta, intentando atacar de nuevo a Brook, sostiene la enorme flauta y ataca al rostro de este esqueleto, pero es detenido por el bastón de este, haciendo un movimiento que le quita la flauta y la arroja lejos de donde estaba ella.

- ¿Por qué no te afecta mi somnolencia?

Pero Brook antes de siquiera responderle a eso, saca el sable del bastón y lo coloca en el cuello de esta mujer, diciéndole:

- Porque yo soy el músico de mi tripulación y puedo tocar lo que sea, cualquier instrumento y cualquier melodía… pero desteto a aquellos que malgastan la buena música para propósitos viles.

Teniendo la punta del sable en la garganta de la mujer, Brook hace levantarla del suelo solamente teniéndole el sable, recostándola contra un árbol, diciéndole:

- Eres una excelente interpretadora de la flauta trasversal… y eso me agrada demasiado, aunque desperdicias algo tan armonioso y polirítmico con una segunda intención que no vale la pena escuchar… así que si no te es mucha molestia, despierta mis amigos de ese sueño eterno.

La mujer estaba entre el sable y el tronco. No se veía con muchas opciones de contrarrestar los ataques, y sonríe limpiándose la sangre de la boca, respondiendo a esto.

- No… no lo haré.

- ¿Por qué no lo quieres hacer?

- Porque sé que de igual manera me matarás… no eres diferente de los merodeadores que quieren llegar a esta zona a atacar a mi pueblo… así que puedes matarme si es lo que harás.

- No pienso hacerlo… no te mataré, puesto que no soy un merodeador.

Oyendo esto, la mujer engulle saliva de manera áspera y pregunta de nuevo:

- Si no son merodeadores, ¿Qué es lo que hacen exactamente aquí?

Gracias a esta pregunta, Brook se siente estremece un poco dentro de sí mismo, y baja el sable enfundándolo en el bastón, para responder a eso, diciendo:

- Estamos encaminándonos por aquí, porque queremos recuperar a un nakama que cayó en manos de Ithillion, y arriesgamos nuestras vidas para poder atrapar a ese maldito y recuperar a nuestro amigo… y no descansaremos hasta encontrarlo.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque simplemente obedecemos la orden de nuestro capitán y él más que nadie desea verlo de nuevo con nosotros… lo queremos mucho.

Habiendo dicho esto, el esqueleto corre a sostener la enorme flauta de esta mujer para volver a entregársela en sus manos, esperando que haga el resto, pero la mujer lo que hace es sonreír agradada por esto, asintiendo con su cabeza, diciéndole:

- No esperé conocer personas tan leales en estos últimos tiempos… pero me has demostrado que la amistad vale la pena, y que ustedes no son de esos merodeadores enviados por Ithillion.

- Me alegra saber que estás convencida, pero… necesito que despiertes a mis nakamas.

- Tengo algo mejor pensado para eso.

- ¿Qué es?

En seguida la mujer sostiene su flauta y comienza a tocar una melodía monocorde, pero con decibeles bajos para no provocar un estruendo mientras llamaba la atención. Seguido de esto, Brook se da cuenta que a través de los bosques, estaban apareciendo personas con camillas de mantos blancos que se acercaban hacia donde estaba la mujer de la flauta. Brook se sorprende preguntando:

- ¿Quiénes son ellos?

- Ellos son los guardianes de los bosques… pero son habitantes de Saturnalia.

- ¿Saturnalia?

- Así es… ese es el nombre de nuestra ciudad entre estos bosques nevados y fríos.

- Imposible.

De pronto, estos mismos guardianes quienes descendían de los arboles, como espíritus silvanos que llegaba a las almas de los caídos para redimirlos. Brook estaba un tanto maravillado pero como un idiota común, se cruzaba de brazos, preguntando:

- Sí que son extraños todos… ¿Pero por qué no salen de aquí?

- Porque este es nuestro hogar de invasores peligrosos como ustedes… cuidamos al mundo de enfrentarlos a desgraciados como Ithillion.

- Ya veo.

Los guardianes de los bosques sostuvieron a todos los miembros de los sombreros de paja en camillas, para llevarlos a la ciudad de resguardo. La mujer de la flauta somnolienta se sube a un caballo blanco y mirando a Brook le extiende la mano.

- ¿Quieres subir conmigo?

Brook se sube al caballo, y mientras estaban saliendo de los bosques oscuros y nevados, la mujer voltea a un lado y le pregunta:

- No escuché tu nombre… ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Mi nombre es Brook.

- Brook, no pareces ser de por aquí, ¿Verdad?

- No, no lo soy… de hecho somos de Grand Line.

- ¿Grand Line? Han debido pasar por demasiados problemas para llegar hasta acá, ¿No?

- No, pero aun así lo hicimos.

Mientras continuaban en camino hacia la ciudad en medio del bosque, Brook recuerda que no escuchó el nombre de la mujer y le pregunta:

- ¿Y tú nombre cual es?

- Me llamo Polaris… y soy la líder de los guardianes de los bosques nevados de Saturnalia.

- Polaris, lindo nombre, al igual que la estrella del norte.

- Así es.

Así que luego de casi una hora de viaje y de la espera ansiosa de llegar a nieve firme, Brook se sorprende de ver como el bosque oscuro comenzaba a esclarecerse en su vista al frente, así que saliendo de este sendero arboleado, la mujer quien se llama Polaris, voltea hacia Brook y le dice:

- Te presento nuestra ciudad secreta… Saturnalia… la grande.

Y habiendo dicho esto, le señala lo que resultó ser una enorme ciudad edificada de muros de mármol blanco, cimentada en una colina en lo bajo de los bosques, como un valle. Brook se maravilló por esto y no solo pudo relajarse en una ciudad hermosa a simple vista, sino que resultaba ser un lugar para que sus nakamas descansasen y pudiesen seguir en su trayecto en búsqueda de Zoro.


	21. Días de Memorias Dolorosas

Las horas pasaron a la lejanía del reino de Ebonshire, tanto así que mucho silencio en la región provocaría inclusive una desesperación mayor. Pero esa noche no era nada de lo que todos imaginaban, no había espacio para ese temor en la ciudad de Saturnalia.

Ya dentro de la ciudad de mármol, los sombreros de paja estaban aun en el efecto de somnolencia, sin siquiera saber que sucedía a sus alrededores. Excepción clara y notable con Brook, quien fue el único de todos que ni siquiera afectado por ese conjuro melódico proporcionado por la guardiana de los bosques, Polaris. Estando todos dentro de la ciudad, permanecían resguardados en una habitación con muchos lechos. Los guardianes se encargaron de hacer descansar debidamente a los sombreros de paja, mientras que Brook permanecía en la puerta de la habitación, junto con Polaris.

- Agradezco tu hospitalidad, Polaris san… pero nuestro camino aun no termina, y necesito que mis amigos estén listos en la marcha, para cuando despierten.

- No te preocupes, Brook. Los guardianes de Saturnalia se encargarán de hacer regresar del sueño eterno a tus amigos.

- ¿Y cómo lo harán?

- Poseemos los mejores conjuros del sueño y esto nos sirve para protegernos de los enemigos… nada más observa como despiertan.

Mientras ella le decía esto, extiende su mano señalando hacia la habitación con los sombreros de paja y Brook se da cuenta cómo es que estos guardianes sacaban distintos instrumentos musicales, uno en cada cama, preparados para interpretar una melodía al unísono. El músico de los sombreros de paja se sorprende un poco por esto, y pregunta:

- ¿Tocarán otra melodía que los haga despertar?

- Así es… no solamente nos encargamos de producir el sueño eterno, sino que los despertamos del mismo… todo cuando nos damos cuenta que quienes merecen dormir, los hacemos dormir y quienes no, pues no sean aplicados a esto.

- Ya veo.

Dicho esto, ambos continúan viendo que estos guardianes sentados en cada cama de cada miembro de la tripulación, comienzan a ejecutar melodías hermosas desde instrumentos de viento, como violines y laudes, desde liras y flautas dulces hasta cantos de opera mezzosoprano.

Cuando interpretaban estas melodías hermosas, se podía apreciar que de los instrumentos, una especie de nieve brillante comenzaba a descender sobre cada uno de los miembros de la tripulación, cual escarcha de caída nevada en invierno resplandeciente. Brook estaba maravillado y Polaris a un lado sonreía de felicidad. La nieve brillante que caía se iba directamente hacia las fosas nasales de los tripulantes, haciendo que un brillo se manifestase sobre ellos, para luego terminar de ejecutar la melodía.

- Ya eso es todo… ahora debemos esperar a que amanezca.

Esto causó un poco de duda en Brook, el cual pregunta:

- Oye, ¿Segura que esto es necesario?

- Así es… no hay problema con eso, Brook… dormirán lo necesario y para al amanecer, todos estarán en buenas condiciones y sanos.

Habiendo dicho esto, Polaris se coloca un manto blanco que cubría su palidecida piel, para ir saliendo de la habitación. Brook permanece en silencio viendo como los guardianes se retiraban de ese lugar, así que decide cerrar la puerta de la habitación para irse también. Los minutos pasaron en los que Brook parecía estar asomado en un balcón enorme de una plaza de mármol, observando al resto de los habitantes de la ciudad, pareciéndole una maravilla contada con sus propios ojos, pero claro, Brook no tiene ojos.

- Es algo asombroso… jamás en mi vida hubiese imaginado tener que conocer algo así.

Dicho esto, Brook se da cuenta que a su lado estaba acercándose Polaris, esta vez manteniéndose abrigada con un manto oscuro, caminando en silencio y con serenidad en su rostro.

- ¿Nunca habías visto algo parecido?

- Polaris san… me has sorprendido.

- Lo lamento, imaginé que estarías durmiendo o algo así, pero al parecer no eres de aquellos que duerme demasiado, ¿No?

- No, no es así.

Habiendo dicho esto, Brook se mantiene calmado y en silencio, cosa que produjo una curiosidad extraña en Polaris, tanto así que le estaba buscando en las cavidades oculares del esqueleto, frunciendo el ceño y preguntándole:

- ¿Cómo es que eres un esqueleto viviente? Se supone que quienes descansan en sus restos, no tienen oportunidad de regresar del sepulcro.

- Bueno, es una larga historia… yo morí hace 52 años atrás, y cuando estaba en vida, consumí una fruta muy peculiar el cual no le conocía el nombre, pero al morir comprendí que esa fruta del diablo lo que hizo fue regresarme a la vida…

- ¿La Yomi Yomi no Mi?

- Esa misma… regresé a la vida como un pseudo-inmortal… pero al parecer conoces de estas frutas, ¿No es así, Polaris san?

- Por supuesto que las conozco… en este reino muchos poseen esas habilidades con sus frutas… el rey Sylvos con su Ryu Ryu no Mi: Modelo dragón de hielo; está Ithillion con su Waru Waru no Mi, y otros más.

- Ahora que lo dices, con nosotros estaba un chico que podía transformarse en un búho de las nieves… pero al parecer no se adentró en los bosques por temor a ser visto por ustedes.

Habiendo escuchado esto, Polaris mantiene su panorama al frente de la propia vista de Brook, contemplando la enorme ciudad nocturna que manifestaba un brillo blanquecido por el mármol resplandeciente de sus viviendas y muros.

- Muchos han sido los que han querido adentrarse a esos bosques que rodean nuestra hermosa y protegida ciudad, maese Brook… cualquiera que coloque un pie en este lugar, llegaría a conocer muchos secretos que ni siquiera podrían imaginar con el paso del tiempo.

Esto provocó un poco de incertidumbre en el esqueleto de los sombreros de paja, el cual dijo:

- ¿Acaso nadie de afuera ha podido entrar a este lugar?

- No, nunca nadie… creo que ustedes son los primeros en haberlo hecho, y solamente porque se lo hemos permitido, ya que no son malas personas.

- Es bueno que te hayas dado cuenta de eso.

- Lo digo porque son muchos los enemigos que el reino de Ebonshire ha tenido con el paso de los años, y la última vez que alguien entró a esta aldea, fue porque vino desde el reino a buscar un amor para recordar y una reina a quien coronar.

- Imagino que quien hizo eso fue el rey Sylvos.

- No… su hijo.

Comprendiendo que estaba justamente en la ciudad de donde salió la mujer que hizo cambiar el rumbo de la historia de ese reino con su muerte, Brook comprendió que los secretos que se mantenían ocultos, poco a poco comenzarían a dar forma, para poder apaciguarse en la realidad que le estaba enseñando a adaptarla.

- ¿Eh? ¿Quieres decir que de esta ciudad fue donde salió la prometida del príncipe Ithillion, antes que se convirtiese en el perverso que es?

- Claro… todos recuerdan ese día hace más de tres años atrás… esos eran días memoriales antes que una maldad eterna llegase para distorsionar una melodía de amor entre dos almas destinadas a ser la una con la otra.

Mientras relataba esto, Polaris le da la espalda a Brook y caminaba en dirección hacia otro lugar, siendo seguida por este mismo que deseaba seguir conociendo mas detalles de lo que ella estaría diciendo.

- Nunca vi en mi ciudad, una mujer tan perdidamente enamorada de un hombre que le devolvió un sentido de poder permanecer en este lugar.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Acaso Ithillion no quería estar aquí?

- Él soñaba con convertirse en más que un rey, él deseaba que el gobierno mundial pudiese ver una estrategia en su dinámica de vida, como un regente entre los reinos del Nuevo Mundo… tanto así que las alianzas en regiones exteriores pudiesen ser mayormente enlaces de paz para conocer culturas y promover una fraternidad en los miembros del resto de las islas.

- Eso es sorprendente.

- Sorprendente es saber que gracias a esto, todos estaban empezando a adaptar su pensamiento filosófico, aunque para la desgracia de la vida, las cosas buenas que pueden alterar el curso de la historia, nunca son logradas ya que siempre existe una piedra de tropiezo.

- ¿Y cuál fue la piedra de tropiezo de Ithillion?

Habiendo preguntado esto, Brook se mantiene esperanzado en conocer algo complicado, pero cuando estaba descendiendo por unas largas escaleras en medio de antorchas encendidas, Polaris sonríe por esto, diciendo:

- Permanecer sin un heredero, para cuando su padre el rey falleciese.

- Pero en ese entonces Ithillion no era rey, ¿Cómo pues puede ser un problema?

- El rey Sylvos se encuentra en una grave enfermedad que un día le pasaran cuentas de eso, y tenga que partir… de hecho se esperaba que el rey muriese tan pronto como para que Ithillion ya estuviese en el trono, ocupando lo que más le convenía.

Al estar descendiendo por las escaleras, Brook pudo notar que el rostro de Polaris se estaba mostrando como si ella estuviese recordando algo del pasado.

- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió después?

- Después de eso, el príncipe tuvo que buscar la manera de ser correspondido en el amor, tanto así que ideó el plan de la feria de Ebonshire para poder convocar a todos los súbditos del reino y los alrededores… cuando supimos de esa feria, Selyna fue quien supo de esta feria y quiso participar a ver que conseguía, con la excusa de querer conseguir perejil, salvia, romeros y tomillo.

- ¿Quién es Selyna?

- Selyna es el nombre de la mujer que Ithillion encontró en la feria y se enamoró… la amada que nadie quiere nombrar.

- Así se llama entonces, ¿Y ese secreto permanece oculto en estas tierras?

Terminando de descender las escaleras, Brook y Polaris estaban caminando ahora a lo que parecía ser un enorme estanque que contenía estatuas de hermosos cisnes que rodeaban el lugar.

- Fue un secreto hasta que un día Ithillion vino con un sequito real a buscarla, permaneciendo aquí… fueron los dos meses más felices que pasó el príncipe en este lugar, y los cuales yo pude ver a Selyna tan contenta y tan amada por él.

- Ya me lo imagino.

- Luego de esos meses memorables, llegó la angustia de la separación… el príncipe era necesitado en su reino y quien sería la futura reina no quería seguir lejos de su amado, así que ella decidió irse hacia Ebonshire para poder estar con el hombre que ella amó… hasta su muerte.

- Sí, me imagino que se casaron y según lo que nos dijeron allá, tuvieron un hijo. ¿No?

- Así es… pero ese hijo, según lo que se cuenta murió… pero yo quiero creer que al igual que Sylvos, ese muchacho sigue vivo… porque si es así, entonces el futuro de Ebonshire estaría en manos de él.

Cuando dijo esto, Polaris se hizo a un lado de Brook y comenzó a caminar directamente hacia el estanque que estaba cerca de ellos, sentándose en el borde del mismo, metiendo su mano en las aguas, sonriendo como si la inocencia del mundo le recorriese los sentidos.

- Así que cuando vino la noche en que mataron a Selyna, Ithillion fue que consumió la Waru Waru no Mi, dejando que la maldad le consumiese lo poco que quedaba de su devastado corazón… llevándolo a la maldad y a la reminiscencia de un pecado original.

Brook en ese entonces recordó algo de todo lo que le dijo, acercándose a ella, preguntándole:

- ¿Y cómo es que han colocado guardianes después de la muerte de Selyna?

Ahí es cuando Polaris alza la mirada hacia un punto fijo, recordando el duro pasado, relatándolo con dolor en sus palabras.

- Después de la muerte de Selyna, y de cómo Ithillion logró convertirse en el caballero maligno; regresó a buscar el cuerpo de su amada a esta ciudad.

- ¿Él fue quien llegó a causar ese infierno?

Mientras Brook le estaba diciendo esto, Polaris comienza a recordar algo de su fragmentado y turbio pasado que fue descrito de esta manera.

Era de tarde, cuando la nieve estaba cayendo sobre la misma aldea hace siete años atrás, precisamente luego de fallecer Selyna, la amada de Ithillion, por manos de los cazadores furtivos de ese lugar. Desde la distancia y entre los bosques se le veía aparecer caminar con mucha prisa, el príncipe Ithillion, portando su espada ensangrentada en su mano derecha. Se abría paso entre los arboles llegando así mismo a la ciudad de Saturnalia.

- Aquí es… he llegado finalmente.

Descendiendo de las colinas arboleadas, el príncipe maldito llega ante las entradas de la ciudad, en la que aparecían unos guardianes armados, quienes al verlo aparecer, le impidieron el paso.

- Príncipe Ithillion… este paso está prohibido para usted.

- No puede pasar.

La mirada del príncipe estaba mantenida hacia el suelo, dejando que los cabellos negros le cubriesen sus ojos, diciendo:

- No tengo intención de matarlos, necesito entrar y hablar con Polaris.

Pero los guardias le obstaculizaban el paso.

- No puedes pasar.

- Has llevado demasiado sufrimiento a tu pueblo, igualmente al nuestro… regresa antes que seas encarcelado.

Seguido de esto, Ithillion alza la mirada hacia ellos, y les vuelve a decir:

- Quiero que tengan en cuenta que les dije que no quería hacerles daño… aquí el único que está sufriendo por dentro soy yo… no estorben y aléjense de mí.

Cuando dijo esto, los guardianes armados decidieron cargar contra él, pero este no se dejaría retener por ellos. Así que con su espada, hizo un movimiento de derecha hacia izquierda, cortándole la garganta a uno de ellos solamente con la punta de la espada, para poder insertar la otra en el corazón del otro guardián.

Echando los cadáveres al suelo, el príncipe maldito entra a la ciudad como si nada, buscando entre los lugares a Polaris. Pero no le hallaba. Más guardianes aparecían para poder detener al príncipe perverso, el cual sonreía mostrando su pérfida sonrisa, diciéndoles:

- Más que quieren morir con mi espada… ¿Por qué se empeñan en esto?

Dicho esto, agitó su espada contra todos ellos, diezmándolos en velocidad. Con el primero de ellos, desvía el ataque de la espada y le inserta la punta de su arma sobre el pecho, para patear al siguiente en el cuello, rompiéndoselo. Evadiendo tres ataques de tres soldados, Ithillion carga de nuevo contra ellos, agitando su enorme espada en sus cuerpos, sacándoles la vida a cada insertada, hasta que con el último de ellos, lo apuntó.

- Si te mueves… te mato, maldito desgraciado.

Pero este se mueve, dándole la opción a Ithillion de matarlo en seguida, para poder continuar ascendiendo hacia los santuarios de Saturnalia. Desde lo alto se hallaba Polaris, frente al cadáver de Selyna, preparando unos aceites aromáticos para su propia cremación. De pronto la mirada de esta mujer se mantiene fija hacia una dirección, diciendo:

- ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

Justo detrás de ella, estaba Ithillion de pie, manteniendo una mirada seria sobre ella, diciendo:

- Sé cómo llegar hasta acá, Polaris… no es necesario que cuentes una historia para describir este lugar.

- Y aun así luego de haber masacrado a muchas personas, incluyendo almas inocentes de esta ciudad, ¿Te atreves a ser sarcástico? ¿Inclusive delante del cuerpo de Selyna?

- Ella es mía… y aunque esté muerta, me pertenece su cuerpo.

- No sé qué pretendes que haga, pero no es tuya.

Así mismo, Polaris se da la media vuelta hacia Ithillion y mantiene su flauta en su mano derecha, imaginándose lo peor.

- Polaris… te conozco muy bien, y sabes que no eres oponente para mí.

- Lo sé, pero sería capaz de dar mi vida por proteger el cadáver embalsamado de Selyna.

- Hazte a un lado, Polaris.

- No lo haré.

Y dicho esto, la mujer de la flauta somnolienta carga una ataque veloz sobre Ithillion, siendo detenido por este mismo con su espada, pero se estaba retrocediendo en sus pasos debido a la fuerza de esta mujer.

- Maldición, sí que eres fuerte.

- Lo suficiente como para detenerte.

Seguido de esto, suelta el ataque de la flauta y Polaris salta, pateando a Ithillion en la cara, haciendo que salga disparado de ese lugar, cayendo unos cuantos pisos hacia abajo, en una plaza despoblada. Polaris se asoma por donde salió Ithillion y se lanza hacia donde estaba él para continuar con el ataque.

- No te llevarás a Selyna.

Ithillion se levanta del suelo, y sonríe mórbidamente por causa de esta pelea.

- Me gusta cómo te defiendes, pero… ¿Será suficiente para poder contrarrestar todo?

- Será para mí lo suficiente.

- Eso veremos.

Y soltando la espada, Ithillion carga de nuevo su ataque contra esta mujer, pero es sorprendido por lo que Polaris hizo. Una enorme patada vino de nuevo sobre él, aunque el príncipe lo que hizo fue detenerlo con fuerza, y seguido de esto, sostuvo la pierna de esta mujer, golpeándola contra el suelo, y luego arrojándola contra una pared.

Ithillion caminaba en silencio, limpiándose la sangre que tenía en su boca, para aproximarse finalmente hacia la mujer, diciéndole:

- Que insolente de tu parte al querer luchar contra mí… ahora, me llevo lo que es mío.

Pero en ese instante, antes de si quiera tener que ponerle la mano encima para matarla, Ithillion se da cuenta que muy cerca estaba corriendo una niña pequeña que lloraba. Corría hacia Polaris, diciéndole:

- Madre… ¡Madre!

El príncipe maldito detiene su ataque y pregunta:

- ¿Quién es ella?

Y es cuando Polaris se da cuenta del peligro, diciendo:

- ¡No la hagas daño a ella! ¡Mátame a mí, pero a ella no!

- ¿Es tu hija? ¡Esto es sorprendente!

- ¡No te atrevas a tocarla!

Cuando escuchó esto, Ithillion sostuvo el cuello de esta mujer, impactándola contra la pared, provocándole demasiado dolor, para luego acercar su rostro al de ella, diciéndole con voz gutural:

- ¿O qué? ¿Qué harás para evitarlo?

Viendo que ni siquiera tenía oportunidad de hacer algo, el príncipe maldito sonreía gustoso en esto, pero al ver que la niña estaba acercándose con llanto en sus ojos por su madre malherida, Ithillion arroja un enorme destello de Haki del Rey, provocando que la niña cayese inconsciente al igual que su madre.

Soltando la cabeza de esta mujer, Ithillion camina directamente hacia la niña tendida en el suelo y la sostiene en sus brazos, mirando hacia el cuerpo de Polaris tendido en el suelo.

- Te llevaste el cuerpo de mi amada… ahora yo me llevo lo que más amas… y nunca más la verás.

Y habiendo dicho esto, Ithillion desapareció de ese lugar dejando a la mujer semiinconsciente en el suelo. Sufría al ver como estaba yéndose esta mujer, dejando caerse en silencio hasta que siente que luego de una hora alguien estaba sosteniendo su cuerpo en sus brazos. Alzando la mirada, Polaris vio que se trataba de Nimrod, aprovechando en decirle la penosa noticia.

- Se la ha llevado… se ha llevado a nuestra hija… ese maldito lo hizo.

Eso fue lo último que ella recordó en ese instante, tanto así que cuando terminó de relatar esto a Brook, Polaris estaba derramando lágrimas de tristeza inconscientemente.

- Luego de eso, nadie más ha pisado esta ciudad para provocar llantos y dolores… nadie más lo ha hecho… y es cuando yo ansiaba el momento de poder encontrar a mi hija perdida, solamente al salir de aquí.

Dicho esto, se levanta de la fuente y camina pasándole por un lado a Brook, el cual estaba en silencio sin si quiera decir nada, y le coloca una mano en el antebrazo.

- Deberías descansar… para mañana tus amigos habrán despertado.

Y cuando le dio la espalda, solamente se le escuchó decir un ahogado despido.

- Buenas noches, maese Brook.

Retirándose en seguida hacia sus aposentos. El esqueleto de los sombreros de paja voltea lentamente hacia donde estaba Polaris, ascendiendo de nuevo las escaleras de mármol, diciéndole:

- Buenas noches, Polaris san.

Fue lo único que pudo decir en esa noche de pesar. El dolor era lo único que trae de regreso ante ese recuerdo.


	22. La Venida del Nuevo Rey

La noche de dolores entre reminiscencias enlutadas había cambiado por completo. Nunca se esperó que con el paso de los días, una guerra interna terminara afectando los corazones de aquellos que siempre mostraron un gran interés en mantener una hermosa conexión de paz a los semejantes.

Ya estaba terminando la noche y los tenues rayos del sol penetraban la fría ciudad de mármol, como una bendición matutina de paz y solemnidad. En la habitación de los sombreros de paja, todos continuaban sumidos al sueño que les había causado la flauta de Polaris, pero despertarían para seguir con su propósito. La búsqueda de un nakama perdido. En la cama de Luffy, este podo a poco comenzaba a despertarse y se sienta rascándose la cabeza para darse cuenta que su sombrero no estaba.

- ¿En dónde está mi sombrero?

Y echando un vistazo a su alrededor, se dio cuenta que estaba sentado a su lado, el mismo Brook bebiendo una taza de té y de piernas cruzadas.

- Brook… ¿En dónde está mi sombrero? ¿En dónde estamos?

- Buenos días, Luffy san… tu sombrero está aquí conmigo.

Sacándolo de donde lo tenía, el músico de los sombreros de paja se lo entrega, haciendo que su capitán se sintiese completamente cómodo.

- Gracias por cuidármelo Brook, pero no me has respondido en donde estamos.

A un lado de él, estaba despertándose Sanji y Franky a dos camas lejos de él.

- Me duele la cabeza, siento como si hubiese dormido demasiado.

- Ya que lo dices es cierto… ¿Pero en donde mierdas estamos?

Intentando encontrar sus cigarros, Sanji se da cuenta que no lo tenía a su lado. Se preocupa y pregunta:

- ¿Mis cigarrillos en donde están?

Brook aprovecha para responder con todo esto, colocando la taza de té a un lado de la cama, dándose cuenta que todos estarían despertando de su sueño eterno, mirando a su alrededor sin siquiera haber reconocido el lugar.

- Me alegra que todos estén despiertos… se estarán preguntando cómo es que están acostados en un lugar desconocido, pero les responderé a todas sus dudas.

Levantándose de la cama, se coloca en un área céntrica de la habitación explicando lo siguiente.

- Luego de haber caído todos en el efecto somnoliento de la melodía de los bosques, yo fui el único que no caí bajo ese efecto, luchando con en aquella entonces la que era nuestra enemiga.

Robin se estaba rascando los cabellos, y preguntó:

- ¿Era? ¿Ahora ya no lo es?

- Ciertamente, Robin chan. Creía que éramos merodeadores que caímos en las manos de Ithillion, aunque habiendo probado lo contrario nos han traído hasta acá, en el cual yo accedí a que trasladasen sus cuerpos a esta habitación.

Usopp se acomodaba los cabellos y estaba sonriendo estirando sus ligamentos, diciendo:

- ¿Y exactamente en donde estamos?

- Estamos en la ciudad en el centro del gran bosque… esta es la ciudad de Saturnalia, la única de las ciudades que no ha sido asediada por los servidores malignos de Ithillion.

Todos parecían estar asombrados por esta noticia, siendo así un método mejor para poder averiguar más cosas. Robin se sienta en la cama y se da cuenta que en la puerta de la habitación estaba acercándose esta mujer de cabellos blancos que vio en la copa de los arboles.

- Ahí está ella.

Pero antes que si quiera tuviesen que levantarse para intentar pelear contra ella, Brook extiende el bastón a un lado, deteniéndoles:

- No, no hagan ningún daño a ella…

Usopp no estaba calmado por todo esto, así que fue cuando aprovechó para decirle a Brook que corrían peligro.

- Brook… ¿Nos trajiste con esta mujer? Te recuerdo que por poco nos mataba.

- Pero ha demostrado ser alguien distinta… no es quien pensamos que era, ella solo estaba protegiendo su territorio.

Así que al bajar el brazo, Brook deja que Polaris pasase a la habitación, sonriendo y saludando a todos los chicos.

- Muy buenos días, damas y caballeros. Me alegro saber que están bien.

Y como era de esperarse, Sanji se siente con el corazón revoloteado y con su rostro idiotizado, diciendo:

- No importa que haya pasado… esta mujer es una hermosura y no puedo resistirme.

Faltaba decir esto para ver que detrás de sí mismo, Nami le golpeó la cabeza hacia abajo, reprochándole su actitud.

- No empieces con tus idioteces, Sanji.

- ¡Sí, Nami swaaaaaan!

Así que al regresar su atención hacia la mujer, todos se dan cuenta que ella estaba demostrando una serenidad en su apariencia, sonriendo calmada.

- Mi nombre es Polaris, y soy la líder de los guardianes de Saturnalia… esta ciudad es un santuario para nosotros, y lo hemos cuidado desde que supimos quien era en realidad Ithillion.

Caminando unos pasos hacia el frente, la mujer se atreve a sentarse al lado de la cama de Luffy, sonriendo del mismo modo en que entró.

- Tú debes ser Luffy, el capitán de todos ellos.

Cuando le hizo esta pregunta, Polaris se sorprende un poco al ver que Luffy estaba hurgándose la nariz, con una cara de mentecato, expresando su pensamiento original.

- Eh… sí así es, ¿Cuándo comemos?

- Ya veo, eres el más glotón de todos. Supongo que cuando esté listo el momento, pero me alegra saber que eres esa clase de hombre que se atreve a luchar por un amigo.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso?

- Brook me lo contó todo, y admiro tu valor.

Luffy se saca la mano de la nariz y se recuesta hacia el espaldar de la cama, suspirando de alivio, pero es cuando le pregunta:

- ¿Y por qué nos atacaste con esa música que me dio sueño?

- Bueno, como Brook les contó, hemos estado protegiendo esta ciudad desde que Ithillion se volvió a sus malos caminos.

Habiendo dicho esto se levanta de la cama y comienza a caminar de un lado a otro, relatando la veracidad de todo lo ocurrido.

- Como pocos de ustedes sabrán, Ithillion no era esa clase de hombre antes de llegar a ser lo que es… todo se debe a la fruta que consumió.

Y en ese mismo momento, Robin parecía estar más interesada en saber todo esto, pensando que quizá podría encontrar una manera mejor de hacer volver a Zoro de su maldad.

- ¿Hablas de la Waru Waru no Mi?

- Así es… al parecer eres la más inteligente del grupo, según lo que me comentó Brook… aunque si hablamos de ese tipo de fruta, no se pudo concebir la idea de ver en que se convertiría.

Pasando por el frente de Franky, Polaris lo ve de arriba abajo y sonríe, siguiendo con la explicación que estaba dándoles.

- Parte de esa historia que nadie quiere habar, ni siquiera el mismo rey Sylvos, es que todas las cosas que llegó a hacer ese hombre sería el significado que marcaría el reino de Ebonshire para siempre… el mundo no querría ver un heredero al trono como este, y por eso es que el exilio fue lo mejor que pudo haber sido de él. ¿Qué clase de hombre de imagen y de paz ante las naciones del gobierno mundial, es ese que causaba estragos a su misma gente?

Oyendo esto, Robin parecía comprender mucho más acerca de las dudas que su mente estaba entretejiendo.

- Pero el mayor secreto que siempre ha mantenido el rey Sylvos y su propio hijo, fue esta ciudad.

Esto pareció un poco extraño para el mismo Usopp, el cual aprovecha de interrumpir, preguntando:

- ¿Y qué es lo que tiene esta ciudad de importante?

- Que en esta ciudad fue de donde vino aquello por lo cual Ithillion abandonó la corona, el pueblo, el prestigio y su propio linaje… su amada fallecida.

Esto resultaba ser más interesante para todos ellos, quienes se miraron el uno con el otro, preocupados por esto. A un lado Robin estaba con más dudas al respecto, y es cuando aprovecha de preguntar:

- ¿Por eso era que esta ciudad era intocable para el mismo Ithillion y el rey Sylvos?

- Así es, Robin. Nadie se atrevería a colocar un pie en esta ciudad debido a que es un patrimonio del linaje real, por cuanto dio nacer a aquella que fue la responsable de todo esto con su muerte… su nombre era Selyna.

- ¿Selyna?

- Ciertamente. Luego de la muerte de ella, a quien yo conocí y consideraba una hermana, supe que desde ese momento debía cuidar este lugar más que nadie, y sería aun más peligroso desde que yo misma traje el cuerpo de ella hasta acá.

- ¿Sus restos están aquí? ¿Acaso Ithillion lo sabe?

- Sí lo sabe, pero nunca ha podido entrar a este lugar gracias al cuidado que le hemos dado… desde que ella murió, esta ciudad se ha vuelto más peligrosas que nunca y por cuanto ha sentido que le arrebataron lo último que podía tener de ella, Ithillion vino y arrebató lo mejor que he tenido… mi hija.

Cuando todos escucharon esto, sintieron pesar por esta madre entristecida. Mientras decía este relato, a un lado estaba Brook en silencio, escuchando cada palabra de esta mujer, que seguía diciendo:

- Desde ese momento fue que dejé de ver a Ithillion y no se le vio causando estragos por unos años hasta que regresó a vengarse de todos con espada y mortandad… hasta dejé de ver a mi amado, el cual se puso al servicio del rey para poder proteger lo último que nos quedaba sano en este reino, y para poder encontrar a nuestra hija perdida, como prueba de su amor incondicional a mí.

Al instante Sanji no se iba a quedar con la misma interrogante que le hizo al rey, y le preguntó:

- Un momento… con hija perdida y con amado, ¿No te estarás refiriendo al comandante de los ejércitos de Ebonshire, Nimrod?

Esta pregunta le provocó una leve sorpresa a Polaris, tanto así que volteó directamente hacia Sanji, respondiéndole:

- Así es… veo que lo conocieron, ¿No?

- Sí. Luffy, Franky y yo escuchamos directamente de su parte que su hija perdida es un dolor grave y que él sabía muy bien que estaba con Ithillion.

Al mismo instante, Polaris comprendió que después de tantos años, Nimrod no había encontrado a su hija aun y eso la entristeció mucho.

- Ya lo veo… él no se ha dado por vencido, y yo tampoco.

Aunque todo parecía estar claro, Robin recuerda algo importante y pregunta:

- Pero hay algo que aun no tengo claro… ¿Han sabido del paradero de su hijo desaparecido?

En seguida Polaris se levanta de la cama en la que estaba Robin, y se lleva las manos al mentón tratando de analizar un poco esto, diciendo:

- No lo sé, pero creo que según lo que se cuenta no se ha hallado su cadáver… quizá esté muerto, quizá siga con vida… pero nunca lo sabremos.

Habiendo dicho esto, Luffy estaba demasiado ansioso como para quedarse de brazos cruzados. Se levantó de la cama colocándose su abrigo.

- Muy bien, ya hemos perdido demasiado tiempo aquí, y no lo seguiré perdiendo… gracias por tu hospitalidad, pero hay un nakama que tenemos que recuperar, y no podemos seguir perdiendo el tiempo.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con su propio capitán, y se levantaron de las camas al mismo modo que él, aunque Polaris estaba pensando en cómo podría ayudarles y les dice:

- Pero antes que se vayan, ¿Por qué no se quedan, comen y beben? Luego podrán continuar con su búsqueda.

- ¡Eso sería sensacional!

Como era de esperarse, la comida era la prioridad de Luffy y por tal modo la del resto de sus nakamas. Pasaron unas horas luego que estos comieron y bebieron, para prepararse para marcharse, y caminando por encima de una de las magnificas plazas de ese lugar, todos contemplaban la hermosura de esa ciudad. Polaris les alcanza con un mapa enrollado y lo entrega a Nami.

- ¿Qué es esto?

- Este es un mapa bien detallado y escrito de estos territorios… si piensan buscar el refugio de Ithillion, tendrán que inmiscuirse en los grandes cañones que se hallan en esta cordillera sureña.

- ¿Y es seguro entrar por ahí?

- Confío en que todos ustedes puedan encontrar el modo de llegar.

En ese instante Luffy se acerca a ella y le agradece.

- Estamos contentos por tu ayuda Polaris.

- No hay de qué. Me gustaría ayudarles en lo que pueda, pero no puedo abandonar mi ciudad.

Al instante Robin se le acerca y le pregunta un último detalle luego que Luffy se apartara para irse.

- Eres una mujer que conoce muy bien la habilidad de Ithillion… ¿Cómo se hace para que su efecto cambie?

- ¿Hablas del efecto maligno que él posee? No lo hay.

- ¿No lo hay?

- Una vez que consumes una fruta del diablo, permaneces con esa habilidad hasta que mueres… esa fruta es la perversidad y permanecerás con eso hasta que mueres.

- ¿Y qué hay de los que son atrapados bajo su efecto?

- Lo único que puedo recordar de todo esto, es que la maldad se contrarresta con la bondad… así como el odio con amor… simplemente tienes que hacer lo posible para manifestar esos sentimientos, y todo lo que tenga que fluir, fluirá.

Esto pareció muy extraño explicado de esa manera, pero Robin logró comprenderlo a su modo, tanto así que fue suficiente para sacarle una sonrisa de sus labios. Desde adelante Luffy estaba llamándola para irse hacia la siguiente ruta indicada, y ella antes de irse, se despide de Polaris.

- Muchas gracias Polaris… espero que puedas tener a tu hija de regreso.

- Yo también deseo eso.

Robin se da la media vuelta y se retira hacia donde estaban sus amigos, dejando a Polaris verlos irse desde un lugar alto. Brook se detiene de su paso y se voltea hacia ella, extendiéndole la mano amablemente, para continuar con la marcha hacia las cordilleras sureñas de la isla.

Ya en las cordilleras exteriores de donde se hallaban los sombreros de paja, escondidos en las cuevas, refugio de los merodeadores, se hallaban muchos de estos servidores perversos de Ithillion preparados para comenzar una marcha hacia el fin de una guerra que marcó los hilos de la historia de Ebonshire. El príncipe maldito se encontraba sentado en su trono de hielo, meditando en lo siguiente que estaría haciendo, hasta que se le vio interrumpido por uno de sus merodeadores, el cual irrumpió en su habitación.

- Mi señor… sus servidores están contados.

Oyendo esto, Ithillion abre sus ojos ennegrecidos sonriendo con perversidad en sus facciones, diciendo:

- ¿Están contados?

- Así es señor… 10000 como usted lo ha pedido.

- Muy bien, en seguida te alcanzo.

- Bien.

Este en seguida se retiró de su presencia, dejando que meditase en otras grandes ideas, pero es cuando el príncipe maldito recordó que tenía que hacer otras cosas, se levantó de donde estaba y caminó saliendo de ese lugar. Sus pasos lo estaban llevando solo hacia un lugar diferente del resto de la enorme cueva abovedada, para llegar hacia una enorme puerta que estaba al sur de todo.

Abriendo la puerta se asoma hacia el fondo de esta habitación y ve a Zoro, sentado en el suelo con sus ojos cerrados y con sus manos unidas en señal de meditación. Ithillion se quedaba de brazos cruzados, pero al mismo tiempo se preocupaba por lo anterior, ya que parecía ser que Zoro estaba bajo su control pero su maldad interna es difícil de controlar y se sorprende de oír:

- ¿A qué has venido, maestro?

Había ignorado por completo que Zoro posee el mismo Haki que él controlaba también, y eso le estaba fastidiando.

- Así que puedes saber quién es el que está con tan solo sentirlo cerca.

- Poseo el mismo Haki que tú también posees, maestro.

- Pero no posees aquel que es capaz de disminuir e intimidar al resto de tus adversarios.

- No me interesa tener ese Haki, con él es muy fácil acabar con mis enemigos, así que prefiero hacerlo con la verdadera lucha.

Esto le cayó a Ithillion como un balde de agua fría. Jamás se había imaginado tener que soportar a un súbdito que le desafía y le hace sentir molestias en su corazón, y eso le era prueba que aun no lo controlaba por completo. Abriendo sus ojos de la meditación, Zoro se levanta de donde estaba sentado y se da la media vuelta hacia su señor, preguntándole:

- ¿Cuáles son las órdenes, maestro?

- Para empezar…

Este príncipe maldito da unos pasos hacia donde estaba Zoro, y comienza a rodearle, al mismo tiempo aprovechando de decirle su primera orden.

- Cuando te refieras a mí, lo haces como maestro y no te atreverás a desobedecer mis órdenes y a desafiarme como ya lo has hecho… ¿Entendido?

Zoro estaba serio manteniendo su mirada fija al frente, dejando que Ithillion le rodease como si nada, aunque ni siquiera estaba atormentado o intimidado por este hombre, y le respondió de la siguiente manera:

- Entendido… mi señor.

- Lo segundo es que cuando estés delante de todos esos desgraciados quienes eran tus antiguos nakamas, les matarás sin vacilar.

- Entendido mi señor.

- Bien, y dicho esto, ahora acompáñame.

Ithillion se da la vuelta hacia afuera al mismo tiempo seguido por Zoro, caminando ambos hacia una parte alta de la cueva, observando a una gran cantidad de merodeadores quienes aguardaban para la salida hacia el reino de Ebonshire.

- ¡Hermanos míos! ¡Alcense de la infinita espera que nos ha mantenido aguardados en esta cueva, desesperados por lograr un cambio!

Cada uno de los merodeadores que estaban distraídos, se levanta del suelo y voltean hacia donde estaba Ithillion, alzándose del suelo. El príncipe maldito sonreía complacido por ver a la muchedumbre que estaba reunida en esta gran campaña para arrasar con el mundo de Ebonshire.

- ¡No existe lugar para la espera! ¡Ya hemos estado perdiendo el tiempo escondidos en esta cueva, alejados de lo que nos pertenece por derecho divino! ¡Allá afuera hay un pueblo que nos teme, porque saben que es lo que somos capaces de hacer! ¡Están aquí, por causa de una orden que doy a todos ustedes, para que de una vez nos levantemos y tomemos nuestro rumbo en esta historia, que algún día será escrita por aquellos que pensaron que íbamos a ser ignorados! ¡Dijeron que fuimos una vez unos cobardes refugiados en estas cuevas, y que nunca fuimos independientes! ¡Nos han ignorado y han pensado que nunca haríamos algo por este mundo incierto!

A un lado estaba Zoro, viendo como desde donde él se encontraba, todos los demás merodeadores que estaban abajo, parecían mostrarse muy interesados en saber lo que pasaría.

- ¡Pues se han equivocado y no nos tomaran por burla! ¡Jamás fuimos en esta vida algo más que ciudadanos vituperados! ¡Pero eso quedó atrás y ya jamás seremos burlados! ¡Pero también se estarán preguntando que estamos haciendo en este lugar, y para que les convoque!

Ithillion continuaba hablando con su deseo de poder conquistar y arrasar todo a su paso, llenando de odio y de resentimiento los corazones de sus servidores.

- ¡He pensado en algo que jamás creí que nos pasaría, o que jamás haríamos! ¡Pero es el momento de que retomemos lo que éramos antes del reinado de mi padre! ¡Y sé que muchos de ustedes, esperan a que no se me cruce esto por mi mente, pero no tengo más opción que llevarnos a todos nosotros a la salida de nuestros problemas! ¡He decidido que tenemos que levantar una última guerra! ¡La muerte es una opción muy cercana a todo esto, y simplemente no les diré nada que les impacte, si no que les diré estas palabras…! ¡Vivan para mañana, y mueran para hoy! ¡Las mentiras que se alimentan de nosotros, nos guían al desvío! ¡Porque nos hemos preocupado en adorar la santidad y el vacío de la humanidad…!

Todos los merodeadores se mostraban ansiados por querer salir y arrasara con lo último que quedaba de la humanidad en Ebonshire, para poder tomar a sí mismo lo que les pertenecía. Una última frase fue suficiente para Ithillion para llegar a convencerlos, diciendo:

- ¡Cierren sus ojos y déjenlo todo atrás! ¡Dejen atrás sus temores y piensen en los resultados buenos que podamos tener! ¡A la guerra, la venida del nuevo rey está marcada!

Seguido de esto, todos alzaron sus armas y emprendieron marcha saliendo de la cueva en la que se hallaban. Tambores de guerra resonaban desesperados para poder continuar en el paso hacia la última batalla que definiría el destino de las tierras del reino de Ebonshire.

Ithillion bajó sus brazos y volteando hacia Zoro, le dice:

- Ahora tú y yo, nos iremos.

- Como digas, mi señor.

Y dicho esto, ambos se fueron hacia otra dirección, reuniéndose con esos ejércitos de miles de soldados, dispuestos a enfrentarse a una guerra final que marcaría el destino de la humanidad en Ebonshire. No había vuelta atrás.

Las horas pasaron luego que estos saliesen de donde estaban, y lejos de donde se hallaban, los sombreros de paja continuaban con la marcha hacia la búsqueda de su nakama perdido. Habían ascendido a una enorme cordillera que contenía un paso estrecho en la cúspide de la cadena montañosa. Robin y Nami examinaban el mapa, pensando en lo mismo.

- Si seguimos este camino, podremos llegar hacia el gran cañón que se encuentra en el sur de esta cadena montañosa.

- Robin, creo que nos estaremos inmiscuyendo en la boca del lobo.

- No lo sé, pero yo también he arriesgado demasiado para poder llegar hasta donde estoy y creo que por Zoro podemos hacer esa excepción.

Detrás de ellos estaban Sanji caminando con su cigarro en la boca, un tanto molesto, pero Usopp montado encima de Chopper en su estado de Walk Point se dan cuenta de esto y le preguntan:

- ¿Qué es lo que te sucede, Sanji?

- Te ves muy molesto y no pareces disfrutar del camino.

A lo que Sanji voltea hacia estos dos, asustándolos con su mirada enojada, para finalmente decir:

- ¿Y cómo esperas que esté calmado sabiendo que estamos arriesgando demasiado por ese estúpido cabeza de marimo? Cuando logremos hacer que regrese de ese estado perverso, yo mismo le patearé ese tonto culo.

- Como si pudieses hacerlo.

- ¿Acaso crees que no puedo hacerlo?

- Como digas, idiota.

Luffy estaba detrás con Brook y estaba sentado en la espalda de Franky, alzando la vista hacia el horizonte, dándose cuenta que no encontraba nada, y se preocupaba demasiado diciendo:

- Ese pendejo de Zoro no se ve tan fácilmente.

Al cual oyendo esto, Franky voltea su mirada hacia su capitán, diciéndole:

- ¿Y crees que será muy fácil verle desde acá? No digas pendejadas.

- Pero al menos debería poder sentir su Haki.

- Y no creo que lo sientas.

Pero en ese mismo instante Luffy con su Haki percibe que alguien estaba acercándose, y al igual que Sanji ambos voltearon hacia unas peñas sobresalientes de la cordillera que estaba a la izquierda, y dijeron:

- Alguien se acerca.

- Estén atentos todos.

Así que lo que apareció desde donde ellos percibieron eso que se acercaba, era la imagen del búho de las nieves que les había abandonado al llegar a los bosques de Saturnalia. Se traba del mismo Gilraen que al llegar ante Luffy, cambia su imagen a la del niño regular, y se sienta en una roca, jadeando del cansancio.

- Chicos, que alegría encontrarlos.

Robin regresa hacia él y le pregunta:

- Gilraen, ¿En dónde te habías metido? ¿Por qué desapareciste?

- Tuve que hacerlo porque no puedo ser visto en esa ciudad, aunque la gran ventaja de todo esto, es que les tengo noticias de la marca.

Todos los sombreros de paja aprovecharon para acercarse a Gilraen y es cuando Luffy se alegra, sentándose a un lado de este, colocándole el puño en la cabeza, girándolo a los lados.

- Enano búho… ¿En donde mierdas te habías metido?

- ¿Por qué tienes que hacerme esto en mi cabeza?

- Porque eres muy extraño.

- ¡Aquí el único extraño y bizarro eres tú!

Nami se abre paso entre todos y se cruza de brazos muy molesta ante estos dos, y les proporciona una tunda a ambos, para luego decirles:

- Dejen de perder el puto tiempo en estas tonterías… estamos buscando a Zoro desde que salimos y perdemos el tiempo en todo.

Ambos se levantan de la nieve con enormes chichones en sus cabezas, para luego conocer el relato que este chico les iba a decir.

- Bien, como no me adentré en el bosque de Saturnalia, aproveché la ausencia y decidí merodear por las cordilleras al sur, y a los enormes cañones.

A un lado de Gilraen estaba Robin, la cual estaba preocupada por este chico, diciéndole:

- Debiste haberme dicho a donde irías… me preocupé demasiado.

- Pero he regresado y he visto algo que no les gustará mucho.

- ¿Y qué es?

- Vi un enorme ejército que estaba saliendo de las cordilleras y que se dirigían hacia el noroeste, creo que están en camino hacia la civilización del reino de Ebonshrie.

- ¿Cuántos dijiste que eran?

- Un enorme ejercito… 10000 o menos… pero son demasiados.

Seguido de esto, todos comenzaban a preocuparse por esta noticia tan alarmante que el mismo Gilraen sentía miedo por esto.

- Estaremos acabados si no hacemos algo… ellos están destinados a destruir y arrasar con todo.

Pero en ese momento cada uno de los sombreros de paja, inclusive el mismísimo Gilaren desviaron sus miradas hacia el único que podía decidir lo que harían. Luffy.

- Pues sea como sea, ahí están todos ellos, ahí estará Ithillion… y si está Ithillion, nosotros iremos por Zoro… este es el momento que tendremos que probar como podremos defender y recuperar a nuestro nakama…

Todos comenzaban a sonreír y emocionados por esta búsqueda, escucharon que su capitán les animaba y les decía:

- ¡Recuperemos a nuestro nakama! ¡Y arruinemos los planes a ese pendejo de Ithillion!

Y dicho esto, Luffy y los demás comenzaron a seguir el camino y la dirección que estaban tomando los merodeadores en miles, sumándose a la siguiente guerra y a la venida del nuevo rey que querría tomar lo que le pertenecía. Una sinfonía de destrucción masiva estaba a punto de ser ejecutada.


	23. El Postrer Movimiento de Lucha

Era de tarde. La caída de la nieve y todos los sonidos de la tormenta acompañaban la melodía de una peligrosa guerra que se avecinaba en las cordilleras y quizá a la lejanía de un reino desconocido por esto. Era increíble cómo se veían desesperados para poder llegar al reino y poder iniciar este acontecimiento que marcaría el destino.

Miles de merodeadores correteaban en caballos, otros traían catapultas arrastradas por enormes bestias nevadas, y otros simplemente iban en carruajes, todos marchando desde las cordilleras con el fin de ver destruido el gran reino de Ebonshire. Los grandes líderes de esa gran marcha, alzaban sus armas indicando aquel deseo ferviente de poder asesinar y destruir.

- ¡Hacia Ebonshire!

Y como un grito infernal, la muchedumbre se aproximaba para la llegada del fin. Como era de esperarse, en plena marcha estaba Ithillion sobre un caballo y a su lado estaba Zoro en otro enorme que le estaba siguiendo. El príncipe maldito estaba dirigiendo esta enorme marcha hacia un despoblado en plena cordillera, y viendo que estaban todos reuniéndose a acampar, este dice a Zoro:

- ¿Alguna vez habías visto a tal ejército para condenar el mundo?

Pero mientras estaba escuchando esta pregunta, Zoro lo que hizo fue desviar su atención hacia el horizonte, como si supiese que a esa distancia se hallaban sus nakamas. Ithillion esperaba esta respuesta pero cuando se dio cuenta de la inmutación, suspiró volteando al frente:

- Todavía no sé cómo es que tú sigues pensando en aquellos que dejaste atrás.

En ese instante, Zoro desvía su oscurecido ojo hacia su señor, preguntándole:

- ¿Acaso puedes creer que pienso en ellos?

- Si no es eso, entonces deberías estar imaginando como los matarás… espero que en eso no me falles.

- Se quién soy y sé lo muy bien que soy capaz de hacer con mis propias manos… no necesito ninguna motivación diferente para arrasar con mis enemigos.

Estas palabras hicieron sentir gozo y satisfacción al príncipe maldito, expresándolo como una gratitud.

- Me alegra mucho saber que eres capaz de reconocer ese mismo gozo en el interior… eso solamente es una prueba de tu lealtad hacia mí.

Al haber dicho esto, ambos se dan cuenta que aparece un sujeto enorme con una armadura pesada, arrodillándose ante Ithillion.

- ¿Qué deseas?

- Mi señor, los lideres combatientes están listos y a la espera de usted.

- Muy bien.

Cuando se estaba yendo este sujeto de armadura enorme, el príncipe maldito mueve sus riendas hacia otro camino diciéndole a Zoro:

- Ven y sígueme.

- Sí, señor.

Habiendo hecho esto, estos caminaron en medio de unos soldados que se preparaban para continuar con la marcha, aunque Zoro no se comprendía para que los estuvieran reuniendo en la cúspide de esa colina nevada. Es cuando desciende de su caballo, caminando en medio de unos guerreros que se preparaban entrenando, y entra a una enorme tienda con una mesa en el centro y con Ithillion reunido con nueve servidores.

- Zoro, ven para que hablemos de nuestra siguiente estrategia.

Llegando a la mesa, Zoro comienza a enterarse de los siguientes planes de lucha de su señor maligno, y veía que uno de los guerreros que portaba una enorme espada decía:

- Mi señor… hay tres territorios que tenemos que considerar antes de entrar hacia el reino de Ebonshire… los bosques de Saturnalia son difíciles de cruzar, aunque las grandes cataratas son paso para los guerreros rasos y que andan con ligera carga.

- Me agrada la idea para que los lleves.

- Pero por el cruce de este lado del mapa, podemos llevar nuestra caballería y los armamentos pesados.

- Ya veo… ¿Y que de este paso?

- Ese lugar está repleto de yetis… no es recomendable cruzar por ahí, ya que perderíamos a muchos guerreros matando a esas bestias.

- Entonces llegaremos por debajo… además hay demasiadas aldeas cercanas a esas colinas que yo me encargue de acabarlas y de poder controlar a esas personas.

Todos parecían estar distribuyendo a sus guerreros por todo el territorio central, así mismo queriendo llegar hacia las colinas del norte. Zoro no comprendía mucho lo que estos querían hacer, pero era aparente que la guerra era lo que le estaría esperando, sobre todo cuando llegara a toparse con sus nakamas.

- ¿Hay otras aldeas más cercanas que están bajo su control?

- Sí, existen las que están cerca de las colinas de los yetis… yo odiaría tener que cruzar por ahí, pero para poder arrasar con todos eso, tendremos que marcar un nuevo destino en la ruta.

- Ellos no se opondrán a usted, mi señor.

- Eso espero… ya todos saben que hacer, partan ahora mismo.

Habiendo dicho esto, todos los merodeadores salieron de la presencia de Ithillion y de Zoro, pero al parecer este último no estaba muy de acuerdo con el plan de dividir las fuerzas, diciéndole:

- ¿Y qué hay de las colinas de los yetis?

Oyendo esto, Ithillion enrollaba un pergamino en su coraza y bajó la mirada hacia otros planos, respondiéndole:

- Perderemos el tiempo luchando contra ellos.

- Creo que deberíamos cruzar por ahí.

- Son demasiados Zoro, no desafíes mi palabra.

Así que habiendo dicho esto, Ithillion le pasa por un lado al cazador de piratas, sonriendo con desprecio, pero es cuando Zoro nuevamente hace algo que le pone los nervios a su señor de punta.

- Un verdadero guerrero, se metería en esas colinas y le quitaría el paso a esas bestias.

Seguido de esto, Ithillion se detiene y se voltea inmediatamente, caminando en dirección hacia Zoro, parándose frente a él y mirándolo con seriedad y con resentimiento.

- ¿Acaso estás cuestionando mi autoridad?

Zoro estaba en silencio y decidió cerrar su ojo derecho, para no tener que decir más nada al respecto. El príncipe maldito se dio cuenta de esto y en seguida le dijo:

- Porque si es así, saca tus malditas espadas y enfréntame en una pelea aquí mismo… pero mientras yo sea el rey, yo comando y tú simplemente te callas.

Habiendo dicho esto, Zoro abre su ojo inmediatamente y ve que este hombre perverso sonríe mostrándole lo irritante que podría llegar a ser.

- O si no, tendré que cortarte la lengua.

Ithillion creía que tenía la contienda controlada por completo, pero en ese instante Zoro comienza a emanar esa presencia demoníaca que era la responsable de hacer los Asuras. El príncipe maldito se sorprende por volver a presenciar esto, echándose dos pasos hacia atrás, por lo que Zoro se da la media vuelta hacia la salida de la tienda, deteniéndose.

- Ten cuidado con tus malas decisiones, rey de reyes… aun no vences en batalla, y te recuerdo que tendrás enemigos peores… yo no me preocuparía solamente por preservar la gran cantidad de soldados que tienes, sino por hacer a un lado a aquellos que puedan dificultar tu victoria… incluyéndome a mí, si es que en realidad te soy un estorbo.

Habiendo dicho esto, Zoro deja de emanar esa sensación demoniaca para luego preguntar:

- ¿Cuáles son las órdenes, maestro?

Aun sabiendo que perdía el control con Zoro, Ithillion sonreía complacido sabiendo que permanecía siendo el señor de ese cuestionado guerrero poderoso. Como era de esperarse, las tropas comenzaron a dividirse para poder tomar el control de las regiones exteriores, pero no se sabía en cual de todas las tropas Zoro e Ithillion permanecerían moviéndose.

Las horas pasaron, y lejos de las cordilleras sureñas, Luffy y los demás chicos comenzaban a andar su camino de regreso, puesto que las indicaciones de Gilraen eran específicas al mencionarles que tenían que regresar ya que los merodeadores están a una hora adelantados. Sabían que el siguiente lugar que tenían que andar era el paso hacia el norte en dirección de regreso hacia Ebonshire, inclusive encontrarse con grandes enemigos merodeadores.

Ellos se encontraban en pleno camino hacia las cordilleras del norte de la región. Mientras se apresuraban en su paso, desde las nubes estaba Gilraen manteniendo la vista fija hacia el horizonte, tratando de discernir la presencia enemiga. Abajo, Luffy estaba más convencido que tenía razones demasiado serias para poder toparse de nuevo con Ithillion. En su mente parecía haber trazado un nuevo plan que no le serviría como contingencia sino como uno para poder derrotar con mayor facilidad al príncipe maldito.

- ¡Oi, Nami! ¿Cuánto falta para que lleguemos a Ebonshire?

Adelante estaba Nami frotándose los brazos por causa del frío que estaba padeciendo y es cuando voltea hacia Luffy, respondiéndole:

- Aun nos falta para llegar hasta allá, pero por lo tanto podrías dejar de gritar, que puedes atraer la atención de todos los merodeadores de la zona.

- No importa… les patearé el culo a todos, cuando los vea.

- Todo es demasiado fácil para ti, pero para los demás no lo es.

Delante de Luffy estaba Usopp con Sanji, y ambos estaban conversando sobre cómo podrían hacer volver a Zoro a la normalidad, unas tantas veces de nuevo.

- Cuando vea al marimo de mierda, le daré una jodida tunda… quizá así pueda volver a ser el mismo de antes… y si eso no funciona ya pensaremos en algo mejor.

- Sanji, no existe nada mejor que eso… creo que exageraste al pensar que ese es el único modo de hacerlo regresar.

- Bueno, si no es eso, es patearle el culo a Ithillion. Al menos eso fue lo que le dijo Polaris a Robin.

Mientras estos estaban hablando, delante de donde ellos marchaban estaba regresando Chopper en su estado de Walk Point, y se topó con Usopp diciéndole:

- Chicos, mi olfato ha percibido algo.

Todos se apresuraron a llegar hasta donde estaba el pequeño doctor, y es cuando comenzaban a sentirse más cerca de sus enemigos. Luffy se acerca a su pequeño nakama, y le pregunta:

- ¿Presentiste algo?

- Así es… creo que vi a un gran ejercito movilizarse desde la base de este acantilado.

- ¿Y como se supone que los alcanzaremos, estando nosotros arriba?

Al mismo instante, estaba regresando desde las alturas el mismísimo Gilraen que llegó directamente hacia Chopper, informando.

- He visto un gran ejército que se desplaza a la base de esta montaña… ¿Qué hacemos?

Irónicamente todos en este tipo de situaciones siempre dirigen sus miradas hacia el mismo Luffy, el cual rascándose la cabeza dijo al pequeño búho:

- Hay alguna manera más sencilla de descender por esta corrillera y sorprenderlos, ¿No es así?

- A un kilometro podremos ver una declinación que se usa para llegar a las demás ciudades tomadas por Ithillion, pero es muy peligroso ir por allá.

- Como sea, no tenemos muchas opciones y es nuestro deber ir detrás de Ithillion.

- Entonces no tengo más opciones que guiarlos.

Seguido de esto, Luffy y sus nakamas se apresuraron en su paso para poder llegar hacia donde se hallaba esa declinación de la cordillera que los hará descender hacia sus enemigos. No tardaron demasiado al llegar, dándose cuenta que el camino hacia abajo era demasiado empinado. Usopp se asomó y se asustó por su vida.

- ¿Y como se supone que descenderemos? Está demasiado peligroso y escarpado.

A un lado de él, estaba acercándose Sanji, colocándole la mano en el hombro, diciéndole:

- Creo que esas respuestas tú la posees, Usopp.

- ¿Qué yo qué?

En realidad a lo que estos estaban refiriéndose era que con la cuerda que Usopp poseía en su cintura, sería suficiente para descender. Ya su cuerda estaba sostenida en un peñasco enorme, y mientras se aseguraba que no se rompiese la cuerda, el francotirador de los sombreros de paja, estaba rezongando a sí mismo.

- ¡Maldita sea! No sé cómo es que me veo metido siempre en esto… debería dejar e inventar cosas.

Instantáneamente en que Usopp fijase firmemente las amarras, a su lado llegó Sanji, sosteniéndose de su espalda, diciéndole:

- Ya deja de lloriquear, tenemos que descender.

- ¡Que te jodan!

A un lado de sí mismo, estaba Franky sosteniendo su puño en las rocas para dejar salir la cadena que le servía para expeler su puño, y sostenía en su espalda a Brook, diciendo:

- Este es el mejor ataque sorpresa de la historia.

- Veré como quedarán sorprendidos, aunque claro… no tengo ojos para verlos, ¡Yo ho ho ho!

A un largo paso de donde estaba Franky, estaba Luffy dejando su mano en una roca, sosteniendo a Chopper en su espalda, diciendo tonterías mientras se reía como un pendejo emocionad.

- Esta sorpresa será emocionante… veremos quien llega primero a la base de la montaña.

Pero Chopper no pensaba lo mismo, sino que ese estaba al igual que Usopp, asustado por tener que enfrentarse a un gran regimiento.

- Esto no tiene nada de divertido, Luffy.

- Ya verás que sí.

Y finalmente Nami estaba siendo sostenida por los brazos de Robin, la cual hacía salir muchos brazos unidos en su espalda, pensando en descender al mismo paso que el resto de sus nakamas.

- Solo espero que no vean cuando lleguemos.

- Eso no será problema, Robin… aprovecharé esta niebla fría para nuestro favor.

Robin no tiene más opción que sonreír luego de haber conocido el plan de su nakama entretejido, respondiéndole:

- Bien, esperemos que funcione.

Y habiendo dicho esto, todos los sombreros de paja estaban preparados para descender de la cúspide de la cordillera hacia abajo, que específicamente y en un punto estratégico se hallaban las tropas de los merodeadores. Sin siquiera perder tiempo en esto, los ocho nakamas descienden apresurados con gran precisión. Gilraen se mantenía escondido entre la nieve y asciende desde la superficie para llegar hacia Robin, diciéndole:

- Robin… aun les falta descender unos 80 metros hacia el suelo… allá abajo están los merodeadores.

A lo que Robin sonríe diciendo:

- Era lo que estábamos esperando con exactitud… ¿Los contaste?

- Son como 700 de ellos… no son todos.

En seguida los sombreros de paja mientras descendían, se miraron los unos con los otros, pensando que si era pequeño el grupo, entonces ahí no se encontraría Ithillion y mucho menos Zoro. Esto no hizo lamentar a Luffy, puesto que este continuaba bajando.

- Puede que sean pocos pero cuando los encontremos nos dirán a donde fueron.

En el grupo de Robin y Nami, estas dos pensaban como descender con mayor facilidad y es cuando se dieron cuenta que comenzaba a nevar, provocando que la neblina se volviese más densa, obstaculizando el paso de los enemigos abajo. Nami sonríe por esto y dijo:

- Ni siquiera tuve la necesidad de hacer algo… el clima nos favorece.

- Nami, tenemos que bajar la voz… que nadie hable en los siguientes metros.

Todos los demás estuvieron de acuerdo con esto, y continuaron bajando en silencio, a punto de darle una sorpresa a los merodeadores que estaban debajo de ellos, mientras que el regimiento no tenía ni la más mínima idea de quienes eran los que están cerca de ellos. Ellos continuaban marchando por las paredes de las montañas, pensando que estarían bien, mas el que los comandaba estaba delante de la marcha y se asomaba hacia un desfiladero viendo que cuando la cruzarían estarían saliendo de las cordilleras del sur.

- Muy bien, desgraciados… estamos muy cerca de salir de aquí… solamente nos queda llegar hacia los largos valles habitados de nuestros camaradas.

Así que continuaron con la marcha, pero detrás de estos, un merodeador se da cuenta que de la pared de la montaña, comenzaban a caer fragmentos de rocas. Arriba Franky estaba detenido, pensando que si seguía como iba, podría provocar una pérdida de la sorpresa y ser descubiertos.

- Joder… mi brazo no puede descender más… hasta aquí llega el limite.

Brook oye esto y se preocupa, pero a un lado Luffy ve hacia ellos y les hace señas que desde donde se hallaban, podían soltarse por sorpresa. Aun les faltaban 40 metros.

- ¿Luffy nos hace señas para saltar?

- Si eso es lo que quiere… pues, ¿Por qué no?

- Mi sable está preparado.

Y estando ambos preparados, Franky se deja soltar de la mano para luego desaparecer en la niebla, hacia abajo. Las tropas vieron que estaban cayendo unos cuantos escombros de roca solida y se detuvieron.

- Algo cae de arriba.

- ¿Qué puede ser?

Mientras mantenían su mirada hacia los aires, se dieron cuenta que dos sombras se mostraban al caer y penetraron la niebla, siendo Franky y Brook, quienes decían alegres:

- Hora de patear culos… ¡Súper!

- ¡Yo ho ho ho!

Ambos cayeron entre estos y comenzaron a repartir tundas, mientras que uno de ellos gritó:

- ¡Emboscada!

Los merodeadores que estaban delante, se dieron cuenta de esto y es cuando sacaron sus armas y se regresaron para ver quiénes eran, aunque la sombra comenzaba a hacerse visible delante de los que permanecían en primera fila.

- ¿Qué demonios es eso?

Arriba Usopp y Sanji vieron que el brazo de Luffy se estiraba pero lejos de donde estaban, balanceándose hacia abajo, así que sabían que era lo que pensaba hacer.

- Ese idiota ha descendido también.

- ¿Acaso se ha vuelto loco? Son demasiados soldados.

- Y yo no sé por qué pierdo el tiempo aquí sin hacer nada.

Este en seguida se soltó de la espada de Usopp, y se desapareció en la niebla, cayendo justamente en donde estaban Franky y Brook, repartiendo tundas.

Franky golpeaba fuertemente a muchos de ellos, partiéndoles las espadas con sus puños, dejando que todos le golpeasen y causando una sorpresa entre ellos quienes miraban sus armamentos rotos.

- ¿Cómo es que no se muere?

- ¿Quién demonios eres tú?

Pero Franky tomó a uno merodeador del pie, y lo usó como garrote lanzándolo contra todos los que estaban a su alrededor, repartiendo fuertes golpes para luego arrojarlo contra los demás que estaban detrás de sí mismo.

- ¡SÚUUUUUPEEEEEEEEER!

Por otro lado, Brook con su sable en mano, pasaba por uno con un ataque continuo, para seguir con otro y así mismo atacando a cuarenta de ellos, deslizándose en medio de los dos últimos, en los cuales enfundó su sable.

- Hanauta Sancho: Yahazu Giri

Todos cayeron derribados al suelo sin mover ni un musculo. Por otro lado Sanji en donde había caído vio a un grupo que se venía directamente hacia él, y se sacó el cigarro de la boca.

- No pienso perder mi cigarro… así que en este caso…

Cuando dijo esto, el cocinero de los sombreros de paja, lo lanzó al aire y hacia el frente por donde venían sus enemigos, para luego presionar sus dos piernas contra la nieve, desplazándose hacia sus enemigos y atacándolos de la siguiente manera. Con el primero de ellos, detuvo su ataque de martillo con la rodilla izquierda, para girar media vuelta pateándole con la derecha. Con el segundo vio que estaba sacando su espada y se apresuró apoyando el talón en el mango de ese mismo, regresándolo a la vaina de nuevo, saltando hacia este mismo pegándole un rodillazo en la cabezo, y abriendo sus piernas, sostiene al cuello del tercero, girando con impulso hacia la derecha, arrojándolo hacia dos que venían a sí mismo, derribándolos. Con el sexto le evade los ataques de la espada y le patea en la cabeza, corriendo sobre otros dos, tumbando a uno con una patada rastrera y giratoria, levantándose en seguida para patearle en la espalda tirándolo contra los demás.

Finalmente Sanji había acabado con todos los que tenía frente a sí mismo, y alza la mirada hacia los aires, y ve caer el cigarro que él mismo había lanzado, sosteniéndolo con sus manos y metiéndolo a la boca, diciendo:

- Ahora… ¿NAMI SAN Y ROBIN CHAN NO HAN DESCENDIDO? ¡DEBO RESCATARLAS!

Como un idiota, Sanji corre hacia atrás buscando a ver si encontraba a sus dos queridas nakamas. Ya adelante, Luffy les había caído por sorpresa a los que guiaban la tropa enemiga, y estaba repartiendo puños sobre estos enemigos, mientras que Chopper se transformó en su Guard Point, corneando a los que se llevaba en su camino, haciendo disminuir los pocos merodeadores que quedaban. Usopp, Nami y Robin terminaron de descender de las colinas, viendo que ya el resto de sus nakamas tenían todo casi controlado, aunque la arqueóloga estaba en silencio.

- Bueno, que alegría es saber que todos ellos pueden encargarse del resto.

A un lado Usopp estaba de brazos cruzados, alardeando:

- Bueno, tuvieron que hacerlo sin siquiera yo hacer algo al respecto.

- Menudo valiente que nos has salido.

- Oye, no te burles.

En ese instante, Robin se cruza de antebrazos, cerrando sus ojos.

- Trescientos cincuenta y tres Fleur:

La cantidad restante de merodeadores era esa y quizá pensaba encargarse de todos sin siquiera perder tiempo y es cuando Luffy y los demás se dan cuenta que sus enemigos estaban aprisionados por los brazos de Robin.

- ¡Twist!

Seguido de esto, todos cayeron inconscientes en el suelo, a excepción del comandante que les estaba guiando. Sanji mira a su alrededor y dice:

- Robin chan se encargó de todos… interesante.

Así que de nuevo se reunieron para poder presenciar al último que quedaba de pie, y que estaba confundido por todo lo que ocurrió.

- ¿Qué fue todo lo que pasó? ¿Cómo mierdas lo hicieron?

A lo que Robin se adelantó hacia él, diciéndole:

- Doce Fleur:

Lo siguiente era que Robin hizo sacar doce brazos en las piernas de este sujeto, para luego rompérselas en varias partes, haciendo que cayese en el selo, adolorido. Luffy a un lado estaba sonriendo por esto que Robin hizo.

- Qué bueno es saber que a Robin nada más se le ocurre hacer este tipo de cosas.

Mientras todos se reunieron, Robin se agachó sobre este tendido enemigo, alzándolo del cuello, preguntándole con demasiada ira en su rostro:

- ¿En dónde está tu señor Ithillion? ¿Hacia dónde se fue?

Cuando hizo esta pregunta se dio cuenta que sorpresivamente el merodeador estaba riéndose de lo que escuchó, así que para finalizar escupió en el suelo.

- Ni siquiera nosotros lo sabemos… solamente recuerdo que ellos no perderían el tiempo enfrentarse a perdedores como ustedes… aunque para ser precisos, no podrán llegar directamente hacia dónde está mi rey, porque va a destruir lo último que queda de resistencia contra él.

En ese instante todos comprendieron que Ithillion estaba llevándose a su ejército directamente hacia Ebonshire, cosa que les hizo sorprender demasiado al punto que Robin le pregunta:

- ¿Y qué hay del hombre de las tres katanas?

- Él también conocerá su nuevo destino y ninguno de ustedes, patéticos entrometidos podrá interferir con eso.

Habiendo escuchado lo suficiente de este hombre, Sanji termina de arrojar la colilla de cigarrillo, y se acercó pateándole la cabeza a este sujeto.

- Ya me haré de este.

No había más opciones. Los sombreros de paja tenían que apresurarse a llegar a Ebonshire cuanto más puedan antes que sea demasiado tarde para ese reino y para su querido nakama aun extraviado.


	24. La Majestuosidad del Invierno

Los primeros movimientos ya estaban hechos, las piezas comenzaron a jugarse solas y la guerra había dado inicio. Y ahí estaban los sombreros de paja, pensando en la siguiente ruta que tendrían que tomar luego de haber derrotado a un regimiento de 700 merodeadores. Mientras decidían que hacer, es cuando se les aparece Gilraen de nuevo, volando desde los cielos, parándose en la cabeza de Luffy.

- Chicos, he visto que se encargaron de acabar con todos los enemigos… pero también he visto a otro regimiento que están en dirección hacia una aldea que ya ha sido posesionada por Ithillion… de seguro debe estar ahí.

- Muy bien, ¿Y qué tan lejos está?

- Como a 43,50 millas desde donde nos encontramos… necesitamos llegar rápido.

- ¿Y como se supone que lo haremos?

- Bueno, ya me encargué de eso.

La sorpresa que les tenía Gilraen a todos era que había podido encontrar unos animales de carga a unos cuantos metros. Habiendo llegado a una distancia más adelante, este chico les prepara tres caballos a todos y les decía:

- Estos nos podrán servir… aunque no tengo uno para el grandulón de metal.

Seguido de esto, sabiendo que se estaban refiriendo a Franky, este enorme nakama se cruzó de brazos y dijo:

- ¿Y se supone que yo tendré que correr por todo el camino?

- No, pero no sé como presentarte esto… ya que es ilógico de montar para cualquiera.

Y cuando caminó unos cuantos pasos más hacia una trampa que estaba en medio del camino con un enorme agujero en el suelo, Gilraen le señaló a Franky un enorme rinoceronte de las nieves.

- Este animal es a veces usado como animal de carga… ¿Crees que puedas usarlo?

- ¿Y cómo mierdas es que crees que usaré eso como animal de carga? Parece un enorme Wendigo.

Al instante en la madriguera se fue acercando Luffy y le arrojó un enorme destello de Haki logrando que este se sintiese intimidado y así mismo domado por sí mismo. Saliendo de la cueva, Luffy sonríe y le pega a Franky en la espalda, diciéndole:

- Ya está preparado…

Pero Franky se cruzó de brazos, pensando que podía hacer para poder usarlo como animal de transporte y se las arregló en segundos. Y así estaban todos, Luffy y Nami montados en un caballo, Robin y Usopp en el segundo y Sanji con Brook en el tercero. Chopper estaba en su estado de Walk Point y podía seguirles el ritmo a los demás caballos.

- Muy bien, creo que estamos listos para irnos.

Pero es cuando Luffy recuerda que no estaban completos para iniciar la marcha, diciendo:

- No aun… ¿En donde mierdas se metió el cabrón de Franky?

Y cuando comenzaron a sentir enormes temblores en el suelo, todos miraron hacia atrás y vieron que se acercaba el enorme rinoceronte de las nieves que estaba preparado para la marcha, teniendo a Franky en el lomo, sosteniendo unas riendas de cadenas y un andamio perfectamente elaborado y que decía "Franky Power".

- ¡Estoy listo, pendejos! Pero no sé si pueda seguirles el paso.

A un lado descendía Gilraen con su forma de búho de las nieves y respondió diciendo:

- No te preocupes… los rinocerontes de las nieves son muy rápidos en Ebonshire, y muy listos.

- Bien, parece que este animal va conmigo y si es así… ¡Larguémonos de este maldito lugar!

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y emprendieron marcha sobre las nuevas bestias que estaban montando, dirigiéndose hacia la aldea que estaba a unos cuantos kilómetros de donde ellos se encontraban, y quizá serían los únicos que podían encontrarlos para seguir consiguiendo respuestas o pistas del paradero del ejército de Ithillion.

A una larga distancia de donde los sombreros de paja estaban, siendo la aldea a la cual ellos se estaban aproximando, todos se mantenían aguardados y estaban bajo el control del príncipe maligno. Había muchos de ellos quienes permanecían armados y vigilantes, debido a que podrían encontrarse con tropas enemigas. Dentro de esa aldea, Ithillion se hallaba con Zoro, indicándoles unas cuantas sugerencias a los soldados.

- No se fíen de que son pocos los que estarán en búsqueda de este hombre… esos ocho debiluchos en apariencia resultan ser demasiado fuertes para cada uno de ustedes.

Así que habiendo dicho esto, Ithillion y Zoro salen de esa aldea y es cuando el comandante de esa división, les pregunta:

- ¿Y qué hacer si nos encontramos con Nimrod?

Por un instante Ithillion se detiene y Zoro voltea hacia su señor, esperando a que diese una respuesta en medio de su seriedad casi disimulada con una sonrisa, hasta que responde:

- Puedes encargarte de él si es necesario… a mí me da igual si lo matan.

- Bien señor, agradezco su orden.

- ¡Nos vamos!

Ambos salen de la aldea subiéndose a sus caballos debajo de unos árboles cubiertos de la espesa nieve que comenzaba a caer en esa región, y es cuando Ithillion percibe en el rostro de Zoro una decepción que no imaginó tener que ver en su servidor.

- ¿Sucede algo, Zoro?

- No es nada, señor mío.

- Te ves como muy incomodo con algo… será mejor que me lo digas.

Pero cuando estaba sujetando sus riendas para andar por el camino, el cazador de piratas dio una media sonrisa como muesca y se tronó el cuello de un lado a otro, suspirando y diciendo:

- ¿Cuántos hombres tienes aquí?

- Como 1200 soldados… ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Con solamente el Haki del rey que posee Luffy, todos podrían caer sin siquiera esforzarse… así que pensé que si fueses más inteligente, hubieses pensado en un plan mejor.

- No te preocupes, pequeño saltamontes verde.

Esta seguridad en las palabras de Ithillion, hicieron que Zoro sintiese curiosidad a saber qué plan es el que tiene elaborado.

- ¿Ya pensaste en eso?

- Así es.

- ¿Y qué es?

- ¿Para qué perder la sorpresa diciéndolo? ¿Acaso te sigues preocupando por ellos?

Habiendo escuchado esto, el cazador de piratas se enseria un poco, y regresa su mirada hacia el camino, suspirando con sus ojos cerrados, respondiendo:

- No digas tonterías… mi preocupación es convertirme en el mejor espadachín del mundo, aun así haciendo a un lado quienes me quieran obstaculizar el paso.

- Ciertamente, pero yo deseo más que nada que seas ese espadachín… y lo lograrás conquistando el mundo conmigo.

- En ese caso, eres mi señor.

Seguido de esta declaración, Zoro hace andar su caballo junto con Ithillion y un séquito de soldados hacia otro lugar, completando su campaña para ver caído a la humanidad del reino de Ebonshire, pero mientras estaban en plena marcha, Ithillion estaba pensando en otras cosas peligrosas.

- "Muy bien Zoro, continua así…" "No creas que cuando esto ocurra tú serás el mismo, porque así como voy pronto tu enorme corazón y tu completa voluntad será mía" "Solamente déjame enfrentarte al mundo y verás como cuando quieran verte caído, te harán a un lado y comprenderás mejor el verdadero propósito" "Ya eres mío y con tus sueños cumplidos gracias a mí, nadie te arrebatará de mi mano"

Terrible pero cierto, funesto pero real. La voluntad de Ithillion era hacer corromper el corazón de su nuevo servidor y esas cosas podrían verse cumplidas si Luffy y sus nakamas no hacían algo al respecto. Las horas pasaron ya haciéndose de noche, aun cuando la nieve que descendía del cielo se hacía más densa, los sombreros de paja no se detenían por nada.

Les quedaba poco para poder llegar a la aldea y mientras estaban cruzando unas colinas pequeñas, desde la lejanía Robin logró percibir en la distancia unas cuantas luces de antorchas encendidas.

- Al parecer estamos llegando.

Y dirigiendo su mirada hacia Luffy, Robin le señala al frente indicándole la aldea a la cual se estaban aproximando.

- ¡Bien, estamos llegando! ¡Prepárense todos a patear culos!

Seguido de esto se apresuraron a llegar a esta aldea para así mismo poder entrar directamente como si nada. Los merodeadores que mantenían esa aldea sitiada estaban resguardando un lado de esa localidad y se dieron cuenta de la presencia de estos intrusos que venían de la distancia, pero cuando iban a dar la alarma, vieron dos destellos de fuego que caían directamente sobre ellos, derribándolos contra la nieve. Era Usopp que había hecho esto, diciendo:

- ¡Toma ya!

Sorpresivamente entraron a esa aldea, y Luffy le entrega las riendas a Nami, diciendo:

- Ten esto… yo saltaré hacia el resto de estos.

- ¿Acaso eres idiota?

- Me lo has dicho siempre.

Y viendo que de la aldea, comenzaban a aparecer el resto de los merodeadores enemigos, Luffy se impulsó hacia todos ellos, cayendo sobre muchos y empezando a repartir golpes.

- Gear Second… Gomu Gomu No: Jet Ricochet

Habiendo dicho esto, Luffy se impulsó a muchos de estos merodeadores rebotando sobre ellos con fuertes golpes, impulsándose con la misma fuerza hacia los demás que estaban a la vista. Robin también comenzaría a atacar a estos merodeadores, soltando las riendas y ascendiendo con su Fleur Wing, mientras que Usopp se apresura a sostener las riendas del caballo, diciendo:

- ¡Oi, Robin! ¡No sueltes las riendas así!

Y en la otra, Sanji hace lo mismo saliendo del caballo para poder continuar con la lucha, aunque ya Brook se había zafado, sorprendiendo al cocinero de los sombreros de paja.

- ¿Ya se bajó este desgraciado? ¡No me hará quedar como un idiota delante de Nami san y Robin chan!

Sanji detiene el caballo y se dispone a andar en medio de la aldea, repartiendo patadas a todos los merodeadores que se hallaban en medio de todo esto. Luffy estaba muy motivado a querer encontrar a Zoro por todos lados, aun así teniendo que arriesgar demasiado para poder hallarle.

- ¡Oi, Zoro! ¿En dónde estás?

Luego que Luffy pudiese acabar con todos esos merodeadores, se dio cuenta en seguida que mas de estos estaban apareciendo en el terreno de batalla. Así que al sonarse los huesos de los puños, sonrió ansioso.

- Bien, al parecer aquí nadie se está aburriendo.

Y es cuando se detiene esperando a que estos llegasen hasta donde él se encontraba de pie, pero se le coloca a un lado Sanji, sacándose la colilla de cigarro de su boca.

- Al menos deja para que nosotros nos divirtamos, Luffy.

- Bien, tú agárrate la mitad.

- Qué bueno que sepas compartir a tus enemigos.

- Lo que sea menos la comida.

Ambos nakamas se impulsaron con gran velocidad hacia estos soldados que venían hacia ellos como avalanchas sobre dos árboles, si vale la metáfora, pero lo que ellos no se imaginaban era que esos soldados portaban algo más que problemas para ellos.

Por otro lado, Franky estaba entrando con su enorme rinoceronte de las nieves, y viendo la avalancha de soldados que se disponían a atacar a Nami y Robin, se dijo a sí mismo:

- Nuestras sexys nakamas están en peligro, y el tonto cara de culo de Sanji no está defendiéndolas.

Así que dirigiendo las riendas del animal hacia ellos, señala con su dedo índice, diciendo:

- ¡Atácalos!

Pero al parecer el rinoceronte de las nieves estaba concentrado en otras cosas y cambia el curso de su trayecto hacia unas paredes, y es cuando Franky se preocupa diciéndole:

- ¡Oi, ¿Qué estás haciendo?! Por ahí no, bestia estúpida.

El animal se impacta sobre unos edificios, rompiendo todo a su paso y proporcionando muchos golpes en el cuerpo del jinete. Por otro lado Brook y Usopp estaban de espaldas el uno con el otro, atacando a lo que estaban visibles en otra calle de la lucha, haciendo retroceder a sus enemigos.

- Maldición, es que nunca se acaban.

- ¡Yo ho ho! Son demasiados, y eso me gusta.

- Pues quédate con todos.

Oyendo esto, Luego de derribar a siete merodeadores, Brook se enoja reprochándole a Usopp su débil reacción:

- ¿Es que eres tan cobarde que solo brillas por un instante?

- Oye sin ofender que… ¡Cuidado atrás!

Usopp en seguida había bajado la cabeza de Brook, dejando que le pasasen dos hachas que fueron arrojadas por dos merodeadores enemigos. En seguida, el francotirador de los sombreros de paja, se levanta de la nieve y arroja dos enormes bolas con plantas enredaderas que se impulsaban hacia estos enemigos, atrapándolos; sin embargo, este ataque sirvió para atrapar y alzar a otros enemigos cercanos.

- Esto sí que es inesperado.

Brook se levanta del suelo, y mantiene su sable frío, manteniendo una mirada que perturbaba la inquietud de los demás.

- A un lado Usopp san.

- Y luego me dices que soy un inútil.

- Nunca dije esto… ¡Yo ho ho!

Tomando impulso, huesos muertos Brook se alzó con gran velocidad sobre estos merodeadores, acabándolos a todos por completo. Por otro lado en el campo de batalla de Luffy y Sanji, ambos se apresuraban para enfrentarse a sus enemigos, mientras que el comandante que estaba liderando ese regimiento sitiado, ve a Luffy desde lo lejos y lo reconoce como el capitán que según las sugerencias de Ithillion, debía atacar primero.

- Ahí está el capitán… primero a él.

Y sacando su espada, el comandante de la primera división apuntó la espada sobre Luffy, y el resto de los soldados corrieron directamente sobre Luffy, ignorando inclusive al cocinero de los sombreros de paja que se detenía sorprendido, diciendo:

- ¿Ahora todos me ignoraran y atacarán a este tarado?

Luffy viendo esto, sonríe pensando que sería la mejor opción de poder pelear y al tener al comandante de cerca, salta para caerle a golpes.

- Ven aquí, cabrón.

Sorpresa para todos fue que al dar el golpe sobre la coraza de este hombre, el puño flaqueó asombrosamente, sin siquiera haber hecho un rasguño a la armadura de este comandante. Luffy en seguida cae al suelo arrodillado, sosteniendo su puño y veía como sus dedos estaban volviéndose espaguetis.

- ¿Qué es esto? Mis dedos están débiles… no pude ni siquiera hacerle un rasguño a la armadura.

Seguido de esto, el comandante estaba delante de él, apuntándole con la espada y se reía preguntándole:

- ¿Acaso te sientes débil, idiota?

- No puede ser.

A la distancia de Luffy estaba detenido y sorprendido Sanji, el cual le estaba diciendo:

- ¿Qué demonios te pasa, Luffy? ¡Levántate del maldito suelo y golpéalo!

- No puedo

Y viendo al frente, Luffy se da cuenta que el puño del comandante estaba dirigiéndose hacia su rostro, recibiéndolo con gran fuerza que lo hace sangrar en la boca, para luego sentir que dos soldados más le estaban golpeando con patadas y con fuertes golpes en todo su rostro. Sanji a la distancia comprende lo que estaba pasando y dijo a sí mismo:

- Estos malditos… descubrieron la forma de hacer que Luffy pierda…

Pero sin pensarlo dos veces, Sanji corre hacia su capitán malherido y estaba viendo como lo iban a atravesar con una espada, y sorprende al soldado pateándole la cara y arrojándolo contra muchos de estos merodeadores. El comandante de la división, se echa a un lado y dice:

- Tú no posees habilidades como Ithillion… ni como Sylvos.

- No, no lo he necesitado.

En otro lado, Nami y Robin luchaban contra otros más que les obstaculizaban el paso. La navegante aprovecha su clima tact con el ambiente favorecido que estaba proveyéndole la nieve, y hace arder a demasiados de estos con una de sus técnicas comunes.

- ¡Thunderbolt Tempo!

Con esto pudo electrocutar demasiados enemigos, pero cuando Robin estaba usando sus flerus, haciendo salir brazos sobre los soldados, en seguida se desvanecieron produciendo una debilidad en los brazos de la arqueóloga. Nami se da cuenta de esto y pregunta:

- ¿Robin, que sucede?

- Estos soldados poseen armaduras de Kairoseki… sus armas también lo son.

El enigma siempre se basó en eso, y debido a esto Luffy y Robin ya estaban indispuestos a luchar, causando una preocupación mayor con sus nakamas. En otra dirección Usopp estaba con el debilitado Brook que había sido víctima también de estas armaduras de Kairoseki.

- Brook… tenemos que salir de aquí, reacciona… vamos.

- No puedo moverme, Usopp.

y como si fuese poco, Usopp estaba viendo que muchos de estos soldados estaban acercándose a ellos, y este se prepara para defender a Brook, estirando su resortera hacia ellos, pero detiene su movimiento dándose cuenta justamente que uno de los merodeadores estaba trayendo a Chopper en la mano, completamente desmayado, alzándolo y preguntando:

- ¿Este fenómeno viene con ustedes?

Dicho esto el merodeador arroja a Chopper hacia Usopp y este lo sostiene.

- No puede ser… ¿Qué le hicieron a Chopper?

- Digamos que estamos muy bien cubiertos.

Esto estaba poniéndose mucho más difícil de lo que ya era. Luffy, Robin, Chopper y Brook estaban caídos bajo el efecto del Kairoseki, debilitados por mantener el contacto con las armaduras y las armas, y es cuando Sanji tuvo que pensar en algo rápidamente ya que él era el único que podía equilibrar la balanza. Pensó demasiado y decidió tomar al desmayado Luffy en sus brazos y salir expedido de ese lugar, para acercarse a donde estaba Nami, colocando así mismo a su capitán desmayado al lado del cuerpo de Robin, diciendo:

- Nami san… tenemos que pensar en algo mejor, estos desgraciados poseen armaduras y armas de Kairoseki, y si no los acabamos a todos, sufriremos graves consecuencias.

Es cuando donde estaba Usopp con los caídos Brook y Chopper, estaba apareciendo detrás de los desprevenidos merodeadores quienes se concentraban en atacar a Usopp, sintiendo como estaba aproximándose hacia ellos algo muy enorme. Todos al voltear vieron a Franky aparecer de nuevo con el rinoceronte de las nieves mucho más controlado que antes:

- Muy bien, animalejo estúpido… ¡Hacia ellos!

Seguido de esto, el rinoceronte de las nieves estaba corneando a todos los merodeadores que estaban a su rango de ataque, pero no sin antes hacer que Usopp se apartase del camino con Brook y Chopper para salvaguardarlos de estos ataques. Franky había logrado acabar con muchos de estos pero se bajó del animal, cerca de Usopp, corriendo hacia él.

- ¿Qué fue lo que paso aquí?

- Estos malditos poseen armaduras y armas de Kairoseki… tenemos que reunirnos con Sanji y Nami.

Es cuando Franky estaba viendo que aparecían mas merodeadores, respondiendo de la siguiente manera.

- Creo que eso no se va a poder, Usopp… tendremos que lidiar con estos desde donde estamos.

- ¡Maldita sea, odio este lugar!

Y así se encontraban ellos, Sanji y Nami por un lado, rodeados de merodeadores cuidando a Luffy y Robin, mientras que por el otro lado de la aldea, Usopp y Franky estaban cuidando a Chopper y Brook. Estaban en medio de una funesta problemática que les impedía luchar con libertad. La única solución para ellos consistía en luchar contra ellos de la misma manera en la que se encontraban, y de ese modo, poder salir de ahí y continuar con su trayecto hacia Ebonshire, para el nuevo enfrentamiento contra Ithillion y Zoro.

En el lado de Sanji y Nami, ambos estaban de espaldas el uno con el otro, y es cuando el cocinero de los sombreros de paja dijo a Nami:

- Nami san… si puedes utilizar una gran cantidad de destellos que tu báculo puede hacer, creo que no habrá problemas con eso.

Nami sabía que esa técnica podía impactarle a él y a sus dos nakamas debilitados, y volteó en seguida hacia Sanji, preguntándole:

- ¿Cómo me pides que haga eso? Podrías salir lastimado.

- No se trata de saber si no nos afecta… yo poseo Haki y puedo saber en donde caerán estos ataques y así mismo evitarlos.

- Qué bueno que lo digas así, porque yo ya hice ese movimiento.

Sanji se sintió confundido por esto y volteando hacia Nami, ve que ella le sonríe guiñándole el ojo, haciéndole gestos disimulados para que viese hacia arriba, y seguido de esto, Sanji alza la mirada y ve como la enorme nube estaba por encima de todos ellos y este se enciende su cigarro con la mayor paciencia del mundo, para luego apagar el encendedor, diciendo:

- Bien, estoy listo.

- Yo también… ¡Thunderbolt Passage!

Esta era una nueva técnica que Nami desarrolló con el paso de los años en los que la nube emite unos destellos que girarían muchos cursos sobre los que estaban cerca, impactando a uno y siguiendo con el otro, como una cadena de relámpagos. Sanji se apresura de tomar los cuerpos de Luffy y de Robin, para salir expelido con el Sky Walk por los aires, evadiendo cada destello de tormentas. Finalmente todos habían sido afectados, hasta no quedar ninguno de pie, calcinándolos en sus armaduras de Kairoseki, que parecía ser un mayor conductor de corriente que el metal normal.

- ¡Bien! Ya está hecho, Sanji kun.

Y a la distancia estaba el cocinero de los sombreros de paja, colocando los cuerpos de sus nakamas inconscientes sobre la acera de una edificación, que parecía ser una taberna.

- Bien hecho Nami san… ¡NO ME ELECTROCUTASTE PERO SENTÍ ESE DESTELLO EN MI CORAZON!

Todo iba bien hasta que salió con sus idioteces, correteando por los alrededores de su nakama, que parecía estar alzando la ceja con ironía, pero que dejó pasar por esta vez el elogio de su nakama mujeriego, sonriéndole.

- Tú también estuviste mejor, Sanji kun.

Esto fue algo que hizo latir el corazón de Sanji con más prisa, para luego caer en la nieve, agitando sus brazos y piernas, haciendo ángeles en la nieve, repitiendo la misma frase.

- ¡Mellorine! ¡Mellorine ha triunfado hoy!

- Ya levántate y cállate… busquemos a Franky y a los demás.

- ¡Sí, NAMI SWAAAAAAN!

Y apresurados corrieron a buscar a sus otros nakamas que estaban al otro lado de la aldea sitiada. Como era de esperarse, Franky estaba muy emocionado por tener que estar listo para luchar contra enemigos peligrosos, pero Usopp estaba escondido a su espalda, diciendo:

- Parece que tú solo puedes con esto, ¿No?

- No lo sé, pero tendrás que encontrarte las bolas y sacártelas para poder ser hombre y enfrentarte su es muy peligroso.

- Eso sonó muy ofensivo.

Aunque al parecer los soldados merodeadores no temían por lo que estos dos estaban planeando en sus cosas secretas, y es cuando Usopp se le ocurre la genial idea de sentarse en los hombros de Franky, colocándose algo inesperado que jamás pensaban ver otra vez. La máscara de Sogeking.

- ¿Por qué mierdas te subes a mi espalda con esa máscara estúpida? Pensé que no sacarías eso de nuevo.

Más Usopp tomó más coraje de donde nunca lo había imaginado tenerlo, y es cuando responde diciendo:

- No te preocupes Franky kun… desde este lugar se consigue un mejor ángulo.

- ¿Para atacar?

- No, para cantar… ¡Sogekingu shima…!

Franky se da cuenta que este iba a comenzar a cantar de nuevo esa canción, y le interrumpe diciendo:

- ¡Bien, a la mierda! ¡Sogeking… necesito tu ayuda, oh héroe molón!

- Bien, ya Usopp san me informó el problema en el que se encuentran y yo también pensé en lo mismo que me sugirió.

- ¿Y que fue eso?

- Esto.

Es cuando Usopp saca dos semillas de color negro, y las apunta hacia los soldados quienes pensaban atacar luego de estas idioteces.

- Hissatsu Kemuri: Continum Roots

Dichas semillas cayeron en la nieve y en seguida aparecieron varias enredaderas blancas que aprisionaron a un total de 230 merodeadores enemigos, siendo este el último grupo que permanecía en pie. Franky se dio cuenta de esto, y se cruzó de brazos, preguntando:

- Ya los has atrapado a todos, héroe molón… ¿Qué se supone que haré yo?

- Si no deseas, no hagas nada.

- Menudo pendejo… ya bájate de mi espalda.

Franky extendió su mano sobre la capa de Sogeking y lo lanzó al suelo, haciendo que este se enojase mucho, alzándose de nuevo y mostrando malas caras con puños alzados.

- ¡Oye, soy un héroe admirado, ten un poco de respeto!

- Vete a la mierda.

Así que Usopp se levanta del suelo y acercándose a las enormes enredaderas que aprisionaban a esta gran cantidad de enemigos, estaba buscando las raíces principales de esta plantación, por lo que Franky se cruza de brazos y se extraña por esto, y le pregunta:

- ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer?

- Como dije, estas enredaderas son muy especiales… pero lo que lo hace más especial es que también puedo hacer esto.

Y rebuscando en las raíces, localizó el Impact Dial. Franky alza la ceja y pregunta:

- ¿Piensas acabar con todos con esa cosa?

- Sí, pero no la accionaré directamente.

Así que alejándose un poco del dial, dice:

- Desde que llegamos he estado acumulando muchos golpes en este aparato y no he usado desde la isla Gyojin, así que imagínate lo que tiene.

- ¿Y no piensas accionarla tu mismo?

- No porque…

Sacando una varilla metálica a la distancia, Usopp inserta la punta sobre el botón del dial, diciendo:

- Espera a ver esto.

Apretando el botón, Usopp siente que la varilla se rompe en pedazos y aleja la mano antes que le afecte, viendo como así mismo el impacto que producía el dial se dirigió por las ramas, hacia los demás merodeadores sintiendo por igual el fuerte golpe que les rompió todos los huesos, dejándolos inconscientes.

Franky se sorprendió de ver como hasta las armaduras estaban cayendo al suelo y como todos los enemigos estaban sangrando inconscientes, y lo único que hizo fue proferir una frase de elogio a esto.

- Joder, eso sí que fue sorprendente… por lo visto has aprendido muchas cosas útiles estando donde te encontrabas.

- Con esto hemos acabado.

Para su sorpresa, detrás de ellos estaban llegando Sanji, Nami con los dos nakamas inconscientes, y que al mismo tiempo llegaban mirando a su alrededor, diciendo:

- Oigan, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó aquí?

Es cuando Franky y Usopp voltean hacia atrás, sonriendo de manera ferviente para luego informar todo lo ocurrido. Los minutos pasaron y ya los que poseían habilidades de la fruta del diablo estaban despertando de su letargo y al mismo tiempo, dentro de una taberna se encontraban. Luffy se estaba rascando la cabeza y decía.

- Como odio el Kairoseki… pero un momento…

Al mirar a su alrededor, se da cuenta que todos estaban en un comedor, teniendo un banquete servido delante de sí mismos, y que al mismo tiempo Sanji colocaba enormes pedazos de carne en una mesa, llamando a Luffy.

- Luffy, apresúrate antes que se enfríe con este jodido clima.

- ¡Carne! ¡Al fin!

Y habiéndose sentado en la mesa, se dispone a comer al igual que todos. Nami estaba a un lado de Luffy e informa lo siguiente:

- Chicos, estamos cada vez más cerca de llegar a Ebonshire… pero antes de hacer eso tenemos que examinar un grave peligro con estos soldados, que poseen armaduras de Kairoseki… hay que tener cuidado, especialmente en Luffy, Robin, Chopper y Brook… no se pueden confiar por lo primero que vean a sus ojos, tiene que ser más precavidos al atacar y al ver quiénes son a los que se enfrentan.

Sanji a un lado se sienta y enciende un cigarro, viendo como Luffy estaba muy callado y decepcionado de sí mismo.

- Eso es seguro, y si los merodeadores están revestidos de esto, imaginen a Ithillion… quizá él esté en mejores estrategias que el resto de nosotros, así que al enfrentarse a él debemos ser más cuidadosos, ya que podríamos terminar afectados… ese idiota posee el Haki del rey y el de la presencia… hay que ser más que listos con esto, y no hay que tomarse nada a la ligera.

Pero cuando terminó de decir esto, se dio cuenta que Luffy terminó de engullir un enorme pedazo de carne, alzando la mirada y diciendo:

- Zoro siempre me dice que me tome las batallas en serio, y creo que esta vez nunca había pensado tanto en hacerlo… sé que he fallado con ser firme, pero no me lo permitiré otra vez.

Todos se miraban muy consternados por esto que dijo su capitán, aunque Usopp terminaba de mascar un pedazo de carne, respondiendo ante eso:

- Luffy, no conocíamos nada de esa habilidad y ahora sabemos muy bien a que no estamos enfrentando.

- No es así Usopp… yo creo que lo que dice Nami y Sanji es verdad, hay que tomarnos en serio esto, porque creo que Zoro podría correr peligro estando en manos de Ithillion y no quiero que esto sea así de simple como parece.

Levantándose de la mesa, Luffy se acomoda su sombrero, manteniéndose sonriente sobre sus nakamas asombrados, diciéndoles:

- Comamos y bebamos, porque cuando amanezca… estaremos llegando a Ebonshire, y le patearemos el culo a Ithillion y haremos que pague por lo ocurrido.

Todos y cada uno de ellos comenzaron a sonreír por esto, estando de acuerdo con su capitán, confiando plenamente en él como era de esperarse, sabiendo que esta vez, tendrían un plan mejor para poder llegar al reino y poder enfrentarse a sus enemigos de una manera mejor. La guerra estaba a punto de llegar a su punto candente, sabiendo que la nieve del invierno sería un obstáculo mucho mayor que el de antes. Nada esta vez sería igual para el destino de Ebonshire.


	25. Sinfonías de Nieve y Espadas

Pasada la noche en la aldea sitiada por merodeadores y ahora controlada por os sombreros de paja, había amanecido y estos ocho chicos estaban preparándose para poder partir de ese lugar y encontrarse con Ithillion y su nakama perdido. En una de las habitaciones, Usopp estaba lavándose el rostro y se miraba a un enorme pedazo de cristal diciéndose a sí mismo:

- Pero mira que mal arreglado me veo… quizá tenga que afeitarme.

Y es cuando Sanji se le acerca a un lado y se burla de él.

- Tal vez necesitas cambiarte la cara para que nadie te reconozca… ¿Te trajiste por casualidad la máscara de Sogeking?

Oyendo esto, Usopp lo único que hace es molestarse por este comentario, volteando hacia Sanji haciendo unos gestos de desprecio, diciendo:

- Sí me la traje, pero no necesitaba de tu opinión… ¿Cuándo nos largamos de aquí?

- Cuando el tonto del culo termine de comer.

- Bien, apresurémonos nosotros también.

Ambos nakamas descendieron de donde estaban y mientras se colocaban sus abrigos para el frío que les estaba oreciendo el ambiente, abajo en la taberna, Luffy estaba comiendo grandes cantidades de carne, y al mismo tiempo Franky a un lado estaba recargándose de cola que por suerte, la taberna tenía almacenada en grandes cantidades.

- Esta taberna es Súper… finalmente pude tomar una cola bien fría a temperatura helada de ambiente.

Y a un lado, Luffy terminó de tragar enormes porciones de comida, recostándose y diciendo:

- Entonces yo también estoy listo… ahora tenemos que apresurarnos a bajar de aquí a Ebonshire, chicos.

- Al menos estoy completo con mis suministros.

Desde las escaleras estaban bajando Nami y Robin, ambas con sus abrigos blancos, las cuales se soplaban las manos, y decían:

- Que sueño que me he pegado… necesitaba reconfortarme después de una noche agitada.

- La lucha nos dejó muy agotados a todos, pero no pienso descansar hasta poder hallar a Zoro.

- Ya veo…

Cuando estaban descendiendo hacia la mesa y al haberse sentado ambas, Nami comenzó a ver una insistencia en Robin para poder hallar a Ithillion y poder recuperar a Zoro, aunque se veía más interesada en lo último.

- ¿Sabes algo, Robin? Me he dado cuenta que estás últimamente demasiado ansiosa de ver a Zoro de nuevo.

Cuando Nami dijo esto, todos los demás estaban alzando sus miradas hacia sus nakamas y luego se centraron en Robin, la cual estaba muy calmada con todo esto, cosa que le produjo una duda.

- Así es… al igual que Luffy y el resto de ustedes, yo deseo volver a ver a Zoro con nosotros… ¿O es que acaso ustedes no esperan lo mismo?

- Sí, y no hay duda de eso… pero tu preocupación está más inmiscuida, como si dejases que tus emociones se viesen afectadas en este conflicto.

- ¿Y cuál es tu interrogante, Nami?

Cuando Robin preguntó esto, a un lado Sanji estaba almacenando cosas en sus bolsillos, e intervino diciendo:

- Muy simple Nami san… Robin chan es una mujer muy preocupada por sus nakamas y eso la hace una chica muy interesante y valiosa…

Pero colocando sus manos sobre la mesa, se lamenta agregando a su frase.

- Aun así preocupándose por el marimo de mierda ese… pero estoy seguro que es lo que todos nosotros haríamos en estos casos.

Todos los demás estuvieron de acuerdo con esto, aunque Nami estaba pensando en cosas que podrán llegar a ser verdaderas, porque debido a estas preguntas, el semblante de Robin estaba ocultando algo en sus emociones. Así que no se quiso quedar con la duda y se le acercó lo suficiente como para que nadie más le escuchase, y le sonríe preguntando:

- Tu preocupación por Zoro, ¿Es la que tenemos todos o mucho más intensa?

Oyendo esto, Robin no pudo evitar dejar de beber su café matutino y volteó hacia Nami con un poco de sorpresa en sus ojos, preguntándole:

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

- Muy simple… ¿Te interesa Zoro?

Mas Robin bajando la mirada de nuevo sobre la mesa, continuó bebiendo su café y respondió con otra cosa, diciendo:

- Digamos que tengo una idea que puede funcionar para hacer volver a Zoro de vuelta con nosotros, sin la necesidad de poder enfrentarlo en una lucha.

Pero la investigación personal que estaba haciendo Nami se transforma en una sorpresa de interés en querer saber a que se estaba refiriendo Robin con esto.

- Robin, eso es muy interesante… ¿De ese modo, podremos traer de vuelta a Zoro?

- Así es, pero prefiero conservarme esa idea para mí misma.

- Deberías al menos decírmelo a mí, yo quizá pueda hacer lo mismo.

Y es cuando repentinamente, Robin coloca la taza de café en la mesa y voltea hacia ella, respondiéndole con sorpresa.

- No… es solamente lo puedo hacer yo.

Ya luego de esto, Nami se mantuvo en silencio y decidió confiar en el criterio de su nakama. Los demás ya estaban listos para poder salir de ese lugar, aunque Luffy era el que tenía que decidir el momento, y es cuando se rasca la enorme barriga diciendo:

- ¡Ah, joder! Ya he comido bastante… ya estoy lleno de energía.

Así que al colocarse sus botas, Luffy se levanta de la mesa y les dice a sus nakamas:

- ¡Oi, Chicos! Creo que hemos llegado a una situación que jamás pensé que pasaría en mi vida… tener que luchar por un nakama que han puesto en nuestra contra con esa jodida habilidad… pero aquí mismo delante de ustedes, haré lo que sea para arriesgar mi vida y poder recuperar a nuestro amigo… aun así me cueste la vida, yo haré lo que pueda y hasta lo que no pueda para traer el culo de Zoro con nosotros…

Todos los demás estaban alistándose para poder emprender marcha hacia la guerra en Ebonshire, y es cuando salen de la taberna, seguido de las palabras de su capitán.

- ¡Hacia la guerra!

Estaban listos para marchar directamente hacia ese lugar, todos montaron sus animales de transporte, incluyendo a Franky que se subió en su rinoceronte de las nieves completamente domado esta vez.

- Ahora es cuando vas a conocer nuevos enemigos… no temas en usar ese Súper cuerno y acabar con todos.

Todos estaban emprendiendo marcha, saliendo de esa aldea, no sin antes ver que los cuerpos de los merodeadores caídos, comenzaron a emanar esos destellos sombríos que fueron vistos por Robin y Luffy anteriormente. Todos sabían que estos cuerpos estaban regresando a la normalidad, y cuando salieron de la aldea, vieron que desde la distancia estaba aproximándose Gilraen hacia ellos, siendo visto por Usopp que dijo a Luffy:

- Ahí viene otra vez ese búho de las nieves… Gilraen.

Luffy se dio cuenta de esto y estaba un tanto serio, pero al ver que este se colocaba en la cabeza del caballo galopando, dice:

- Luffy… tengo noticias del frente de batalla.

- Y yo tengo una duda… ¿Por qué siempre desapareces cuando estamos luchando con los merodeadores?

Esto sí que era una sorpresa para este chico, que no se imaginó jamás que le preguntasen esto, por lo cual respondió de la siguiente manera:

- Mi identidad siempre tiene que permanecer escondida.

- No hagas que la poca confianza que te tengo se pierda con tus mentiras… así que…

Repentinamente Luffy detuvo el caballo al igual que todos por causa de esto, mas este extendió su mano y sostuvo del cuello al pequeño búho, haciendo que cambiase a ser un humano, acercándolo a sus ojos mostrándole ira.

- No te lo repetiré otra vez… ¿Por qué te desapareces siempre que estamos en una lucha?

Y como pudo, Gilraen respondió a eso de la siguiente manera:

- Soy el líder de un refugio… y mientras no me atrapen o me vean, ellos estarán a salvo de los merodeadores… lo hago para protegerlos y que sepan que no me estoy involucrando en esto.

Robin se baja del caballo y sostiene el antebrazo de Luffy, intercediendo por el pequeño Gilraen.

- Dice la verdad, Luffy… Zoro y yo lo vimos, y estuvimos ahí… de hecho, el Sunny está resguardado con ellos… no compliquemos más esta lucha, nuestro deber es recuperar a Zoro, no iniciar una nueva con los refugiados de este lugar.

Habiéndoselo pensado por un instante, Luffy suelta el cuello del niño y se cruza de brazos mirando a un lado.

- Bien… como digas.

Raudamente, la morena se acerca al niño y lo levanta del suelo, diciéndole:

- ¿Qué hay de esa noticia que nos ibas a decir?

- Que adelante… nos toparemos con un enorme regimiento que está luchando contra los soldados de Ebonshire.

- ¿Nimrod está ahí con los ejércitos del reino?

- Así es.

Y es cuando todos se dieron cuenta que ese había sido la idea principal de Ithillion y la peor de Nimrod y el reino, por lo que Robin voltea hacia Luffy, y este le hace señas que se suba a su caballo de nuevo, para poder continuar con la marcha. Gilraen no entendía aun como era que estos se enseriaron demasiado y preguntó:

- ¿Sucede algo?

Más Sanji decide explicarle lo siguiente:

- Han descuidado el reino, puesto que la intención de Ithillion no es acabar con los ejércitos, sino acabar con el reino entero… en pocas palabras no perderá el tiempo luchando con un endeble grupo de soldados, sino que matará al rey.

Todo esto fue suficiente para preocupar a este chico, el cual se transformó de nuevo en el búho de las nieves y emprendió vuelo con toda velocidad hacia el frente, al igual que el resto de los sombreros de paja. Les tomó como dos horas de marcha seguida sobre los caballos, para poder llegar hacia el lugar de batalla que estaban empleando Nimrod y los ejércitos contra los de Ithillion.

Ya en el campo de batalla, este guerrero de lealtad hacia su reino, estaba enfrentándose a estas hordas enemigas que estaban tratando de sitiar una gran ciudad cercana a las montañas del reino, haciéndoles frente. Nimrod poseía 10000 soldados, luchando contra 8000 enemigos quienes habían increpado en la ciudad. Por un lado estaban luchando contra ellos y por el otro lado, Nimrod estaba ayudando a los aldeanos a salir de ahí, con un grupo de soldados guiados hacia Ebonshire.

- ¡No se detengan hasta llegar a Ebonshire! Son 40 kilómetros de camino hasta allá, yo me quedaré a luchar contra ellos!

Más uno de los oficiales le pregunta:

- ¿Y qué hay de Ithillion?

- De ese bastardo me encargo yo… se encontrará por aquí escondido.

- Muy bien señor, partimos en seguida.

Desde una colina muy alta, Nimrod veía a 4500 aldeanos salir de ese lugar como una marcha hacia el reino, para así mismo podre concentrarse en la batalla contra los merodeadores de Ithillion. Reorganizándolos en el campo de batalla, el general de los ejércitos del reino veía como poco a poco iban cayendo sus enemigos, y este sonreía diciéndose a sí mismo:

- Ithillion… que vergüenza… ¿Es todo lo que tienes para dar?

Y sacando su espada, descendió con su caballería hacia el terreno de batalla, para contrarrestar el balance en la guerra, y ahí estaba él, liderando sus huestes de batalla, defendiendo y protegiendo su reino como los soldados dedicaros y obedientes a esta orden soberana.

Tras dos horas recias de batalla, la situación estaba tomando un gran balance, puesto que comenzaban a llegar más enemigos para hacer más difícil la lucha. Nimrod veía que sus fuerzas estaban incrementándose y que las suyas estaban menguando, costándoles la vida a muchos soldados suyos.

- No puede ser… cada vez llegan más… tengo que hacer algo.

Estando en una calle principal de la ciudad, este hombre veía aparecer más de estos merodeadores, y su única opción fue ocurrírsele meterse contra esta avalancha de enemigos. Así que al alzar su espada, Nimrod reorganizaba sus jinetes armados y les decía:

- ¡Ahí vienen nuestros enemigos! ¡Que no quede nadie de pie!

Estaban preparados para enfrentárseles, y es cuando Nimrod apunta al frente y echa a andar su caballo, para meterse de lleno contra los merodeadores sedientos de sangre, derribándolos en su camino, y cortando cabezas de otros. Desde las torres y edificios en cúspides muchos de ellos veían venir a Nimrod y se lanzaban al vacío para poder caerle encima como suicidas, pero es cuando se dan cuenta de esto y retrocede el paso dejando caer estos sujetos contra el suelo.

- ¿Acaso se han vuelto locos todos estos desgraciados?

Pero al alzar la mirada al frente, ve que alguien había arrojado una lanza directamente hacia su rostro, y se sorprende echándose para atrás con mucha prisa dejando pasar la lanza que por poco le traspasaba el rostro, cayéndose de su caballo al suelo. Nimrod se levanta en seguida con su espada en mano, y siguiendo con la lucha sobre estos enemigos.

Todo parecía estar muy difícil para ellos, pero desde la distancia, estaban llegando los sombreros de paja, quienes veían todo esto desde la distancia. Luffy decía a sus nakamas:

- El general está solo… pero no por mucho tiempo, chicos.

En ese momento, Luffy y los demás se hacen a un lado y voltean hacia atrás.

- Adelante Franky… demuéstranos que sabe hacer ese animal.

Y es cuando el cyborg se estaba preparando para llevar a su enorme animal de lucha contra los soldados enemigos que se hallaban sobre poblando la ciudad y luchando incansablemente contra los soldados de Nimrod.

- Bien… esperemos una Súper entrada, animalejo… no me falles esa vez.

Sosteniendo firmemente las riendas del animal, Franky emprende la marcha hacia la ciudad, cruzando unas cuantas colinas y un puente sobre un río, entrando a las calzadas del lugar.

- ¡Oigan, cabrones! ¡Es hora de recibir una verdadera paliza!

Los soldados no se dieron cuenta hasta que sintieron los fuertes temblores de la marcha del rinoceronte de las nieves y al voltear hacia atrás vieron a este animal de cerca y al mismo tiempo Franky ideó un dispositivo que colocaba unos enormes barrotes de hierro por los lados del animal, con dos metros de largo y de cincuenta centímetros de espesor, dando inicio al desbarajuste de soldados enemigos. Derribó gran parte de los enemigos, y mientras lo hacía veía como corrían huyendo de él, más Franky solamente estaba alzando los puños gritando con gran fuerza:

- ¡SÚUUUUUUUPEEEEEEEEER!

Sí que se le veía emocionado divirtiéndose derribar soldados enemigos y aplastándolos en su paso. Es cuando Luffy y los demás decidieron entrar a la ciudad y contrarrestar la balanza en el enfrentamiento ayudando al general en aprietos. Dieron inicio a la lucha contra estos soldados enemigos, rompiendo las filas de estos mismos y cada quien al bajarse de sus respectivos caballos, estaban ansiosos de repartir golpes, pero es Usopp quien les recuerda a los que poseen habilidades las desventajas de luchar, diciendo:

- Chicos, tengan cuidado… estos poseen armaduras de Kairoseki también… no entren en contacto directo con ellos si no pueden.

Sanji se acuerda de esto, y es cuando al mismo tiempo ve que Luffy activaba el Gear Second y corre velozmente hacia él, diciéndole:

- Luffy, no toques sus armaduras.

- ¿Y como se supone que voy a luchar contra ellos si no puedo partirles esas armaduras?

- Para eso, tendremos que idear un plan mejor.

Y es cuando al ver a un guerrero de Nimrod caído en el suelo, se apresura hacia él, pateando a muchos merodeadores en su camino, para poder llegar a estos guanteletes, quitándoselos de su antiguo dueño y corriendo directamente hacia donde estaba Luffy, evadiendo muchos ataques enemigos que estaban proporcionándole una agitada lucha. El cocinero de los sombreros de paja corrió hacia Luffy entregándole los guantes, esperando que eso hiciese el efecto necesario.

- Maldición, sí que son insistentes… colócatelos a ver si te sirven.

Y para mayor suerte de todo esto, los guanteletes plateados sirvieron de mucha ayuda, por lo que Luffy se alegró mucho diciendo:

- Sí que sirven, Sanji… ahora, ¿En dónde me quedé?

Y volviendo su mirada hacia los demás merodeadores que pensaban que podrían con él, se dio cuenta en seguida que estaban esta vez muy asustados y preocupados por esta siguiente reacción que pudiese causar este chico, y en seguida Luffy cargó contra ellos.

- GomuGomu no: ¡Jet Gauntlet Gatling Gun!

Los golpes proporcionados por Luffy parecían ser más dolorosos y Sanji continuó con la lucha contra el resto de los merodeadores. Por otro lado, Nami estaba luchando contra unos merodeadores que le estaban obstaculizando el paso, pero antes de eso, Robin permanecía huyendo de sus enemigos y al ver a Nami hacer lo mismo le alcanza, diciendo:

- Cien Fleur: Wing.

En seguida sacó sus alas y voló directamente hacia donde estaba Nami corriendo y le sostiene de su cintura, para alzarla por los aires hasta llegar a una torre muy alta diciendo:

- Quizá sea mejor que ataques desde esta altura, Nami.

- Tienes razón, Robin.

Y ambas se mantuvieron en lo alto, atacando a los que veían, pero Robin no podía hacer nada para alcanzarles. En un lado del campo de batalla, Usopp y Brook estaban atacando a otros que les rodeaban en un cruce de dos calles entre muchos ataques, pero al mismo tiempo, Chopper estaba al lado de ellos sin hacer nada, y es cuando Usopp lo ve y le pregunta:

- ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí, Chopper? No puedes atacar por tu propia cuenta a ellos.

- ¿Y que se supone que debo hacer? ¿Quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras mis nakamas luchan en esta guerra, arriesgando sus vidas?

Y luego que Brook hubiese derribado a muchos merodeadores enemigos, volteó hacia Chopper para luego recordarle que la prioridad principal consistía en ir a buscar a Ithillion en el campo de batalla, y así mismo poder recuperarlo ya.

- Lo que puedes hacer en estos momentos es correr por el general… búscalo y lo llevas directamente hacia Luffy.

- Eso sí lo puedo hacer.

- Pues entonces apresúrate… ¡Ahora!

Sin más preámbulos, Chopper comenzó a correr directamente hacia donde se hallaba el general Nimrod luchando contra otros enemigos. Sanji estaba pateando a muchos guerreros y eso fue suficiente para poder atraerlos a la batalla, y Luffy continuaba riéndose de todo esto, pero al mismo tiempo valió lo suficiente como para equilibrar la balanza en la lucha. Chopper estaba corriendo en medio de los soldados en guerra, tanto así que al mismo tiempo esquivaba los ataques y se apresuraba a llegar hacia Nimrod, pero en su camino se interpusieron muchos de estos enemigos y es el momento en el que piensa que debe hacer algo, diciéndose a sí mismo:

- Necesito dos guanteletes, pero no hay tiempo.

Este aprovecha al mismo instante en que se le cruzan unos enemigos y cambia su imagen a la del Horn Point, y apartaba de su lado a muchos de estos enemigos con los cuernos, sirviéndole sin entrar en contacto directo contra sus armaduras y armas.

Con el primero de los enemigos, lo hace a un lado, impulsándolo hacia arriba, pero con el segundo decide saltarlo y al mismo tiempo sostenerlo con los cuernos en la cabeza de manera vertical para dar la vuelta hacia el frente arrojándolo contra muchos soldados. Con el tercero amaga corriendo a la derecha, pero se impulsa a la izquierda pegándole con los cascos de sus patas traseras. Al cuarto lo ve venir con una espada y se detiene dejando que este pasase el arma por delante de sí mismo, aunque esto le sirvió para aprovechar el descuido y sostenerlo de la cabeza y chocarlo contra otros dos merodeadores, y para finalizar con el último de ellos lo sostiene de la cabeza con los cuernos y salta hacia una gran distancia para impactarlo contra el suelo, y arrastrarlo hacia otros veinte de ellos apartándolos del camino, venciendo finalmente.

Chopper en seguida se levantó de esto, y cambió su imagen a la del Walk Point corriendo con gran velocidad directamente hacia donde estaban los soldados de Ebonshire. Luchando contra otros merodeadores, y entre ellos luchaba Nimrod, que al ver venir al reno lo reconoce y le dice:

- Eres el reno amigo de Luffy… ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?

- No hay mucho tiempo, tienes que venir con nosotros.

- No puedo, estoy en medio de una guerra y no puedo abandonar a mis hombres.

- Esto es algo más serio, súbete a mi espalda y vayamos rápido.

Se veía muy indeciso, estaba en un conflicto mundial luchando contra sus enemigos, pero no vio mentiras en los ojos del reno y es cuando prefirió seguir la voz de su corazón.

- Bien, iré contigo… ¿A dónde vamos?

- Solo súbete a mi espalda.

- Está bien.

Nimrod hace conforme chopper le dijo y encargó a un oficial que liderase ese lado de la aldea y se apresuró a llegar ante Luffy. Los minutos habían pasado desde que los sombreros de paja entraron al campo de batalla haciendo un desbarajuste. Ya habiendo hecho lo suficiente para poder contrarrestar a sus enemigos, es cuando Sanji y Luffy ven a Chopper llegar con Nimrod. Ambos nakamas se apresuran hacia ellos y Luffy ve a este hombre con mucha seriedad y mientras estaba cansado, le dice:

- No esperaba volver a verte después que le di una jodida paliza a tu rey, pero al mismo tiempo debo decir que si no es por esto, podrías tener el peor acontecimiento de tu historia.

- ¿Y qué es eso que estabas esperando decirme?

- Que mientras tú estás luchando aquí, en estos momentos Ithillion se está dirigiendo hacia Ebonshire, para acabar con lo poco que queda en ese reino.

No se mostraba sorprendido por este comentario, puesto que parecía conocer muy bien los planes de su enemigo, aunque esperaba verlo luchar contra él, y baja la cabeza del cansancio diciendo:

- ¿Qué me estás queriendo decir? ¿Qué ithillion no se encuentra aquí y que pierdo el tiempo luchando contra estas hordas?

- Palabras más, palabras menos… tenemos que ir a Ebonshire ahora mismo, tenemos que detenerlo o lo último que verás será el cadáver del viejo rey.

- Me pones en un serio aprieto, Luffy… esperaba que al menos ese desgraciado tuviese algo de lealtad, pero lo que tú me estás diciendo es algo terrible.

Luffy y Sanji esperaban que Nimrod reaccionase, pero estaba muy indeciso sobre qué hacer, y cuando al mismo tiempo llega el resto de los sombreros de paja, oye que Sanji le dice:

- No tienes muchas opciones, Nimrod… tu única opción es dejar a tus hombres aquí y venir con nosotros para poder detener a Ithillion y salvar la vida de tu rey… ¿O prefieres ver como el reino se va a la miseria con tu indecisión?

Nimrod alza la mirada hacia los demás chicos luchando, y oye que Robin le dice:

- Nimrod, Ithillion no planea acabar o ganar una guerra… él solo quiere acabar con el rey y luego llevar a toda tu gente a la miseria… ¿Permitirías que ese funesto destino le toque a tu gente?

Pero cuando vio que Luffy estaba extendiéndole la mano, se sorprende de oír que le estaban ofreciendo una honesta ayuda para poder salvar a su gente. No tenía más opción así que Nimrod dice:

- Prométeme algo, Luffy.

- Lo que sea que pidas.

- Si yo no puedo ganarle a ese maldito, prométeme que tú lo harás… y que tú buscarás a mi hija y la llevarás con su madre en Saturnalia.

- No digas tonterías… tú mismo la llevarás de regreso con Polaris.

Habiendo escuchado este nombre, Nimrod se emociona y siente conmoción en su corazón por oír el nombre de su amada, en boca de Luffy, y eso fue suficiente para acceder a hacer lo que le estaban pidiendo.

- Pues… ¿Qué estamos esperando?

Esta era la perfecta señal para dar inicio a la marcha hacia Ebonshire, causando que la nueva alianza estuviese en manos de los nuevos fuertes que cambiarían el rumbo de todo en ese mundo. Seguido de esto, Nimrod, Luffy y los demás abandonaron el campo de batalla dejando el regimiento en manos de un comandante de Nimrod, apresurando la marcha hacia el reino de nuevo.

Las horas estaban pasando, pero en el reino del gran dragón de hielo, en la lejanía de la entrada del reino, Ithillion estaba al lado de Zoro y de Niowyn, contemplando el reino a la distancia. El príncipe maldito voltea hacia estos dos y les dice:

- Ustedes saben que hacer… es cuestión de segundos que descubran que estamos aquí, de no ser por ese soplón niño búho.

Y dicho esto, estos tres entraron en el reino y estaban esperando la hora y el momento para poder iniciar la batalla más difícil de esta guerra. Zoro estaba en el completo control de Ithillion y disponía lo que sea por su nuevo señor.

Estaba haciéndose de noche de nuevo, y los sombreros de paja llegaron a Ebonshire con gran rapidez, acompañados de Nimrod. Desde la distancia todo se veía muy extraño, pero es cuando se dan cuenta que no se veía bueno ese silencio repentino en el reino. Nimrod voltea hacia Luffy y le pregunta:

- ¿Cuál será tu plan, Luffy?

Pero al ver hacia donde supuestamente estaba ese capitán, Nimrod se da cuenta que no estaba y pregunta:

- ¿En donde se ha metido este?

Y al ver que sus nakamas estaban suspirando mientras miraban al frente, señalando la ubicación de este que corría como un loco directamente a la ciudad.

- ¡ITHILLIOOOON! ¡TE PATEARÉ EL MALDITO CULO, SAL DE DONDE ESTÉS!

Nimrod voltea hacia el resto de los nakamas, y pregunta:

- ¿Acaso este idiota nunca escucha?

Pero como todos estaban igual de ansiosos, corrieron hacia el reino sin necesidad de perder tanto tiempo, detrás de su capitán el cual parecía haberse detenido por algo que lo sorprendió demasiado. Los demás hicieron lo mismo y es cuando Usopp pregunta:

- ¿Por qué nos detenemos?

A un lado Sanji estaba presintiendo algo inusual con su Haki.

- Creo que es porque alguien está cerca de nosotros.

Y al instante desde la ciudad estaba caminando con la mayor lentitud, aquel hombre por el cual habían hecho esta gran marcha desde que salieron de ahí. No hay muchas opciones para esta batalla, pero al mismo instante la preocupación vino a la mente cuando el que estaba viniendo desde la lejanía era el mismo Zoro, con sus tres katanas desenvainadas preparado para atacar a quienes estaban delante de sí mismo. Luffy ve a Zoro y no se alegra sino que se estaba cruzando de brazos, mientras que el resto estaba en silencio, a la expectativa de lo siguiente que harían, con lo peligroso que Zoro se ha vuelto después de lo muy fuerte que se había hecho. Luffy baja los brazos y dice:

- ¿Preparado?

A lo que este ni siquiera le responde nada, sino que se coloca en guardia, haciendo que los demás hiciesen lo mismo, dando conclusión a esta etapa culminante de la historia. La peor de las batallas estaba a punto de empezar.


	26. Nosotros, Los Verdaderos Reyes

La brisa había cambiado lo suficiente como para hacer resonar la melodía de los árboles que emanaban en ese ambiente funesto de guerra. Se trataba de una lucha que muchos no esperaban ver en la historia, siendo una de las más peligrosas que se hayan visto. Luffy se mantenía a la expectativa de cualquier cosa que pudiese pasar en esos momentos, y es cuando desde la distancia, Robin siente un frío en su corazón al ver que el nakama perdido había sido hallado. El capitán de los sombreros de paja nunca había sentido tanto temor en su vida como en estos momentos, y mucho menos con quien se estaría enfrentando. Ni siquiera al luchar con Usopp, tuvo tanto miedo de poder experimentar algo muy duro. Se trataba obviamente de Zoro.

- No tienes idea de cuánto me alegra haberte hallado, Zoro… y sobre todo el pesar que me da saber que tengo que luchar contra ti, por mi culpa.

Los demás nakamas no comprendían el porqué de esta extraña confesión, siendo ese el momento por el cual Nimrod desde atrás, frunció su ceño y preguntó lo siguiente:

- No entiendo… ¿Por qué Luffy se está disculpando con Zoro? ¿Acaso falló en algo?

Y es cuando a un lado Sanji se mantiene muy serio y responde a eso, diciendo:

- No lo entiendes Nimrod… la razón de todo lo que estás viendo en estos momentos, es por causa de aquella promesa que se hizo Luffy una vez antes de ver cómo nos separamos gracias a penurias del destino… debido a esto, él se prometió que jamás perdería a sus nakamas y que siempre los protegería de todo.

- No entiendo cuál es el punto.

- El punto es que Luffy lamenta haber descuidado a Zoro, y así mismo no haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte para poder haber acabado con Ithillion.

Y volviendo la mirada hacia la lucha, Nimrod comprende un poco más la personalidad de su nuevo aliado, y es cuando de sorpresa todos escuchan que su capitán les hace una orden.

- ¡Oi, chicos! Quiero que salgan de aquí… diríjanse al castillo y encuentren a Ithillion, ayuden a Nim ossan en lo que sea.

Cuando terminó de dar esta orden, Luffy se sonó los huesos de sus manos y seguido de esto, Sanji cierra sus ojos y voltea hacia Nami, diciéndole:

- Luffy ha dado una órden… sigámosla y dejemos que él se encargue de Zoro.

Seguido de esto, Sanji caminó con el resto de sus nakamas quienes estaban pasando por un lado de este terreno de batalla, aunque fue difícil para cada uno de ellos, Robin era la única que se detuvo en una dirección, viendo fijamente hacia Zoro, diciéndole a Luffy:

- Luffy, nunca te he pedido nada en mi vida desde que me uní a la tripulación, pero quiero que me prometas algo… y es que no lastimes demasiado a Zoro. No es su culpa estar así y solo espero que…

Y es cuando este le sorprende diciéndole con una sonrisa sin siquiera mirarla, diciéndole:

- No te preocupes, Robin… eso no será necesario que lo pidas.

- Gracias.

Y nuevamente fijando su mirada hacia el frente, Robin pasa a una larga distancia del lado de Zoro y luego camina por su espalda, volteando hacia atrás en donde estaba Zoro, diciéndose a sí misma:

- Zoro… vuelve con nosotros por favor.

No había más nada que decir, el resto de los sombreros de paja habían entrado directamente hacia la ciudad amurallada de Ebonshire, dejando atrás a estos dos quienes estaban a la expectativa de enfrentarse en una batalla feroz. El cazador de piratas corrompido se mantenía firme en sus movimientos, tensando cada uno de sus músculos si quiera para planear atacar, y al mismo tiempo Luffy se hallaba igual, mostrando seriedad en sus ojos y resoplando al mismo modo en que la ventisca comenzaba a hacerse más notoria en ese ambiente.

- No pensé ver el día en el que tendría que enfrentarme a ti, por segunda vez… supongo que esto también me servirá para ver en que te has convertido, Zoro… amigo.

Y es cuando de pronto, Zoro suspira con profundidad, respondiendo de la siguiente manera:

- Procuremos no hablar de nada… no quiero tener que arrepentirme luego de haberte pateado el culo.

- Sabía que dirías algo así.

- Ya tú me conoces, pero no soy el mismo… Ithillion me ha mostrado lo que soy en realidad.

- ¿Y eso que se supone que es?

Así que antes de decir esta última frase, el cazador de piratas corrompido se inclinó hacia delante preparado para salir disparado hacia su capitán, diciéndole:

- Esperanzas.

Corrió tan veloz que Luffy alzó ambas cejas de sorpresa, viendo que en cuestión de segundos estaba Zoro delante de sí mismo, y al ver que la espada estaba pasándole por el frente, Luffy se echa hacia atrás, dejando pasar la hoja que por poco le cortaba la cabeza. Seguido de esto, el capitán de los sombreros de paja se impulsa con sus manos sobre la nieve hacia atrás y da volteretas para volver a caer de pie e impulsarse hacia Zoro, proporcionándole fuertes golpes, que eran esquivados por su contrincante hasta que Luffy estiró sus puños hacia atrás, volviéndolos negros por la impregnación de Haki del espíritu de pelea, para atacar diciendo:

- Bushohoku Koka: Gomu Gomu no… Bazooka.

El ataque fue dirigido directamente al cuerpo de Zoro, pero este se cubre con el reverso de las katanas, deteniendo los dos golpes de su capitán con la impregnación del Haki en sus armas, provocando un alto destello de aire que hizo sacudir la nieve a sus alrededores.

Ya dentro de la ciudad amurallada, mientras caminaban directamente hacia el castillo del reino, los sombreros de paja se extrañaron de ver como todos los ciudadanos se habían escondido dentro de las casas y estaban manteniendo miradas pesimistas en dirección a ellos. Usopp se da cuenta de esto y pregunta:

- ¿Por qué están todos escondidos? ¿Acaso sucedió algo terrible aquí?

Pero es cuando Franky se da cuenta que todos los ciudadanos de ese lugar, mostraban apariencias malignas en sus ojos y en sus pieles.

- Sí, y eso terrible es que todos han sido corrompidos por Ithillion… no son aldeanos normales, son merodeadores del bando del enemigo.

- No puedes hablar en serio.

- Nada más míralos, tarado.

Y cuando ya estaban cerca de entrar al palacio del rey, todos percibieron que desde la entrada estaban apareciendo demasiados que les obstruían el paso. Cuando Nimrod se dio cuenta de esto, los demás ciudadanos que permanecían escondidos en las viviendas, salieron de esos lugares desarmados y con silencio total. Los que estaban obstruyendo el paso estaban armados de los mismos guardias del palacio que ahora estaban en contra de ellos.

- General Nimrod… arroja tus armas al suelo, sí es que deseas pasar.

Oyendo esto, Nimrod se enoja en gran manera y da dos pasos hacia este guardia y se detiene al ver que los demás estaban apuntándole con sus lanzas y espadas.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a darme esa órden? Soy tu señor y esa órden es…

- La necesaria para que comiences a aprender quien es el que manda en estos momentos, pero al parecer ni ti ni tus nuevos amigos piensan eso igual.

Es cuando todos estaban preparándose para enfrentarse a ellos, y Brook no puede evitar llamar la atención de todos, diciéndoles:

- Lamento interrumpirles, amigos míos… pero estamos en aprietos, así que será mejor que piensen en un plan de contingencia.

Nimrod había mirado hacia atrás y vio como sus propios conciudadanos estaban en contra de él ahora. Sanji aprovecha este momento para ver al resto de sus nakamas, especialmente a Franky y a Brook, haciéndoles unas señas en señal de alertas esperadas. Nami a un lado de Nimrod le decía:

- Creo que lo mejor será que idees un mejor plan… porque si esperas encontrar a Ithillion, con ellos aquí no podrás hacerlo.

Pero cuando los guardias de arriba escucharon esto, lo único que dijeron fue lo siguiente, en medio de burlas y de escarnios.

- El único plan que todos ustedes deberían pensar en elaborar, es aquel en donde entreguen sus armas y se rindan a la voluntad de nuestro rey Ithillion.

Cosa que llamó la atención de Nimrod, el cual insertando la espada en la nieve, responde diciendo:

- Ithillion… no es mi rey… y nunca lo será.

Pero detrás de él, Sanji había comprendido que esta es la señal perfecta para poder iniciar una reyerta y volteó hacia Brook guiñándole el ojo, y en cuestión de segundos los tres que idearon el plan de ataque, se separaron en lados opuestos, proporcionando ataques a todos los que estaban a su alrededor, siendo ese el momento perfecto para Nimrod de pasar por un lado de los guardianes derribados por Sanji, para encaminarse hacia la presencia del rey. Nami se da cuenta que Nimrod estaba ascendiendo hacia la habitación del rey Sylvos, y voltea hacia Sanji, diciéndole:

- Sanji kun… Nimrod está subiendo hacia la habitación del rey, no lo dejes solo… ve con él.

Y como era de esperarse las ordenes de Nami son cumplidas por Sanji, cual estúpido ansioso de hacer idioteces.

- ¡SÍ; NAMI SWAAAAAN!

Seguido de esto, el cocinero de los sombreros de paja se dirige directamente por donde había subido Nimrod con demasiada prisa, haciendo a un lado a todo aquel merodeador que se le atravesase en el camino. El general de los ejércitos de Ebonshire golpeaba a todo aquel que se le interpusiese en el camino, y Sanji estaba siguiéndole hasta que le alcanzó.

- Me dieron órdenes de no dejarte solo, Nimrod.

- Ya veo… tenemos que llegar hacia la habitación de mi señor Sylvos, antes que sea demasiado tarde.

Ambos estaban corriendo con demasiada prisa por pasillos en todo el castillo, hasta llegar a uno más alto que contenía una enorme puerta, tratándose de la del rey.

- Bien, esa es la puerta… apresurémonos antes que sea demasiado…

No pudo terminar de decir la frase cuando se detuvo en silencio al haber abierto la puerta y al mismo tiempo contemplado lo que estaba delante de sí mismo. Sanji estaba sorprendido pero al mismo tiempo serio de lo que estaba mirando, cosa que a Nimrod le estaba causando un rasgamiento interno. Era el rey sentado en el trono, derramando grandes cantidades de sangre de sus brazos, por tener dos espadas insertadas que lo sujetaban contra el trono. Se veía malherido y sin ganas de hablar, proporcionando suaves gemidos de dolor, y sorpresivamente el que estaba apareciendo por detrás de ellos era el mismísimo Ithillion, que se estaba sentando en el posa brazos de la derecha, con las manos manchadas de sangre.

- ¿Demasiado qué, Nimrod? ¿Tarde para el rey?

Todo había sido causado por el mismo príncipe maldito, quien estaba mirándose la sangre de sus manos, para así mismo limpiarse la sangre sobre la túnica azul de su padre el rey, diciendo:

- Sé que es demasiado irónico el tener que ver esto como si fuese una señal de sublevación, y a veces me pregunto, ¿Qué tendría que hacer para poder ver muchas cosas cumplidas en mi vida? Nimrod, ¿No te has preguntado nunca cómo es que los años han servido para convertirnos en lo que somos ahora?

Y alzando la mirada hacia su enemigo, Ithillion sonríe con lentitud, diciendo:

- No, por supuesto… eres un lacayo que sigue órdenes sin importar nada, pero si te pones a pensar en cómo es que todo esto se ha originado, es por causa de este mismo maldito anciano decrepito que está delante de tus ojos.

- Te atreves a culpar a tu propio padre por lo que ocurrió en el pasado.

- Si lo dices así, suena muy extraño, pero yo prefiero llamarlo una restauración de balance… o como quieras llamarlo.

- Lo llamo fratricidio.

- Oh, por favor, no seas irónico conmigo, maldito imbécil…

Cuando dijo esto, Ithillion se levantó del posa brazos del trono y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, explicando algo que estaba sacándose de su corazón, aunque Nimrod y Sanji estaban más preocupados por el estado del rey.

- … mira como con el paso de los años, todos han decidido olvidar lo que una vez ocurrió aquí, mi amada Selyna fue arrebatada de mis manos, y nadie se atrevió a hacer nada por mí… ni siquiera tú, maldito bastardo.

Pero regresando la mirada hacia el rey, Ithillion se arrodilla colocando sus manos en el posa brazos de la izquierda del trono, diciendo:

- ¿Sabías que mi padre, este anciano debilucho, había conocido a todos aquellos asaltantes y salteadores que entraron y asesinaron a mi amada? ¿Sabías tú que nunca me escuchó para poder eliminarlos? ¿Y todo por qué? ¿Por querer demostrarle al mundo que yo iba a ser un rey pacifico, siendo más bien una versión pusilánime de lo que no se debe hacer, para poder dominar una tierra?

Habiendo escuchado todo esto, Nimrod estaba suspirando para no lanzarse sobre Ithillion y asesinarlo, pero estas preguntas estaban llegando a sus dudas que parecieron ser más efectivas que nunca. El príncipe maldito sabía que estas preguntas eran ciertas y que ni siquiera él podía responder.

- ¿Nunca te preguntaste por qué nuestra forma de estado siempre fue unitario centralizado y no un confederado? ¿Por qué en vez de ser una ciudad como reino pudo haber sido desde las cordilleras del sur hasta acá, incluyendo Saturnalia?

- No, no lo sé.

- Por supuesto… porque mi padre quería regalarle este reino a todos, y convertirlo en una monarquía constitucional… ¡Qué patrañas! ¿Cómo un gran imperio puede llegar a convertirse en algo que puede pertenecerle a todos?

- Quizá sabía que no servirías para gobernar.

Oyendo esto, Ithillion se ríe por esto y se levanta para caminar a la espalda de su padre, colocando su rostro sobre el hombro izquierdo de su padre y mirando al frente, planteando una nueva problemática:

- ¿O quizá pensaba que esto sucedería y yo no permitiría tener que ser un rey pusilánime?

Nimrod estaba apretando sus puños y Sanji estaba a un lado sin poder hacer nada, pensando que gracias a esto, comprendía mejor lo que ocurría por detrás del poder del reino.

- Eso nunca se supo, pero gracias a mi presencia… el viejo pudo decirme que no quería que yo fuese rey, porque se avergonzaba de mí… ¿No es extraño? Me quería dar una lección de humildad, perdiendo a la mujer que yo amaba, haciendo un trato con esos malditos bandidos.

Y volteando su mirada hacia el rostro de su malherido padre, Ithillion sostiene su mentón con la mano, y lo voltea hacia él, gritándole de frente, diciéndole:

- ¡Dime la maldita verdad! ¡Al menos demuéstrame lo mucho que has sido comparándolo con todo lo que yo hice en estos años!

Ya era suficiente para Nimrod, el cual corrió directamente hacia donde estaba Ithillion, pero el príncipe maldito se adelantó y detuvo el ataque con su guantelete, para luego echar la pierna de Nimrod a un lado, girando hacia el otro lado y pateándolo con la planta de la bota sobre la espalda con mucha fuerza, arrojándolo contra la pared. Ithillion estaba sonriendo con calma y dijo:

- No eres ni siquiera alguien que puede igualarse a mí… ¿Cómo puedes ser un hombre de guerra, cuando no puedes ni siquiera acabar con uno solo?

Dicho esto, Itiillion se da la vuelta caminando hacia donde estaba su padre en el trono malherido, y se detiene al escuchar que Nimrod le dijo:

- Tu padre gobernó estas tierras por cincuenta años y tú las has reducido a cenizas en tan poco tiempo…

Poco a poco se estaba levantando del suelo, sintiendo como la coraza estaba fragmentada por la espalda. Ithillion se detiene y voltea hacia él, oyendo que le seguía diciendo:

- No sé qué es lo que esperas que hagamos todos nosotros… pero no te serviremos al igual que servimos a tu padre, el verdadero rey de todos nosotros… tú nunca serás lo suficiente hombre para hacer todo lo que él logró.

Y sin embargo, Ithillion parecía ignorar esto, acercándose hacia su padre, diciendo:

- Me da igual lo que digas… yo haré en este mundo más cosas de las que te imaginas, y es una pena que mi padre no pudiese ver en lo que me convertiré… ni siquiera tú, Nimrod.

Pero cuando Ithillion pensaba disponer su ataque directamente hacia Nimrod para acabarlo de una vez por todas, se da cuenta que el rey Sylvos estaba gimiendo con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, intentando decir algo:

- ¿Qué, padre? No te oigo.

En seguida, Ithillion aprovechaba y se acercaba lo suficiente al rostro de su padre moribundo, preguntándole de nuevo:

- ¿Quieres decirme algo?

Y luego de unos segundos, el rey Sylvos abre sus ojos y estaba tratando de tomar fuerzas de donde ya no la tenía y como pudo, incluyendo con lo poco que le quedaba para dar su último suspiro, dijo a su hijo:

- Hijo mío… mi hijo.

- ¿Qué, padre?

- No me importa lo malo que has llegado a ser… de todo lo malo que has hecho en mi reino y en lo que era para ti… yo… yo… te perdono.

Las palabras a veces son más de lo que uno puede imaginarse, pero esto era lo que marcó en ese momento, algo en el corazón de este hombre que nunca jamás esperó poder oír en su vida. Ithillion se alejó de su padre y lo estaba viendo a los ojos con lo débil que se encontraba, y preguntó:

- ¿Me perdonas? ¿Es eso lo que quieres decirme?

- Sí… te perdono por matarme y destruir el mundo que hice para ti.

- Bien, supongo que no tengo más nada que decir a eso…

Se alejó un poco de su padre, pero que nadie sea engañado, Ithillion no estaba muy calmado después de todo, puesto que bajó la mirada terminando de decir la frase:

- Me perdonas, y eso está bien… pero yo, jamás te perdonaré.

Su mano se dirigió sobre la espada que estaba insertada en el brazo izquierdo de su moribundo padre y la sacó para luego insertarla en el corazón de este mismo, girando la hoja de su arma, para hacer reventar el órgano principal de este hombre, hasta que diese su último suspiro.

Nimrod y Sanji se sorprenden de ver esto que acabaron de presenciar, aunque el primero sintió como un vuelco estaba dándole en el corazón y corrió con mucha ira sobre Ithillion para matarlo, aunque este lo único que hace es cerrar los ojos, diciendo:

- Al parecer lamento que no entiendas que no eres indicado para poder matarme, Nimrod.

Girando la espada que estaba en el corazón del rey fallecido, Ithillion la saca y evade los golpes de Nimrod, para luego empujarlo con su hombro derecho hacia el balcón y finalmente tajarle la armadura con la espada y al mismo tiempo produciéndole una enorme herida en el pecho de este hombre. Luego soltando la espada, corre hacia él y lo patea con ambos piernas juntas lanzándolo desde el balcón del palacio hasta que cayese en la nieve.

Los que estaban abajo se dieron cuenta de la caída de Nimrod, que al mismo tiempo estaba sirviendo para muestra de los demás que Ithillion podría llegar a ser una gran amenaza para ellos. Nami se sorprende de esto y corre hacia el cuerpo del general caído en la nieve y lo halla inconsciente. Luego al mirar del balcón de donde había caído, dijo:

- No puede ser… Sanji sigue arriba.

Efectivamente Sanji continuaba en el piso de donde salió expedido Nimrod, cosa que llamó la atención del mismo príncipe ahora autoproclamado rey de Ebonshire. Volteando con mayor lentitud hacia Sanji, Ithillion lo ve de pie con una imagen muy seria en su semblante pero que al mismo tiempo tenía la intención de iniciar un ataque contra este hombre, tanto que fue lo suficiente haberlo alterado como para decirle:

- Puede que hayas acabado con él, pero te patearé el maldito culo y me aseguraré de partirte todos los miembros.

Ithillion se reía de esto, pero cuando desvió su mirada hacia las piernas encendidas del cocinero de los sombreros de paja, se extrañó demasiado y preguntó:

- ¿Acaso piensas derretirme con el fuego de tus piernas?

- No, pienso joderte hasta que no puedas ni siquiera tener pensamientos de maldad.

Habiendo dicho esto, Sanji se movió con gran velocidad hacia Ithillion, tanto así que lo sorprendió con una patada que casi le impactaba en la cara. El príncipe maldito se agacha dejando pasar esta pierna encendida del cocinero de los sombreros de paja, diciéndose a sí mismo:

- Pero que rápido…

Y al instante, Ithillion se mueve con gran velocidad para poder sorprender a Sanji con un golpe, que este detiene con su rodilla, provocando un pequeño estruendo en el lugar, siendo así el inicio de la batalla entre estos dos.

Por otro lado, afuera de la ciudad amurallada, Zoro y Luffy continuaban con su enfrentamiento. Ambos estaban cansados manteniéndose al ras de la distancia, creyendo que lo peor era con lo que se estaban encontrando, y fue suficiente como para dar inicio a una riña entre palabras.

- Sí que te has vuelto muy fuerte Zoro… jamás creí tener que ver el día en el que tenga que temer por mi vida por ti.

Al cual Zoro responde diciendo:

- Yo tampoco, pero tú has mejorado más de lo que yo creía.

- ¿Eso significa que piensas rendirte?

- Creo que sabes que nunca me rindo.

Oyendo esto, Luffy sonríe con candidez mostrando al mismo instante una conformación dentro de sí mismo, admirando la fortaleza que su propio nakama había mantenido con el paso de los años. Supo en ese mismo instante que nada había sido en vano, y que la suerte de las mejores era el poder permanecer al lado de un primer oficial como él. Zoro corrió hacia Luffy de nuevo y antes de pensar atacarle, su capitán estaba aún sonriendo, y fue tanto así que dijo:

- Es una pena, pero tendré que patearte el culo y dejarte inconsciente.

Y cuando Zoro estuvo muy cerca de atacar a Luffy, este último desapareció de la vista de su nakama, para luego sorprenderlo por un lado, golpeándolo con un Jet Rifle, haciendo que el cazador de piratas corrompido girase de los movimientos contra la nieve. Se levantó con gran rapidez, y vio que Luffy estaba de frente de sí mismo, y lo golpea con su Jet Bazooka esta vez en el pecho, haciendo que retrocediese echando sangre de la boca, cayendo arrodillado en el suelo.

- Maldición… no lo vi venir.

Pero Luffy se detuvo por un instante y preguntó:

- ¿Te sientes cansado?

- Me siento de maravilla, Luffy.

Y seguido de esto, Zoro se levantó y preparó una posición peligrosa del Oni Giri, listo para lanzarse sobre su capitán que cerró sus ojos al igual que su nakama enemigo. Ambos tenían el Haki de la presencia y del espíritu de la lucha activos, como prueba que la batalla comenzaría a ser esta vez más seria de lo esperado.

Zoro carga su ataque contra Luffy, moviéndose con velocidad increíble haciendo el corte del Oni Giri, siendo evadido por el capitán de los sombreros de paja, que empleó un salto con las piernas abiertas para luego voltear con impulso y girar su pierna derecha para patear a su enemigo en la espalda, pero al atacar con la patada, Zoro mueve la cabeza a un lado dejando pasar la patada, y voltea hacia Luffy, diciendo:

- ¡Hyakuhachi Pondo Hou!

El destello fue demasiado rápido, pero no lo suficiente para hacer detener a Luffy que al caer a la nieve balancea su cuerpo a un lado y corre directamente hacia Zoro, pero este continuaba arrojando demasiados destellos del Pondo Hou como si fuesen disparos de una ametralladora. El capitán de los sombreros de paja los evadía todos con facilidad, aunque uno de esos le pasa por un lado del rostro, produciéndole una hendidura en la mejilla que le hizo sacar sangre, pero al estar más de cerca, Luffy engaña a Zoro con un ataque con sus brazos, atacándolo con la cabeza sobre la frente de este. Zoro estaba un tanto aturdido por el cabezazo que le dio Luffy que caminó unos cuantos pasos mareados hacia atrás, para luego recibir otro fuerte puñetazo de su enemigo que lo hizo balancearse a un lado, aunque esto le sirvió como una distracción que le generó un movimiento oportuno en pleno brazo estirado de Luffy, corriendo hacia él sorprendiéndolo:

- No puede ser.

Su Haki había presentido que si no se agachaba, Zoro le iba a cortar la cabeza, así que aprovechó esta gran oportunidad de agacharse, dejando pasar las dos katanas que sirvieron como tijeras que cortaban lo que se le atravesase en el camino. Luffy se reincorpora viendo que Zoro estaba de espaldas y que volteaba hacia él, diciéndole:

- Por poco te mataba, Luffy… ¿Acaso esperas que eso me importe lo suficiente como para no sentir remordimiento?

Pero su capitán sabía dentro de sí mismo que eso no era suficiente para que le hiciese demasiado daño, y le respondió de la siguiente manera:

- Zoro, a mí no me engañarás… sé muy bien que dentro de ti mismo, no eres capaz de matarme… quizá llegues a experimentar que eres muy rudo y que planeas ser un hombre que marcaría un enorme cambio en su vida, pero no eres capaz de siquiera matarme y por mucho que lo intentes, no lo lograrás.

- No lo lograré es por el simple hecho de que no he podido hacerlo… un día lo haré y tú mismo te darás por comprobado que no soy el mismo pusilánime en tu maldita tripulación que solo sirve para recoger el ancla o tu vigía pendejo.

- ¿Y por qué me dices esto ahora?

- Porque es la jodida verdad… sigo creyendo lo mismo de siempre, no sé por qué me has aceptado en tu tripulación de desadaptados, y aunque respetes mi sueño, no me respetas a mí y no respetas lo que hago por ti…

Estas palabras eran muy duras de parte de Zoro, y Luffy estaba enseriándose tanto que no creía que la habilidad de Ithillion le estaba haciendo decir estas cosas a su nakama corrompido, y continuó escuchando lo siguiente:

- Solo soy una marioneta que sabe usar las espadas y que quizá un día pueda cuidarte las espaldas en todo lo que pase… ¿No te has puesto a pensar que habrá un día en que yo no siga haciendo estas idioteces? ¿No has pensado que en algún momento yo dejaré esta maldita tripulación y seguiré mi sueño por mi cuenta, sin la necesidad de estar compartiendo con una familia de ignorantes que siguen banales decisiones que tú planteas?

- Cállate.

Zoro estaba dando en el clavo, tanto así que vio lo muy enojado.

- No tienes idea de lo que estás diciendo.

- Pues vete acostumbrando a la idea que no estaré más con ustedes… me iré de esa tripulación obsoleta y seguiré mi sueño al lado de Ithillion… él sí es un guerrero que no se anda con rodeos y se toma todo en serio, cosa que ni tú, ni el resto de esos idiotas, hasta la misma Robin saben hacer.

- No digas más nada.

- No lo haces.

- No digas más nada.

- Admítelo.

- ¡No digas más nada!

- ¡Admítelo, maldito imbécil inservible e inútil!

Zoro terminando de decir esto, corrió con gran velocidad hacia Luffy y cuando lo tuvo muy cerca para hacerle un ataque peligroso, Luffy alzó la mirada y gritó con gran fuerza, diciendo:

- ¡Cierra la puta boca!

Este enorme grito fue acompañado con un destello enorme del Haki del rey que hizo que Zoro se viese retenido en sus movimientos, y aunque lo podía resistir lo hizo detener, cosa que fue su perdición, ya que el capitán de los sombreros de paja, aprovechó ese momento para arrojarse hacia Zoro, haciendo arder sus puños con la técnica de su Red Hawk, pero lo modificó de otra manera, diciendo:

- Gomu Gomu no: Red Gatling Gun.

Era la misma técnica pero usada con centenas de golpes encendidos que producían mucho más daño del que podía generar un gatling gun regular del Gear Second, pero Luffy se permitió el lujo de dejar que sus emociones estuviesen al borde de la pelea, y dejó a Zoro completamente malherido y golpeado en el suelo.

En la habitación del difunto rey, Sanji e Ithillion continuaban peleando entre ellos, pero fue tanta la desgracia para el cocinero de los sombreros de paja, que estaba arrodillado en el suelo, sangrando mientras que Ithillion estaba de la misma manera, recuperándose mucho más rápido de lo esperado. El príncipe maldito no se veía muy afectado por esto, y dijo:

- Eres muy resistente, pero no lo suficiente para hacerme caer… me has hecho perder fuerzas, y admito que eres un desgraciado muy fuerte.

Sanji estaba levantándose con una sonrisa en su boca, escupiendo sangre a un lado, diciéndole:

- No digas tonterías, mierdecilla… esto no ha terminado.

Y con un impulso del Sky Walk hacia el frente, el cocinero de los sombreros de paja, se arrojó sobre el cuerpo del malherido príncipe maldito, cayendo ambos desde las alturas hacia la nieve. Nami y los demás continuaban luchando contra la ciudad corrompida por Ithillion, y cuando vieron caer a estos dos, se detuvieron acercándose a ellos.

Chopper se acercó a Sanji y lo vio muy acabado como para levantarse del suelo, pero Ithillion estaba levantándose con medianas fuerzas, alzando la mirada a su alrededor, diciendo:

- La guerra no terminará así de fácil, manada de débiles… ahora es cuando fragmentaré a este grupo de inútiles.

Y viendo que los sombreros de paja estaban luchando contra los demás, pensó que sería muy buena idea apropiarse del alma del resto de ellos, y supo que quienes tenían que agarrar esta vez, eran unos muy peculiares. Volteando hacia Chopper, el príncipe maldito lo ve en su forma del Heavy Point y dice:

- Tú serás el siguiente.

Corriendo a gran velocidad hacia Chopper, Ithillion lo atrapa y le coloca la mano en el pecho diciendo:

- "Cor Perversa"

Chopper se preocupaba por esto y estaba sintiendo como la mano de Ithillion estaba tratando de apropiarse de su corazón, aunque a su espalda Brook estaba llegando con gran velocidad a separarlos, diciendo:

- Ithillion, no lo hagas.

Ahí es cuando el príncipe maldito, creyendo que ya era suficiente con Chopper, se dirigió ahora hacia Brook y le colocó la mano ahora a él, diciendo lo mismo.

- "Cor Perversa"

Otro que estaría cayendo en su efecto maligno, haciendo que sintiese lo mismo y que su cuerpo quedase inmóvil por esto, y es tiempo en el que desde su espalda, Chopper corrí con gran velocidad hacia Ithillion y lo sostiene del cuerpo para echarse hacia atrás, impactando la cabeza contra la nieve. Este se levanta con prisa y se extraña de ver que este le atacó, pero cuando estaba Franky dirigiéndose hacia él para atacarle, dijo:

- Este sí que es grande…

Le sorprende con un movimiento único, sosteniéndole el pecho con su mano, haciendo lo mismo:

- "Cor Perversa" Ahora ustedes tres son míos.

Pero en ese momento, Franky miraba la mano y luego miraba a Ithillion, preguntándole:

- ¿Qué mierdas crees que estás haciendo, maldito pervertido? ¿Acaso crees que tengo pechos de mujer?

Y dicho esto, Franky golpeó con gran fuerza al rostro de Ithillion echándolo al centro de él, de Brook y de Chopper. Alzando la mirada estaba completamente sacado de sus cabales por lo que estaba apreciando, y cuando miraba a su alrededor, preguntó:

- ¿Qué demonios? ¿Por qué no están bajo mis efectos malignos?

Chopper estaba sonándose los dedos en su estado de Heavy Point, Brook empleaba su sable fío para atacar y Franky se traqueaba el cuello y los brazos; pero Ithillion no pensaba jamás que esto pasase.

- ¿Acaso no tienen corazón? ¿Acaso no son humanos?

Seguido de esta pregunta, estos tres cargaron hacia el príncipe maldito y comenzaron a golpearlo repetidas veces hasta que sus armaduras estuviesen fragmentadas. Desde lo lejos Nami corría hacia Sanji y dándose cuenta que estos tres no caían bajo el efecto de Ithillion, llegó a su propia conclusión.

- Claro… Ithillion no puede corromperlos, porque ninguno de ellos tiene corazón humano.

Y era cierto. Chopper sostenía a Ithillion de los brazos, para mirarlo y responderle diciendo:

- No soy humano, soy un reno.

Seguido de esto, le golpeó con su puño derecho diez veces en el rostro, para arrojarlo de un enorme puñetazo hacia Franky, el cual lo sostuvo con ambos brazos, sonriendo arrogante y diciéndole:

- Yo era antes humano, pero ahora soy un cyborg sin corazón.

Seguido de esto, lo golpeó de un lado, luego al otro contra el suelo, y al otro, seguidamente de doce veces, para alzarlo a los aires, dejando que Brook terminase de dar su argumento.

- Yo soy solo un esqueleto… y claro… no tengo corazón. ¡Yo ho ho!

Su sable hizo el trabajo de rasgarle las armaduras y los guanteletes, dejándolo descubierto al caer hacia la nieve. Estos tres estaban aproximándose hacia Ithillion para continuar atacándole, pero al acercarse lo suficiente con este en el suelo, se sorprendieron de ver que este se levantó con mucha prisa, emanando un destello del Haki del rey, para salir de ese lugar. Nami lo vio huir hacia la salida del reino y señaló hacia sus nakamas, diciéndoles:

- ¡Allá va! ¡Huirá del reino!

Estos tres se apresuraron de seguirle pero se detuvieron en seguida cuando un regimiento secreto de merodeadores estaba llegándoles por la retaguardia. Estos voltearon y dijeron:

- Más merodeadores… no se acabarán.

- Creo que este era el momento que estaba esperando Ithillion.

- Son demasiados para nosotros, pero nosotros podemos sin ningún problema.

No había más opción. O era luchar contra ellos o huir dejando que el resto de los aldeanos muriesen a manos de los enemigos, aun así estando bajo el control del rey Ithillion. Ya afuera, el príncipe maldito continuaba con su huida y pensando que todo había llegado a una conclusión, se detuvo al ver que delante de su camino se topó con Luffy, el cual estaba esperándolo.

- Hasta que decides dar la maldita cara, Ithillion.

- Luffy… el que se autoproclama rey de los piratas.

- No irás a ningún lado.

- ¿Y tú piensas impedírmelo?

El mundo sabrá que la maldad es en realidad la que predomina o la que no prevalece. Ahí estaban estos dos, preparados para una última batalla, en la que se estaría probando quien sería el vencedor y quien sería el perdedor. Un rey fa fallecido, otro estaba autoproclamándose y el tercero estaba delante de ellos, declarándose rey de los piratas. Los tres reyes son y serán los que conocieron aquella voluntad inquebrantable.


	27. La Paz Final

No había espacios para los débiles. No existía paz para los malditos, y una sola última opción existía en la guerra, vencer. Luffy e Ithillion estaban ambos de pie mirándose el uno con el otro, todo se veía muy difícil y nadie a estas alturas podría producir un temor sobre los demás como estos dos. Ithillion estaba debilitado por la lucha que tuvo contra Sanji y Luffy estaba del mismo modo por la lucha con Zoro.

Si era momento el perfecto instante de medir fuerzas quizá ese sería el momento perfecto para hacerlo. Un rey maldito y un capitán enaltecido.

- Por lo visto, parece que piensas hacerme suficiente daño, ¿No es así?

Cuando Ithillion acabó de decir esto, se fue sacando la coraza y se mantuvo con los ropajes internos de su armadura, por lo cual Luffy sonrió diciendo a eso:

- Al parecer sabes muy bien a que he venido… pero no te haré suficiente daño.

- ¿No lo harás?

- Te propagaré tanto daño que no querrás haberte metido en mi camino, suplicándole a la vida para que olvides lo que has hecho.

- Eso suena muy interesante, pero lo pongo en duda, Luffy.

- ¿Acaso crees que tienes esa potestad de alterar el curso del destino?

- No, pero creo que ya he fabricado muy bien mi destino…

Es cuando de pronto Ithillion se da cuenta que Luffy estaba tronándose los dedos de las manos y su cuello, para terminar lo que estaba diciendo de la siguiente manera:

- Y tú en mi destino, solo eres una meta muy difícil que tengo que cruzar… y dudo que mi habilidad sirva contigo, porque eres un hombre de corazón muy débil para la seriedad pero muy fuerte en voluntad.

- Al menos tu habilidad tiene debilidad… eso me halaga.

- Pero no creas que soy un completo inútil sin eso.

- Estoy al tanto de eso.

Y luego de haber dicho esto, el capitán de los sombreros de paja se quedó en silencio al igual que el príncipe maldito, que parecía estar analizando sus ideas y movimientos, así que fue cuando de pronto al mismo tiempo estos dos amplían las cavidades oculares y emanaron un fuerte destello del Haki del rey, provocando una enorme onda de brisa expansiva, que sacudió todo a su alrededor.

Desde la ciudad, Nami y los demás estaban viéndose rodeados de todos los merodeadores que estaban resguardados tras haber luchado contra los ciudadanos poseídos. Chopper se preocupaba demasiado por esto manteniéndose al lado de Usopp y le pregunta:

- Usopp, ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

A lo que este, manteniendo una imagen de chico dudoso, suspira con profundidad, respondiendo sin siquiera mirarle.

- No lo sé Chopper, pero esto es simple de comprenderlo… tenemos que luchar contra ellos y retenerlos lo más pronto posible porque si no lo hacemos, podremos vérnosla muy mal.

- Pero son demasiados, para esto necesitaremos el Haki de Luffy, pero debe de estar ocupado con Ithillion y lo requerirá. ¿Lucharemos de todos modos?

Seguido de esto, Usopp y Chopper voltearon sus miradas hacia Nami, quien era que parecía tener la decisión, cuando no estaban Sanji, Zoro o Luffy. Franky y Brook llegaban al mismo instante sobre ellos y dicen a Nami:

- La ciudad está rodeada por todos lados… las dos otras salidas están bloqueadas por más merodeadores, y no podremos acabarlos a todos.

- Son demasiados para poder luchar contra todos ellos, y creo que lo mejor será irnos sobre el palacio y dejar que entren entre pocos.

- Sería muy arriesgado, pero no hay más soluciones.

Viendo que todo el peso de la tripulación estaba cayendo sobre sus hombros, la navegante de los sombreros de paja observa venir a los muchos enemigos perversos y tomó la decisión de seguir la sugerencia de Brook y Franky.

- Muy bien… Franky, llévate a Sanji contigo y el resto reténgalos cuanto puedan en la entrada del palacio.

Todos hicieron conforme a como había dicho Nami, y se apresuraron a dirigirse al palacio y los demás se quedaron a retener los enemigos con múltiples ataques. Abajo estaban Brook, Chopper y Usopp, esperando a que llegasen hacia ellos, y es cuando dicen:

- Oigan, ¿Estamos seguros que esto funcionará?

- Asumo que sí, porque veo que son demasiados…

- Creo que todo sería muy bien si continuamos con este paso.

Y es cuando Usopp recuerda que las armaduras de kairoseki serían un enorme impedimento en la lucha y se pega en la frente, lamentándose repentinamente.

- ¿Y cómo se supone que ustedes pelearán? Sus armaduras son de Kairoseki y ustedes no pueden si quiera tocarlos.

Pero esta vez Brook y Chopper no estaban dispuestos a perder de nuevo contra ellos y pensaban que esta vez tenían que dar el todo por el todo.

- No importa Usopp san… creo que de esta manera probaré algo especial que hará la diferencia.

- Yo también lo haré, y no perderé… por Luffy y mis nakamas, haré lo mejor que pueda hacer.

Estos dos se colocaron en guardia para recibir a los muchos merodeadores quienes no tenían en mente dejar cuartel alguno. Usopp no tuvo más remedio que prepararse para la lucha, al igual que estos dos, y dijo a sí mismo:

- Yo también me probé a mí mismo, y me prometí que no sería un debilucho… es hora de ponerlo a prueba.

Y cuando las hordas estaban cerca de ellos, Brook saca su sable y lo hace mantener con la hoja helada, preparándose para atacar siendo el primero de todos que estaría corriendo hacia ellos. Lo único que en su mente tenía era el recordar no tocar las armaduras de los soldados y pensó que con su sable gélido, podría hacer una diferencia.

- Veamos de qué están hechos estos desgraciados…

Teniendo cerca a muchos de ellos, el músico de los sombreros de paja pasaba por medio de ellos, atacándolos y congelándolos con cada cortada que les daba a sus enemigos. Chopper se aseguró que su plan funcionase para la batalla, y sacó tres Rumbble Balls para ingerirlas, cambiando a la más poderosa forma que solo él podía hacer.

- Monster Point… vengan todos, no quedará nadie de pie.

Cuando los merodeadores vieron esta transformación monstruosa de este reno, se sorprendieron demasiado deteniendo el trote. Chopper vio esta reacción que causó en ellos, y se alegró por esto, pero aun así no era una opción suficiente para continuar luchando. Volteando hacia Usopp lo sostiene y lo coloca en su hombro, diciéndole:

- Usopp, atacarás desde aquí.

- Muy bien… pero tienes que luchar con algo en mano y creo que tengo algo ideal para ti.

- ¿En serio? ¿Y qué es?

Seguido de esto, el francotirador de los sombreros de paja arroja una bola en el suelo y rápidamente se transforma en un enorme martillo de hierro fundido. Chopper se maravilla por esto y lo sostiene con ambas manos, agradeciendo a Usopp por esto.

- Esto sí que es increíble, Usopp… Gracias.

- No importa… hay que luchar contra ellos.

Los merodeadores no planeaban quedarse atrás y tomaron fuerzas de donde no las habían tenido para lanzarse a atacar a este enorme reno, y es cuando Chopper agita el martillo de un lado a otro, aventando enemigos a grandes cantidades por los aires.

Ya dentro del castillo, Nami estaba con Franky el cual sostenía al inconsciente Sanji en sus hombros. Estaban subiendo unas escaleras hacia los aposentos altos del rey, por lo cual Franky preguntó:

- ¿Qué necesidad hay de tener que ir tan alto? Debemos detenernos en una de estas habitaciones.

- No, no debemos.

- ¿Por qué?

Y volteando hacia Franky, la navegante de los sombreros de paja tenía sus ojos brillando como berries, cosa que sorprendió al cyborg cansado.

- ¡Maldita sea! No me digas que me hiciste subir hasta acá, para robarte los tesoros del palacio.

- ¿Y cuál es el problema? Hemos peleado contra esos merodeadores por ellos y lo menos que deberían hacer es entregarnos tesoros… en este caso tomarlos.

- Eres una roñera, no pienso ayudarte… deberíamos estar ayudando a nuestros amigos abajo.

- ¡Que te den! No pienso irme sin los…

Y cuando estaban cruzando la puerta de las galerías y las posesiones más valiosas del reino, estos dos se detienen al ver que en medio del salón, había muchos cofres con mucho oro guardado y que estaba a la vista. Nami estaba babeando como lactante cuando vio esto, caminando como sonámbula hacia los cofres.

- ¿Lo ves, Franky? ¡Todo en esta vida da buenos resultados!

Pero cuando iba a caminar hacia los tesoros, Franky extiende su mano y le sostiene el hombro para que no caminase. La navegante de los sombreros de paja se sorprende por esto y voltea enojada hacia su nakama.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué me detienes?

- No lo sé, pero me parece muy extraño que se encuentre ese tesoro ahí sin más…

- No existe problema.

- Nami, cuando la carnada es demasiado obvia, nunca la tomes.

Acto seguido, desde los rincones del salón se escucharon aplausos que venían de un lado a otro y la risa de una niña. Nami mantuvo su Clima Tact a la mano y miraba a los lados diciendo:

- ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Piensas tomar mi tesoro?

Y desde una sombra al rincón de una estatua del rey Sylvos, estaba viéndose la imagen de la niña merodeadora que acompañaba siempre a Ithillion. Niowyn, la hija de Nimrod. Mientras estaba aplaudiendo, decía:

- Los piratas son todos iguales… lo único que piensan es en el tesoro y se olvidan de todo lo que está pasando con el resto de sus nakamas… si yo fuese tú, Nami, estaría más bien preocupada de como salvaguardar a mis amigos antes que esto, pero de igual modo…

Deteniéndose delante de los tesoros, Niowyn se sentó en uno de los cofres, terminando la frase que estaba por decir:

- … no dejaré que tomes nada de lo que estás viendo.

Viendo a la niña, Franky bajó la mirada y dijo:

- Una cría nos viene a joder en el camino… mejor te dejo esto a ti, Nami.

- Bien, me parece justo… nada se interpondrá entre mi tesoro y yo.

- ¿Y qué hago con Sanji?

- Déjalo en el suelo, yo estaré bien.

Colocando a Sanji en el suelo, Franky sale de la habitación y encuentra una ventana que al saltar estuviese visible ante los muchos merodeadores que estaban sobre poblando el suelo, y al ver que estaba asomado en un lugar muy específico, sonrió diciéndose a sí mismo:

- Esta caída será Súper.

No lo pensó dos veces antes de lanzarse al vacío. Se veía muy emocionado al estar cerca de caer sobre unos cuantos enemigos y se escuchó el enorme golpe en la nieve encima de los merodeadores. Franky se levanta y comienza a repartir golpes a todos los que estaban a su alrededor, y tomaba aire.

- ¡Fresh Fire!

Y así mismo quemaba a los enemigos que estaban a su alcance. Brook continuaba atacando a los demás con su frío sable, y con cada cortaba congelaba a cualquier merodeador que tocase, y por el otro lado Chopper aventaba a los enemigos con mucha fuerza al punto de hacer que todos tuviesen miedo de querer enfrentarlos.

- Bien, Usopp… parece que estamos haciendo que retrocedan.

- No nos detengamos, tenemos que continuar… aún son muchos.

Usopp lanzaba enormes municiones de fuego sobre todos los enemigos al igual que Franky, siendo este uno de los métodos para poder contrarrestar el frío que estaba a su alrededor y a las armaduras de kairoseki.

Dentro del salón de las galerías, Nami estaba en silencio delante de la niña que continuaba sentada encima del cofre de tesoro, diciéndole:

- ¿Te harás a un lado o tendré que hacerte a un lado?

- ¿Me harás a un lado? Eso suena muy interesante de ver, gata ladrona.

- Así que sabes quién soy yo.

Separando su Clima Tact, Nami estaba emanando muchas burbujas que estaban dispersándose por todo el lugar, pero la niña estaba sonriente y con sus ojos cerrados, cosa que no le estaba produciendo ninguna preocupación.

- ¿Me darás calor y frío a la vez? Eso no servirá.

Y antes que Nami pudiese atacarle con las técnicas del clima tact, Niowyn extendía ambas manos y estaba estremeciendo los cimientos de la habitación. La navegante de los sombreros de paja se detuvo con lo que hacía, sosteniéndose de la pared para no caerse.

- ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

Y es cuando la niña se levanta del cofre del tesoro, respondiendo a esta pregunta diciendo:

- ¡Te sepultaré conmigo y con tus preciados tesoros!

- ¡Estás loca!

Pero antes que pudiese fragmentar los cimientos del lugar, desde la ventana estaba entrando Robin con su Fleur Wing sosteniendo a Nami, a Sanji y al mismo tiempo sosteniendo a Niowyn cuando no tenía necesidad de hacerlo, sacándolas a ambas.

Los que estaban luchando abajo, sintieron ese temblor y todos se detuvieron viendo al enorme palacio del rey que se estaba fragmentando y que poco a poco gracias a la ventisca que estaba rodeando el reino, se fue viniendo todo al suelo. Franky les grita a sus nakamas descuidados advirtiéndoles de esto.

- ¡Cuidado chicos!

Chopper, Usopp y Brook voltearon hacia el castillo desplomándose y corrieron lejos de ahí, dejando que la edificación se viniese abajo, levantando una nube de escombros en todo el lugar, habiéndose llevado la vida de más de 200 merodeadores enemigos. Se hizo un enorme silencio en el reino a causa de esto y no se sabía nada de lo que estaba pasando dentro de las murallas, pero afuera de ellas, otro acontecimiento estaba ocurriendo.

En la feroz batalla entre Ithillion y Luffy, ambos habían visto como el enorme castillo se había venido al suelo, gracias a la poderosa magia de la niña merodeadora Niowyn, siendo así la manera en la que el rey maldito suspiraba desanimado por esto, diciéndose a sí mismo:

- Maldita sea Niowyn… juro que me las pagará cuando salga de aquí.

Aunque este decía esto, Luffy desde la distancia estaba viendo lo mismo al igual que Ithillion hasta en las mismas condiciones físicas; sangrando y con golpes en todo el cuerpo.

- Vaya, así que no tendrás reino cuando esto acabe… parece que estás en entera desventaja, rey pendejo.

- No puedo creer como aun así, tú sigas haciendo bromas estúpidas mientras estamos luchando.

- Es porque estoy seguro que voy a acabar contigo, maldito imbécil.

Nuevamente estaría cargando otros veloces ataques contra el rey, que se percata de lo que pensaba hacer Luffy, y lo vio venir con el Gear Second activado deteniendo cada uno de los golpes que este le proporcionaba con el Gatling Gun. Luffy se desplazó con gran rapidez atacando por un lado, pero vio su ataque detenido por el brazo derecho de Ithillion.

- ¿Qué no tienes más nada que hacer?

Seguido de esto, Luffy desaparece para aparecerle a la izquierda con una fuerte patada que detuvo Ithillion, pero este estaba recogiendo su pierna para llegar ante su enemigo, sosteniéndolo con gran fuerza para que no se moviese. Ithillion miró como estaba envuelto y con preocupación, dijo:

- Me ha atrapado el bastardo.

Y Luffy se reía estando más de cerca, diciéndole:

- Ya no evitarás ser atacado, cabrón.

La frente de Luffy se impregnó con el haki manteniéndola negra, golpeando con gran fuerza a la cabeza de su enemigo, produciéndole un mareo instantáneo. Aprovechando esta debilidad, el capitán de los sombreros de paja lo volvió a sostener con la pierna izquierda, pero mantuvo sus brazos impregnado con el haki, ofreciéndole una enorme lluvia de golpes que lo estaba dejando aturdido.

- Y ahora esto.

Seguido de los grandes golpes, Luffy lo giró con gran velocidad para sostener con sus pantuflas, la coraza de la armadura de kairoseki que Ithillion se quitó para luchar, y este la dirigió con gran velocidad hacia el rostro de este príncipe maldito, pero se dio cuenta de esto y se echó al suelo dejando pasar la coraza a un lado. Ithillion estando agachado sostuvo las piernas estiradas de Luffy y lo vio venir para proporcionarle un fuerte golpe con su puño en el rostro, haciéndole sacar sangre.

- Trucos inservibles conmigo, enano.

Viéndolo caer en el suelo, el rey maldito se lanza sobre él y comienza a golpearlo repetidas veces en el rostro hasta ya más no poder. Parándose lejos de Luffy, Ithillion aún estaba malherido y se dejó caer en la nieve, jadeando incesantemente, al igual que su enemigo.

- Que dolor de cabeza que eres tú.

Pero Luffy se sentó en la nieve y escupía la sangre a un lado sonriendo.

- Me atrevo a decir lo mismo de ti, Ithillion.

Seguido de esto, Ithillion se sentó en la nieve y se trataba de levantar para continuar con la lucha contra Luffy, diciendo:

- Es una pena que guerreros como tú y como Zoro sean desperdiciados en una travesía inútil… ¿El rey de los piratas? ¿Para que conformarse con ese tesoro inservible cuando puedes llegar a ser el rey del mundo, dejando que todos hagan todo por ti?

Luffy estaba colocándose en guardia de nuevo para continuar con el ataque contra su enemigo, respondiendo todas estas problemáticas que le hizo.

- Quizá para ti no signifique nada lo que es ser el rey de los piratas, pero para mí eso es mejor que los tesoros, que los reinos, que el mismo mundo… sentirme como el hombre más libre de todos, y que puedo surcar los mares como se me antoje, eso es para mí el mayor placer del mundo… y no se compara con nada.

- Suena muy estúpido para mí…

Es en ese entonces cuando Ithillion se da cuenta que detrás de Luffy, alguien estaría listo para poder establecer un desequilibrio en la lucha. Se reía gozoso de ver un nuevo giro que estaría ocurriendo, terminando de decir:

- … pero es una pena que no llegues tan lejos para poder ver ese cambio, Monkey D. Luffy.

El error de Luffy fue mantener toda su concentración sobre Ithillion, ignorando que a su espalda se había levantado nada más y nada menos que el cazador de piratas, sosteniendo solamente una de sus katanas. Cerrando su ojo bueno, Zoro se envaina la Sandai Kitetsu y corre a gran velocidad hacia Luffy, atacándolo con ferocidad.

- Ittouryu Iai: ¡Shishi Son son!

Zoro había atacado mortalmente a su capitán, haciendo que cayese arrodillado sobre la nieve. Luffy no lo podía creer, se descuidó demasiado como para ignorar el hecho que el cazador de piratas estuviese prevenido para atacarle. Tanto Zoro como Luffy e Ithillion estaban malheridos, solamente necesitaban poco para caer derrotados y desgraciadamente Zoro acabó derrotando a quien le mostraría las esperanzas al resto de la tripulación.

- Luffy… un verdadero guerrero no le da la espalda a su enemigo, aun si es un contrincante que no se aseguró de derrotar por completo.

Volteaba hacia atrás, mirando a su capitán con un poco de desprecio, causado por la maldad que estaba consumiéndolo por dentro. Luffy se retuvo con las manos en la nieve y escupía sangre de la boca, diciendo:

- Zoro… tienes razón, creo que he perdido delante de ti. Eres muy fuerte y eres mi amigo… ahora, ¿Qué será de nosotros? ¿Me matarás en mis condiciones?

Esta pregunta estremeció los cimientos del corazón de su nakama corrompido, manteniéndolo en silencio, pero Ithillion se alegró por esto y estaba riéndose como un victorioso jactado en grande.

- ¿Te das cuenta de lo que tienes delante de tus ojos, Roronoa Zoro? ¡Ese es tu destino, el acabar con tu inútil capitán y asi mismo acabar con tu mugrosa tripulación!

Pero Luffy sonreía ante la posibilidad de la muerte en manos de su nakama más leal de todos, que parecía no decidirse que hacer.

- Vamos Zoro, no escuches a ese idiota… ¿Qué clase de destino es la de aquel que traiciona a su capitán? ¿No eras tú el que siempre hablaba de esa lealtad incondicional hacia tu capitán?

Y al mismo tiempo Ithillion le contrarrestaba diciendo:

- No lo escuches Zoro, quiere hacerte sentir como un débil… siempre te ha hecho sentir así, y a estas alturas de la vida debes ser un hombre fuerte.

- Como si el matar a tu capitán te hará alguien fuerte… solamente te hará traicionero.

- ¡Él ha traicionado tu valor, astucia y coraje en la batalla! ¡Este es el momento perfecto para acabarlo!

- Si alguna vez te hice sentir como un nakama menospreciado, esa nunca fue mi decisión, amigo.

- ¡Mátalo de una vez! ¡Trata de hacerte sentir culpable por todo lo que han vivido!

Zoro no sabía qué hacer. Parecía perderse en sus pensamientos y fue cuando siente que Luffy ya no podía mantenerse despierto en la batalla, y cayó en la nieve sosteniendo la bota de su nakama, sonriendo y escupiendo sangre en grandes cantidades por la boca.

- Zoro… prométeme que no te convertirás en un pésimo espadachín…

Luffy lo miraba con cariño, pero Zoro permanecía con sus ojos cerrados, sintiendo como sus sentimientos se iban contrayendo.

- Si conmigo no lo lograste, te pido perdón por todo… pero conviértete en el mejor espadachín del mundo y lucha por lograrlo… amigo.

Y habiendo dicho esto, Luffy se quedó inconsciente en la nieve, sin poder decir más nada. Zoro se postra en la nieve y se queda en silencio, mientras que desde lo lejos, Ithillion se enoja por esto, diciendo:

- No puede ser… cayó antes de que lo mataras, ¡Bah! No importa, tenemos mucho que hacer Zoro… mejor vayámonos de aquí antes que sea demasiado tarde.

Pero cuando Zoro se levantó para seguirle, desde la distancia alguien estaba llegando ante ellos, deteniendo al cazador de piratas con su llamado:

- ¡Zoro, no te vayas!

Ambos voltean hacia el reino y ven que estaba caminando con pasos lentos a Robin. Estaba malherida y con sangre que le salía de la boca y de la nariz en pequeñas cantidades. Ithillion la ve venir y resopla con sus labios, alzando la mirada y bajando los hombros.

- Que persistencia obstinada con esta mujer… ya deja ir de una vez por todas a este hombre.

Pero Zoro se mantiene sorprendido de ver que ella caminaba directamente hacia él, diciéndole:

- Zoro, no te vayas… tú no eres como él… tú eres un nakama distinto.

Ahí es cuando el cazador de piratas decide debatir contra ella, respondiéndole:

- ¿A qué demonios has venido, mujer? Regresa con Luffy y llévatelo de aquí… yo haré mi destino lejos de todos ustedes.

- ¿Y quién eres tú para darme semejante orden? No eres mi capitán y aunque lo fueses no obedecería eso.

- Mujer… no tengo intención ninguna de matarte, así que déjame en paz y desaparece de mi vista.

Seguido de esto, Zoro se da la media vuelta y continua su camino directamente hacia Ithillion, pero la arqueóloga de los sombreros de paja no estaba dispuesta a dejar que su nakama se fuese de ese lugar.

- ¡Zoro, detente maldita sea!

Ithillion no lo podía creer, cuando escuchó esta reacción de la morena. Zoro se detiene y voltea hacia Robin mostrándose enojado por esto. Ella había llegado a un punto en el que no tenía fuerzas para mantenerse de pie, quedándose arrodillada en el suelo.

- No te vayas, por favor… quédate con nosotros.

- ¿Es que no lo entiendes, mujer? Mi destino está sellado con mi señor Ithillion… no pretendo que pierdas tu tiempo en tratar de convencerme porque no lo vas a lograr… ya no pienso seguir sintiéndome marchito acompañado con ustedes.

Zoro estaba dando pasos hacia donde estaba Robin de rodillas en la nieve, y continuaba diciendo:

- ¿Es que no te das cuenta que puedo matarte con mi propia espada?

- No tengo miedo a eso… no tengo miedo a nada, Zoro.

- No existe nada de eso en ti y eso lo sé, pero no me quedaré para ver cómo te sumas a una miserable insistencia… no tengo razones para quedarme con ustedes.

Y repentinamente, Robin se cansa de escuchar estas frases negativas y funestas de su propio nakama, y decidió alzarle la voz, gritándole:

- ¡Sí tienes razones para quedarte con nosotros!

Zoro se detiene luego de oír esto, sintiendo como poco a poco estaba liberándose algo maligno en sus ojos. La maldad interna del cazador de piratas estaba entrando en conflicto consigo mismo, y Robin continuaba diciendo:

- Existen demasiadas razones para que te quedes… está Luffy que no puede estar sin ti, porque eres su amigo… Sanji, porque aunque estés discutiendo contra él, sabrá que puede contar contigo… Nami, que aunque te parezca una molestia, se preocupa por ti… Chopper siempre te cura, Usopp siempre te necesita para cuidarse en una batalla… Brook quien se concentra y aprende a ser un espadachín por ti y Franky que es un hombre con quien puedes hablar cosas importantes… ¿Acaso ellos no significan nada para ti?

Mientras escuchaba todo esto, Zoro sentía que su cabeza estaba agitándose por dentro, sacudiendo los músculos, produciéndole temblores en la mente, para mantenerse en conflicto, diciendo:

- No me interesan… no puedo…

En ese instante estaba reteniendo la Sandai en la mano derecha para alzarla y decapitar a su nakama. Ithillion estaba sonriente desde lo lejos, viendo como a lo mejor este podría hacer algo con esto.

- Vamos, mátala a ella Zoro… mátala.

Robin derramaba lágrimas de sus ojos, viendo como Zoro estaba delante de sí misma a punto de matarle, pero antes que pudiese ver como este alzaba la espada, le dijo:

- No eres un mal hombre, Zoro, te conozco… eres un buen hombre y alguien que tiene buen corazón… aun así siendo amargado, dormilón, reservado, eres un buen hombre que podría hacer feliz a todos… y me haces feliz a mí.

Teniendo la katana a lo alto, el cazador de piratas se veía con conflictos mentales, diciendo:

- Debo… no… no debo… ¡Sí debo! ¡No!

Temblaba como una hoja de papel. Zoro no estaba bien y las palabras de Robin estaban haciendo un conflicto interno dentro de este hombre, siendo palabras que estaban llegándole al corazón.

- Fuiste tú quien me dijo en el Sunny que tiene un temor… y ese temor lo pudiste compartir conmigo.

- No, no tengo temores… ¡No digas más nada!

- Temes ser un hombre desleal y no lo eres… no lo eres aun así estando bajo el control de otra persona que te manipula… dice que te hizo libre, pero te usa como marioneta, haciéndote desleal a quien no debes serlo.

La mano de Zoro temblaba demasiado como para poder mantener la katana estable en el aire. La sangre de las heridas en el cuerpo del cazador de piratas comenzaban a salir con más intensidad, lo estaba debilitando el hecho de no poder controlar de repente sus músculos. La morena veía que estaba haciendo efecto y siguió diciéndole:

- Tú serás feliz en nuestra tripulación, Zoro… lo serás con todos… y lo serás conmigo.

- ¿Contigo? ¿Por qué?

- Muy simple… porque te amo, Zoro.

Ya este no podía controlar más su cuerpo y se calmó de los temblores después de haber escuchado esta declaración de amor que estaba manifestándole esta bella mujer que le suplicaba con dolor que no lo abandonase. Mientras escuchaba las órdenes de Ithillion de matarla, no podía ignorar las lágrimas de dolor que estaban saliendo de los ojos de aquella mujer que le ha declarado su amor, y de momento, Zoro bajó la katana con mucha velocidad.

Ithillion vio esto y se alegró diciendo:

- ¡Por fin, la mató! ¡Bien hecho, Zoro!

Pero de pronto cuando vio el escenario más de cerca, se sorprendió de no ver sangre cayendo en la nieve, sino que se espantó al ver que su servidor detuvo la espada cerca del cuello de Robin, manteniéndose inmóvil. La morena de los sombreros de paja abre los ojos y ve como Zoro arqueaba sus cejas y como poco a poco estaría alejándose de ella, para soltar la katana en la nieve. Ithillion lo llama y le pregunta:

- ¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo? ¡Mátala, ahora!

Y cuando Zoro volteó hacia Ithillion en silencio, sonrió con problema en su mente, respondiéndole:

- No puedo matarla… no puedo.

Esta era la mayor de las sorpresas que pudo haber recibido el rey maldito. Un servidor que no le obedece sus órdenes, aunque es cuando de pronto Zoro comenzó a sentir que lo que estaba dentro de sí mismo, estaba luchando con gran dolor en el corazón de este hombre, produciéndole una agonía que le hacía colocar sus manos en la cabeza y girar, gritando de dolor.

Ithillion veía esto y sabía que la maldad que él mismo le había hecho brotar, estaba comenzando a disiparse, pero la mayor sorpresa fue Robin, que aprovechando la agonía que este hombre estaba sintiendo en su corazón corrompido, recordó la frase que le dijo Polaris al salir de Saturnalia, y era que textualmente el amor podría sanarlo todo, y como pudo se levantó de la nieve y corrió directamente hacia Zoro, ella lo sujeta con un brazo por detrás del cuello y con la otra mano colocada en su pecho, acerca sus labios hacia los de su nakama, besándolo con profundidad de sentimientos y de amor. Ithillion vio esto y se sorprendió.

- No puede ser… descubrió la manera.

Robin se lanzó sobre Zoro el cual poco a poco comenzaba a flaquear en sus fuerzas y mientras ella apasionadamente recorría sus labios con los de este, bebía del cáliz de su amor escondido, probando los fríos labios de este hombre restaurándolos con la dulzura de los cálidos labios de ella. Seguido de esto ambos cayeron de rodillas a la nieve y Zoro se fue hacia atrás sintiéndose debilitado y Robin se quedó encima de su nakama, besándolo con pasión hasta que pudiese apreciar si la maldad estaba yéndose de su corazón. Robin separa sus labios de los de Zoro y ve como una poderosa esencia negra salía de la boca de su nakama, liberándose por completo de la maldición del rey maldito.

- Ya está hecho.

Ithillion no se quedaría de brazos cruzados para ver cómo le arrebataban a su servidor, y se apresuró.

- Me las pagarás, maldita mujer.

Y justo antes de llegar ante ellos, Ithillion siente que algo se le vino de frente con gran velocidad, haciendo que se detenga en silencio e impactado. Sus ojos estaban abiertos con gran extensión y mientras bajaba su mirada vio que alguien estaba delante de sí mismo y que había traspasado el cuerpo con las otras dos katanas de Zoro. Era Gilraen quien había hecho esto.

- Tú… no puede ser…

Ithillion cae al suelo de rodillas, viendo como este niño se mantenía con rostro enojado delante de sí mismo, sosteniendo las katanas insertadas en su cuerpo. Este chico luego alza la mirada y dice:

- Tanto tiempo sin verte a los ojos… padre.

La sorpresa de Ithillion fue mucho mayor al escuchar esto. Resultaba que Gilraen es el hijo perdido suyo, que supuestamente había muerto, pero que ahora estaba delante de sí mismo. El chico giró ambas katanas en el cuerpo de su padre y las sacó con gran fuerza, dejando que este cayese en la nieve hacia atrás, mostrándose completamente acabado.

- Ya está hecho… padre… ya no existirá más maldad que podrás usar para tus beneficios.

A la distancia Robin estando encima del cuerpo inconsciente de Zoro, se sorprendió en gran manera al haber presenciado algo terrible.

- Gilraen… es el hijo de Ithillion… jamás me lo imaginé.

El chico estaba arrodillado delante de su padre y estaba conmovido por haberlo traspasado, pero aun así las lágrimas de sus ojos no evitaban caer, llorando con facilidad.

- Hubiera dado toda mi vida para no tener que verte morir así, padre… escogiste la maldad y no me escogiste a mí… y ahora he tenido que liberarte… padre.

Así que seguido de esto, con lo poco de vida que le quedaba, el rey maldito desvió su mirada hacia la de Gilraen diciéndole:

- Eres mi hijo… mi hijo perdido… como no pude darme cuenta.

- Siempre quise llamar tu atención, pero estabas concentrado en atribular a mi abuelo y ahora que lo mataste, yo te maté a ti.

- Como no pude darme cuenta de esto… mi hijo está vivo.

De esta manera, Ithillion estaba siendo liberado de la Waru Waru no Mi, cambiando su aspecto y el aspecto de Zoro y el del resto de los merodeadores. Habiendo estado libre de esa maldad ocasionada en esa fruta, Ithillion extendía su mano hacia los cabellos del chico búho quien no paraba de llorar acostado en el regazo suyo.

- ¿Puede ser este el final? Sí lo creo… ¿Es esta la manera en la que tengo que morir? Acostado aquí solo, sin nadie a mi lado más que el hijo que creí muerto que me mató… no lo entiendo, nunca lo entendí… no creo que yo me merecía todo esto, no sé qué hice mal en la vida… simplemente no lo entiendo.

El dolor de este hombre liberado de la maldad, le hacía derramar lágrimas de tristeza delante de su hijo quien no paraba de verlo con dolor por haberlo matado, y le sobraban palabras para querer redimirse.

- Solo dame una oportunidad más, hijo mío… déjame explicarte por favor, que en todas estas circunstancias de esta penosa vida, te lo digo por solo una sola vez… me tomó por sorpresa todo esto, prometiéndome que algún día podría redimirme, y aun así temiendo desaparecer en el olvido, siento miedo por mi vida perdida.

Gilraen estaba tratando de comprender al mismo tiempo en el que manifestaba su dolor todo esto, derramando su dolor con gran preocupación. Robin estaba sentada en la nieve y sosteniendo en sus brazos al caído Zoro, escuchando las palabras que salían de Ithillion hacia su hijo pero esta vez Gilraen le decía:

- Ahora espera un momento padre, esto no es lo que es, quizá estás confundido, esto es lo que tú eres y lo que escogiste ser…

- No hijo, esto no es lo que escogí… por favor, no estés con temor, yo nunca intentaría hacerte daño, esta fue la manera en la que yo viví y solo deseo que tratases de olvidar todo lo malo.

Gilraen sostenía la mano de su padre y la abrazaba con mayor fuerza, para escuchar lo que parecían ser las últimas frases que salían del corazón del rey.

- Ya la luz se me hace oscura, la bondad no se apodera de mi maldad, el vino ya no me sabe a nada y la mesa se ha colocado para aquellos que no me reciben… estoy cruzando la gran puerta, y me tengo que despedir, así que cuéntale al mundo acerca de esta historia hijo mío… habla acerca de mi padre, habla acerca de tu madre y de todo lo que yo fui, como el hombre de Ebonshire.

Y habiendo dicho todas estas cosas que salieron de lo más profundo de su corazón, el autoproclamado rey de Ebonshire y líder de los merodeadores enemigos de toda la región, expiró su último aliento, dejando caer su cuerpo sin vida sobre la nieve. Gilraen soltó la mano de su fallecido padre y las lágrimas comenzarían a hacerse más densas en los ojos de este chico el cual se acuesta sobre el cadáver ensangrentado.

- ¡Padre! ¡No! ¡Perdóname padre! ¡Perdóname!

Desde la distancia, Robin sostenía aun el cuerpo de Zoro y estaba viendo todo este cuadro y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, viendo como este chico que tanto había preferido mantener en secreto su nexo con Ithillion, se derramaba en llanto sobre el cadáver de su padre, conocido como el príncipe maldito que fue liberado con la muerte.


	28. La Razón por la que Eres Mi Nakama

A veces un llanto puede consumir a aquellos quienes jamás pensaron que el sufrimiento podría llegar a ser un arma poderosa que nos conmueve y nos hace recordar la importancia de perdonar y de amar. Desgraciadamente el amor en tiempos de crisis es aquel que se prueba con la finalidad de mostrar la importancia del por qué amamos, con mucho fervor aun sufriendo dolor. Las palabras nunca dirán cuanto amamos a los que perdemos, puesto que en medio de la agonía se refleja eso.

Robin, mujer cuya vida le ha enseñado a tener cuidado en quien confiar, se estaba estremeciendo desde lo más profundo de su corazón al ver como un niño sufría por la muerte de su padre, aunque hubiese sido un hombre malo. Sostenía con temblor al desmayado Zoro en sus brazos, mientras mantenía su mirada fija hacia Gilraen.

- Un niño no merece este tipo de sufrimiento… que dolor y que pena saber que vivirá con esa carga por el resto de su vida.

Mientras tanto desde la ciudad que se sumió al desastre de la batalla, estaban caminando los sombreros de paja que aún se mantenían de pie, acercándose hacia donde estaba yaciendo el cadáver de Ithillion. Todos comprendieron que ese llanto que sonaba hasta en los bosques adyacentes de la región, era manifiesto por un chico que sufría con gran dolor. Nami estaba a un lado de Usopp, el cual estaba muy serio viendo este llanto. Franky sostenía a Sanji en sus brazos y a su lado estaba Chopper y Brook. Todos estaban en silencio, compartiendo el dolor del chico que no paraba de decir:

- Padre, perdóname… perdóname por no haberte encontrado antes.

Nami lloraba de tristeza al igual que Usopp y Chopper, mientras que Brook se quedaba respirando con seriedad al lado del melodramático Franky quien no paraba de llorar como un idiota, pero es cuando Robin se da cuenta que la apariencia del cazador de piratas comenzaría a cambiar. Sus cabellos estaban volviendo a ser verdes, su piel estaba regresando al color normal y expiraba una calma en su aliento. Estaba regresando a la normalidad.

- Zoro… ya estás de vuelta con nosotros.

Y habiendo dicho esto, Robin sonríe de felicidad por haber logrado su acometido inesperado. Dentro de la ciudad, en medio de la nieve una persona en especifica estaba mirando a su alrededor por lo que estaba pasando y comprendió que todo había terminado para ella y que se había liberado de la atadura de manipulación. Era Niowyn.

- ¿Ya terminó todo?

Pero al mirar a su alrededor, se acordó que alguien había sufrido demasiado por la batalla, y se levantó con mucha prisa para correr por todos los lugares, buscando a alguien en específico. Rebuscó entre las ruinas y desde la distancia halló a alguien que estaba tendido en la nieve con armaduras plateadas y con cabellos amarillos. Era su padre Nimrod.

- Padre… te he encontrado.

Y corriendo con gran prisa, Niowyn se arrodilló ante su caído padre y trataba de despertarlo con preocupación en sus ojos, diciéndole:

- Padre, por favor… no me dejes, te necesito en mi vida…

Sus ojos comenzaron a derramar lágrimas de tristeza, porque ella misma causó demasiado dolor a su padre, quien vivió los últimos años de su vida, tratando de hallarle.

- Perdóname por haber servido a Ithillion… nunca quise ser como él, pero me convenció de muchas cosas y me llevó a su lado perverso… te quiero padre, no me dejes, por favor… no me dejes… te amo.

Sus lágrimas caían en el palidecido rostro de Nimrod, quien comenzaba a reaccionar abriendo sus ojos ante la belleza de la niña restaurada. Ambos fijaron sus miradas y sabían que la esperanza entre ellos había llegado. Nimrod ve a su hija y extiende su mano hacia sus cabellos, sonriendo de felicidad y de alivio por tenerla delante de sí mismo.

- Hija mía… te he hallado, por fin.

- Padre, ¿Estás bien?

- Nunca en mi vida he estado mejor… te he hallado, Niowyn y ahora podré redimirme.

La niña estaba llorando de felicidad esta vez, y se lanzó sobre el pecho de su padre, el cual derramaba lágrimas de felicidad de igual modo. Había encontrado a lo que más amaba en su vida.

Afuera de la ciudad amurallada, los sombreros de paja estaban en silencio viendo como Gilraen todavía estaba perdido en los brazos del difunto rey maldito, y es cuando Sanji comenzaría a reaccionar sentándose en la nieve. Nami lo ve y le pregunta:

- Sanji kun… ¿Estás bien?

- Por supuesto… ¡Nami swaaan se preocupa por mí!

Y este viendo como todos estaban a su alrededor y como desde una distancia Gilraen se mantenía llorando por su padre, baja la mirada y enciende un cigarro, diciendo:

- Así que se enteraron todos que Ithillion es el padre de Gilraen… interesante.

- ¿Acaso tú lo sabías?

- No, pero lo sospeché… y creo que Robin chan también lo sabía.

Habiendo escuchado esto, la morena asiente con su cabeza y dice:

- Jamás pensé que su propio hijo le hubiese insertado las katanas de Zoro para poder matarlo y liberarlo de esa atadura.

- Bueno, al menos toda esta pesadilla se ha acabado.

A un lado de ellos se sienta Franky, el cual resopla preguntando:

- ¿Y ahora que será del reino? El rey Sylvos murió en manos de Ithillion, e Ithillion murió en manos de Gilraen… se supone que él debe ser el rey, pero es apenas un crío y necesita un tutor para eso.

Usopp y Chopper se sorprendieron por esto que dijo el cyborg de los sombreros de paja, y le preguntaron:

- ¿Y cómo es que tú sabes de estas cosas?

- ¿Acaso leíste un cuento de antología?

Más este pone cara de idiota y responde ante eso, diciéndole:

- Quizá es porque presto más atención que cualquier cosa que digan o hagan.

Habiendo dicho esto, todos se dieron cuenta que Gilraen dejó de llorar y que este se mantenía en silencio. Robin se dio cuenta al igual que todos que este chico se levantaba del suelo calmado y con lágrimas en sus ojos que fueron limpiadas por él mismo.

- Ya todo está hecho… ya he llorado por mi padre y ya nada puedo hacer para revertir lo que he hecho.

Es cuando de repente este voltea hacia Robin y camina hacia ella con una sonrisa inocente, de esas que perdonan con sinceridad cuando se ofende, de esas sonrisas que muestran que la vida es más bella que la muerte. Llegando hacia donde estaba la arqueóloga de los sombreros de paja, le dice:

- Gracias.

Robin no lo podía creer. ¿Por qué este chico tendría que agradecerle?

- No te entiendo Gilraen… ¿Por qué me agradeces?

- Porque gracias a ti y a Zoro, es que pude hacer lo que siempre deseé… liberar a mi padre de la maldad…

Y desviando su mirada hacia el resto de los sombreros de paja, les dice:

- Gracias a todos por haberme ayudado en todo, puesto que no sé cómo agradecerles… y ahora aunque no lo crean, quisiera recompensarles por todo.

Esta muestra de agradecimiento estaba de sobra, ya que jamás se imaginarían que les diría esto. Nadie pensaba recibir nada a cambio, y en ese momento todos cierran sus ojos y sonríen respondiendo ante eso. Chopper se preguntaba en ese mismo instante:

- ¿Y ahora qué será de nosotros? ¿Qué será del reino?

Y aunque parecía imposible de creer, alguien llegó a ese lugar sorprendiendo a Sanji quien era el que tenía el Haki de la presencia activo, ya que Zoro y Luffy aún no despertaban. Volteando hacia un lado, el cocinero de los sombreros de paja se sorprendió demasiado al ver que desde la distancia estaba acercándose un hombre muy alto y con un enorme poder que jamás se pensaron que hallarían. Estaba cargando el cuerpo del difunto rey Sylvos y lo estaba acercando a ellos, respondiendo a la pregunta de Chopper.

- El reino se puede preocupar solo, pero si yo fuese cada uno de ustedes, me iría de este lugar ahora mismo.

Todos se quedaron pasmados al ver que quien llegó ante ellos era el mismo Kuzan, el ex almirante Aokiji. Se hizo presencia ante todos y acostó al anciano fallecido al lado del cuerpo de Ithillion, y dijo:

- ¡Arara! Que buena que la han armado aquí, sombreros de paja.

En seguida todos estos chicos se colocaron en guardia, pero fue Robin la que preguntó:

- Aokiji… ¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿Cómo nos encontraste?

- Vaya vaya, Nico Robin… siempre estás preguntando de modo hostil.

- No has respondido mi pregunta.

- No planeo hacerles nada… como lo saben no soy un marine… ahora soy un hombre que anda por su cuenta por el mundo.

Habiendo detallado muy bien a Luffy caído delante de Chopper quien lo estaba atendiendo, sonrió diciendo:

- Me imagino que el nieto de Garp dio el todo por el todo para salir victorioso, ¿No es así?

Pero al ver que Robin estaba sentada en la nieve, sosteniendo a Zoro en los brazos, se mantuvo un poco serio.

- Pero tú me has sorprendido, jamás pensé que en tu vida pudieses retener en tus brazos a alguien como lo has hecho con el cazador de piratas Roronoa Zoro… siempre has sido una mujer fría y calculadora, pero luces más afectiva.

- No has respondido mi pregunta, Aokiji.

Así que este rascándose la cabeza con un poco de preocupación, se baja los anteojos que tenía y responde diciendo:

- Les responderé la versión más corta… en estos momentos, ustedes se encuentran en un grave peligro si permanecen en esta isla por más tiempo… en estos momentos me he dado cuenta que está llegando la tripulación de Kurohige.

Todos se sorprendieron de escuchar esto que estaba diciendo, y es cuando Sanji pregunta:

- ¿Y esos cabrones que es lo que pretenden al llegar hasta acá?

- Muy simple… todos nos dimos cuenta que en Marineford, Kurohige mostró que su habilidad puede obtener la habilidad de otros más, y son muy simples las razones… se ha enterado del poder de una Ryu Ryu no Mi: Modelo dragón de hielo y ha soñado con encontrar esa habilidad para obtenerla… y ni se diga de la Waru Waru no Mi.

- ¿Para qué querría ese maldito las habilidades de estos dos difuntos reyes?

- Ya ha provocado un desbarajuste en el mundo de los Yonko, con el poder de la Gura Gura no Mi… imagínate nada más lo que podría llegar a hacer con la Waru Waru no Mi de este hombre… sería el arma perfecta para poder llevar a su control al mundo entero, destruyendo el mundo de los piratas, el Gorosei y la Marina… este poder en manos de ese desgraciado solo puede ocasionar el fin de lo que vemos… ya es demasiado poderoso como para obtener un peligroso poder como este.

- Y prácticamente has llegado a encargarte de estos dos, antes que aquel lo consiga… ¿Y por qué lo haces?

Habiendo escuchado esto, Aokiji baja la mirada sonriendo y se acomoda los lentes, agachándose hacia los dos cadáveres de los reyes de antaño, respondiendo a esa pregunta:

- ¡Arara! Porque aunque no lo parezca, me sigue importando las fuerzas de la marina… y el equilibrio que hacen los piratas… yo al igual que ustedes deseo ver este mundo en paz, pero si estos poderes caen en manos de Kurohige, será el fin… además, no están en condiciones a enfrentarse a él, porque aunque sea distinto, ustedes son objetivos para él… por sobre todo, Luffy.

Era la razón perfecta para convencer a los sombreros de paja de hacer lo que este les decía. El peligro sería mayor si estos como se hallaban podrían enfrentarse ante ellos y pensaron que era mejor hacer caso a Aokiji. Gilraen estaba viendo como todos estaban levantándose del suelo y emprendían marcha hacia otro lugar, pero antes de verlos irse, regresa su mirada hacia este ex marine y le pregunta:

- ¿Qué harás con mi padre y mi abuelo?

- Ellos serán sepultados en estas tierras… me aseguraré que nadie los vea ni que nadie sepa que ellos estuvieron aquí… ahora, tú puedes irte y convertirte en un nuevo rey que guiará a los restos del oscuro pasado a una nueva luz.

- No entiendo por qué de tu preocupación.

- Bueno, digamos que he visto a tus refugiados en el Bosque de Giliandor, y has sido un niño muy preocupado por ellos… no sé cómo ellos no se dieron cuenta que eras el nieto del rey, pero posees un corazón de rey… úsalo.

En seguida Gilraen se dio la vuelta hacia los sombreros de paja y les guió de regreso hacia donde estaba el santuario de su gente, dejando atrás una batalla que duró mucho tiempo y una guerra que consumió a muchas ciudades y pueblos.

Los días pasaron y la tripulación de Kurohige llegó al lugar de donde estaba el reino de Ebonshire, y solamente este caminaba con su botella de ron en la mano, riéndose con mucha gracia, diciendo:

- Apenas encuentre a estos desgraciados, me haré de un poder terrible.

Su vista estaba agudizándose, ya que al llegar hacia donde estaba el castillo destruido, se encontró con Aokiji, el cual estaba sentado en una muralla derribada, diciéndole:

- ¿Aokiji? ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

- Kurohige…. No pensé hallarte por acá.

- Yo menos… ¿Y qué fue lo que pasó aquí? ¿Tú hiciste esto?

- Pues, no. Creo que aquí hubo una peligrosa guerra que acabó con el reino y con el rey y su hijo, el príncipe Ithillion… no se han hallado sus cuerpos y yo pensaba encontrarlos.

Es cuando de pronto Kurohige se cruza de brazos y frunce el ceño, preguntando:

- ¿Y qué planes tenías con ellos?

- ¡Arara! Ninguno en especial… pero supe que la marina estaba metiéndose en estos asuntos y quise inspeccionar por mí mismo esto.

- No te conviene meterte en mis planes, Kuzan.

- Y no te conviene amenazarme cuando estás solo.

De pronto Kurohige extiende su mano hacia Aokiji para atraerlo con su vórtice, pero antes de esto, el cuerpo del ex marine se desvaneció entre la nieve. Se escuchó solamente una voz que se movía con el viento, diciendo:

- No te das cuenta que estás en mi entrono favorito… nunca me encontrarás por aquí, y yo muy bien podría tomarte y congelarte hasta matarte, Teach.

- ¿Y por qué mierdas no lo haces?

- Porque aún no es el momento en que pagues por todo el daño que has hecho… yo me encargué de los reyes, y nunca obtendrás sus habilidades de la fruta del diablo.

Habiendo sido destruido sus planes, Kurohige se molesta demasiado y comienza a dar gritos de enojo diciendo:

- ¡Maldito seas Aokiji! ¡Me las pagarás, maldito bastardo!

Así que desde una larga distancia del reino, el cuerpo de Aokiji se estaba formando de la nieve y caminaba yéndose de ese lugar, diciéndose a sí mismo:

- Ya está hecho.

Y sin más que decir Aokiji desapareció de la nieve, llevándose el secreto de las habilidades de Sylvos e Ithillion. Los días pasaron en los que los sombreros de paja se encontraban en el refugio de Gilraen, y estaban planeando su ida de ese reino. Robin y los demás estaban delante de quien sería el nuevo rey por derecho real, el cual se mostraba agradecido de haber sido salvado por ellos.

- Chicos, no sé cómo agradecerles por haber sido de gran ayuda en el reino… ahora podré retomar estas tierras y llevarlas a un nuevo curso… y no pude haberlo hecho sin ustedes.

Todos estos chicos, excepto Luffy y Zoro, sonrieron confiados en que él haría lo bueno y transformaría a todo el reino. Robin se acerca a él y se postra delante de él y le coloca la mano en la frente, diciéndole:

- Nosotros confiamos que tú harás todo lo necesario para restaurar este mundo… recuerda siempre que la bondad triunfará sobre el mal y nada puede hacerlo cambiar.

- Gracias… que tengan un feliz viaje.

Cuando todos se subieron en el Sunny, Usopp y Franky se despidieron de él no sin antes darle algo que han preparado, y caminaron hacia un enorme manto que cubría lo que parecía ser una estatua, y quitaron el manto mostrándole la estatua de mármol de Ithillion, Selyna y de él, unidos como una familia.

- Quisimos hacerte esto para que los recuerdes como se debe recordar… una familia buena y unida.

- Cuídate enano, y no desperdicies tu vida.

Ambos se subieron al Sunny y salieron del río que estaba entrando en el santuario para llegar hacia el mar del Nuevo Mundo y emprender una nueva travesía. Gilraen voltea hacia las estatuas y se mantiene de brazos cruzados, y se dice a sí mismo:

- Padre, madre… yo haré de este reino lo que ustedes siempre quisieron hacer.

Y habiendo dicho esto, preparó a todos sus refugiados para llevárselos de regreso a su verdadero hogar y ese hogar es Ebonshire, abandonando el pasado que tanto les afectó, para juntos construir un nuevo hogar en el lugar que siempre soñaron habitar.

Los días pasaron desde que salieron del reino de Ebonshire, y en la habitación del Sunny en donde estaba recluido Luffy, este poco a poco estaba despertando de su sueño pesado. Al ver a sus nakamas en la habitación se alegra demasiado, diciendo:

- ¿Qué sucede, chicos? ¿Estoy de nuevo en el Sunny?

Y a su lado, Nami le responde diciendo:

- Sí, hemos vencido… logramos derrotar a Ithillion y hemos salido con nuestro barco hacia nuestra siguiente travesía.

- Vaya, que bien que me la he pasado… tengo hambre.

- Siempre pensando en eso, inclusive al estar dormido.

Luego interviene Sanji sentándose a un lado de su capitán, diciéndole:

- Te tardaste demasiado para despertar, idiota… pero lo más importante es que estás bien.

- Claro, todos esperábamos que despertases, aunque no lo creas es un alivio el poder estar aquí… Ithillion fue derrotado y hemos salido del reino.

En seguida todos se alegraron los unos con los otros, pero es cuando de pronto Luffy se da cuenta que faltaba Zoro en la habitación y pregunta:

- Un momento… ¿Dónde está Zoro?

Acto seguido sus nakamas hicieron silencio, pero Robin fue quien se acercó a su lado, sentándose en la misma cama que compartía con su capitán, y le responde diciendo:

- Está afuera… no quiso entrar.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Es por lo que pasó?

- Es que aún sigue lamentándose de haberte causado la herida mortal… y lamenta haber sido débil…

Robin se levanta de la cama y se asoma por la puerta y se cruza de brazos, bajando la mirada y demostrando preocupación por el cazador de piratas, ya que no se sentía igual, haciendo que Luffy comprendiese la situación en la que se encontraba su nakama.

- Parece que Zoro necesita tiempo para comprender y superar esta situación, pero sé que su temor más grande es el de ser desleal a ti, Luffy.

- Ya veo.

Pero como Luffy era alguien muy impredecible, se levantó de la cama y salió muy tranquilo de la habitación, caminando directamente hacia afuera de la cubierta del barco, buscando a su nakama. Mientras agudizaba su vista, Luffy lo encuentra sentado en la proa del Sunny, mirando hacia el horizonte.

- Ahí está.

Sus pasos lo llevaron lentamente hacia donde se hallaba Zoro, y Luffy se colocó a un lado de él, escuchando que en medio de su meditación silenciosa, con sus ojos cerrados le pregunta:

- Así que has despertado… ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Bueno, me encuentro de maravilla, Zoro.

- No sé si alegrarme porque estés en perfectas condiciones de continuar con vida o si de lo que pueda pasar de ahora en adelante.

- Sea lo que sea que vayas a decir, no espero que lo entiendas.

Zoro abre sus ojos y se levanta de donde se hallaba sentado, bajando de la proa para pasarle por un lado a Luffy, escuchando que este le decía:

- ¿Acaso te encuentras mal por haberme herido de muerte?

Pero es cuando el cazador de piratas se devuelve y se acerca lo suficientemente hacia su capitán, respondiéndole con mucho conflicto en su corazón evidenciado en su rostro.

- ¿Y crees que me siento bien por ser un hombre desleal? Me dejé controlar por Ithillion y he traicionado a mi propia tripulación… ¿Cómo crees que me encuentro?

- Eso no me interesa Zoro, tú nunca quisiste ser nuestro enemigo… nunca quisiste hacerme daño y lo sé… lo veo en tus ojos… no eres un nakama desleal.

- No sé cómo es que aún me tienes en esta tripulación… soy débil y no merezco ser tu nakama… no trates de cambiarme con esa explicación, porque no me convencerás con esas tonterías pensando que podrás cambiarme… caminaré mi propio camino y no espero que me entiendas.

Ambos estaban muy serios en sus miradas, y es cuando Luffy decide ser honesto con Zoro, de la siguiente manera:

- ¿Quieres saber cuál es la razón por la que eres mi nakama? Es muy simple para mi decirte que tu lealtad siempre se vio mostrada… de todos eres el que siempre respalda mi decisión, y nunca me la cuestionas… eso es lealtad, y nunca hallaré esa lealtad en otra persona, más que a ti.

Por un instante, Zoro baja la mirada sintiendo como esto le había afectado un poco, puesto que como era siempre en situaciones como esta, Luffy sabía dar en el clavo y tenía razón.

- ¿Y si mi lealtad no es suficiente?

- Siempre lo será… Zoro, no te preocupes… yo sé que no eras tú quien estaba obrando tras ese rostro maligno… tú luchaste siempre para ser muy fuerte, y lo has demostrado no habiendo matado a ninguno de nosotros, y eso para mí es suficiente.

En seguida, Zoro sintió como en su mente estaba calmándose y estaba desviando su mirada hacia al frente del Sunny, recostando sus brazos sobre la baranda. Luffy lo ve de espaldas y oye que le estaba preguntando:

- Siento que quiero hacer lo que fuese para pedirte perdón por lo malo… perdóname por no ser fuerte Luffy, lo seré la próxima vez.

Oyendo esto, Luffy sonríe complacido y se acerca dándole unas palmadas en la espalda, diciendo:

- No tienes que pedirme perdón… ya estás perdonado, idiota… ahora, dejemos este tema que me está dando hambre.

Zoro oye esto y se rasca la cabeza, riéndose con un poco de ironía, diciendo:

- Desgraciadamente no sabes otra cosa mejor en estas situaciones que comer, ¿No?

Y dándole la espalda, Luffy se va no sin antes decirle:

- Esa es la razón por la que eres mi nakama… tu lealtad es más grande que tu honor, y yo admiro eso.

Habiendo dicho esto, dejó a Zoro recostado en la baranda pensando en demasiadas cosas, mientras que Luffy estaba ascendiendo hacia la cocina, pasándole por un lado a Robin, la cual miraba al cazador de piratas muy solitario en la distancia.

Caída la noche, aun Zoro estaba aislado en su torre de vigilancia, sentado en uno de los sillones viendo hacia el horizonte. Su mente le estaba llevando a muchas cosas que le estaban trayendo paz pero aún le costaba poder recibir el perdón de su capitán. A la distancia, Robin estaba caminando en dirección hacia la proa y se da cuenta que este estaba arriba, y asciende para poder verle. Abriendo la puerta de la torre vigía, lo ve sentado y se coloca a un lado de él, diciéndole:

- Zoro… ¿Por qué no entras y comes algo?

- No quiero nada, mujer.

- ¿Todavía estás preocupado por lo que ocurrió?

- Ya eso lo superé… solo que estaba pensando en hallar un modo de no ser débil para verme en ese peligro de perder mi voluntad.

Ella se sienta a su lado y le buscaba la mirada, preguntándole con una sonrisa en su rostro:

- ¿No recuerdas nada de lo que pasó mientras estabas posesionado por Ithillion?

- No, no recuerdo nada… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Por nada… porque hice algo contigo que no te imaginas.

En seguida las mejillas de Zoro se vieron rojizas y comenzaba a rezongar preguntando:

- ¿Qué hiciste conmigo?

- Nada en especial… digamos que supe cómo hacerte volver a la normalidad.

- ¿Tú fuiste quien lo hizo?

- Así es… pero como no es nada grave, mejor me voy y te dejo.

Robin se levanta en silencio dándole la espalda a su nakama, el cual permanecía muy serio. Las dudas comenzaban a hacer el efecto y Zoro le dice:

- Si eso fue cierto, gracias por haberlo hecho… espero no haberte hecho daño.

- No, no me hiciste daño… de hecho no me hiciste nada de lo que yo te hice a ti.

- ¿Dime de una maldita vez que fue lo que hiciste? ¿O es que esperas a que te obligue?

Sabiendo que había dado en el clavo, Robin voltea su rostro hacia Zoro y le guiña el ojo, respondiéndole:

- Al menos sabes cómo convencerme, tontín.

Pero cuando Robin había llegado hacia la salida, siente que detrás de sí misma Zoro le había sostenido los hombros, acercando su rostro en el cuello de ella, manteniéndose en silencio. La morena estaba sorprendida, porque sentía que las manos de este chico estaban recorriendo su cuerpo y se detuvieron en su vientre, viéndose abrazada por este chico por detrás.

- No importa si no me lo dices… siento que debo agradecértelo.

- ¿En serio? ¿Y qué piensas hacer?

Al parecer las palabras estaban sobrando en ese momento, y es cuando Zoro hunde sus labios en el cuello de Robin, besándola y recorriéndola por toda la nuca, hasta que ella no resistió este detalle y se volteó, abrazándolo en su cuello aferrándose a él, depositando un cálido beso como un regalo hacia el cazador de piratas.

Ambos estaban sumidos a una noche de pasión y como las palabras sobraban, permanecieron por minutos, mostrándose amor en intercambio de pasión desencadenada. Luego de esto, ambos se abrazaron y Zoro recordó dentro de sí mismo la canción que la niña había cantado en la aldea de los yetis, y sostuvo a Robin como si fuese a danzar.

- ¿Ahora qué? ¿Vamos a danzar, Zoro?

Y lo único que pudo decir Zoro fue abrazarla y danzar al compás de una música en ¾ cantando la canción tal como la recordaba.

- _"¿Vas a la feria de Ebonshire?_

- _Perejil, salvia, romero y tomillo._

- _Dale recuerdos a alguien que vive allí,_

- _a aquella que fue mi amor verdadero._

Oyendo esto, Robin lo que hace es reírse por causa de la manera en la que le estaba cantando esto, y le pregunta:

- ¿Me cantarás toda la canción?

- Es una buena idea para mí, para me dijeses que pasó…

- Te besé con pasión… eso fue todo.

El ojo de Zoro se abrió de gran manera, quedándose boquiabierto, recordando que este tipo de cosas no le debía afectar, y fue cuando siguió cantando de la siguiente manera, ignorando las risas de Robin que parecían ser de placer, ya que ella recostaba sus labios sobre el cuello de Zoro, mientras él seguía cantando:

- _Cuando lo haya hecho y acabe su trabajo._

- _Perejil, salvia, romero y tomillo._

- _Pídele que venga por su camisa de batista,_

- _para que vuelva a ser mi amor verdadero._

- _Si dices que no puedes, entonces te responderé._

- _Perejil, salvia, romero y tomillo._

- _Oh, hazme saber que al menos lo intentarás,_

- _o nunca serás mi amor verdadero"_

Y habiendo dicho esto, permanecieron toda la noche abrazados y juntos. Toda la guerra había terminado y lo único que quedaba era la paz que muchos estaban disfrutando en Ebonshire. En la ciudad secreta de Saturnalia, todos los habitantes supieron de la victoria de los sombreros de paja y del fin de la guerra. A la distancia de la ciudad, Polaris estaba en el santuario de su amiga Selyna, y es cuando se da cuenta que desde la entrada del bosque, estaban caminando unas personas que entraban.

- ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Ya han llegado los habitantes exiliados?

Al mismo instante, los que pasaban parecían ser aldeanos perdidos a la distancia quienes se mantuvieron ausentes en las batallas. Polaris no lo comprendía pero de momento sus ojos percibieron que a la distancia, estaba caminando un hombre con ropajes reales, mostrando un largo cabello rubio y con un tamaño considerable. Polaris trataba de detallarlo a la distancia y se detuvo sorprendida de ver como este hombre le miró fijamente desde donde estaba. Era Nimrod.

- Nimrod.

Esta mujer sentía que se le caía por si sola la flauta enorme que siempre llevaba en sus manos y caminó unos pasos más cerca de este hombre para verlo sonreír a una distancia más corta. Nimrod la mira y le dice:

- Han sido muchos años… y ahora mira en donde me hallo.

- Tus pasos te han llevado solo hasta acá, ¿No es así?

- Por supuesto.

Y a su espalda, Nimrod deja pasar a Niowyn la cual al ver a Polaris en frente de sí misma, se conmociona al igual que su madre. Ambas estaban sorprendidas de volverse a ver y se abrazaron luego de varios años dolorosos. Todos los aldeanos regresaban para poder estar con ellos, y es cuando Nimrod ve que Polaris hace a un lado a su hija y ella caminaba con lágrimas de felicidad en sus ojos, diciendo:

- ¿El hombre de Saturnalia ha logrado su meta? ¿Ya ha encontrado su corazón?

- Mi corazón siempre estuvo contigo, Polaris.

- Ven a mis brazos, amor mío.

Nimrod comienza a ascender los pasos y al llegar a Polaris extiende sus brazos y ella se lanza sobre Nimrod y lo abraza fuertemente, llorando sobre su pecho, por lo que el antiguo general de Ebonshire al acariciar los cabellos de Polaris, coloca sus labios sobre su cabeza, y cierra sus ojos. Después de esto, ambos se ven a los ojos.

- He esperado muchos años para poder hacer esto.

E inmediatamente se lanza sobre los labios de su amado, recibiendo la restitución de todo lo que había perdido. Separando sus labios de su amado, Nimrod sonreía con paz en su interior y Polaris estaba sosteniendo a su hija extraviada en sus brazos, besando su cabeza y acariciándola con amor. Desviando su atención a su amado general, le dice:

- Ahora seremos felices todos.

- Como digas mi amor… los tres seremos felices.

Ahora ya podía ser feliz, ya que la vida le devolvió a su esposo y a su hija perdida, y la paz nunca fue descrita de otra manera más como la que ellos comenzaban a escribir. El mundo de Ebonshire apenas estaba escribiendo lo que en realidad sus décadas serían la esperanza de un mundo distinto. La paz ha reinado de nuevo.

**Fin**


End file.
